Luz en Negativo
by Inner Angel
Summary: Sakura conoce todo lo que hay que saber sobre jutsus médicos, pero casi nada sobre la vida real. Tratar de curar la oscuridad de un alma perdida hará que libere su propia luz interna. ¿El resultado? Bien podría ser algo... pervertido. -KakaSaku-.
1. Rutina

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. La trama de _"Luz en negativo"_ es propiedad de Inner Angel.

Sumary

Sakura conoce todo lo que hay que saber sobre jutsus médicos, pero casi nada sobre la vida real. Tratar de curar la oscuridad de un alma perdida hará que libere su propia luz interna. ¿El resultado? Bien podría ser algo… pervertido. [KakaSaku].

- o -

**NDA: **Editado 04/02/10 - Este fic se mantendrá apegado al canon lo más posible pero oficialmente lo hechos coinciden aproximadamente hasta después del rescate de Gaara en Shippuuden y el primer reencuentro con Sasuke. **Clasificación M/NC-17:** _Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, situaciones maduras, escenas de violencia y sexo, Por favor tómense esta advertencia en serio si esto les ofende o son menores de edad. _

Dudas, comentarios y críticas son más que bienvenidos!

**- o -**

**Luz en Negativo**

**By Inner Angel**

**- o -**

**c-1 / Rutina**

6:00 am.

La molesta campana tenía casi un minuto gritando al mundo la hora con toda la fuerza que era posible para el pequeño reloj de mesa. Sin embargo, la única ocupante de la habitación apenas y había movido una errática mano en su dirección, tanteando en su busca para acallar su llamado a dejar el mundo de los sueños.

Haruno Sakura era difícil de levantar, sin duda. Su record de relojes destrozados de un puñetazo a la semana tenía siempre contentos a los relojeros de la aldea. Pero al menos, por hoy, éste se salvaría del destino de sus antecesores al encontrarse lejos de su alcance.

Una exasperada kunoichi alzó su cabeza de entre las almohadas, maldiciendo entre dientes los dobles turnos en el hospital. Apartando las sábanas a puntapiés, rodó hacia la derecha sentándose en la cama y poniendo fin al escándalo que la había despertado.

Tenía hora y media para darse un baño, vestirse, desayunar y llegar al hospital a las 7:30 am. Considerando que había llegado anoche pasadas las dos de la madrugada, no iba a ser fácil poner el motor en marcha hoy.

Pero esa era la rutina de Sakura. Su devoción por el trabajo en hospital de Konoha y sus estudios como la aprendiz de Tsunade-shishou eran lo más importante para ella. Su vida giraba en torno a ser la mejor en su trabajo, pues no sabía hacerlo de otra forma. No había ni espacio, ni tiempo para nada más.

O, dicho de otro modo, no había nada más en su vida.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!", la característica voz animada de Naruto se escuchó a todo volumen, y probablemente en toda la cuadra. Sakura se arrastró hasta la ventana, demasiado dormida aún para darse cuenta que su cabello estaba haciendo su mejor imitación de una escoba.

El escandaloso rubio estaba en la acera de enfrente, agitando una mano alegremente en su dirección y Sakura se limitó a devolver el gesto indicándole que subiera.

Era una tradición entre ellos. Siempre que Naruto regresaba de una misión, ellos desayunaban juntos. Era su forma de decirle que había vuelto a casa sano y salvo; y para ella era la única forma de mantenerse al tanto de la vida de su alocado compañero. Con Sakura dedicada por entero a su carrera como médico y el Team Kakashi desbandado, rara vez tenían la oportunidad de compartir como en los viejos tiempos.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron casi de inmediato, y como era típico en Naruto, al abrirle entró como un vendaval, agitándolo todo y hablando más rápido de lo que su adormecida mente podía procesar por los momentos. Librándose a duras penas de su abrazo, Sakura puso su mano sobre la boca del alocado kyuubi.

'_¡Ah, silencio!'_

"Naruto, café… yo, ducha… quince minutos".

"¡Seguro Sakura-chan… lo que tú pidas, Sakura-chan!… ¡Voy hacerte el mejor café del mundo... ¡ya lo veras!... y tengo mucho que contarte, Sakura-chan…".

Su cháchara incesante la acompañó mientras se arrastraba hasta la ducha. Agua bien fría era lo que necesitaba para despertar sus sentidos al mundo con un par de improperios. Era un tratamiento doloroso, pero daba resultado. Sakura se sintió de inmediato mucho mejor dispuesta para enfrentar el día que tenía por delante.

Mientras se vestía con el uniforme de trabajo, el olor a café recién colado inundó sus sentidos. Justo la gasolina que necesitaba para mantener el motor en marcha. Su estomago protestó de inmediato, recordándole la importancia añadir combustible sólido a la mezcla.

Lamentablemente, el desayuno no lucía nada prometedor ese día.

Naruto era su mejor amigo, y ella, simplemente, lo adoraba. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero comer ramen a las siete de la mañana era un suicidio estomacal.

Ocho de cada diez veces, la rutina de sus encuentros matutinos consistía en ella sentada tomando té, viendo comer a Naruto mientras este hablaba sin parar, gesticulando como un niño y haciendo sólo breves pausas para masticar. Las restantes ocasiones en las que ella lograba llevarlo a un sitio distinto a Ichiraku, él comía con igual apetito, pero se quejaba de la falta de ramen en el menú cada cinco minutos, lo cual era, francamente, más exasperante que pasar hambre viéndolo comer.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, date prisa, tengo mucha hambre". La kunoichi estaba saboreando el café casi con fervor, mientras el impaciente ninja daba vueltas como bestia enjaulada por el reducido espacio de su apartamento. ¡Cuenta con Naruto para que nunca se esté quieto más que para comer!

Sakura sonrió internamente con las peculiaridades típicas de su amigo. Eran lo que lo hacían tan diferente a todos, y tan especial para ella. Y aunque Naruto podía ser molesto y mañoso, ella no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Apurando el café, avanzó hasta el espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta de salida para chequear su reflejo una vez más.

"Ya estoy lista, Naruto".

"¡Que bien… vamos a Ichiraku!".

Entrelazando su brazo con el de su mejor amigo, los dos salieron del pequeño departamento, contentos de compartir con el otro estos pequeños momentos especiales.

Era lo único que les quedaba a ambos, luego de perder en la guerra lo que más amaban.

-o-

El hospital era, como siempre un caos de gente yendo y viniendo incesantemente. Entre civiles pidiendo consultas por cosas tan comunes como una insistente gripe, hasta shinobis lastimados en una misión o durante un entrenamiento; no había descanso en las guardias de emergencias para nadie.

Quizás por ello la mañana había transcurrido tan rápido para Sakura, muy ocupada entre enmendar huesos y hacer tediosos reconocimientos de rutina como para mirar el reloj. Era la hora del almuerzo, y ella había ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante que estaba a unas tres de cuadras del hospital, como era su costumbre al menos un par de veces a la semana. Por lo demás, prefería comer en el comedor del hospital, que era más barato y conveniente.

Sin embargo, para ella valía la pena ir más lejos y pagar más por su comida de vez en cuando. Salir a pasear por las familiares calles de Konoha, respirar el aire fresco y ver la rutina de sus gentes era algo que la reconfortaba. Era uno de los pocos momentos que tenía para desconectarse de un trabajo que, prácticamente, le quitaba todo su espacio personal.

Así, por tan sólo una hora, ella podía caminar despacio y estar a solas, pensando en cosas tan diversas como mundanas con cada paso. Desde repasar la lista de compras de la semana, hasta hacer planes para ir al cine con Hinata.

Dos niños pasaron corriendo a su lado, causando alborotó en la calle con su frenética carrera. Estaban compitiendo, a juzgar por los gritos de uno de ellos, que provocaban al otro llamándole tonto y demasiado lento para ser un ninja.

Al verles Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en su época como Genin, cuando tenía la edad de esos niños. Cuantas veces no se encontró ella misma como espectadora (y mediadora), de la misma fiera competitividad que se había desarrollado entre sus dos compañeros de equipo. Siempre estaban insultándose, provocándose, compitiendo, luchando, tratando de matarse… En aquel entonces cualquiera hubiera dicho que Naruto y Sasuke, simplemente, se odiaban a muerte.

Por ello, muy poca gente entendió el por qué Naruto había estado tan empeñado en recuperar a Sasuke, si siempre se comportaron como enemigos letales. Y menos aun entendían por qué, aun hoy, lo llamaba su mejor amigo.

La verdad era que ellos jamás habían peleado por sentimientos como rencor, envidia u odio.

Ellos habían peleado por ganarse el respeto del otro.

Por eso, al regresar a Konoha tras la misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, las cosas jamás volvieron a ser iguales, ni para ella, ni para Naruto.

Los colores de la ciudad ya no eran tan brillantes, ni los árboles expedían el mismo olor. El mundo se había vuelto más oscuro, crudo e injusto y menos como las historias fantásticas, con sus típicos finales felices para los héroes.

Ambos habían fracasado.

Sasuke, en cambio, había triunfado.

Había matado a su hermano Itachi como tanto deseaba; mientras que ellos dos no pudieron salvarle a él de sacrificar su vida para lograr esa venganza.

"Buenas tardes, Sakura-san".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura regresó al presente, sorprendiéndose un tanto de encontrarse ya en la recepción del hospital. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que había entrado al lugar en piloto automático.

"Buenas tardes, Nakae-san", saludó con una desconcertada sonrisa a la recepcionista del turno de la tarde. Era una civil, como la mayoría el personal administrativo y de servicios del hospital. Sólo los cargos gerenciales más importantes y la mayoría de médicos y enfermeras, tenían entrenamiento ninja.

"Hoy te noto algo distraída, querida, ¿algún problema?".

"No, ninguno. Sólo estaba pensando en un caso difícil, es todo", contestó con algo de vergüenza por haber sido descubierta completamente desconectada de la realidad.

"Hablando de casos, hace diez minutos pasó buscándote Omori-san de laboratorio, me dejó unos exámenes para ti, dijo que eran urgentes".

"¡Ah muchas gracias, tenía días esperándolos! Son muy importantes para avanzar en mi proyecto de investigación".

"Eso me suena a que vas a trabajar horas extras de nuevo". La mujer la miró sin ocultar su desaprobación ante los hábitos de trabajo de Sakura.

"No esta vez, Nakae-san. Hoy es jueves, toca salir con las chicas".

"Pues que bien porque tu trabajas demasiado, querida. Hazme un favor y divierte mucho, ¿si?".

"¡Gracias, eso haré!" Tomando el sobre con los exámenes, Sakura continuó caminando directo hacia las escaleras. Estaba lista para dedicar la tarde a su proyecto en el área de Investigación y Desarrollo, donde trabajaba directamente con Shizune. La oficina estaba ubicada en el segundo piso, y en el trayecto la joven médico sólo se detuvo brevemente para saludar a un par de colegas.

Sakura era bien apreciada por la mayoría en el staff. Sus habilidades eran muy admiradas, si bien algo envidiadas, por algunos que no entendían como una mujer tan joven había avanzado tanto sin ser parte de un clan prominente, como solía ocurrir en estos casos.

Los que la conocían bien, sabían que era su tremenda determinación y tenacidad, los que movían su carrera profesional a pasos agigantados.

También sabían que el precio que pagaba para lograrlo, era alto.

Haruno Sakura no tenía vida personal.

Tampoco quería una.

-o-

"¡Ayyyy por favor, ese tipo es un idiota!", la fuerte voz de Ino se escuchaba claramente por encima de la música y las voces de todos los reunidos en el pequeño, pero muy concurrido Bar Tera. El favorito de los ninjas en busca de descanso y diversión.

"No entiendo que haces con él Hinata. ANBU o no, ¡alguien necesita poner a ese maldito bastardo en su lugar!".

El lenguaje prosaico sólo consiguió poner más nerviosa a Hinata, quien parecía mucho más interesada en desentrañar los secretos del diseño psicodélico del mantel. Las cuatro amigas, sentadas en torno a una pequeña mesa circular, se encontraban ya a mitad de su tradicional salida de los jueves por la noche.

"¡No hace falta que seas tan grosera Ino!" Sakura estaba irritada por la crudeza de la chica y su más que conocida falta de tacto para decir las cosas. Apretó los puños con fuerza para contenerse.

Sólo gracias a muchas horas de práctica y meditación semanal, Sakura había logrado controlar parcialmente ese mal temperamento que la caracterizaba, y que no era_ 'apropiado para una kunoichi de alto nivel' _–como le repetía constantemente Tsunade-shishou.

'_¡Bah!, cómo si ella tuviese moral para hablar'._

"Hinata-chan, lo que Ino-puerca aquí presente trata de decir, es que ese tipo no te merece. No permitas que te siga tratando mal. ¡Deberías terminar con él de una vez!".

Cosas como dejarla plantada, menospreciarla, y prácticamente ignorarla durante sus escasas citas, era definitivamente algo que ninguna chica tenía por que aguantar de un pretendiente.

La aludida levantó los ojos y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con la bebida que tenía entre las manos. Hinata había madurado mucho, pero aún era una joven bastante insegura en cuanto a su autoestima como kunoichi y heredera de su clan. Una media sonrisa de resignación y agradecimiento cruzó brevemente sus facciones. "Lo se chicas… en verdad comprendo, pero… ya saben como es mi familia. Ellos insisten en…".

"¡¡Al DIABLO CON TU FAMILIA!! – es tu vida amorosa de lo que estamos hablando aquí, no de una ridícula tradición de legados y demás porquerías".

"Totalmente de acuerdo…", intervino Tenten, quien era tan directa como Ino, aunque no tan vulgar, afortunadamente, "tú eres joven, bonita, deberías estar saliendo con chicos divertidos, no aguantando a un estirado que sólo te busca por la conveniencia de su clan".

"Así es, tienes que relajarte y mandar a los pretendientes de tu familia al carajo", Ino continuó con su descarga pseudo-constructiva. "Si ya parece que te están ofreciendo como incubadora para perpetrar el legado ese de mierda… ¿cómo es?... el Kekkei Genkai o lo que sea. ¡No vale la pena desperdiciar tus mejores años por eso!!".

El puño amenazante de Sakura se agitaba con furia contenida delante de su rostro "¡Ino, en verdad no estás ayudando!".

"¿Y qué quieres que le diga?, es la verdad", bufó frustrada. "Lo que ustedes DOS necesitan es ampliar sus horizontes. Dejar de sufrir por niñatos incapaces y comenzar a salir en serio. ¡Pero con hombres de verdad! De los maduros y con pelo en el pecho, ¿sabes?".

"¿Y a mi por qué me incluyes en esto Ino-puerca? Mi vida amorosa está bien como está Así que no, gracias".

"¡Por favor, no me hagas reír Sakura! Tú eres la peor, tienes 20 años y todavía estas como viuda enganchada al recuerdo de Sasuke", replicó Ino sin piedad, usando el mismo tono irritante que solía usar su madre para regañarla, acompañándolo con esa horrible expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro que ella quería borrar a golpes.

'_Sasuke'_. Oír su nombre, aun de forma tan casual, continuaba provocando una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

"Dime, ¿con quién has salido? –a parte de un par de meses con el idiota de Kiba, y luego una cita de espanto con el baboso de Lee, ¿eh?"

"¡El que tú NO lo sepas no quiere decir que no tenga vida social!", comenzó mintiendo flagrantemente. "Lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo, Tsunade-hime es muy exigente, y…".

"…y te la pasas metida en el hospital todo el día, escondida tras esos bodrios que llamas libros. ¡Admítelo! A este paso en verdad vas a llegar virgen al matrimonio… si es que alguna vez te casas, claro".

Sakura estaba de todos los colores ahora. Ino la atacó por donde le dolía. Al lado de una chica como ella, mucho más experimentada en las relaciones de pareja y sus intimidades, Sakura parecía una mojigata lista para el convento. Aunque, en el fondo, no lo fuese ni de corazón, ni por convicción. Sólo por circunstancias fuera de su control.

"Eso no es tan malo…", dijo tímidamente Hinata, quien estaba muy agradecida porque Ino había enfocado su arrebato feminista más en Sakura que en ella. "…yo creo que es importante esperar por esa persona especial". Ahora fue el turno para que todas voltearan los ojos al cielo con resignación. Increíblemente, Hinata seguía esperando que Naruto se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Lo que era tan factible como que el rubio tonto y escandaloso renunciara a ser Hokage.

"¡Por amor a Kami! ¿Pero en qué siglo viven ustedes dos? ¡Somos ninja! Llevamos vidas peligrosas y podemos morir en cualquier momento. ¡Se trata de vivir sin arrepentimientos y al máximo, coño! No andar idealizando vainas que no son reales, ni esperando por idiotas que nunca van a llegar".

Era doloroso admitirlo, pero Ino tenía mucha razón en esto. Sakura había pasado mucho tiempo aferrada a la promesa de un romance perfecto que nunca existió en realidad. Sasuke resultó ser una persona muy distinta a lo que ella había idealizado en él, siendo apenas una niña de doce años, con muchas ideas erradas de lo que era una relación de pareja.

Pero ella seguía esperando. Quizás inconscientemente, pero esperando ni más ni menos a que llegase a su vida lo que, en su tonta cabeza, todavía representaba al hombre de sus sueños. El romance a toda prueba. El verdadero amor de un alma gemela… era peor que una telenovela. Claro la Sakura-interior no iba a admitir esto en voz alta ni bajo la tortura del mismísimo Ibiki-san.

"Pues yo no estoy esperando por nadie para tu información. Es sólo que tengo otras prioridades en mi vida que el estar pendiente de chicos", contestó con más confianza de la que sentía. "Además, no hay nadie que me guste por el momento, así que…".

"Tu problema es que no admites tener un problema, o sea que estas en negativa y completamente cerrada a la posibilidad de un cambio", intervino Tenten luego de terminarse de un trago todo el sake que le quedaba. "Tú y Hinata, necesitan un hombre que las haga gritar…. y no me refiero a gritar de furia, si entienden lo que les digo". Tenten acompañó sus palabras con un guiño cómplice que pareció perderse para Hinata. Sakura en cambio entendió bien lo que decía, a juzgar por el interesante tono carmesí que tomaron sus mejillas.

"¡Así es Frentona! Para empezar tienes que sacar la cabeza de los libros y comenzar a apreciar a los finos especimenes masculinos que te rodean". Los brazos de Ino se abrieron en un gesto que pretendía abarcar todo el espacio en torno a la mesa. Para ella todos cuentan en la lista de posibles candidatos hasta que se pruebe su estupidez incorregible o su impotencia. Ese era su nindo.

"Ya te lo he dicho antes, muchos hombres voltean a verte Sakura. Desde que entramos ese grupo de la barra nos ha estado observando, especialmente a ustedes dos. Si pusieran más atención saldrían de aquí con una cita emocionante y salvaje que duraría toda la noche, en vez de regresar a sus casas antes de las diez para acostarse temprano. ¡Patético!".

"¿Quién tiene una cita salvaje, eh?" dijo aterrizando literalmente en su mesa Kurenai, que acababa de entrar al bar y aún estaba observando a la multitud congregada, "¡No me digas que por fin te decidiste Hinata!". La chica solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, como si la idea de que su sensei la animara fuera horrorosa.

"¡Nah, Kurenai-san! Estas dos no tienen remedio", exclamó Ino con una mezcla de resignación y burla en su voz. "Estaba tratando de que empezaran a notar a los hombres de verdad que hay a su alrededor, no al montón de niños de pecho que ven todos los días… pero ni caso".

"¡I-NO…!", la paciencia de Sakura se estaba agotando, pero su contemplación mental de las mil y una formas de matar a su querida amiga/rival, se interrumpió por la risa contagiosa de la maestra jounin.

"Pero Ino tiene razón Sakura. Yo he notado como los hombres te miran. En realidad es el consenso general que ustedes dos son un verdadero premio para el que se las gane. El problema es que son indiferentes a las atenciones masculinas, ¡para la mayor desgracia y mortificación de Genma y su reputación de casanova, claro!". La reacción de horror no se hizo esperar en la expresión de Sakura mientras el grupo se reía.

Este tipo de cosas siempre le resultaban incómodas. ¿Y Genma? '_Ni loca'_. El tipo era un mujeriego de la peor calaña… no importaba lo lindo que fuese, era un suicidio salir con él. Sin mencionar un potencial peligro para la salud.

"Fíjate por ejemplo en Namiashi Raido, allí sentado en la barra. Él es un hombre apuesto y bastante decente. Yo le he oído decir que le pareces una de las kunoichis jóvenes más atractivas que hay", continuó Kurenai en un intento por animar a la joven. '_Tener a una segunda Tsunade-amargada es lo último que Konoha necesita',_ pensó con simpatía.

"¡Ya lo ves Sakura, y Raido es un hombre que sabe como tratar a una chica!", Ino apoyó de inmediato la idea. "Yo salí con el hace como un año. Muy lindo, sí… ¡Por qué no te animas!!".

"O con Tatami Iwashi" aportó Tenten, "escuché que terminó con Ami, ¿Será cierto?". Sakura sólo escuchó a medias el resto de la conversación sobre los rumores y escándalos amorosos de Iwashi.

No era que ella no mirase a los hombres atractivos que la rodeaban, o que no se fijara en la atención que pudieran prestarle. ¿Cómo no notarlo? ¡Si tenía ojos en la cara y era una ninja por amor a Kami!

El problema era mucho más complicado.

Buena parte de su vida había girado en torno a entrenarse sin cesar y prepararse para defender su aldea, para ayudar a sus amigos y, especialmente, para rescatar Sasuke. Creció tan acostumbrada a poner a los otros antes de ella misma que ya no sabía vivir de otro modo más que entregada ciento por ciento a su trabajo como kunoichi de Konoha.

Ahora que la guerra con Akatsuki y el Otogakure habían pasado, y que Sasuke estaba muerto, Sakura honestamente no sabía como manejar ese tipo de situaciones sociales. Así que simplemente las evitaba, concentrándose aún más en su trabajo.

Las pocas veces que había intentado entablar conversaciones con chicos aparentemente interesados, las cosas siempre habían terminado con ella profundamente avergonzada luego de hacer el ridículo, o con ellos huyendo en medio de excusas apresuradas al enterarse de_ quien_ era ella.

Porque es era su _otro_ problema.

Sakura no era tonta. Sabía que era bastante atractiva sin ser una belleza deslumbrante, pero también estaba consciente de que intimidaba seriamente a la mayoría de los hombres. ¿Y quién no lo estaría ante una mujer muy inteligente y con una fuerza física descomunal, muy superior a la de cualquier hombre? ¡Era la combinación perfecta para herir el ego masculino!

Por si esto fuera poco, era también la aprendiz del Hokage, y la mejor amiga del descontrolado –y muy celoso– Kyuubi. ¡No era de extrañarse que salieran corriendo!

Agitó la cabeza con resignación. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como Ino pensaba… en realidad, estaba muy jodida.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa! Y ya vieron a Hagane Kotetsu. Me parece que está entrenando de nuevo. Juro que ese trasero se pone cada día más atractivo". La exclamación de Tenten la trajo de regreso a la conversación. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta del bar por donde el aludido acababa de entrar. Todas, hasta Hinata, asintieron en silenciosa apreciación de los atributos del atractivo shinobi. '_Bueno'_ –pensó Sakura-interior con filosofía – _'al menos me queda disfrutar de la vista. ¡Mnnn!'_

"Y hablando de traseros, ya llegó el mío", soltó con una sonrisa Kurenai cuando Asuma entró al lugar, con su habitual cigarrillo pendiendo peligrosamente de sus labios. "Y no vino mal acompañado por lo que veo. No sabía que Kakashi ya había regresado de su misión".

"Si él tiene todo lo que dicen los rumores detrás de esa máscara, tiene mi voto". Concurrió Ino al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada lasciva y muy poco discreta – _francamente vergonzosa_– pensó una mortificada Sakura. Pero así era Ino con todo lo que tuviese testosterona entrando por la puerta.

Sakura ya conocía la reputación de Hatake Kakashi en la aldea, pero la verdad siempre la hacía sentir incómoda cuando otras mujeres hablaban de su viejo sensei y de sus _aventuras amorosas, _por darles un nombre decente. ¡¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el flojo-pervertido-sensei del Team 7 tenía una legión de admiradoras?!

Le ocurría lo mismo con Naruto y, en cierta medida, con Sai. Le resultaba tan difícil verlos más allá de la familiaridad y la confianza de los amigos cercanos. Era muy raro oír hablar de ellos como pedazos de carne en venta.

De Naruto en particular lo había escuchado todo. Al cumplir los dieciseis años fue incluido en la lista de los más buscados, cuando por fin dejó atrás su cara de niño incorregible y su parecido con su padre se hizo más evidente. En realidad, ella misma había participado en más de una sesión de admiración colectiva por el alocado rubio. Sin embargo, cuando las cosas se ponían más _gráficas_, siempre se sintió incómoda, como si estuvieran hablando de su propio hermano.

Kurenai se levantó haciendo un rápido y casual gesto de despedida con la mano, mientras se apresuraba a reunirse con el grupo de recién llegados.

La mesa quedó nuevamente dividida entre las descorazonadas sin remedio y las francamente avispadas.

"Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer entonces, querida Sakura? ¿Te atreverás a ser una mujer o seguirás jugando a la enfermera con los mocosos?", remató una desafiante Ino. Sakura se sintió en ese momento algo alienada, y bastante irritada por ser subestimada por sus amigas.

Poniéndose de pie, Sakura les dirigió a todas una mirada indignada. Era definitivamente mucha humillación para una sola noche. Estaba francamente agotada y mañana tenía un día más que copado de trabajo en el hospital, con un turno doble de guardia en emergencias, además debía estar temprano en la biblioteca para buscar información de…_ '¡Arrgghh!' _¡Sí, su vida era patética! Muchas gracias por el constante recordatorio.

"Me voy" declaró sin rodeos, "Hinata, te llamó mañana a ver como salieron las cosas". Ignorando las miradas de desaprobación y burla de Ino y Tenten respectivamente, Sakura salió de prisa a encontrarse con el aire frío de las primeras horas de la noche.

Aún había mucha gente caminando por las calles, la mayoría alistándose para comenzar una velada entregada al placer y la diversión. Después de todo, Konoha era un lugar muy distinto por las noches, cuando se cambiaba la rutina del trabajo por algo de emoción y desenfreno. Era el estilo de vida ninja: aprovechar cada momento del día al máximo y gozar luego de los placeres de la noche.

Fuera de las misiones y la dureza a la que tenían que hacer frente a diario, los poderosos Shinobis de Konoha buscaban integrase a la vida de la aldea, mezclándose con la gente común que vivía a su alrededor, ajenos en su mayoría a los sin sabores de sus carreras.

En ese sentido, Sakura no podía quejarse la verdad. Viniendo de una familia de civiles y sin ningún talento aparente, su carrera había tomado un rumbo que muchos envidiaban. La aprendiz de la propia Godaime Hokage en persona, la famosa Tsunade-hime. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Sin mencionar la fortuna de compartir con tres de los más talentosos –sin bien bastante locos y controversiales– ninjas de Konoha. Aunque eso significase que su vida amorosa apestaba, Sakura no cambiaría su pasado ni a sus amigos por nada del mundo.

"¡Si tan solo Ino-puerca lo entendiera y me dejara en paz de una vez!", murmuró por lo bajo, aun irritada por los comentarios típicos de su querida rival.

Caminando despacio, Sakura tomó una inhalación profunda, cerrando por un momento los ojos y dejándose llevar por los ruidos de la noche a su alrededor. Concentrándose en la rutina confortablemente familiar que le esperaba mañana, repasando mentalmente sus tareas. Así, calmó sus nervios poco a poco, convenciéndose a sí misma que Ino dramatizaba, y acallando en el proceso a la Sakura-interior que gruñó exasperada:

'_Después, cuando seas una solterona amargada y frígida, no digas que no te lo advertí'._

"¡Exageradas!"

- o -


	2. Recuerdos

**c-2 / Recuerdos**

Una semana después del último encuentro, Sakura caminaba apresurada por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha.

'_Ya voy tarde para verme con las chica_s'.

Sí, eran a veces muy fastidiosas, entrometidas y realmente la hacían enfadar… pero eran las mejores amigas que tenía y los jueves la única oportunidad de mantener el contacto.

Ya era de noche cuando se percató de la hora, tan concentrada como estaba en sus estudios. Se le había ido el tiempo en la oficina de Shizune, enterrada en un montón de escritos médicos que debía aprender antes de pasar al siguiente nivel del jutsu médico: el último paso para poder realizar operaciones más avanzadas.

Se sentía nerviosa por la responsabilidad que esto implicaba. Sería capaz de dirigir operaciones de alto grado de complejidad en un quirófano o en el campo de batalla si fuese necesario. Era su dominio excepcional del chakra lo que la hacía ideal para este tipo de trabajos en los que las claves eran la precisión y la rapidez.

Era algo fuera de lo común para alguien tan joven y sin mucha experiencia, el que fuese considerada ya para un cargo con tal responsabilidad. Y Sakura estaba profundamente agradecida por la oportunidad. Su shishou tenía confianza en ella y en sus habilidades, y de ninguna manera ella la iba a defraudar.

Pensando en estas cosas, Sakura reacomodó el pesado morral a sus espaldas, en donde había empacado tantos pergaminos y libros como le fue posible. Quería continuar estudiando esa noche, luego de ver a las chicas claro. En su cabeza ya podía oír el chillido de desaprobación que iba a salir de Ino cuando, nuevamente, se fuese a casa temprano para una cita con sus libros y no con un hombre guapo y salvaje.

Una risita se escapó de sus labios. Un día cualquiera iba a matar a Ino de un disgusto. Sus intenciones eran buenas, sí, pero su visión de la vida estaba un tanto limitada por el sexo opuesto. Y no precisamente desde una concepción clásicamente romántica del amor verdadero. No, Ino era demasiado práctica y materialista para eso.

Para ella todo se resumía en una carrera contra el tiempo (y contra las demás mujeres), que consistía en buscar (y probar claro está), hasta conseguir el mejor candidato posible. Dicho en otras palabras, un hombre guapo, con mucho dinero y estatus respetable, que fuese capaz de complacer todos sus caprichos, causar la envidia de todas sus amigas y ser un buen padre para sus hijos.

Al parecer no había nada más importante para una mujer. Ser kunoichi era sólo una destreza complementaria. Pero Sakura pensaba muy distinto. Una mujer de verdad no necesitaba que un hombre la validase como tal. Conceptos como independencia y autosuficiencia habían sido reforzados en ella por Tsunade durante los últimos años. Sakura no iba a dejar que el trabajo de toda su vida se diluyera por un hombre demandando que se quedara en casa todo el día, preparándole de comer y cuidando de sus mocosos. ¡Oh no!

Claro, siendo una romántica empedernida, su visión del futuro aún estaba llena de las imágenes de una familia, un esposo amoroso y una multitud de hijos que atender. Pero su lado más cínico había empujado esas ideas al rincón más apartado de su mente.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de tomar las escaleras para bajar a la salida principal Sakura escuchó la conmoción. Algo bastante serio estaba ocurriendo, a juzgar por el vocerío que venía del piso de abajo. Unas enfermeras pasaron corriendo frente a ella cargadas de insumos médicos hacia la sala de emergencias. Unos pasos más atrás, Shizune las seguía apresurada, con un semblante muy contrariado.

"¡Ahhh Sakura, qué bueno que no te has ido!" dijo de inmediato al notar su presencia, con el alivio más que patente en su voz. "En verdad necesito de tu ayuda".

Tomada completamente por sorpresa, Sakura no pudo más que asentir y seguirle el paso a la mano derecha del Hokage. De inmediato bajaron las escaleras, girando hacia la zona de emergencias. Había un movimiento inusual de personas que las obligó a zigzaguear entre la gente para abrirse paso. Al parecer toda el área estaba siendo evacuada en ese momento.

"Acaban de regresar cinco escuadrones ANBU de una misión estrictamente secreta y clasificada Sakura. Tu máxima discreción es necesaria en este caso". La mujer comenzó a hablar en voz baja pero con un ritmo casi tan acelerado como el que usaban para desplazarse por el hospital. "De hecho, no puedo revelarte ningún detalle de lo ocurrido y nada de lo que veas debe salir de aquí, ¿comprendes?".

"Sí, Shizune-san".

"Esto es muy grave. No te lo pediría si Tsunade-sama estuviera aquí pero…" agitó con desaprobación la cabeza, "ya sabes como es cuando se junta con el pervertido de Jiraiya-sama". Sakura hacía lo posible para mantener su atención en sus palabras, sin perderle el paso a su otra mentora.

"Algunos miembros han sido mal heridos y uno de ellos se encuentra muy grave, Sakura. Los médicos ya han empezado una intervención de emergencia, y necesitamos todo el chakra que sea posible dirigir al problema. ¡El tiempo apremia!"

Sakura se limitaba a asentir con los monosílabos apropiados, siguiendo de cerca las instrucciones que le impartía Shizune. Al tiempo, su mente trabajaba frenéticamente en comprender un poco el trasfondo y las implicaciones de la situación.

Desde que las cosas se habían calmado con la destrucción de Akatsuki, no había visto ese tipo de actividad. ¿Qué clase de misión estarían realizando cinco escuadrones ANBU? Para empezar era muy peculiar que trabajaran en grupos grandes. Definitivamente no era una misión ordinaria para movilizar a tantos, y a juzgar por lo que vio al entrar a emergencias, se trataba de algo importante y extremadamente peligroso.

Emergencias era un salón amplio y previsiblemente blanco. Contaba con una serie de camillas a ambos lados, separadas entre sí por biombos de tela, que daban algo de privacidad a sus ocupantes. Un vistazo a la sala y Sakura contó no menos de diez shinobis con distintos grados de lesiones. _'¡Vaya que la cosa va en serio!'_.

El lugar estaba conectado por unas puertas dobles a un quirófano de emergencia al que entró enseguida, sin despegarse de Shizune.

En el medio de una sala tan aséptica como la anterior, se encontraba una especie de futón en el suelo en donde un ANBU estaba tendido con el pecho –literalmente– abierto y manando sangre. Los quirófanos de este tipo eran una perfecta combinación entre las técnicas manuales de la curación tradicional –muy primitivas en opinión de los shinobis– y los métodos más avanzados de la curación por Chakra.

Tubos y monitores estaban conectados al herido desde el techo, mientras que a su alrededor la caligrafía de un intrincado sello de curación ninja se tejía en círculos concéntricos. Hileras de kanji formaban líneas que salían del centro mismo de la herida principal y que terminaban algunas hasta en las paredes del lugar. Al final de cada una de ellas se alternaban los médicos ninja, aplicando el chakra y los jutsus apropiados en un intento por salvarle.

El cuerpo del shinobi herido yacía mortalmente pálido y completamente desnudo salvo por la máscara de porcelana blanca que cubría su rostro. Solamente si era necesario para salvar su vida, los médicos removerían la máscara. Así eran de respetadas las identidades anónimas de estos guerreros legendarios.

Y ellos, por su parte, recurrían a todos los trucos imaginables para mantener sus identidades a resguardo. Desde cambiar sus voces o el color de sus cabellos con un jutsu. Tú podías saber que alguien estaba en ANBU, pero nunca cual era su identidad dentro de las fuerzas especiales.

"_Gallo",_ pensó Sakura reconociendo la figura dibujada en la hermosa porcelana ahora salpicada con sangre. Era tradicional diferenciar a los ANBU por sus máscaras, decoradas con cuidado por ellos mismos para hacerlas únicas. Sólo los de más alto rango en la organización se ganaban el derecho a tener una con un animal de su elección que nadie más tendría, representativo de su estatus y sus características. Los operarios principiantes y las _tropas_ usaban el mismo diseño base de un mono adornando sus máscaras.

"Sakura, necesito que trabajes conmigo en restituir el flujo normal de chakra a través de sus vías respiratorias y reparar rápido los tejidos de la zona".

La orden la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la puso al instante a trabajar junto a Shizune, colocando sus manos al final de una de las complicadas líneas de caligrafía que brotaban desde el sello en torno al ninja. La kunoichi miró una vez más la ensangrentada máscara, reparando en la larga cabellera negra que se enredaba como un halo alrededor de su cabeza.

Una imagen similar, y que nunca iba a olvidar, cruzó su mente – _'Tan hermoso como mortal. Su palidez contrastando bellamente con su cabello azabache. Sus ojos rojos fijos en el infinito. La sangre manchando todo su cuerpo. Estaba muerto'._

Sakura disolvió rápidamente la imagen mental. Ese no era el momento.

'_¡Resiste por favor!'_ murmuró para sus adentros.

Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

- o -

_Sakura abrió los ojos con lentitud, como si sólo el hecho de mover los párpados fuese una tarea demasiado pesada. Su visión estaba muy borrosa por el golpe. La energía del Rasenshuriken la había lanzado por el aire al menos unos diez metros hasta estamparla contra un árbol._

_Recuperando paulatinamente el conocimiento y la habilidad de moverse, la joven levantó su rostro del suelo con un quejido lastimoso. Podía distinguirlos vagamente a lo lejos. Destrucción y ruinas a su alrededor eran el testimonio de cada golpe mortal que habían intentado el uno contra el otro._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado desmayada, pero las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. La lucha continuaba con toda su fuerza y los hermanos Uchiha, aunque ya muy malheridos, no se detendrían._

_Sólo la muerte podría pararlos._

_La sensación de mareo y desconcierto se intensificaba al verlos luchar. Estaban recurriendo a todo tipo de técnicas ilusorias y de reemplazo que hacían muy difícil seguir sus movimientos y saber donde estaba el verdadero. El poder del Sharingan era realmente impresionante. _

_Sakura volvió a cerrar sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en su chakra. Su flujo era irregular y estaba muy debilitado, pero pudo constatar que su cuerpo no tenía daños severos. Se concentró luego en su propia respiración, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía que estar lo más calmada y enfocada posible si quería ayuda a sus amigos._

_Recuperando ya todos sus sentidos, Sakura intentó moverse, consiguiendo levantar su cuerpo hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas. Entonces lo vio, tendido a escasos metros delante de ella. _

_Naruto estaba en el suelo, desangrándose rápidamente hacia su muerte._

_De inmediato recordó todo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?_

_Las imágenes de lo último que había visto antes de perder el sentido se repitieron ante sus ojos: Sasuke en el suelo y Naruto interponiéndose entre él y la embestida de Itachi. El nuevo Rasengan listo en su mano. Luego, la fuerte explosión que vino del contacto… el golpe contra el árbol y la nada para ella._

_Ahora, Sasuke seguía luchando con su hermano, mientras su mejor amigo se moría desangrado luego de sacrificarse para salvarle la vida._

_Sakura se arrastró frenética, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y a punto de salírsele por la boca. _

"_¡Naruto!" _

_La angustia de su voz palidecía ante lo turbulento de sus sentimientos. ¡No se suponía que las cosas salieran así! Deberían estar ayudando a Sasuke, así él no quisiera su ayuda, hacerlo desistir de su venganza, obligarlo a entrar en razón y protegerlo, especialmente de sí mismo. _

_Pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean. _

_Si Naruto moría ahora sería enteramente su culpa. Por no ser más rápida. Por no ser más fuerte. Por desmayarse cuando él más la necesitaba. _

_Llegó tan rápido como pudo hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto y de inmediato tuvo que voltear el rostro. Su pecho estaba completamente destrozado. Se sintió mareada como si fuese la primera vez que veía un cuerpo humano severamente deteriorado. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre ver un cadáver para prácticas médicas o a un desconocido en emergencias, que a una de las personas que más amas en tales condiciones._

_A pesar del impacto inicial no perdió tiempo. No tenía mucho chakra, pero sí el necesario para atender las lesiones más críticas y poner a funcionar su cuerpo. Lo suficiente al menos para garantizar que permaneciera con vida hasta sacarlo de allí. _

_Pero no iba a ser fácil. Aun con sus reservas ilimitadas de chakra y su velocidad sobrenatural de curación, el daño era tan severo que ni la misma Sakura sabia si sería posible reconstruir su corazón de los restos de carne en su pecho. Pero eso no la iba a detener. Aunque tuviera exprimir hasta la última gota de su chakra y toda la sangre de su cuerpo, ella no iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos muriera ese día._

_Levantó los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke golpear a su hermano en el rostro, al tiempo que una de sus serpientes comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo. Itachi apareció de pronto detrás de Sasuke, clavándole un kunai en la espalda. Era una serpiente, tanto como el otro Itachi inmovilizado era un clon hecho de cuervos. _

_Sakura cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo. Ella no podía hacer nada más que confiar en la fuerza de Sasuke-kun, y concentrase en salvar a Naruto._

_Una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, causando una avalancha de escombros en los edificios colapsados a su alrededor y deteniendo la pelea de los Uchiha por algunos segundos._

_Sakura volteó hacia la fuente de la conmoción. Un edificio a sus espaldas, que ya se encontraba prácticamente en ruinas, estaba humeando y destellos eléctricos de chakra blanco podían distinguirse a través de la humareda._

'_¡Kakashi-sensei!'_

_Adentro, otra lucha mortal estaba en pleno apogeo. Hatake Kakashi y Jiraiya-sama luchaban contra Uchiha Madara el líder de Akatsuki. Sakura se limitó a morderse los labios y rogar silenciosamente por que todo saliera bien para ellos. Todos los demás compañeros de Konoha con los que había salido en esta misión, estaban diseminados por el campo de batalla, luchando contra lo que quedaba de los miembros de Akatsuki._

_Agotando lo último de su chakra, Sakura consiguió sacar del peligro inmediato a Naruto. Lo demás tendría que esperar hasta llegar a un hospital. Aunque si no recibía más atención en menos de una hora, ya no quedaría nada más por hacer. _

_Naruto iba a morir._

_Entretanto, la lucha fraticida continuaba, y verlos era un espectáculo impresionante. La danza de la muerte en su más hermosa expresión de gracia y poder. Era tan hipnotizante como horroroso. Dos hermanos completamente disfuncionales, luchando a muerte con el otro para probarse a sí mismos a cualquier precio. Bien fuera a través de la muerte de sus familiares o la de sus amigos, nada podía detener su enfermizo juego para poner a prueba el alcance de sus habilidades._

_Era en verdad terrible ver las muchas formas en que el poder puede llegar a corromper. Tanto para los que nacen con él, como para los que lo ambicionan._

_De repente, la macabra danza se detuvo. Hasta el viento dejó de soplar y las nubes paralizaron su avance por el cielo. Finalmente, de pie uno frente al otro, los ojos fijos en el rostro familiar y a la vez extraño de la casta Uchiha, ambos se reconocieron como iguales. _

_Y con ese reconocimiento nació la noción de finalidad. No quedaba nada más por hacer que apostarlo todo en un último ataque y ver quien era el más digno._

_No hacía falta decir nada. Sharingan contra Sharingan, los hermanos se lanzaron como trenes frente a frente, corriendo a toda marcha por el mismo carril. El choque era inevitable y Sakura no pudo soportar verlo._

_Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el cuerpo de Itachi yacía en el suelo, cortado limpiamente en dos._

_Y Sasuke, de pie frente a él, sonreía como un demonio enloquecido. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados de placer. Comenzó entonces a reír a carcajadas, como un maniaco drogadicto en pleno ataque de euforia. ¡La venganza estaba consumada!_

_Había matado a su propio hermano, a su misma sangre, y se había convertido en un monstruo mucho peor que el propio Itachi para lograrlo._

_Había cumplido su sueño… al precio de su vida. _

_Su cuerpo se desplomó al suelo._

"_¡SASUKE-KUN! - ¡SASUKE-KUN!"_

_El grito desgarrado de Sakura era lo único que se escuchaba. Todas las batallas a su alrededor habían terminado ya._

_Arrastrándose con desesperación se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, llamándolo inútilmente. Pero su propio cuerpo ya no le respondía con el agotamiento. No tenía chakra para intentar salvarle siquiera._

_Cayó al suelo. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los puños batiéndose inútiles contra el piso._

_Sólo podía contemplarle desde lejos, no sin algo de morbosa fascinación ante la belleza letal de su compañero y primer amor. Aun en la muerte era hermoso. Su palidez contrastando bellamente con su cabello azabache. Sus ojos rojos fijos en el infinito. La sangre manchando todo su cuerpo._

_El maldito había logrado cumplir con uno de sus sueños de niño, pero no viviría para realizar el segundo._

_Uchiha Sasuke estaba muerto. _

_Y con él, el legado del Sharingan desaparecía irremediablemente. _

-o-


	3. Revelaciones

**c-3 / Revelaciones**

Sakura estaba física y mentalmente extenuada, pero aun no estaba ni cerca de terminar la inesperada guardia de esa noche. La operación del _ANBU - Gallo_ duró una hora antes de que pudieran estabilizarlo y sacarlo del inmediato peligro. Y todavía quedaban al menos tres horas de trabajo para lograr revertir los severos daños recibidos en su cuerpo.

Shizune ordenó a Sakura salir del quirófano y ayudar a atender al resto del último equipo que acababa de llegar. La participación de Sakura había sido decisiva en el éxito preliminar de la operación, pero la experimentada médico no quería sobrecargarla con más de lo necesario. El trabajo dentro del quirófano era muy intenso, así que era apropiado bajar los niveles de estrés en la aún muy joven kunoichi con un receso.

La emergencia parecía ahora mucho más tranquila en contraste con la frenética actividad anterior. El lugar estaba en parte en penumbras con al menos cuatro de las camillas ocupadas por heridos que ya habían sido atendidos y descansaban, algunos alerta, otros con un sueño agitado.

En la puerta un grupo ANBU de seguridad montaba guardia. Nadie podía entrar o salir de emergencias hasta que la situación se normalizara y los heridos pudieran ser trasladados a su cuartel general. Parecía excesivo, pero eran la máxima discreción y el fiero recelo de sus secretos, una de las razones por la que los ANBU eran los ninja de élite más admirados de todas las aldeas ocultas.

Sakura vio a su derecha al grupo de tres ANBU recién llegados a los que se había referido Shizune. Tenían un aspecto bastante vapuleado y sucio. Bajo las lámparas de examen sus cuerpos tomaban una desagradable palidez, casi fantasmal, con la luz halógena; un efecto que era intensificado por el contraste macabro con el rojo sangre que salpicaba sus pieles.

Estaban siendo atendidos por un par de enfermeras y uno de los médicos de guardia. Sus heridas no parecían serias, sin embargo ameritaban algunas horas de reposo.

"¡Ah Sakura-san! Justo cuando necesito tu ayuda", dijo una de las veteranas asistentes al verla aproximarse. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que no sería la última vez que escucharía esas palabras en lo que restaba de noche?

"Por favor podrías atender al capitán de este grupo. Tiene una herida bastante fea en el pecho que necesita tratamiento". Levantando la mano apuntó con un dedo hacia el recodo más lejano de la sala, donde la silueta de un ANBU apenas se distinguía en la media penumbra.

"Seguro, yo me encargo", contestó sin despegar la mirada de la figura misteriosa de su próximo paciente, quien se reclinaba ligeramente contra el marco de la ventana, aparentemente ajeno a todo.

A medida que avanzaba pudo distinguirlo mejor. Era alto, algo más de un metro ochenta de estatura, delgado, de contextura evidentemente maciza, pero sin ser exagerada; como sólo los ninja pueden serlo. Su cabello medianamente largo estaba empapado, lo que le daba un extraño brillo plateado bajo luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. En realidad el shinobi estaba completamente mojado, comprendió Sakura, cuando notó por fin el sonido del torrencial aguacero que estaba cayendo en Konoha. Estaba ya tan cansada que ni se había percatado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Preparando una de las camillas más próximas al ninja, Sakura encendió una de las lámparas halógenas que le permitirían trabajar sobre el paciente sin molestar a los demás.

"Por favor shinobi-san" dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, "siéntese en la camilla para atenderle". Este tipo de cosas eran totalmente rutinarias ya para Sakura, pero por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, en ese momento se sentía terriblemente ansiosa. Casi igual como la primera vez que le tocó atender a un paciente de verdad, de cuyo cuidado adecuado dependía su vida.

El nerviosismo sólo creció cuando el capitán ANBU se movió, lenta pero ágilmente en dirección a ella. Si estaba mal herido no lo demostraba en su forma de caminar, que tenía esa cadencia particular, muy parecida a la de un depredador cuando se acerca a su presa del día.

Más que incómoda, Sakura tragó grueso tratando de calmarse. Bajó la mirada y la mantuvo fija en el kit de emergencias de donde extraía lo necesario para limpiar la herida.

Entonces, cuando él llegó hasta la camilla, lo comprendió al fin.

La incomodidad y el nerviosismo que casi la estaban paralizando provenían de la carga de _intención asesina _que manaba a chorros del ANBU a su lado. El olor a muerte lo acompañaba y su chakra estaba marcado por la violencia. Era evidente que la misión no había sido ordinaria, sino una batalla muy dura por la supervivencia de los más fuertes. Era un pensamiento no muy reconfortante, pero una realidad ninja ni más ni menos.

Aunque a nadie le gustaba hablar directamente de ello, esa era su verdadera razón de ser; los ninjas eran herramientas de la muerte después de todo. Cada quien lidiaba con sus heridas como mejor podía.

El capitán se sentó con un rápido y fluido movimiento sobre el final de la camilla, su mirada aun fija en la ventana. Tomando una respiración profunda la joven médico se tranquilizó, comprendiendo que la furia homicida que aun dominaba el inestable ánimo de su paciente no estaba dirigida a ella.

Componiéndose tanto como podía teniendo a un asesino entrenado a su cuidado, Sakura entró en acción. Lo bueno era que, una vez en movimiento, los reflejos del médico se accionaron, como un viejo hábito imposible de romper, eliminando rápidamente toda preocupación al empezar a examinarlo. De pie a su lado y colocando sus manos a escasos centímetros de su pecho y espalda, Sakura comenzó un reconocimiento superficial.

"Shindan" pronunció en un susurro, liberando pequeñas cantidades de chakra a través de sus palmas. Esto le permitía emitir las señales necesarias a las células de su cuerpo para evaluar su estado general y encontrar lesiones.

El examen no fue nada difícil. Su condición física era excelente salvo por los muy bajos niveles de chakra, unas cuantas contusiones, y la enorme herida que recorría diagonalmente su pecho. Debía tener al menos un par de centímetros de profundidad y ya muchas horas de ser inflingida en el cuerpo del shinobi.

Sakura se inclinó para observarla más de cerca y un montón de preguntas se formaron en su cabeza respecto al tipo de misión que había dejado a tantos shinobis malheridos. ¿Cómo habría pasado todo esto?

"Katana".

La voz profunda, distante, pero extrañamente familiar del ANBU la hizo retroceder de un pequeño salto.

"¿Qué?"

"La herida. Fue hecha con una Katana, hace más de cinco horas".

Bueno, eso de seguro contestaba a las preguntas principales que tenía que hacer para atenderle. "¡Oh! Entiendo. Por lo que veo primero será necesario retirar la armadura y cortar el uniforme para limpiar bien la herida".

Casi de manera mecánica el shinobi levantó ambas manos hacia sus hombros y con un solo tirón aflojó los sujetadores que mantenían la blanca armadura en su sitio, dejándola caer a sus pies.

Había que decir algo respecto al genio detrás del diseño de lo uniformes ANBU. Ninjas en la cumbre de su forma física, corriendo por allí en un exquisito uniforme negro sin mangas, ajustado al cuerpo como una segunda piel, con pantalones algo más holgados que sólo dejaban lo justo y necesario a la imaginación, y esos guantes largos, que llegaban a la altura del tatuaje en sus brazos.

En ese momento Sakura hubiese apostado con total confianza que la idea fue de una mujer. Parpadeando varias veces se forzó a regresar su atención al trabajo.

Efectivamente era como se lo temía. La mezcla medio seca de sangre, sudor, tierra y tela raída se habían coagulado en la herida formando una costra que se pegaba a la piel del ninja.

"Voy cortar ahora. Puede que lo lastime un poco. Esto se ve muy pegado".

Tomando unas tijeras grandes, Sakura atacó directamente las costuras en los hombros cortando hasta el cuello alto del uniforme, deshaciéndose naturalmente de la mayoría de la tela y dejando al paciente al descubierto en toda su _gloriosa masculinidad._

A excepción de las múltiples cicatrices que marcaban su pecho y lo que podía ver de su espalda y brazos, estaba ante la perfección hecha hombre. Las provocativas y sensuales formas de su proporcionada y flexible musculatura, y la suavidad que prometía su pálida piel, la hicieron desear intensamente el tocarlo.

Pero tan pronto como la idea cruzó por su mente, Sakura se reprendió severamente por el rumbo poco profesional que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. _'¡Estás atendiendo un paciente, no en un bar con la sádica de Ino, coño!'_ Por su lado, Sakura-interior protestó por la interrupción con un chillido lastimoso de perro callejero que se conforma con las sobras._ 'Déjame vivir de la ilusión aunque sea', _se quejó inútilmente.

Un ataque de tos nerviosa terminó de acallar la problemática voz interna. Recuperando su semblante más profesional, continuó su trabajo, tomando una gasa húmeda y una pinza para retirar con cuidado el material pegado a lo largo de la lesión.

Tenía que darles crédito. Definitivamente los ANBU no eran elegidos al azar. Ni movimiento ni sonido alguno delató el evidente dolor que tenía que estar sintiendo el shinobi, con una Sakura separando sin piedad la costra de tela de su piel y metiendo una gasa en la herida abierta para sacar los residuos más grandes.

De todos los entrenamientos y exámenes de selección que un shinobi podía pasar en su carrera, el Equipo de Operaciones Especiales ANBU era el más misterioso y temido por todos. Los pocos afortunados que pasaban –bueno, afortunados según de que lado se mire– eran sin duda la élite de la élite.

La verdad había que estar muy locos –o muy desesperados– para unirse al ANBU. Aun así, el reconocimiento y el respeto que se les tenía era incuestionable por lo difícil y exigente de las misiones que tenían que enfrentar a diario.

Muchos de sus logros eran ya leyendas urbanas, aunque la mayoría de sus hazañas terminaban siendo desconocidas para el común de la gente por el nivel de discreción necesaria. Sin embargo, su servicio a la aldea les había ganado un estatus de semi-dioses entre sus colegas. Sólo el Hokage estaba por encima de los más reconocidos miembros del ANBU.

Pero como todo, el lado oscuro de las fuerzas especiales era patente en los sacrificios que sus miembros debían hacer. Ningún otro cuerpo tenía tantas bajas. Bien sea por muerte, incapacidad o por retiro forzoso, se decía que nadie sobrevivía en el servicio activo de ANBU por más de cinco años sin volverse algo loco. Y los pocos que lo hacían, eran reconocidos como verdaderos psicóticos. Claro, una vez que se era parte de ANBU, jamás te podías desligar del todo. Una llamada de vuelta al servicio activo podía suceder en cualquier momento.

Resultaba muy inquietante para Sakura el saber tan poco de lo que ocurría tras bambalinas en el Konohagakure. Esta era la parte más macabra de ser ninja y de la necesaria lucha de poder en el mundo. Ver shinobis como el paciente que estaba atendiendo convertidos en maquinas de muerte, con un chakra siniestro y violento, siempre la dejaba con un malestar en el cuerpo y, por que no, con algo de miedo.

No era que Sakura no hubiese estado antes en la presencia de asesinos totalmente crueles y despiadados a la hora de matar, pero no dejaba de hacerla sentir muy incómoda cuando le tocaba atender o trabajar junto a uno que matara activamente en nombre de su aldea.

La mayoría de los ninja estaban listos para enfrentarse a situaciones de vida o muerte al cumplir una misión, cierto. Pero en realidad la gran mayoría, como ella misma, se dedicaban solamente a labores de defensa y protección. Matar era el último recurso, cuando la aldea, la misión, o la vida estaban en peligro. En ese orden de importancia.

Sólo unos pocos, los ANBU, eran los destinados a misiones de rango S, donde los objetivos eran dos: obtener información o hacerla desaparecer. Los métodos se resumían en tortura y muerte. Dicho en pocas palabras, eran los asesinos entrenados de Konoha. Y no tenían ni escrúpulos ni moral a la hora e cumplir con su misión

Sakura dirigió una breve y subrepticia mirada a su paciente.

'_Lobo'_

La máscara brillaba intensamente bajo la luz halógena, y sus trazos rojos y negros eran precisos y elegantes. Uno podía decir mucho de la personalidad de la gente a través de su caligrafía, y lo mismo podía aplicarse al estilo y rasgos de un dibujo. En este caso, el flujo de las líneas, perfectamente simétricas y el trazo seguro detrás de ellas denotaba una habilidad superior pero también, a su juicio, una sensibilidad artística importante.

Cuando el procedimiento de limpieza terminó, Sakura comenzó a realizar los sellos del jutsu de curación con sus ágiles manos, acercándolas a milímetros de la herida.

"Chiyute no Jutsu".

Mientras el poder de su chakra se adentraba en los tejidos maltratados de su paciente, Sakura se encontró nuevamente contemplando, con morbosa fascinación, las cicatrices que marcaban la piel del shinobi delante de ella. Se preguntó que historias tendría cada una y por qué razón este hombre no había ido a un médico especialista para que le atenuasen las más dramáticas con el jutsu de regeneración apropiado.

La verdad, esa parte interna de Sakura, la más honesta respecto a sus sentimientos y su verdadera naturaleza como mujer, encontraba en todo esto algo muy sensual. La fuerza que emanaba del shinobi y la historia que contaba su piel, eran una invitación a experimentar con los sentidos. El deseo de tocarlo volvió, esta vez acompañado del apetito de besar cada una de esas cicatrices y desentrañar sus secretos.

Entonces la voz de Ino retumbó incómoda en su cabeza: _'¡Hombres de verdad! De los maduros y con pelo en el pecho, ¿sabes?'_

Bueno, este no tenía pelos en el pecho pero definitivamente entraba en la categoría de hombres maduros y experimentados a los que su amiga se refería.

A medida que todo esto era contemplado a detalle por la Sakura-interior, la kunoichi pudo sentir el calor de un sonrojo teñir sus mejillas. Es ese momento se hizo muy conciente de la mirada fija del _ANBU-Lobo_ en su rostro y sólo pudo sonrojarse más y apartar la mirada hacia cosas más mundanas. _'Me parece que hay una grieta en el piso, sí…'._

Cuando ya no había más centímetros de granito que analizar Sakura sintió que el trabajo de su chakra estaba casi completo. _'Ahora sólo falta sellar la herida'_, se dijo al tiempo que presionó ambas palmas a cada lado de la herida, cerrándola y forzando la piel ha unirse con su chakra.

El contacto de sus manos provocó la primera reacción que había obtenido de su paciente. Ni el dolor ni las molestias le sacaron el pequeño brinco que dio su cuerpo cuando las pieles de ambos se tocaron. Sakura alzó su rostro para dirigir una mirada de curiosa incredulidad al ANBU. Sus ojos entrecerrados tras la máscara no eran muy informativos de su reacción.

"Manos frías", entonó monótonamente en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

Era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Sakura se preguntó brevemente si el tipo no sería capaz de leer la mente. _'Espero que no o estamos en serios problemas – podrían demandarnos por acoso sexual en el trabajo y todo'_, exclamó sabiamente Sakura-interior, para mayor mortificación de la joven.

Apartó rápidamente la mirada, sintiendo los colores invadir su rostro de nuevo. ¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba?!

Era en verdad frustrante cuando perdía el control de sus emociones de ese modo. Ahora sólo le quedaba intentar terminar el procedimiento lo más rápido posible para salir de allí con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y arrojarse en el río más cercano.

Lo bueno era que esta parte sería bastante más rápida, pues los tejidos ya sanados eran urgidos a unirse, lo cual hacían con facilidad por la fuerza el chakra y sus efectos a nivel celular. Una vez terminada la tarea, sólo quedaba emplear algunas gasas adhesivas para mantener la zona en tratamiento lo más inmóvil posible.

La regeneración por chakra no dejaba de ser una operación delicada, que exigía mucho reposo para que el cuerpo pudiera hacer su trabajo y terminar de fortalecer de forma natural las zonas dañadas. Era un poco como coser puntos de sutura con chakra. Tomaba tiempo para que los tejidos sanasen por completo.

Sakura ya estaba terminando de colocar las vendas cuando algo llamó su atención en el brazo derecho del shinobi. Al parecer, durante la batalla había perdido el protector y la mayor parte de su guante, dejando al descubierto su piel algo sucia de sangre y tierra.

Pero lo que tenía a Sakura hipnotizada era una cicatriz en particular, si bien pequeña y pálida en comparación con las muchas otras que marcaban su cuerpo, esta tenía algo extrañamente familiar. Casi parecía brillar bajo la luz halógena como una pequeña media luna blanca.

Un recuerdo la asaltó de repente.

Una vieja memoria de cuando tenía doce años y entrenaba con el Team 7 en unos de los campos de adiestramiento que rodeaban la aldea. Entonces, aun era una niña insegura y demasiado obsesionada con Sasuke para tomarse en serio su futuro como kunoichi.

Estaban luchando por turnos con Kakashi-sensei, practicando los movimientos básicos de taijutsu y algunos ataques basados en ninjutsu. No era necesario decir que en todos los turnos, tanto Naruto como Sakura eran despachados en menos de diez segundos por un descarado sensei, que sostenía tranquilamente su libro pornográfico en la mano, para mayor humillación.

El único que podía darle algo de trabajo era Sasuke. Entre continuas exclamaciones de _'¡Kawaii!'_ y _'¡Eres súper Sasuke-kun!'_, Sakura lo veía embelezada, mientras el joven aplicaba todo su empeño y fuerza en atacar al experimentado jounin.

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, las cosas se habían salido un tanto de control.

Sasuke había logrado dar un par de puñetazos directos al estomago de su sensei, aprovechando el momento de breve desconcierto para lanzar su característico jutsu de fuego, que envolvió momentáneamente al jounin hasta que salió humeante de un salto hacia atrás.

Eso no había sido nada que pudiese hacer sudar a Kakashi, pero un vistazo a las páginas chamuscadas de su adorado Icha Icha Paraíso, bastó para que su humor, siempre relajado, cambiase por completo.

En dos movimientos, demasiado rápidos para el ojo ordinario, Kakashi había dejado a un furibundo Sasuke boca abajo y completamente inmovilizado contra el suelo. Estaba sentado sobre él, con una rodilla en la espalda y la otra sobre sus dos piernas. Con una mano apretaba su muñeca izquierda contra la parte de atrás de su cuello, mientras que sostenía muy estirado su brazo derecho, haciendo presión hacia arriba y forzando el ángulo hasta ponerlo casi perpendicular al suelo.

Un crujido se escuchó en el silencioso campo de entrenamiento. Sakura miraba con absoluto horror como su sensei estaba torturando a su querido Sasuke-kun, rompiendo lentamente su brazo. Naruto también estaba anonadado y completamente paralizado ante el espectáculo.

Kakashi se inclinó entonces sobre su víctima, diciéndole algo que Sakura, por la distancia, no pudo escuchar, y luego continuó aplicando la presión y forzando más el brazo. En la mirada de su sensei había algo diferente y que, francamente, la tenía completamente aterrorizada. Nunca había sentido algo semejante. Pero eso no iba a ser suficiente como para evitar que intentara hacer algo por Sasuke.

"¡BASTA! ¡Detente por favor Kakashi-sensei!". Las lágrimas corrían por su cara y las piernas le temblaban, pero sus gritos histéricos no lograban nada.

Kakashi seguía presionando, Sasuke continuaba sin emitir siquiera un gruñido de dolor. Sólo el continuo crujir de sus huesos se escuchaba por encima de los sollozos de Sakura.

En ese momento, por la intensa necesidad de proteger que siempre la ha caracterizado, Sakura se sobrepuso a su miedo por primera vez en su vida. Se lanzó contra Kakashi y, por falta de un arma a la mano, sólo atinó a morderle con todas sus fuerzas en el brazo, sus dientes hundiéndose profundamente en su carne hasta sacarle sangre.

Todo terminó entonces.

Sasuke se marchó de inmediato con Kakashi rumbo al hospital, no sin antes gritarle lo estúpida y entrometida que era por interrumpir su entrenamiento. Naruto por su parte se había quedado con ella, tratando de consolarla e insultando alternativamente a Sasuke-teme. Pero finalmente se había marchado también, al ver lo inútil de sus esfuerzos, y con demasiada hambre para seguir hablando.

La tarde se convirtió rápidamente en noche y Sakura no se había movido del lugar. Se sentía miserable y rota. Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien y Sasuke-kun ahora la detestaba aún más.

'_Sólo los cobardes necesitan ayuda de una inútil como tú'_. Sus palabras la habían herido profundamente, porque en aquel entonces, aún creía que sólo ganándose el reconocimiento y el cariño de Sasuke, ella podía llegar a ser alguien.

"¡Puff!"

El característico sonido explosivo marcó la re-aparición de su sensei, encorvado y en cuclillas a su lado.

"Yo", saludó con su típica expresión, levantando la mano. "¿No deberías estar ya de vuelta en casa, Sakura?".

Ella no contestó, más que nada por miedo a ponerse a llorar como una tonta de nuevo si abría la boca.

"Ah, siento mucho haberte asustado hoy, Sakura. Pero en verdad, tú me sorprendiste".

Eso llamó de inmediato su atención y la hizo voltear por primera vez para mirar al jounin a su lado. Él tenía la mirada perdida en el campo frente a ellos, su expresión tan ilegible como siempre.

"No todos tienen la fuerza para luchar contra el propio miedo, ni están dispuestos a todo por defender a sus compañeros de equipo… Me alegra saber que tú tienes esa fuerza, Sakura-chan".

Sus palabras la pusieron de inmediato a llorar, pero esta vez con un granito de esperanza en el corazón, pensando que tal vez, algún día, Sasuke-kun pudiera reconocer sus acciones de ese modo. Secándose las lágrimas, Sakura volvió a mirar a su sensei, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro.

"Kakashi-sensei… ¡Gracias!"

"Hmn".

"Siento mucho haberlo mordido, sensei". La verdad se sintió un poco tonta entonces. Una kunoichi recurriendo a tácticas propias de los niños en la pre-academia. Era francamente vergonzoso.

"Bueno, Sasuke no se quejó nada, pero yo lloré cuando la enfermera me estaba poniendo la curita", contestó con una sonrisa evidente en su único ojo visible.

Sakura se rió con ganas muy a pesar de su tristeza inicial. Una mirada a su brazo confirmó la ausencia de curita y las buenas intenciones de Kakashi para animarla. Lo había logrado. Sakura miró la marca de sus dientes en la piel del jounin, su dentadura perfecta excepto por el canino derecho que siempre había estado ligeramente torcido.

Una de sus manos se movió para tocar con cuidado la herida.

Fue un reflejo completamente instintivo entonces, y que Sakura estaba repitiendo en ese mismo instante, su dedo pulgar trazando el pequeño arco de dientes marcados y apenas visibles… el canino derecho levemente torcido…

De inmediato dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos clavados en la máscara, y en la oscuridad de los ojos tras ella…

"¿Ka-Kakashi?"

- o -

**NDA:** Este va a ser un fic largo, y considerando que estoy escribiendo tres fics al mismo tiempo sólo quería avisarles que el ritmo de actualizaciones será de una vez al mes aproximadamente. La próxima semana publicaré el primer capitulo del otro fic kakasaku que estoy escribiendo. A diferencia de este va a ser mucho más ligero, romántico y con más humor.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

-

Shindan (técnica de diagnóstico)

Chiyute no Jutsu (técnica manos sanadoras)


	4. Resaca

**c-4 / Resaca**

'_¡Maldita sea! Las cosas sólo podían empeorar, ¿no?'_

Mentalmente, el experimentado ninja estaba analizando todas sus opciones y cada una de las rutas de escape posibles para una situación más que engorrosa. Luego de pasar por la pesadilla de una misión fallida, algo más estaba destinado a ir mal en el día de Hatake Kakashi. ¡Ese era su karma!

De haberse percatado antes que iba a ser Sakura quien lo atendería, simplemente se hubiese negado para no poner en riesgo su identidad.

No por algún complejo inconfesable, o en nombre de un falso ego. Ni siquiera por las estrictas normativas que le impedían revelarse a otros como miembro de ANBU.

La verdad cruda y dura era que no quería que sus estudiantes y compañeros de equipo vieran el animal asesino que llevaba por dentro.

La perfecta máquina ANBU de matar.

Y Hatake Kakashi era el mejor.

Casi como si el flojo e indiferente sensei del viejo Team 7 fuese el absoluto opuesto del ninja vengativo y sin remordimientos que, sentado en la camilla, le devolvía una mirada demasiado fría y mecánica a Sakura.

Era cierto que ya habían luchado juntos innumerables veces por sus vidas, pero Kakashi nunca se permitió dejar salir ese lado oscuro y salvaje que lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas delante de sus alumnos. La verdad de su pasado era mucho más compleja de lo que ninguno de los tres espabilados mocosos a su cuidado hubiera podido imaginar entonces. Mucho más cruda.

De cualquier modo ya era tarde para lamentarse. Con toda su conocida aversión hacia los hospitales, en esta ocasión se había visto forzado a entrar por la gravedad de uno de los operarios a su cargo. Era su deber como líder de la misión ir personalmente a verificar el progreso de la operación; de otra forma sólo estando inconciente o severamente incapacitado era posible hacerle entrar. Él mismo tenía años atendiendo sus propias heridas para tal efecto. El valiente copyninja le huía a los hospitales como un gato a un balde de agua.

Y era mucho más que una aversión gratuita, era casi como un mecanismo de defensa ante un lugar cuyo sólo olor a medicina y desinfectante evocaba, con doloroso realismo, el peor día de su vida. Por ello, tan pronto ponía un pie dentro del hospital su mente se bloqueaba en un intento por negar la realidad a su alrededor, dejándolo más vulnerable de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Sin embargo, había sido un tonto por haberse bloqueado esta vez, concentrándose por completo en la rabia e impotencia de todo lo ocurrido esa noche durante la misión; tanto que sólo cuando la joven médico comenzó a arrancar dolorosamente la costra de tela y sangre sobre su herida, Kakashi reparó realmente en la identidad de la –hasta entonces– anónima enfermera sin rostro.

'_Y para una vez que vengo al hospital, me tenía que tocar la pequeña Sakura… esa es mi suerte', _concluyó resignado.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que ya no era pequeña en ningún sentido de la palabra, aunque todavía no hubiese perdido del todo ese aire adolescente de inocencia, a diferencia de la mayoría de las compañeras de su edad. De igual modo, Sakura se había convertido ya en una hermosa mujer y una talentosa kunoichi.

Verla sonrojarse de ese modo ante él hubiese sido francamente divertido –y mucho más halagador– si las circunstancias fuesen otras.

Pero por los momentos estaba sinceramente fastidiado por la situación doblemente incómoda en la que estaba. Tan pronto el pulgar comenzó a trazar el arco de la vieja cicatriz en su brazo, supo que estaba condenado. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ella recordase y reconociese algo tan insignificante? Al parecer muchas más de las que él hubiese podido calcular, pues hasta ese punto, ni él mismo había recordado el incidente.

"¿Ka-Kakashi?"

¡Ya lo veía venir! El vendaval de preguntas que se estaba formando tras los ojos verdes de su pupila. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sin contestar, se puso de pie de un salto, lo que hizo retroceder a Sakura un par de pasos más, su rostro entre la sorpresa y la aprehensión. Kakashi se reprendió mentalmente. Sabía bien que el aura que despedía en ese momento estaba marcada por la muerte y que ella podía sentirlo.

¿Le tendría miedo? Él jamás lastimaría a sus compañeros de equipo. ¿O, tal vez sí? Ya ni él mismo estaba seguro de nada últimamente.

Recogiendo del suelo la ensangrentada armadura blanca, se la puso encima descuidadamente, ignorando a Sakura por completo junto con el resto del lugar que tanto odiaba, y pretendiendo que no sentía esos ojos verdes fijos en él, siguiendo con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, haciendo silenciosas preguntas y destilando una mezcla de consternación y pena que no eran para él, nada nuevas.

Ésta sí que era la última vez que entraba en un maldito hospital. Sólo con los pies por delante lo volverían a meter allí. Asegurando por último el Ninjato a su espalda se giró rápido para largarse.

No había avanzado más de tres pasos hacia la salida cuando las manos de Sakura se aferraron a su muñeca, deteniéndolo en el sitio. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, ni pronunció palabra. Nadie en la habitación pareció notar el comportamiento irregular entre ambos.

"Espere por favor… Shinobi-san". La voz de Sakura había regresado a su tono más profesional. Sólo el leve tremor en sus palabras revelaba las emociones intensas que estaba reprimiendo. La forma impersonal de llamarlo era su forma de decir que reconocía lo impropio de hacer preguntas, aun sabiendo su identidad.

"Aún no puede marcharse. Esa herida requiere de un par de horas de reposo y…".

"No será necesario", interrumpió tajante, soltando de un tirón su muñeca y continuando su camino sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. En la puerta intercambió instrucciones con los ANBU de guardia y se puso al tanto de la condición de todo el equipo con Shizune quien, afortunadamente para él, salía en ese momento de la sala de operaciones con la información que necesitaba. Su subordinado estaba fuera de peligro, por lo que ya nada lo retenía en el lugar.

Todo el tiempo pudo sentir la mirada de Sakura clavada en su espalda.

Todo el tiempo, él desconoció esa mirada, saliendo tan pronto como pudo de la sala de emergencias.

Era mejor así. Ignorarla.

Después de todo, eso era lo que siempre había hecho con ella.

Haruno Sakura era una de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea, con un futuro brillante en la medicina, y era triste admitir que era muy poco en lo que él había contribuido para ello.

Es por eso que nunca intentó excusarse por su comportamiento o negar lo que todos decían de él: Hatake Kakashi, el sensei más irresponsable que Konoha había tenido nunca.

Él mismo lo reconocía sin ninguna vergüenza ante quien lo preguntara. Había sido un pésimo sensei, siendo Sakura a la que más había abandonado en favor de Sasuke y en menor medida, de Naruto. Era la verdad al fin y al cabo, pues más allá de enseñarles algunos principios básicos, un par de buenos jutsus, y cuidar de sus pellejos mientras fueron niños, él no había hecho gran cosa por ellos. Fue más un trabajo de niñera que de mentor.

Afortunadamente, al final las cosas habían salido relativamente bien para sus alumnos, con los tres legendarios Sannin haciéndose cargo de cada uno de sus estudiantes: Tsunade, Jiraiya y hasta Orochimaru habían desatado el poder de cada uno de ellos al máximo de sus potenciales. Cosa que él, demasiado ocupado con domar sus propios demonios internos, nunca hubiese podido lograr.

Kakashi podía parecer desinteresado, y no mostrar emoción alguna al respecto, pero en el fondo, se lamentaba de no haber hecho más por cada uno de ellos.

Sí, él era sin duda el peor de todos los senseis en la historia de la aldea.

Por ello nunca entendió del todo las razones de Sandaime para apuntarlo a la tarea, ya que él, más que nadie, lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba más allá de su carácter y posibilidades el ser un sensei dedicado y decente. Pero a pesar de las dudas y de su resistencia, el viejo testarudo había puesto toda su confianza en él, apostando a la tradición para no romper la línea de sucesión. Hokage entrena a Hokage. Así ha sido desde que Konoha existe y así seguirá siendo hasta el final.

Aunque era, con mucho, su obligación siendo el único sobreviviente del equipo del Yondaime, él se hubiese podido negar a hacerlo. O tal vez hubiera sido más fácil continuar reprobando a todos los mocosos genin que le enviaran para siempre. Su sentido común simplemente le decía que él no servía para ser maestro de nadie, tan jodido por dentro como estaba. ¿Cómo podía enseñar a otros cuando él mismo era un cataclismo puesto en cámara lenta?

Pero en contra de su mejor juicio y de sus propios instintos, Kakashi había aceptado. No por la nobleza de ser maestro o por el gusto de enseñar a las nuevas generaciones. Ni siquiera pensando en seguir los pasos de Minato-sensei y quizás, redimirse a sí mismo un poco en todo el proceso. Tristemente, ideales de ese tipo estaban más allá de él.

Había aceptado porque esa fue la única forma que había encontrado para escapar. Para liberarse del horror que lo perseguía en ANBU, y aferrarse al poco de cordura que aún le quedaba.

Y por un tiempo, él mismo creyó que funcionaría.

Que aún estaba a tiempo para llenar el vacío.

Pero iba a ser que no.

Obito tenía razón. Él era una basura sin remedio. ¿Qué diría Minato-sensei si pudiese ver en la porquería en la que se había convertido su vida?

Una sonrisa de irónica amargura afloró, invisible al mundo, tras la máscara. Kakashi estaba saltando de techo en techo en dirección al Cuartel General de ANBU, mientras contemplaba mentalmente todas estas cosas en las que, normalmente, evitaba pensar enterrando su nariz en Icha Icha o recargándose de trabajo hasta los límites de lo humano. Era mejor no pensar, no sentir, sólo flotar en el tiempo, demasiado ocupado para discernir si el dolor era real o venía de sus pesadillas.

Después de todo, esa puerta de escape sólo le conducía a un callejón sin salida, y él, en el fondo, lo había sabido siempre. Se hizo ANBU a los catorce años por la necesidad de la guerra, y la guerra lo había devuelto a las fuerzas especiales nuevamente. Nunca podría escapar de sí mismo.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo ahora. Morir en batalla o quebrarse bajo el peso de su propia locura. Algo en su interior le decía que no tendría tanta suerte como para encontrar ese final digno y glorioso que todo ninja desea. Era lo justo, pues su padre tampoco lo había tenido, y en su criterio, Sakumo había sido un shinobi mucho más decente que él en todos los sentidos.

Con la gracia que caracteriza a la élite shinobi, Kakashi aterrizó en la entrada del Cuartel General y pasó por la tediosa rutina de seguridad con su indiferencia habitual. Ya le estarían esperando para que diera el correspondiente reporte de la misión.

Y esta iba a ser la parte más dura de todas las que había tenido que enfrentar ese día.

Hatake Kakashi no estaba acostumbrado a fracasar.

-o-

Un ligero olor a sake y humedad estaba flotando pesadamente en el ambiente de la pequeña habitación, pobremente iluminada. La falta de luz y ventilación en el lugar eran un deliberado intento por crear la atmósfera más aprensiva posible en la ya de por sí, tétrica sala de reuniones en el interior del Cuartel ANBU. Parecía más una sala de interrogatorio la verdad, pero eso era de esperarse de unos sádicos consumados como las fuerzas especiales.

La comodidad era un concepto muy inferior, y hasta denigrante, para los procedimientos de trabajo ANBU.

Pero el olor a sake no era parte de la ambientación. Era un añadido cortesía de la propia Hokage y de Jiraiya, quienes habían sido, literalmente, arrancados de un bar en mitad de la juerga para ser parte de la reunión de emergencia. Y luego de un par de horas de escuchar reportes y deliberar lo ocurrido, el sopor alcohólico estaba apenas comenzando a disiparse lo suficiente como para que Tsunade empezara a sentir los primeros síntomas de una resaca.

Por su parte, Jiraiya se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro de la habitación ahora desierta. Tenía las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y una expresión entre el fastidio y la preocupación que estaba tan marcada en su rostro como las líneas de sus tatuajes.

"Esto no me gusta nada, Tsunade".

"A mi me gusta menos que a ti pero no veo que más podemos hacer por los momentos".

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir esperando sobre nuestros traseros".

"Ya nos arriesgamos bastante con una misión de estas dimensiones. Una acción más drástica y estaremos de nuevo en guerra".

Tsunade gruñía sus respuestas sin siquiera mirarle. Estaba sentada en la mesa de conferencias con el rostro entre las manos, como si el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguida fuese demasiado para sus fuerzas. Los dos podían estar medios borrachos, pero no lo suficiente como para no encontrar sobriedad en la emergencia que estaban viviendo.

"La aldea de la roca sólo está esperando una excusa" la Hokage continuó dejando salir un suspiro de resignación, "pero eso no es nada nuevo".

"Esta vez es más que eso, estoy seguro… fue un emboscada bien planeada. La fábrica fue destruida, pero no pienso que eso les importase mucho en realidad".

Había un viejo dicho en el mundo ninja: _mas valen lo años de un ciego tejón, que los ojos de un joven halcón_. En el caso de Jiraiya esto era tan cierto como que todos sus instintos estaban alerta y chillando a máxima potencia. No necesitaba ver la cara de sus enemigos para saber que les estaban conduciendo directo hacia una trampa.

"Están tomándonos la medida, Tsunade. Y francamente, nos llevan la ventaja en todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora".

"Lo cual significa que tenemos más traidores de los que pensábamos".

"O que tal vez, les hemos estado subestimando demasiado".

Tsunade estaba muy consciente de que las dos alternativas aplicaban al caso. Pero era poco lo que se podía hacer con los recursos dilapidados del Konohagakure, luego de dos años luchando contra Akatsuki, Sonido y Roca. La falta de shinobis calificados no les permitía tomar tantas misiones como necesitaban para recuperarse con rapidez, y las presiones internas de los clanes poderosos (cada uno a por sus intereses), no hacían las cosas más fáciles de controlar.

Afortunadamente, la reputación de la aldea seguía siendo la misma, quizás hasta mejor luego de que las últimas aventuras del Team 7 y la derrota de Akatsuki se hicieron tema popular de conversación en las tabernas de todo el mundo ninja. Trabajo no les faltaba, y al menos, todas las desgracias pasadas servían de excelente publicidad para los negocios.

"Nos faltan demasiadas fichas en el tablero…". Jiraiya habló en voz baja, más que nada para sí mismo, pero Tsunade lo escuchó con la claridad de la dolorosa sobriedad comenzando a latir en sus oídos.

"Cierto, no sabemos quienes están moviendo los hilos. Además está el asunto de Kabuto. Tu último reporte no fue nada alentador".

Con la mención del nombre del conocido traidor y mano derecha del tercero de los sannin, Jiraiya abandonó su peregrinar por la habitación, plantando sus pies firmemente justo frente a Tsunade.

"Tal vez sea hora de que me dejes tomar medidas más directas" con eso Tsunade por fin levantó el rostro de sus manos y le dedicó una mirada calculadora a su viejo compañero de equipo. Sabía bien que este era un tema delicado para ambos.

"No. Hay demasiado en riesgo si las cosas no van bien. Konoha no va a soportar otra guerra tan pronto. Aún no nos recuperamos de Akatsuki".

"Igual estamos en peligro si no averiguamos pronto lo que pretenden".

"Aun así, es mejor prolongar las acciones preventivas mientras sea posible".

"¡Bah!" El gruñido dejaba claro su aceptación disconforme del asunto, o su inconforme resignación con los hechos. Daba lo mismo, al cabo que no podía entrar en acción y les quedaba poco tiempo antes de que las cosas escalasen en algo incontrolable para sus fuerzas.

"Necesito que continúes con tus investigaciones en esto, Jiraiya".

"Mañana mismo salgo de la aldea. Tengo un par de pistas interesantes esta vez… nuevas fuentes de información, si…" Jiraiya dejó la frase en suspenso y la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido delante de él. Tsunade no quería ni pensar en lo que estaría pasando por la mente del viejo pervertido, mucho menos en cuales serían esas nuevas _'fuentes de información'_ que parecían hacerle tanta ilusión.

"Bien, mantente en contacto. Tú sabes como".

"Aa", contestó vagamente, totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

La Hokage se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla, tratando de estirar los músculos adoloridos de su espalda y liberar un poco esa tensión que le torturaba en la base del cuello. Cerró los ojos buscando un poco de esa calma interior que necesitaba para hacer frente a la tormenta que amenazaba con caerles encima.

"Tsunade…"

Un escalofrío subió automáticamente por su espalda. En su experiencia, esa particular inflexión de la voz al pronunciar su nombre sólo significaba una cosa para ella: más problemas. No quería discutir de nuevo con Jiraiya y menos por el mismo motivo, pero él era demasiado terco para escuchar razones, no importaba cuantas veces las repitieras, bien en palabras o a puño limpio.

"¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación?", su tono de fastidio no afectó en nada la determinación de su viejo amigo a continuar, pero eso era de esperarse.

"No me gusta nada que Kakashi siga en ANBU, Tsunade".

"Y ya me lo has dicho cien veces".

"¡Pues te lo diré otras cien más! ¡Sácalo de una vez!".

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso por los momentos. Lo necesitamos demasiado como para prescindir…".

"¡Estamos matando al muchacho… y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!".

Sea lo que sea que Tsunade iba a contestar con su acidez habitual, prefirió guardárselo para sí misma en ese momento. Jiraiya en el fondo tenía razón, sin embargo, después de que todo ha sido dicho y hecho en el Konohagakure, el resultado era invariablemente el mismo: Los individuos siempre terminaban siendo sacrificados por el bien del colectivo. Era lo necesario en el complejo juego de poder que mantenía el equilibrio en el mundo ninja.

El caso de Kakashi no era diferente, aunque a ambos les doliese más por tratarse del chiquillo que habían visto crecer y destruirse a sí mismo en nombre de su deber.

El niño prodigio de Sakumo, el consentido de Minato, el protegido del Sandaime. Hatake Kakashi era un ninja excepcional y Konoha lo estaba matando en nombre del futuro, como a tantos otros antes que él.

"No hay remedio, Jiji". Los ojos de Tsunade buscaron a los de su viejo compañero de equipo y juergas, tratando de conectar con él en un nivel más personal que profesional con el viejo sobrenombre, y de transmitirle el silencioso pesar que sentía. Quería ver, siquiera, un pequeño brillo de comprensión en sus ojos que no la hiciera sentir tanto como la maldita bruja asesina que veía todas las mañanas en el espejo. Pero no había nada allí más que la resignación y la lástima de siempre, ahogada por el alcohol y el remordimiento de lo que nunca fue.

No en vano él se había negado a ser Hokage por esa misma razón. Él jamás podría tomar las decisiones que ella tomaba en un batir de pestañas, con apenas el movimiento rápido de su muñeca sobre el pergamino. ¡Una firma y todos se iban al carajo!

"¿Así que no hay remedio, eh?... ¡Pues es una mierda!", bufó frustrado el viejo sannin, pateando una silla con fuerza contra la pared.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo".

"¡No! ¡No lo estamos! Las cosas deben tener un límite, Tsunade. Incluso por el bien de la aldea, o un día ya no te quedarán shinobis a quienes matar".

Dejando la amargura patente en su voz y sus palabras, Jiraiya salió dando un portazo innecesario. Tsunade sabía que su rabia iba más allá del golpe que reverberaba por los pasillos oscuros del laberinto ANBU. Su furia estaba arraigada en cada una de las muertes prematuras de sus seres más queridos, y que invariablemente, había tenido que presenciar. Todas en nombre de grandes ideales que se habían diluido en un sucio juego político, el cual tenía, del sueño utópico de los fundadores de Konoha, lo que de real tenía el rostro veinte añero de Tsunade.

Una dolorosa puntada atravesó cortante de lado a lado sus sienes. El letargo alcohólico estaba dejando definitivamente el paso libre a la resaca.

No si Tsunade podía evitarlo, claro.

Otra botella menos en su bodega y mañana todo iba a lucir mucho mejor.

-o-

El leve click de la puerta cerrándose era, sin duda, el sonido más glorioso que Sakura había escuchado en toda su corta vida. Bueno, al menos lo sería por ese día. Ese simple ruidillo metálico de la cerradura encajando en su lugar marcaba que definitivamente estaba en casa, luego de un día demasiado largo para tener sólo veinticuatro horas.

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y su único consuelo era que le habían asignado la mañana libre para compensar el tiempo extra que tuvo que pasar en el hospital.

Drenada por completo de chakra y de voluntad, la joven dejó caer el bolso repleto de sus libros al piso y se quitó las botas en la puerta. Dando tumbos caminó hacia su cama, lista para desmayarse sobre su almohada. Sólo el sueño podía reparar un cansancio tan profundo, que hacía que sus huesos se sintiesen más pesados, imposibilitando el movimiento normal de sus músculos.

Su mente, en cambio, estaba en sobre marcha, y las escenas de las últimas horas en el hospital se repetían continuamente en su cabeza, mezclándose junto con un montón de ideas y teorías a cual más loca.

"…pero no diré nada a nadie si Shizune me da mañana una chupeta con chicle de las que esconde bajo el escritorio…"

Sin duda era el cansancio lo que le hacía desvariar tantas tonterías, mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo sobre la necesaria discreción en torno al incidente. Con una risita de triunfo por su inteligente chantaje, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada con gusto.

Era increíble como en algo tan sencillo se podía encontrar tanto alivio. En toda la semana no había tenido más de cuatro horas de sueño por noche cuando mucho, y la marcha forzada por la emergencia había desgastado ya sus últimas reservas. Alguien tenía que halar el cable y desconectarla de una vez, por piedad.

Sakura se volteó a duras penas, buscando una posición más cómoda. El bolso médico se le clavó entonces en la espalda y recordó con fastidio que no se había desvestido. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para ello, así que se limitó a quitarse el cinturón y todo lo que tenía colgando en el, arrojándolo fuera de la cama.

Cerró los ojos, lista para recibir la bendición de Morfeo.

En cualquier momento se quedaría dormida.

'_Si por favor, solo un rato… una semana o dos de sueño me bastan'._

Luego de quince minutos, Sakura abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Dormir, a pesar del cansancio era imposible.

En particular cuando la preocupación en su mente se multiplicaba más rápido que los kage-bunshin de Naruto.

Y su preocupación tenía nombre: Hatake Kakashi había sido su paciente esa noche, o al menos su cuerpo lo había sido. Porque la persona detrás de esos ojos oscuros no era el sensei que ella recordaba y conocía desde niña. ¡Imposible!

Pero la evidencia era contundente. Una cicatriz tan particular no podía ser coincidencia. Ella sabía que Kakashi había pertenecido a las fuerzas especiales, pues alguna vez lo había comentado con sus compañeros. Incluso había escuchado los rumores durante la guerra, que decían que él, al igual que muchos de los retirados, habían vuelto como refuerzos en algunas misiones élite.

¿Pero por qué seguía en servicio activo? y lo más importante y perturbador de todo el asunto: ¿Kakashi era el ANBU-Lobo?

La reputación de los miembros más excepcionales de ANBU era bien conocida y aunque Sakura –al igual que el resto de la aldea– sabía poco o nada de lo que hacían las fuerzas especiales y cual era su jerarquía o el movimiento de sus rangos, era público y notorio quienes eran sus cinco comandantes: Buey, Jaguar, Rata, Hiena y Lobo.

Los cinco ya tenían un estatus legendario dentro de las fuerzas, y sus nombres iban y venían en las pocas historias que recorrían la aldea conforme pasaba el tiempo. Nadie sabía si estaban todos vivos en la actualidad, o si eran reales; ni siquiera desde cuando estaban en las fuerzas. Algunos estimaban que ANBU-Buey debía tener al menos cincuenta años.

Era muy difícil decir nada con seguridad cuando sólo una máscara era todo lo que dejaban atrás estos guerreros, maestros en el secreto y el engaño.

Una máscara que muy bien podía cambiar de dueño si les convenía, ¿no?

A estas alturas Sakura ya no sabía si creer en la supuesta originalidad de sus identidades animales o considerar todo como parte de un artificio, un acto para engañar a sus enemigos y confundir a los amigos.

Aunque, tenía que reconocer que ella misma era bastante ignorante en la materia como para formarse una opinión definitiva al respecto. Donde para algunos como Naruto, Neji o Shikamaru, el tema ANBU resultaba fascinante –casi al extremo de la obsesión– a ella le fastidiaba más bien. Por ello no estaba segura más que de lo básico, ya que nunca puso demasiado interés en las conversaciones al respecto. Pero ahora, definitivamente tendría que ponerse a indagar más sobre el asunto con sus amigos.

'_¿Lobo?'_ Ni siquiera lo pensó mucho en el momento, pero bien podría haber sido un perro, o un coyote, incluso un chacal. ¿Quién puede distinguir algo tan vago con seguridad?

'_Además estabas ocupada mirando cosas más atractivas, ¿no?'_

Su propia mente la traicionaba, lo cual era triste, pero cotidiano la verdad.

Además, era muy frustrante el hecho de que mientras más pensaba el asunto, menos certezas encontraba.

En cualquier caso, de lo que sí estaba segura por el momento, era que el copyninja tenía más de una máscara detrás de la cual esconderse. Y a pesar de todo lo que les había frustrado cuando eran niños, era seguro decir que Sakura prefería la máscara de su viejo sensei a la del asesino que atendió esa noche.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte cuando Sakura por fin se quedó dormida. Las horas de trasnocho le habían servido, no para descansar pero sí, al menos, para tomar una determinación; que siendo ella quien era, no podía ser otra:

Iba a meter sus narices en todo el asunto, claro.

Además, no podía dejar a uno de sus _chicos_ sin la apropiada atención médica. O, al menos, esa era la excusa que iba a usar para aparecerse por su casa esa mañana, tocando a su puerta justo a la hora del desayuno.

-o-

**NDA:** Pues Sakura va entrar en acción, así que las cosas comenzaran a moverse en el próximo capítulo. Espero que no se me haya ido la mano aquí, pero explotar lo más oscuro del tema ANBU es lo que va a mover el desarrollo de los personajes.

A todos los que leen y me hacen llegar sus opiniones, mil gracias!


	5. Reticente

**c-5 / Reticente**

"¿Sakura?"

"Buenos días Kakashi-sensei… a que hace una bonita mañana, ¿verdad?"

Tales palabras, dichas además con absoluta naturalidad y confianza, no tenían ningún sentido para el adormecido cerebro del copyninja, quien además había contestado por inercia y de muy mala gana al molesto e incesante llamado a su puerta.

'_Maldito sentido innato del deber…'_

Sin esperar por invitaciones Sakura se escurrió a su lado a una velocidad envidiable, forzando su presencia en la habitación antes de que él pudiera batirle la puerta en la cara. Lo que hubiera hecho de muy buena gana de haber estado más despierto como para contemplar la idea a fondo. De hecho, Kakashi aún continuaba mirando hacia afuera, parpadeando estúpidamente al espacio vacío que había ocupado pocos segundos antes su ex - alumna.

"¿Sakura?" repitió para sí mismo, instigando a su cerebro a procesar el dato.

La presencia de Sakura no era en sí misma, una sorpresa. Era de esperarse una táctica similar, pues no era la primera vez que ella hacía tal cosa. De hecho, Asuma siempre iba a buscarla cuando sabía que él había regresado de una misión y no daba señales de vida por más de veinticuatro horas. Ciertamente, siempre lo encontraban mal herido, pero no tanto como para poder forzarle al hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei, sabes que ya se acerca la época del Setsubun, ¿verdad? Espero que este año no estés pensando en escaparte como siempre para no ayudar en los preparativos. Shizune ha estado planeando algo muy especial para el festival de este año…".

Kakashi se volvió finalmente con lentitud, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. La pequeña kunoichi continuaba hablando con su tono jovial y despreocupado de festivales y preparativos mientras colocaba su bolso médico en la mesa y sacaba, sólo kami sabía que, nuevos medios de tortura ninja.

Era evidente que la joven estaba montando una gran actuación sólo para él. Pero la ligera rigidez de sus movimientos no era natural y le hablaban de su nerviosismo e incomodidad por la situación en la que estaba. Su voz tenía un dejo del cansancio acumulado, que también era muy evidente en su rostro y que denotaba el sacrificio que significaba venir tan temprano a verificar su estado.

Pero Kakashi no se engañaba ni por un segundo. Su lado más cínico le informó de inmediato que la razón detrás de la presencia de Sakura era, básicamente, la respuesta automática a ese sentido del _'deber'_ que estaba grabado con sangre y sudor en la psique de cada ninja. Esto era particularmente cierto en el caso de ella, cuya vida parecía girar en torno a su trabajo en el hospital. Cumplir con su deber para con la aldea era lo único que la hacía funcionar últimamente.

Vamos, que sus mocosos le apreciaban, sí, por alguna razón que él no comprendía muy bien, pero no era para tanto. Aprecio era un saludo casual en la calle, una invitación ocasional a comer, o una sesión de entrenamiento impromptu para recordar viejos tiempos. Deber era lo que tenía allí a una Sakura cayéndose del cansancio para atender a un viejo shinobi con más amarguras que cicatrices en la piel.

En cualquier caso, su actuación era muy buena y convincente sin duda. Más aun considerando lo que ocurrió anoche entre ellos. Ahora la pregunta a contestar era: ¿dejarse llevar por la farsa, o eludirla?

"¿Sakura…?"

El nuevo intento de interrupción no la detuvo en su empeño por distraerlo con un palabreo incesante.

"Oi, también traje provisiones para el desayuno. ¿Qué te parece? Definitivamente estas algo delgado. Imaginé que no tenías nada luego de tus últimas misiones. Ya casi no te vemos sensei, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones".

"Sakura…".

"Nada nada, no hace falta que me ayudes, si prefieres puedes regresar a la cama. Te ves cansado. Sólo quiero hacerte un chequeo rápido y luego me pongo con la comida, ¿vale?".

"Sakura…".

"Estaba pensando en hacer un kuromiso extra fuerte que ayuda a la recuperación de los tejidos más rápidamente, pero no sé si te gusta su sabor… ¿Qué dices?".

Un largo suspiro de resignación dejó al copyninja. Dejarse llevar es la respuesta entonces. Después de todo, hay cosas que son, simplemente, inevitables: el transcurrir del tiempo, las fuerzas de la naturaleza, la muerte, los impuestos, Naruto comiendo ramen, Sai diciendo algo inapropiado en el peor momento posible, y claro, una Sakura empeñada en lograr algo.

"¿No tienes que estar en algún lugar, Sakura?"

La aludida puso su mejor cara de fingido resentimiento. "¿Acaso quieres deshacerte de tu alumna favorita?"

"Tú eres mi única alumna" contestó con su voz más plana e indiferente.

"Resiento eso. ¡Tú en cambio eres mi sensei favorito!"

"Ya no soy tu sensei, Sakura". Hacía años que había dejado de serlo, pero sus mocosos insistían en seguir llamándolo como tal.

"Eso no cambia los hechos" le refutó de inmediato con un tono ligero, "además tengo a Tsunade-shishou ¿sabes?... Ella también cuenta en esto, aunque es oficialmente mi mentora en realidad… pero es igual, tú eres mi favorito".

Kakashi volteó los ojos al cielo ante la determinación de Sakura por no ceder ni un milímetro en sus argumentos el día de hoy. Era evidente que estaba preparada a no dejarle ni una oportunidad para librarse de sus atenciones. Evaluando la situación, el jounin llegó a la rápida conclusión de que era mejor resignarse de una vez y aceptar sus cuidados por el momento. Todo con tal de acabar con la intromisión lo más pronto posible.

Además, con el temperamento volátil de la kunoichi estaba arriesgándose a sufrir más de la cuenta si ella perdía la paciencia con él y comenzaba a darle uno de sus regaños épicos, de esos que duraban horas sin fin. A Naruto y Sai los resolvía de un sólo puñetazo. A él siempre le daba una reprimenda verbal que lo dejaba medio sordo por varios días. La verdad es que hubiera preferido un puñetazo de buena gana a tener que oírla de nuevo.

Así que sin decir más, se sentó en la silla más próxima a ella, junto a la pequeña mesa que hacía servicio en la habitación, la cual era a un mismo tiempo comedor, cocina, estudio, almacén y recibo, todo comprimido un espacio de cuatro por cuatro metros cuadros. El lugar era estrecho, sí, y los vecinos ruidosos y entrometidos, pero el alquiler era una verdadera ganga y cualquier día de la semana Kakashi elegiría lo barato por encima lo confortable.

La única ventana que tenía el lugar era pequeña y daba al rellano de una escalera de emergencias muy oxidada, que bien parecía a punto de colapsar. La vista deprimente de la fachada medio derruida del edificio vecino no hacía nada por aliviar la sensación de claustrofobia que se tenía dentro del compacto apartamento.

Sakura por su parte cerró los ojos por dos segundos para darse fuerzas tan pronto sintió que su testarudo sensei se sentó a su lado. ¿Por qué sus chicos tenían que ser tan difíciles a la hora de recibir atención médica? Porque la verdad no estaría en una mejor situación si se tratase de Naruto, quien siempre se ponía como un niño de tres años a quejarse y patalear durante cualquier procedimiento médico. Hasta había que engañarle para poder ponerle una inyección por el pánico que le tenía al piquete de una aguja. Lo cual era absolutamente ridículo considerando que su cuerpo era más un alfiletero con un imán para todos los shuriken y kunais en tres millas a la redonda.

Pero ella no estaba allí por Naruto sino por Kakashi. El hombre cuya aversión absoluta a la medicina era ya casi legendaria. El hombre que anoche se le reveló como uno de los asesinos ANBU más conocidos de Konoha. Lo cual, sumado a su rechazo por cualquier invasión a su privacidad y a su espacio personal, hacían doblemente difícil toda la situación.

Sakura se encomendó a Kami-sama antes de empezar.

Colocándose frente a él, dio inicio con un examen de sus signos vitales, sus manos a escasos milímetros de su pecho. Sus primeras pruebas le revelaron que sus niveles de chakra se habían elevado desde anoche pero a un ritmo mucho más lento del normal para un shinobi de su calibre. Probablemente tenía que ver con la falta de descanso y apropiada alimentación. O quizás había alguna otra causa.

Sakura lo miró con cuidado. No tenía puesto su hitai-ate lo que le permitía ver mejor su rostro a pesar de estar, en su mayoría, cubierto por la perenne máscara. Estaba demasiado pálido, mucho más delgado que de costumbre y las líneas de cansancio bajo sus ojos se le antojaron más profundas que nunca. Hasta la cicatriz que diseccionaba su párpado izquierdo parecía más ancha e intensa. Internamente, las contusiones estaban sanando bien y sus órganos vitales se encontraban funcionando a la perfección, pero su aspecto estaba dando las primeras señales de que Kakashi comenzaba a resentir los excesos a los que sometía su cuerpo. La lentitud de su ritmo de recuperación era la principal alerta de ello.

Ni que decir que la preocupación de Sakura se multiplicó. Mentalmente repasó los últimos datos que tenía de las actividades de su sensei y trató de calcular su carga de trabajo. Rápidamente llegó a la aterradora conclusión de que en el último año, Kakashi no había pasado mucho más de un mes en la aldea.

Algo de su horror ante la idea debió transferirse de inmediato a su semblante pues Kakashi la miró al rostro por primera vez desde que empezó el examen. Con una sonrisa nerviosa le salió al paso a la pregunta silenciosa formulada por su expresión, con una evasiva.

"Necesito revisar tus ojos".

Su tono salió más fuerte y autoritario de lo que pretendía, pero si esto le molestó, no dijo nada. Era evidente que Kakashi le iba a aplicar la _'ley del la casual indiferencia'_, que él dominaba con la misma perfección con la que ejecutaba cualquiera de sus más de mil jutsus.

Volviendo su concentración a la tarea pendiente, las manos de Sakura se movieron hacia sus sienes, apartando la maraña de cabello plateado que caía desordenadamente por doquier. La yema de sus dedos hizo contacto a cada lado de sus ojos y de inmediato Sakura sintió a Kakashi tensarse ligeramente, pero esa fue su única reacción. Era conocido que sus ojos eran un tema delicado para él. Afortunadamente, y a pesar de sus reservas, a ella era a la única que le permitía acercarse al famoso Kekkei Genkai del difunto Clan Uchiha. El último Sharingan. Anoche no tuvo oportunidad de revisarlo pues desconocía su identidad, pero ahora era imperativo hacerlo. Más aun sabiendo que había luchado hasta casi el límite de sus fuerzas de nuevo.

Kakashi no había apartado su mirada, y seguía con cuidado las reacciones del rostro de la kunoichi de pie frente a él. Su preocupación por su salud era genuina y linda en los términos de una jovencita apasionada por su trabajo, pero a él le dejaba francamente indiferente. En el fondo sabía que ella estaba tratando de compensar el sentimiento de culpa que arrastraba desde aquel día en que no pudo salvar a Sasuke. Él también sentía esa misma culpa por el mocoso Uchiha que tanto había protegido y entrenado. Sólo que, en su caso, esa no era la única culpa que arrastraba. Sasuke era tan sólo uno más en la larga lista de fallos en espera para entrar a su conciencia.

"Por favor abre tu Sharingan".

Obedeciendo de inmediato, Kakashi levantó el parpado para revelar la mortal arma escarlata en su ojo. Podía sentir el chakra de Sakura fluyendo por su sistema ocular, mientras examinaba y sanaba lo que podía. Pasó al menos media hora antes de que la kunoichi se diera por satisfecha con lo que sea que había estado haciendo a sus ojos. Siendo justos, la presión y el dolor permanentes en su ojo izquierdo se habían reducido con el procedimiento, pero esa fue una media hora de su vida que el copyninja hubiera preferido pasar leyendo Icha Icha y no contando las pecas en el rostro de Sakura.

Ahora que el examen preliminar había concluido, la joven médico notó algo que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo con más molestia que preocupación. La camiseta que Kakashi traía puesta estaba ligeramente manchada. Y aunque la ropa fuese de color azul oscuro y la mancha muy pequeña, Sakura había visto suficiente sangre en su vida como para reconocer el líquido en cualquier estado, superficie y circunstancia.

Era de esperarse, claro. Su tonto sensei se había marchado ayer de una manera tan abrupta para hacer, sólo Kami sabe que necedad peligrosa e innecesaria, que había estropeado su delicado trabajo regenerativo, abriéndose de nuevo la herida en el pecho.

"Quiero cambiarte las vendas".

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera considerar a fondo todas las implicaciones puestas en ellas. Y el inmediato gruñido que obtuvo por respuesta le dejó claro que estaba tocando los límites de la paciencia del copyninja peligrosamente. Jugar a que nada había pasado anoche y que estaba allí para examinarle luego de una misión ordinaria era una cosa, pero comenzar a hacer referencias directas a su identidad ANBU era como jugar con serpientes al lado de Anko. Muy. Mala. Idea.

Por momentos Sakura pensó que el exasperante silencio que se había iniciado luego de su requerimiento se extendería eternamente, pero a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación se forzó a sostener la mirada penetrante de Kakashi y a continuar la silente lucha de voluntades. No había llegado tan lejos para rendirse ahora, no importaba lo intimidante que pudiera ser la peculiar mirada bicolor.

Determinada como siempre a convencerle, estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando Kakashi le ganó la palabra.

"Voy a darme un baño. Puedes cambiarlas cuando salga".

Que alguien la golpee en la cabeza y la saque del genjutsu… ¡Kakashi estaba cooperando con ella! Por dentro Sakura estaba próxima a hacer el baile de la victoria, aunque por fuera mantuvo toda la compostura profesional pertinente al caso.

"Vale, mientras tanto te preparo mi famoso desayuno especial para pacientes revoltosos… no te vas a arrepentir". Kakashi optó por no contestarle lo mucho que dudaba esa última afirmación. Más aún considerando que desde anoche, no había hecho otra cosa que arrepentirse de su descuido frente a ella. Algo le decía que Sakura iba a tomarse este asunto más a pecho de lo necesario, haciendo su vida más difícil en el proceso.

Apartándose un poco, la joven le dejó paso a su paciente quien se puso de pie y con su característico andar desenfadado desapareció rápidamente por la puerta de su habitación. De inmediato la reacción de alivio de Sakura fue físicamente visible. Había estado tan tensa que pensó por momentos que su columna vertebral se iba a hacer añicos con la presión. Era demasiado difícil lidiar con Hatake Kakashi, pero con todo las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Aún quería atarle a la silla e interrogarle por horas acerca de lo ocurrido anoche, pero por los momentos se conformaría con la pequeña victoria obtenida hasta ahora. Atenderle y asegurar su salud. Además ella tenía otras fuentes de información no tan reticentes como el infame copyninja, y Sakura tenía planes de llegar hasta el fondo de todo el asunto.

Con un suspiro se volvió hacia la minúscula cocina que había visto días mejores sin duda. Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

-o-

Cuando el copyninja regresó de su baño descalzo, vestido sólo con unos pantalones negros y la usual camiseta con máscara incorporada, hecha un bulto alrededor de su cuello, Sakura tuvo una revelación.

A la luz del día su atractivo no disminuía en absoluto, y su reacción ante el torso desnudo de su sensei, tampoco.

Sakura se volvió hacia la cocina para terminar de servir la comida en los cuencos apropiados. Su nerviosismo inicial regresó con fuerza cuando recordó con claridad sus honestas reacciones de anoche ante el cuerpo del, entonces, ninja desconocido.

"Mmmnn, huele muy bien".

La voz de Kakashi la sobresaltó un tanto, más que nada por lo cerca que estaba de ella. Para ser tan flojo, el hombre se movía demasiado rápido cuando quería. De hecho, estaba mirando por encima de su hombro cada uno de los platillos servidos sobre el minúsculo mostrador. Su mano se movió hacia los onigiri con la clara intención de robar uno, pero Sakura le reprendió de inmediato golpeando con la espátula el dorso de su mano.

"Nada de asaltos a mi cocina hasta que yo haya terminado de atenderte".

"Sakura-chan es malvada. Que tal si tu paciente se desmaya del hambre, ¿huh?".

Con un codazo para hacerlo retroceder, Sakura le dio a entender lo que pensaba de su pseudo-chantaje emocional.

"Si te desmayas será sólo del golpe que voy a darte ahora mismo. Así que ve a sentarte a la mesa si quieres comer".

"¡Tan violenta!… ya no hay respeto para tu viejo sensei".

"Tú no estas viejo Kakashi-sensei, pero sí demasiado malcriado".

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero eres tú la que insistes en venir a aguantarme".

Sakura estaba contenta de sentir el cambio de ambiente entre ellos por uno mucho más ligero que el de hacía un rato. La casual camaradería era un terreno familiar con este hombre. "Sólo lo hago para que no mueras desangrado luego de una misión por tu terquedad de no ir al hospital…".

"Ah, y yo que creía que era por mi irresistible personalidad".

Ese tono especialmente irónico y seco a la vez, era algo que sólo el copyninja era capaz de lograr sin esfuerzo, y le ganó una risa por parte de Sakura. Definitivamente este ambiente era algo que ella podía manejar mucho mejor que la lucha de voluntades con un shinobi que, con mucho, seguía siendo un absoluto misterio para ella, por no decir que tremendamente intimidante. Este sí era el Kakashi que ella conocía y recordaba desde los doce años, aunque ahora estaba consciente de que era solamente otra fachada, otra máscara si se quiere. Su naturaleza relajada y despreocupada era una imagen que proyectaba a placer y que le permitía a la gente acercarse e interactuar con él. Pero sólo cuando él lo quería así. Cuando se cerraba, era imposible siquiera encontrarle, mucho menos acercarse.

No queriendo profundizar mucho en esa línea de pensamiento, al menos por el momento, Sakura se volteó hacia su _obediente _paciente sentado tranquilamente en la silla, luciendo como la inocencia personificada. Tragando grueso se le acercó para continuar en donde había quedado. El cambio de vendajes.

En ese momento la realidad de lo ocurrido anoche le golpeó en la cara. No se había percatado, pero en el fondo, una parte de su inconciente se aferraba aún a la esperanza de que todo el asunto no había sido más que una confusión de identidades de su parte. Pero al ver los vendajes y la inconfundible herida tras ellos, sus ilusiones quedaron aplastadas.

Entonces, el nerviosismo que sentía se transformó en mucho fastidio tan pronto comprobó la extensión de los daños que había sufrido su cuidadosa sutura de anoche. Nuevamente una costra de sangre cubría parcialmente la herida y no fue fácil despegar el vendaje en algunos lugares. Pero dentro de todo, no estaba tan mal pues continuaba limpia y sólo le tomaría unos minutos recomponer todo.

Unos minutos en los que Sakura realmente intentó morderse la lengua. Pero iba más allá de sus fuerzas el mantenerse callada. Su voz suave y preocupada rompió repentinamente el confortable silencio.

"¿Por qué…? Es decir, la emergencia de la guerra ya terminó… las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad".

Sus manos brillaban levemente con la fuerza de su chakra curativo y la mirada del copyninja estaba fija en ellas, a milímetros de su pecho, haciendo milagros sobre la maltratada herida.

"El tema no está abierto a debate".

Lo dijo con sencillez, sin amenazas o molestias ocultas en su tono de voz, y por alguna razón eso afectó a Sakura más que si le hubiera gritado furioso.

"¿Kakashi…?"

El shinobi alzó la vista de sus manos en respuesta a su tono de súplica y la miró a los ojos sin expresión alguna. Sakura le observó con cuidado, buscando en el fondo de su ojo gris el lugar donde se escondía el ser humano detrás del ninja perfecto.

No encontró nada.

"…después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué debes seguir poniéndote tanto en riesgo?"

Su expresión continuaba vacía de emociones, lo que sólo era más combustible para la frustración creciente de Sakura.

"…si algo te ocurre a ti también, Naruto y yo… nosotros no…".

El movimiento abrupto de sus manos aferrando ambas muñecas detuvo la acción de su chakra al instante. El agarre era fuerte hasta el punto de resultar realmente doloroso y Sakura se estremeció ante lo que el gesto representaba. No sólo era una señal de alto. Era una advertencia respecto a lo que se encontraba oculto tras la máscara rutinaria del sensei despreocupado; de lo que apenas era controlado detrás de la blanca porcelana del ANBU.

Allí estaba el asesino violento y sin remordimientos de nuevo. El asesino que por primera vez le estaba causando un daño físico cuando el shinobi al que creía conocer, había puesto su vida en riesgo en muchas ocasiones para protegerla.

Tan pronto como había comenzado, la presión desapareció. Sus manos estaban libres de nuevo como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Kakashi hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Sakura reaccionó rápido para impedirlo.

"¡Lo siento! Por favor aguanta un poco más… ya estoy por terminar". Sus palabras salieron rápidamente, con la firmeza profesional que dominaba tan bien en el hospital con sus pacientes más difíciles. Su mirada en cambio, se movió nerviosa por toda su figura a medio levantar, evitando concientemente su ojo, pues la verdad tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse reflejado allí, en ese momento de tanta tensión.

Sin contestar, el copyninja se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y ella se inclinó sobre él para continuar su trabajo. Entonces dio suspiro mental de alivio, al tiempo que se reprimía violentamente por su estupidez. Sabía que él no iba a escucharla, mucho menos compartir sus motivaciones personales. Pero tontamente se había dejado llevar por la imagen del sensei afable e inofensivo de cuando era niña, tratándolo como a cualquiera de sus otros chicos. Y nada estaba más desfasado de la realidad. De hecho, Kakashi era un ninja tan distante para ella que a duras penas y podía decir que lo conocía realmente.

En un esfuerzo por cambiar nuevamente el pesado ambiente por uno más ligero, y para distraerse a sí misma de lo ocurrido, Sakura comenzó a hablar de la primera tontería que se le vino a la cabeza.

Su parloteo era nervioso y completamente absurdo, pero por alguna razón resultaba adorable verla hacer el ridículo con tal de no dejar las cosas mal entre ellos. Kakashi se dio cuenta entonces de que, a pesar del evidente crecimiento de Sakura, la mayor parte de su inocencia seguía allí, filtrando el mundo a través de unos lentes rosas llenos de fantasías utópicas. Lo cual era por una parte sorprendente, considerando todos los horrores de la guerra que acababa de vivir –pero por otro, no tanto cuando se tiene a un idiota siempre-optimista como mejor amigo y una Hokage dispuesta a todo por protegerte.

Tenía que reconocer que había sido un exceso de su parte la reacción a sus palabras. La fuerza de sus manos fue mucho más violenta de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no pudo contenerse. Tenía que detenerla y hacerla comprender _quien_ era él, y quien _no era_.

Todas las personas importantes en su vida estaban muertas y él sabía muy bien lo que significaba el dolor de la impotencia ante una pérdida. Por eso estaba lejos de permitir que Sakura proyectara en él ese tipo de sentimientos, haciendo de su bienestar una cruzada personal para compensar la muerte de Sasuke.

Tampoco estaba por permitir que su preocupación por sus mocosos trascendiese a algo más que el deber como compatriota y viejos compañeros de equipo que les unía aún. Definitivamente no iba a jugar a la niñera de nuevo. Si ellos no entendían la verdadera crueldad del mundo, él bien podía enseñarles un par de cosas al respecto si intentaban acercarse demasiado.

Las manos de Sakura entraron en contacto con su piel nuevamente para forzar los tejidos a juntarse, pero en esta ocasión no hubo reacción de su parte a pesar de que sus dedos eran como cubitos de hielo. Al parecer las manos frías eran una condición normal en ella. Kakashi la miró entonces con absoluta atención a todas sus reacciones. Ella se había agachado ante él para realizar más cómodamente esta última parte del procedimiento y parecía ya más relajada. Su fastidioso monólogo sobre los intríngulis de la vida personal de sus compañeros de trabajo en el hospital finalmente se había detenido, en favor de su concentración en lo que hacía… pero había algo más.

El leve rubor que detectó en sus mejillas casi lo hace reír en voz alta. Así que había un lado travieso en la aparentemente pura e inocente kunoichi. Entonces recordó todas las reacciones que la médico tuvo ayer y su humor mejoró considerablemente.

Casi como una respuesta a su disfrute interno, Sakura eligió ese momento para lanzar una mirada tentativa hacia el rostro del copyninja. La sorpresa mezclada con la vergüenza en sus ojos verdes era simplemente exquisita y Kakashi guardó la imagen mental de su ruborizada alumna en el banco de sus memorias para futuros chantajes al viejo team 7. Nunca se estaba suficientemente preparado cuando se trataba del arte ninja de ganarlas todas, más una.

Por su parte, para Sakura era evidente que la habían pillado de nuevo mirando más de la cuenta y las maldiciones internas que siguieron a este hecho harían avergonzar hasta al más mal hablado de los parroquianos en la taberna de la esquina. Sakura temió que si se sonrojaba más se desmayaría por la presión de la sangre sobre su cerebro.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de juntarse con Ino. No había otra explicación a por qué una médico acostumbrada a ver cuerpos perfectos como rutina diaria, perdía ahora toda su compostura con tanta facilidad. Ni que decir que de todos, tenía que pasarle con su sensei ni más ni menos. ¡Oh, y la humillación no se iba a detener allí si en algo conocía a Hatake Kakashi!

Mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza, Sakura terminó el procedimiento. Finalmente recuperó el control de sí misma con un par de sonoras cachetadas a la Sakura interior que aún babeaba feliz en su mundo de fantasías eróticas, en el cual, definitivamente, ella no quería ni asomarse.

Al menos por el momento…

Reponiendo las vendas, contempló más seriamente y por unos instantes lo que debía hacer a continuación. Tenía que indagar más en el asunto pero era evidente que el copyninja no iba a cooperar en absoluto. Mientras buscaba una forma de ayudarle sólo podía apostar a mantenerle vigilado para evitar que hiciera más tonterías. Lo cual, conociendo al personaje, no iba a ser nada sencillo de lograr.

Sólo le quedaba un camino. Tendría que usar la excusa médica al máximo de sus posibilidades, aun si ello significaba exagerar un poco más de la cuenta; lo cual, en consideración a los presentes resultados, probablemente resultaría innecesario. La importancia que tenía el copyninja para la aldea era estratégica y no dudaba que lograría ganar algo de tiempo en cuanto entregara el reporte de su condición a Tsunade.

"¡Muy bien, ya estás listo! ¿Cómo te sientes Kakashi-sensei?", su voz aún sonaba artificialmente ligera, pero era todo lo que podía hacer para intentar minimizar los daños hechos antes con su imprudencia.

El shinobi le dedicó una de sus miradas de flojera patentadas.

"Como nuevo, gracias a Sakura-chan", puso tanto entusiasmo en su voz como agua había en el desierto de Suna.

"Si no haces ningún esfuerzo físico y descansas el resto del día tus heridas sanarán completamente para mañana".

Un leve movimiento de asentimiento fue la respuesta a sus palabras.

"Lo que me preocupa mucho es tu ritmo de recuperación de chakra. Está demasiado lento. Algo parece estar bloqueándolo y estoy segura que tu Sharingan tiene que ver en ello".

Ahora fue una ceja levemente levantada la única reacción que obtuvo y que solicitaba más explicaciones.

"Es una teoría claro, pero creo que amerita que le haga seguimiento, pues puede ser un nuevo efecto secundario al uso prolongado de tu ojo. Quiero medir de nuevo tus niveles de chakra en unas horas para verificar si el ritmo de recuperación continúa igual o se acelera. Sólo así podré sacar conclusiones más claras. ¿Has sentido algún problema al respecto últimamente?".

El copyninja sacudió la cabeza en negativa, sin ocultar su fastidio por el diagnóstico que acababa de recibir.

"Es muy extraño…". Sakura contempló mentalmente las reacciones de su paciente. Era evidente que las noticias no le agradaron, pero su lenguaje corporal permanecía relajado así que tenía buenas probabilidades de que accediera a sus demandas. Se armó de valor para el siguiente paso.

"Ahora tengo turno en el hospital hasta las diez de la noche. Si te parece puedo pasar al salir a ver como va todo".

Kakashi la miró por un total de dos segundos antes de responderle. Pero fueron dos segundos cruciales en la mente del copyninja. Un genio de su calibre no necesitaba más que medio segundo para calcular todas las ventajas y beneficios de proceder a lo que, indudablemente, sería el momento de su venganza. Porque si hay algo cierto sobre Hatake Kakashi es que lee pornografía barata, que siempre llega tarde a todas partes, y nunca, _nunca_, es posible ganarle una. No importa el lugar o el tiempo que le tome, tarde o temprano él encontrará una forma de desagravio para salir como el único vencedor de la contienda. Gai-sensei, la hoja más verde de Konoha, bien podía dar fe de ello.

Ahora, esta nueva invasión a su privacidad no iba a quedar impune, y Sakura lo comprendió en el restante segundo y medio en el que su ojo comenzó a brillar con malicia.

"Si lo crees necesario, por mi está bien", la kunoichi casi suspiró de alivio por la respuesta favorable, pero su alegría duraría poco, claro.

"Aunque hoy es viernes, Sakura, ¿acaso no vas a salir a divertirte esta noche?".

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite, completamente sorprendida por la pregunta fuera de lugar. La respuesta fue automática.

"No"

"¿No?" su expresión de incredulidad estaba pidiendo más explicaciones, y como era de esperarse Sakura cayó en la trampa. Siempre hablaba más de la cuenta cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Pues no. Además no existe ninguna regla universal que diga que todos los viernes por la noche una chica debe salir divertirse."

"¿Acaso no tienes novio, Sakura?".

"No…". Contestó de mala gana mientras se ocupaba de recoger los implementos médicos y devolverlos a la bolsa. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que esta conversación estaba tomando. Su vida personal –o la falta de ella– era un tema que siempre la ponía a la defensiva, por no decir que le estaba sacando de nuevo los colores. Hacía mucho calor o ella se estaba friendo poco a poco en su propia vergüenza.

"Mmn, eso es extraño para una chica de tu edad" replicó el copyninja frotando pensativamente su enmascarada barbilla. "¿Por qué no?"

"No tengo tiempo para chicos". La respuesta salió disparada tan rápido de su boca que era imposible negar lo forzadamente ensayado de la misma.

"¡Se nota!"

"¿Qué significa eso?" inquirió indignada por el tono mordaz en sus palabras.

"Sólo digo que si te sonrojas tanto por tu viejo sensei es que definitivamente necesitas salir más, ¿no crees?".

Sakura se dio media vuelta fingiendo más molestia de la que sentía para poder ocultar el renovado sonrojo en su rostro… _'¡maldito copyninja!'_

"No, no lo creo, déjame informarte que una mujer no necesita de un hombre para que la valide", dijo con más convicción de la que sentía en ese momento.

"No, desde luego que no".

"Para mi es mucho más importante mi carrera ahora, y seguir preparándome como médico ninja…", continuó defendiéndose, aun dándole la espalda.

"Lo cual es muy válido, claro".

"Además tengo mucho trabajo, nuevas responsabilidades…" chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, "mucho que hacer como para andar preocupada por una relación".

"Tu trabajo es de los mejores"

"Y eso no significa que no me interesen los hombres" acotó.

"Por la forma en que me miraste hace un momento, eso ya me queda claro".

"¡Hey!" se volvió a verle de inmediato, dándose por ofendida por el tono excesivamente acusatorio en su voz. "Los hombres miran a las mujeres todo el tiempo y de forma mucho más vulgar y libidinosa… ¿Qué tiene de malo que una mujer aprecie también el atractivo masculino?"

¡Bravo! Acababa de admitir que lo consideraba atractivo. ¿Dónde está Yamato cuando necesitas que se abra la tierra bajo tus pies?

Sin contestar, Kakashi se puso de pie con una lentitud y fluidez estudiadas hasta el último movimiento. Su mirada dejó el sonrojado rostro y se paseó con deliberada calma por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña kunoichi a su lado, haciendo las pausas en los lugares estratégicos, y apreciando cada curva que no había notado antes, hasta regresar a su rostro, ahora mucho más encendido, si eso fuese posible.

"No, no tiene _nada_ de malo…"

"¡Eres un pervertido!". Sakura parecía un verdadero volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Una risa genuina salió del copyninja ante el despliegue de vergüenza y agitación de su pequeña ex alumna. Poniéndose la camiseta enrollada en su cuello, remató la situación con otro comentario bien apuntado. "Puede que sí, pero tú eres la que gustas de admirar las cosas atractivas, ¿no?"

Sin dignificar su comentario con una respuesta y para no pulverizar todo su trabajo médico de un sólo puñetazo, Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad del lugar con la rabia reflejada claramente en su cara, jurando en voz no tan baja improperios contra su sensei y toda la especie masculina en la faz del planeta. ¡Eso era lo que se ganaba por tener buen corazón y preocuparse por sus chicos!

Luego de dar el portazo, gritó en pleno pasillo y a todo pulmón.

"¡Y más te vale que estés aquí cuando regrese!"

Decir que estaba furiosa era muy poco. Había caído en su trampa con más facilidad que una niña frente a un helado de chocolate. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa con él, sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que le gustaba a este hombre la retaliación. Su genio era puesto al servicio de muchas más cosas que el deber ninja y Sakura sólo pudo temblar de impotencia ante las posibilidades que acababan de abrirse. Estaba segura de que esto era sólo el comienzo de muchas más humillaciones para ella. Pero de ningún modo se iba a dejar vencer por sus artimañas sin dar la pelea.

Mientras caminaba hacia el hospital con los puños apretados, Sakura se forzó mentalmente a no contemplar el otro hecho que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Externamente podía estar poniendo su mejor show de mujer ofendida, pero en el interior no escapó de su atención lo que le hizo sentir esa intensa mirada de cuidadosa evaluación masculina dirigida a cada uno de sus atributos físicos, y que nunca antes había recibido de nadie –al menos no de forma conciente para ella.

Fue una mirada que, por primera vez en su vida, la hizo sentir como una mujer de verdad, deseable, y no como carnada para pre-púberes hormonales en época de celo.

Y si era remotamente sincera con ella misma, fue una mirada que la hizo sentir demasiado bien.

¡Rayos!

Odiaba cuando el copyninja tenía razón…

…definitivamente, necesitaba salir mucho más.

-o-

La carcajada fue inevitable después de oír el portazo a sus espaldas y el grito temperamental de amenaza que le siguió. En ese instante la naturalidad de su propia risa lo hizo sobresaltar internamente. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se reía de ese modo? Era como un bálsamo para sus heridas. Si Sakura lo divertía de esta forma, bien podía tolerar un tanto más de esa invasión a su espacio personal mientras ella aplacaba su más reciente arrebato de madre adoptiva del Team 7.

Kakashi bajó su máscara para probar la tentadora comida que la impulsiva kunoichi había dejado para él y de inmediato tomó nota de lo mucho que había mejorado su cocina, cuando antes casi era clasificada dentro de la lista de venenos conocidos.

Saboreando concienzudamente no pudo evitar el preguntarse vagamente cuantas veces Sakura se habría repetido a sí misma ese discurso barato sobre independencia femenina que acababa de recitarle a la perfección, y que resultaba tan falso que no se lo tragaría ni un mocoso de la pre-academia. Era evidente que habían valores allí muy ciertos, y que eran parte de su personalidad, pero ella necesitaba mucho más que una vida profesional exitosa, lo quisiera admitir, o no. Ella ya era una mujer, y por mucho negarlo con discursos de igualdad y autoestima no hacía menos cierto que, al final del día, necesitaba lo mismo que todas las mujeres en algún punto u otro de sus vidas: _un hombre_.

Llevando los platos hasta la mesa se sentó cómodamente a disfrutar de su comida, no sin antes tener la cortesía de extenderle una invitación a comer al visitante que estaba apertrechado en la escalera de emergencias desde que él había salido de su baño. Sakura cocinó suficiente para dos personas después de todo.

"¿Piensas pasar o acaso pillaste a alguna de mis vecinas en la bañera?"

La risa de Jiraiya era desvergonzada y contagiosa, como siempre. "Tus vecinas son todas horrorosas, yo sugiero un cambio de lugar, mocoso".

"Nah, el alquiler bien vale soportar la vista".

"¡¿Ehhh?! Pues no entiendo como puedes vivir así…"

Kakashi le dedicó un media sonrisa al viejo pervertido y a sus manías voyeristas. Sólo con el viejo sannin –y antes con Minato-sensei– el obsesivo copyninja se permitía la familiaridad suficiente como para exponer su rostro sin máscara. Después de todo, nunca había podido ocultarles nada de su vida a ninguno de los dos. Lo conocían demasiado bien como para intentarlo de cualquier manera.

Las viejas barandas de la escalera protestaron sonoramente cuando el peso de Jiraiya las dejó para impulsarse por la estrecha ventana hasta quedar sentado a medio camino entre el estar adentro y afuera. Su nariz rastreó los olores de la deliciosa comida que el joven shinobi no había parado de devorar en grandes porciones desde que le saludó.

"Y dime, ¿qué ha hecho un arrogante impertinente como tú para merecer que un precioso ángel de la misericordia venga a hacerte semejante banquete, huh?"

Un encoger de hombros acompañó la respuesta. "Supongo que de vez en cuando me toca algo de buen karma. Pasa y sírvete".

"Tengo prisa muchacho, además me parece que tu lo necesitas más que yo", Jiraiya no había parado de observarlo de arriba a abajo con cuidado, y la verdad no se sorprendió de verlo más delgado y consumido que la última vez que se encontraron, hacía ya casi cuatro meses. Igual decidió no profundizar en ello por el momento. Esa línea de pensamiento sólo lo llevaría a tener más líos con Tsunade.

"Voy saliendo a continuar mi investigación. Tengo nuevas pistas que espero nos lleven a algo concreto muy pronto. Ya se nos está acabando el tiempo me temo…". El copyninja no rompió sus movimientos ni le dirigió la mirada. Sabía bien de lo que hablaba el experimentado sannin y no se sentía más animado ante el prospecto de nuevas pistas. La verdad estaba empezando a pensar que todo el asunto sería inútil hasta llegado el momento, final e inevitable, de enfrentar lo que fuese que se estaba tramando en secreto en contra de Konoha.

Por su lado, a Jiraiya no le reconfortó en nada el aura de apatía ligeramente forzada que desprendía el shinobi más joven. Había algo fuera de lugar en él, lo sentía, pero no lograba poner el dedo en la yaga. Se dio cuenta entonces de que el copyninja estaba más quebrado por dentro de lo que había podido percibir durante su mecánico reporte de anoche.

"Sakura tiene razón Kakashi, es hora de dejar de luchar".

No esperaba una respuesta y no recibió una. Jiraiya conocía demasiado bien al mocoso delante suyo como para esperar reacciones visibles. Pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando y que sus palabras significaban algo para él, aunque lo negase. Minato, Kakashi y Naruto. Los tres eran los hijos que nunca tuvo. Ya había perdido a uno y no estaba por permitir que los otros dos arrojaran sus vidas por las putrefactas cañerías de Konoha.

"Esa niña me recuerda un poco a Rin, con lo determinada que está en cuidar de ti y de Naruto, ¿no crees?".

Kakashi sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer Jiraiya y se maldijo por dejar que la mención de su antigua compañera de equipo afectara el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Era verdad que Rin lo había querido, que se había preocupado por él a pesar de sus continuos maltratos de niño arrogante y su cortante indiferencia. Lo quiso aun sabiendo que él nunca iba a ser capaz de compartir los mismos sentimientos que ella sentía por él. En ese entonces, no logró verla por lo que valía esa amistad incondicional. Y ya era muy tarde cuando lo comprendió y quiso agradecérselo.

Sí. Sakura tenía algo en común con Rin, en esa forma particular en que su fuerza interior había logrado mantener los pedazos de su vida unidos luego de la muerte de Obito. En la actualidad todos ellos llevaban vidas patéticas y sólo Sakura sabía como evitar que el viejo Team 7 se rompiera del todo.

En ese momento la voz de Jiraiya lo sacó de sus contemplaciones del pasado.

"Eres una herramienta para esta aldea, pero también eres un ser humano con gente que se preocupa por ti. Harías bien en no olvidarlo".

Por fin los palillos llenos de comida se detuvieron a medio camino entre su boca y el cuenco con la sopa. Una sonrisa de irónica amargura afloró en sus labios, pero la ácida respuesta respecto a lo que pensaba de su propia _'humanidad'_ se quedó sin ser pronunciada. Jiraiya le ganó la palabra pues de ningún modo iba a entrar en discusiones filosóficas con el mocoso, ahora que tenía que salir disparado.

"¡Deja el ANBU de una vez y pon en orden tu vida, muchacho!"

Su voz firme no dejaba lugar a réplicas ni excusas. Volviendo la mirada hacia afuera, el sannin dejó que su mente se liberara de la preocupación que cargaba desde anoche. Kakashi estaría bien. No era sólo un ninja extremadamente hábil y apto, era también un maldito bastardo con más suerte de la que se merecía con toda la mierda que solía sacar de su vida. Por eso estaba convencido de que, al final, saldría bien librado de todo como siempre. Además, si alguna cosa era cierta sobre el infame copyninja, era que las palabras sabias y los consejos nunca se desperdiciaban en sus oídos. No en vano era un genio a pesar de ser, al mismo tiempo y para muchas cosas, un soberano idiota también.

Con un último gruñido a modo de regaño, Jiraiya se despidió del joven shinobi, que en todo el rato no se había volteado siquiera a verle directamente a la cara. Pero él lo conocía mucho como para darse por ofendido ante su aparente indiferencia.

"Si me necesitas ya sabes como localizarme". Más rápido de lo que cabe esperarse de un hombre de sus dimensiones –era mucho más alto y ancho que Kakashi quien de por sí, era más alto que el promedio– el legendario sannin desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí en primer lugar.

Con su apetito completamente arruinado, Kakashi se recostó contra el respaldar de la silla, dejando los palillos abandonados en su sopa miso a medio comer. Finalmente miró hacia la ventana donde el sannin había estado segundos antes, dándole el último sermón sobre calidad de vida ninja.

No había forma de negar que sus palabras habían sido completamente ciertas y sinceras. Había dado en el clavo en su evaluación acerca del miserable estado de su vida como siempre. Sus palabras fueron sabias, de acuerdo a lo que cabía esperarse de él.

Todo excepto por un pequeño detalle del que su viejo y pervertido mentor no sabía nada.

Todos sus consejos servían sólo para una persona con voluntad de vivir.

Kakashi cerró los ojos.

Tal vez, con suerte o sin ella, en la próxima misión llegaría finalmente su turno de morir.

_Tal vez…_

-o-

-

**Setsubun: **Es el festival que celebra el cambio de estaciones en Japón.

**Kuromiso** (miso negro): sopa miso más fermentada que la blanca o la roja, y se acompaña con ingredientes de la temporada (carnes, vegetales y algas).

**Onigiri:** Bolas de arroz tradicionales y esenciales en todas las comidas en Japón.

-o-

**NDA: **Primero deseo pedir excusas por el semi–hiatus en el que he estado, las cosas han estado muy locas en eso que llaman vida real. Pero más que dar pretextos quiero compartir con todos mi filosofía de no dejar nada inconcluso. Así que aun con las demoras todos los fics van a ser terminados. De hecho todos tienen sus borradores de lo que voy a desarrollar en cada capítulo, y LeN tiene incluso partes completas ya escritas de los últimos capítulos (de las escenas clave al menos) *-coughsmutcough-*

En segundo lugar quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos por sus comentarios y demás manifestaciones de apoyo. Gracias especiales a Koko7180 por diagnosticar mi dislexia a tiempo XD (ya lo he arreglado por cierto).

Por último quiero compartir con alguien mi dolor. ¿Están al día con el manga? El Kishimoto me está torturando con mi personaje favorito después de Kakashi. Vamos, que da pena admitirlo pero hasta se me han aguado los ojitos en el capítulo 400. ¡Santo Itachi de los martirios!… I knew it… T.T


	6. Reflejos

**c-6 / Reflejos**

Tsunade podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que estaba harta.

Harta de su trabajo rutinario.

Harta de los trasnochos sin sake.

Harta del color de las cortinas en la Torre Hokage.

Pero sobre todo, harta de oír hablar del infame copyninja.

Al parecer Hatake Kakashi tenía esta semana más de un ángel guardián cuidándole las espaldas y preocupándose por él.

Así que allí estaba Sakura, persiguiéndola desde el día anterior con preguntas acerca de su estatus de trabajo, su carga de misiones, su preocupación por su salud y demás implicaciones a su evidente deterioro. ¡Como si ella necesitara un constante recordatorio de las consecuencias que tenían sus decisiones! Y justo cuando pensó que ya se había desecho de Jiraiya.

Sin embargo, la situación en la que se encontraban bien podía servir para resolver varios problemas de una sola vez. A Tsunade le gustaba trabajar pensando en cada situación particular como si se tratara de una pequeña pieza en un gran rompecabezas. Sólo cuando se colocaban las piezas correctas juntas, se podían comenzar a vislumbrar las soluciones. En ocasiones era un trabajo de ensayo y error. A veces los resultados superaban las expectativas. En otras, lo inesperado ocurría, para bien o para mal.

Ahora mismo Tsunade tenía el escritorio abarrotado de piezas. Por un lado la situación del copyninja y su salud eran prioritarias, siendo él una de las armas más poderosas de Konoha. Eso sin contar los afectos personales que estaban en juego y que le pesaban cada día más en su conciencia. Adicionalmente, era necesario considerar la evidente tensión con el resto de las aldeas y la inminencia de una nueva guerra ninja como una posibilidad cierta, en la que todos deberían estar preparados al máximo de su potencial.

Por otro lado la investigación en la que Sakura estaba trabajando continuaba avanzando con mucho éxito, pero ya era tiempo de subir al próximo nivel de implementación. Ella también estaba próxima a tomar su última evaluación como cirujano, con lo cual terminaría su formación como residente.

Tsunade sonrió para sus adentros satisfecha. Los tiempos parecían propicios para matar, en este caso, tres pájaros con un sólo kunai.

"Déjame ver si te he entendido, Sakura". La Hokage entrelazó los dedos y apoyó sobre ellos su mentón, mirando con atención a la joven sentada del otro lado de su amplio y muy desordenado escritorio. Se encontraban solas en la oficina, la quietud que las rodeaba atípica en un lugar tan agitado y ruidoso como la Torre Hokage. Pero Konoha era una villa que se despertaba lentamente los sábados por la mañana.

"Me has dicho que Kakashi necesita salir de la rotación de shinobis activos pues, de acuerdo con tú evaluación, las consecuencias del uso prolongado de su sharingan comienzan a extenderse al resto de su cuerpo".

En respuesta la aludida asintió con seriedad.

"No sólo se está quedando ciego, sino que también está perdiendo la capacidad natural de su cuerpo para recobrarse. ¿Es eso?"

"Así es, shishou. Su ritmo de recuperación es cada vez más lento. Entre la mañana y la noche del día viernes sus niveles apenas se recobraron en un cinco por ciento".

Tsunade se recostó hacia atrás en su asiento evaluando con cuidado los hechos que su aprendiz le estaba relatando. La preocupación de Sakura no ponía dudas en la seriedad del asunto, y reforzaba su idea de adelantar sus planes.

"Lo de su ceguera es algo que ya conocíamos, pero lo de su capacidad para generar chakra es mucho más preocupante. ¿En qué te basas para atribuirlo al sharingan?".

"Puede estar relacionado a otras causas como stress, agotamiento o la leve anemia que tiene". Sakura continuó con algo más de urgencia en su voz. "Hasta ahora mi teoría es que, al menos, es un factor de potenciación de riesgo. Pero necesito examinarlo más a fondo para estar segura".

Era difícil saber con seguridad que tanto afectaba el sharingan al cuerpo del copyninja pues nunca había sido posible someterlo a una investigación lo suficientemente extensiva y profunda. Bien fuera por su carga de trabajo o por su aversión a ser estudiado como rata en un laboratorio, poco se sabía sobre el funcionamiento del excepcional _Sharingan no Kakashi._

"Has estado persiguiéndome desde ayer con este asunto y yo he estado considerando a fondo todas las posibilidades. Creo que no tengo que decirte que Kakashi es nuestro mejor jounin de élite y la aldea no puede darse el lujo de prescindir de sus servicios".

La postura de su aprendiz cambió sutilmente evidenciando el descontento con sus palabras. Era fácil saber que el asunto del copyninja le estaba afectando mucho, y que buena parte se debía a su incapacidad para superar el pasado del Team 7 y continuar con su vida. Tsunade recordó vagamente cuando ella era tan joven como Sakura y su pasión por la medicina le hacía involucrarse personalmente con cada caso que atendía. Un error que después, pagaría muy caro.

"Estamos en una situación delicada", continuó con calma, "recuperando nuestros recursos y muy escasos de shinobis competentes como él. Pero ciertamente, tampoco puedo permitir que se quede sin chakra a mitad de una misión…".

Sí, definitivamente esto iba a funcionar. Y tal vez, en el camino, Sakura también aprendería una o dos cosas respecto a cómo separar lo profesional de lo personal.

¡Por Kami que lo iba a necesitar, tarde o temprano!

-o-

Sakura se movió incómoda en su asiento esperando la decisión de la Godaime. Las hermosas sillas de madera tallada que adornaban la oficina definitivamente no estaban diseñadas para ser confortables, sino por el contrario, para mantener a los visitantes en un estado de permanente desagrado. Como si hablar con la temperamental Hokage no fuese motivo suficiente para sufrir durante toda la entrevista.

Aunque de momento, Tsunade parecía estar de un ánimo mucho más calmado de lo usual, casi contemplativo. En contraste, las largas pausas en su discurso tenían a Sakura completamente tensa, como la cuerda de una guitarra a punto de ser pulsada. Ella estaba contando con que le dieran, al menos, un par de días de descanso a Kakashi para continuar supervisándolo y después, tal vez, algunas misiones de menor rango para empezar.

'_¡Cualquier cosa menos el ANBU!'_ Claro, eso no podía decírselo directamente a su shishou.

De hecho, ella no había mencionado nada sobre el descubrimiento de su identidad ANBU, achacando todo el asunto de su reciente preocupación médica a una de sus visitas de rutina a su sensei, luego de una misión peligrosa. Buena parte de ser ninja tenía que ver con como manejar la información con discreción y saber cual era el momento justo para revelarla y sacarle el mayor provecho. Además, ella tenía planeado indagar primero sobre el papel de Kakashi en las fuerzas especiales pero recurriendo a otras fuentes de información alternativas. Si esto no daba resultado, entonces apelaría a la Hokage misma.

Sakura estaba determinada a no perder a otro de sus chicos.

"Sakura…". Tsunade se puso de pie, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Finalmente había tomado una decisión y la joven kunoichi no pudo más que tragar grueso, ansiosa por oír la respuesta.

"Esta circunstancia nos puede resultar muy favorable".

Había un centelleo malicioso en la mirada de la Hokage, que sólo se hacía presente cuando ella tenía una idea muy brillante (y potencialmente peligrosa, claro), o cuando veía una botella de su sake favorito. Lo último no era probable, así que las alarmas en la cabeza de Sakura comenzaron a sonar a toda potencia.

"Tu investigación respecto al flujo de distintos tipos de chakra en el cuerpo, ha avanzado lo suficiente, me parece".

Sakura se puso más nerviosa, si cabía, por el rumbo tan extraño e inesperado que tomaba la conversación. _'¿Qué tenía que ver su investigación con darle un descanso a Kakashi?'_

"Además el primer procedimiento, aunque fallido, nos dejó muchos aprendizajes".

"¡¿De qué está hablando, shishou?!" ahora sí que estaba alarmada. _'No estará pensando en…'_

"Sabes bien de lo que hablo. El caso 335IGT-7".

Sakura estaba anonadada por decir lo menos. La operación a la que hacía referencia Tsunade era un secreto de máxima seguridad del que sólo unos pocos sabían algo en el Konohagakure, y que ella preferiría no tener la desgracia de conocer, mucho menos aun de tener que discutir ahora con su shishou.

Porque la verdadera bomba estaba a punto de caer.

"Es tiempo de continuar a la siguiente etapa, y esta vez quiero que tú seas la que conduzca la operación, Sakura".

La joven kunoichi sintió como si le hubieran hecho beber un vaso lleno de de hielo triturado.

"¡¿Yo…?! ¡¿Co-conducir la operación…?!"

"Así es".

La conciencia de Sakura se estremeció como nunca.

Dentro de un contenedor especial, resguardado bajo la más estricta seguridad, y oculto en un depósito secreto de la Torre Hokage, se encontraban los ojos sharingan de Uchiha Sasuke en espera de esa operación que, ahora, sería su responsabilidad.

Ese era el morboso memento con el que tenía que lidiar a diario, cada vez que entraba al laboratorio de investigación, sabiendo que, al final, sus descubrimientos contribuirían a preservar el legado maldito de los Uchiha.

Y la verdad, más allá del deber ninja por el que estaba obligada, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse culpable… y hasta sucia.

El trabajo como médico ninja era toda su vida y ella estaba completamente entregada a ser la mejor en todo lo que hacía, poniendo el ciento diez por ciento de esfuerzo para cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades con excelencia. Pero a pesar del amor que sentía hacia su profesión, había muchas cosas que no eran de su agrado, en particular cuando la política interna de los clanes y la protección del estatus del Konohagakure no Sato en el mundo shinobi tomaban prioridad sobre la protección a la dignidad humana y el propio progreso natural de la ciencia médica.

A Sakura le importaban muy poco la política y el poder en esos momentos. Para ella lo más duro era enfrentarse a la connotación personal y tan cercana a su corazón que tenía el asunto.

La pesadilla había comenzado con la muerte de los hermanos Uchiha hacía poco más de tres años. Preservar el legado Sharingan fue el mandato que siguieron todos los que sobrevivieron a la lucha aquel día.

Así fue como en la primera operación a la que se refería la Hokage, se había intentado transplantar el único ojo que había quedado intacto en el cadáver de Uchiha Itachi a otro shinobi que se había prestado como voluntario. A pesar de que el equipo estuvo liderado por la propia Tsunade y que el experimento tuvo al menos un año de investigación previa, la cual incluyó múltiples pruebas de compatibilidad sobre el receptor, la operación terminó siendo un completo fracaso.

Peor aún, no sólo el sharingan no funcionó, sino que por alguna razón inexplicable, el violento rechazo del ojo implantado por el cuerpo del receptor, terminó por causarle la muerte al voluntario.

Fue muy frustrante para todo el equipo involucrado luego de tanta preparación. Afortunadamente, Sakura no había participado directamente, pero recordaba bien como Shizune se había emborrachado esa noche junto con alguno de sus compañeros con la depresión de la derrota. En especial porque era notorio que la operación, a pesar del alto grado de complejidad que entrañaba, era perfectamente posible.

La joven kunoichi Rin, apenas una aprendiz para el momento, había sido la única capaz de transplantar un Kekkei Genkai de forma funcional en la historia del Konohagakure, y que se supiera, de las demás aldeas ocultas. Con ello, Tsunade había perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que algún idiota sin oficio había intentado, estúpidamente, raptar a Kakashi. Desde que el copyninja existía, el interés de muchos oportunistas de turno se había multiplicado ante la posibilidad cierta de traspasar, de forma artificial, un legado tan poderoso. También se multiplicó la paranoia de los Hyuga, pero ese era otro dolor de cabeza que la Godaime siempre prefería ignorar a riesgo de provocarse un aneurisma.

Sakura podía sentir el sudor condensarse en su frente, los latidos de su corazón sonando como tambores en sus oídos.

Un nuevo intento significaba que, esta vez, usarían uno de los ojos de Sasuke.

Si Naruto llegase a saber que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo había sido ultrajado de semejante manera, no se los perdonaría nunca. Para él cosas como la importancia del legado del sharingan en la aldea, valían muy poco ante la dignidad y el amor por quien consideraba como al hermano que nunca tuvo.

Y Sakura se sentía tan deshonesta por ello. Era como si los estuviera traicionando a todos. Fallándoles nuevamente. Allí estaba Sasuke, tendido en el suelo en una piscina de su propia sangre, y ella en lugar de salvarlo, sólo podía contemplarlo inútilmente desde el suelo. Sin poder moverse. Llorando. Permitiendo que Tsunade le sacara los ojos como si se tratara de un cadáver anónimo en el depósito del hospital, mientras Naruto estaba inconsciente, ignorante de todo el macabro espectáculo.

Por ello, Sakura a veces dudaba que Naruto tuviese el carácter necesario para ser Hokage y tomar decisiones como aquella. Otras veces se sentía animada ante la idea de que lo fuera y que cambiase la forma en que se hacían las cosas en la aldea ninja. Si alguien era lo suficientemente terco para lograrlo ese era el hiperactivo Jinchuuriki.

En ese momento la voz de Tsunade la sacó de su contemplación mental de las miserias de su trabajo, con otro golpe bajo a sus muy estresados nervios.

"Pero antes de proceder, Sakura, es necesario echar un vistazo al único caso exitoso…".

Sakura casi se atragantó simplemente con el aire que estaba inhalando.

"¡¿Estudiar el sharingan de Kakashi?! ¡Pero si es imposible siquiera hacerle ir al hospital!"

"No descarto problemas, claro. Tal vez tengamos que sedarlo. La vez pasada tuvimos que amararlo de hecho".

"¿A-amarrarlo…?" Por alguna razón psicológica que Sakura prefería achacar al estrés y la falta de sueño, su cerebro se llenó de escenas muy inapropiadas de un copyninja medio desnudo y atado a la cama… _su cama._

"Fue más que nada para mantenerlo quieto y que no se escapara a la primera oportunidad", una mueca de fastidio adornó las juveniles y artificiales facciones de Tsunade. "Igual, no se puede negar, porque va a ser una orden". Y como para reforzar esta idea, la Hokage se sentó de nuevo y tomando un pergamino en blanco comenzó a redactar lo que sin duda, eran los escabrosos detalles de esta '_misión'._

Aun así, Sakura no estaba en absoluto convencida.

"Shishou, lo que me pide no va a ser nada fácil…".

"Desde luego que no va a ser fácil. Es de Kakashi de quien estamos hablando". Tsunade volteó los ojos al cielo sin dejar de escribir, evidentemente exasperada de sólo pensar en la indisciplina del excéntrico copyninja. "Si tan solo Rin hubiese dejado algún registro de lo que hizo con él, no tendríamos tantos problemas. Pero ellos se negaron a dar detalles y el Yondaime les complació por tratarse de Obito. Aunque en el fondo fue una buena idea o tendríamos que lidiar ahora mismo con un montón de idiotas tratando de sacarle los ojos a todos los Hyuga".

Estampando firma y sello en el pergamino, Tsunade contempló su trabajo con satisfacción, mientras Sakura estaba por caerse de la silla con los nervios. Esto era mucho más de lo que había ido a buscar. Y, siendo sincera, mucho más de lo que ella se consideraba capaz de manejar. Así que lanzó un último intento por disuadir a la Godaime.

"Es cierto que la investigación ha tenido avances significativos, shishou, pero aún falta mucho y no creo que sea prudente involucrar a Kakashi-sensei todavía".

"¡Tonterías! El momento no puede ser más perfecto, Sakura".

"Yo no creo–"

"Tú misma estabas insistiendo en darle un descanso, ¿no? ¡Pues qué mejor manera de hacerlo que por el bien de la ciencia médica!" ¡Oh sí! Tsunade era una mujer con una mente deliciosamente retorcida, capaz de exprimir al máximo las ganancias de cualquier situación. Excepto de sus propias apuestas, claro.

"Le daré una semana libre al copyninja, tiempo en el cual tú podrás investigar a fondo el sharingan en preparación para conducir el próximo experimento dentro de un mes". Tsunade hizo una pausa para mirar significativamente a su brillante aprendiz. No se podía negar el orgullo casi maternal reflejado en su mirada, y eso no ayudó en mucho al ánimo inseguro de Sakura.

"Además, planeo hacer de éste tu examen final para cirujano, Sakura".

¡Genial! No sólo tenía que realizar una operación, hasta ahora, completamente imposible de repetir, sino que además la iban a reprobar por ello.

'_¡Estoy condenada!'_

"Y espero que apruebes con distinción. ¡Sabes que confío en ti, Sakura!" A juzgar por el optimismo en la voz de Tsunade, el asunto era como jugar a ponerle la cola al burro.

Entonces, la joven kunoichi se sintió aplastada por el exceso de confianza de su shishou en sus habilidades. El trabajo con el órgano ocular era mucho más difícil que con cualquier otro, dadas sus delicadas conexiones con el cerebro, el cual aún continuaba siendo, con mucho, un misterio para la medicina. La complejidad se multiplicaba por mil por tratarse de un ojo sharingan, tan diferente en funcionamiento a uno normal. Nadie sabía en realidad como trabajaba y los pocos registros existentes se los llevaron los Uchihas, junto con todos sus secretos, a la tumba.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, se trataba de los ojos de Sasuke-kun…

"Yo… no puedo hacerlo shishou".

"¡Claro que puedes, y vas a hacerlo!"

"Pero…"

"¡Sin _peros_ Sakura! Esto es muy importante para el futuro del Konoha. Cuando Kakashi muera –que puede ser pronto considerando lo mucho que tú misma dices que se cuida– la aldea perderá su arma más poderosa. De ninguna forma podemos permitir que esto ocurra si existe la posibilidad de transplantar o clonar el sharingan".

La cara de frustración y horror de Sakura venía de sus remordimientos y Tsunade la entendía bien. Uchiha Sasuke fue un traidor a Konoha, y un nuke-nin muy peligroso. Pero fue también su compañero de equipo, su amigo y su primer amor, al que ni ella ni Naruto pudieron salvar en el momento crucial. Claro que ese final le resultaba familiar en exceso, habiendo vivido ella misma una situación similar con su propio compañero de equipo, Orochimaru, y luego con Dan. A ninguno de los dos los pudo salvar y no había un día de su vida en que no se recriminara por ello.

Pero ser ninja significaba hacer sacrificios personales. Dejar todos los sentimentalismos de lado y llenarse las manos de sangre. Sakura lo tenía que entender de una vez, le gustara o no.

"El bienestar de esta aldea está por encima de cualquier escrúpulo", continuó Tsunade con dureza. "Creí que ya lo habías comprendido, Sakura".

Las dos mujeres se contemplaron por algunos segundos en silencio. Sakura sabía que este asunto no sólo se trataba de asumir el deber y el compromiso que había adquirido cuando se juró una kunoichi de Konoha. Se trataba también de madurar y dar un paso al frente, tanto en su carrera como en su vida personal.

Significaba, por sobre todo, enfrentar el fantasma de Sasuke y hacerlo desaparecer.

La mano de Tsunade se extendió hacia ella con el pergamino de la misión para el copyninja. Ahora, su voz estaba llena de la típica dulzura manipuladora de quien se sabe con todos los ases de la baraja.

"No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que Kakashi no se va a poner difícil tratándose de ti".

Con mucho desgano Sakura tomó el pergamino sellado y firmado por la Godaime Hokage. Si de algo estaba segura, era que el copyninja no hacía excepciones en su trato con nadie, menos aun por ella.

"Exagera shishou. Cierto que soy la única a la que deja atenderle, pero de allí a lo que me pide…".

"Subestimas la importancia que tienen para él sus ex - alumnos. Por ti va a cooperar, te lo aseguro".

Pues Sakura no estaba tan convencida de ello, conociendo lo celoso que era de su privacidad y espacio. Pero en definitiva, esto era lo que ella quería para él. Conseguir una forma de sacarlo del ANBU, aunque fuese sólo temporalmente, y evitar que continuara por el camino de la auto-destrucción.

Porque Sakura podía ser muy ingenua para muchas cosas, pero su trabajo era luchar contra la muerte todos los días.

Ella sabía bien cuando alguien perdía la voluntad de vivir.

-o-

"¡Mierda!".

Esa era su nueva palabra favorita, a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que la había repetido en las últimas horas.

Llevaba tanto rato caminando de un lado a otro por toda Konoha que podía jurar que sus pies se habían convertido en dos jamones comprimidos dentro de sus botas. Nada deseaba más en ese momento que un largo baño relajante, una taza de té bien caliente y un buen masaje con los pies en alto. Sakura estaba sudada, cansada y muy, muy fastidiada, con lo que su conocido temperamento estaba a flor de piel.

Para completar el cuadro, el día se había puesto muy oscuro a pesar de ser media tarde y comenzaba a lloviznar. El viento frío soplaba con fuerza desde el Este, haciendo que las gotas de agua cayeran al suelo en el peor ángulo posible, justo contra sus ojos.

Ahora entendía muy bien el por qué del tremendo fastidio de Izumo, Kotetsu o cualquier otro desdichado al que le asignaban la tarea de buscar a su sensei. El hombre era en verdad imposiblemente escurridizo y totalmente invisible cuando quería. ¿Cómo podía desaparecer en una aldea relativamente pequeña donde todos se conocían?

¿No podía una chica pasar la tarde de sábado tranquila en su casa, pintándose las uñas de los pies y leyendo revistas rosa? No, tenía que buscar ninjas exasperantes y asociales que se escondían debajo de las piedras. Bueno, la verdad era que ella nunca hacía nada de eso tampoco, sino trabajar y estudiar, pero ese no era el punto. Estaba ganándole el ánimo una frustración creciente, y no era tanto por no encontrar al copyninja, sino por la lata de gusanos que Tsunade acababa de abrirle en su cara.

Cierto que ella misma se había buscado el lío en el que estaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos frustrante. La línea de separación entre su deber y sus sentimientos nunca había estado tan difusa y Sakura sentía como si tuviera el corazón comprimido bajo el peso enorme de sus más oscuros remordimientos.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de lo imposible de su situación. Lidiar con el copyninja era de por sí suficiente para hacerla subir por las paredes, pero lidiar con las consecuencias de la operación que debía realizar le resultaba, simplemente pavoroso. Si fracasaba la iban a reprobar y tendría que esperar otro año más antes de poder optar de nuevo; y si tenía éxito, la aparición de un nuevo shinobi con el sharingan no iba a ser fácil de esconder precisamente.

Naruto era lento, sí, pero no tonto.

Y cuando lo supiera…

Apretando los dientes Sakura se forzó a no continuar contemplando las posibilidades. Arrastrando los pies por las calles empedradas, divisó a pocos pasos el bazar sabatino que ya estaba cerrando con la amenaza de una lluvia mucho más intensa. El País de Fuego era esencialmente una nación comercial, pues su clima y recursos naturales le hacían uno de los países más ricos, con variedad de productos agrícolas, textiles y con múltiples fuentes de energía natural para vender a cambio de otros bienes de tipo industrial, pesquero e incluso tecnológico, del que ellos carecían.

Bazares como ese eran comunes en toda la extensión del país, donde los bienes de importación captaban la atención de las gentes locales. Sakura no estaba interesada en acercarse a comprar, pero tal vez alguno de los vendedores había visto a Kakashi, pues el lugar se instalaba todos los sábados en una de las vías principales que cruzaban la aldea de punta a punta.

Valía la pena intentarlo, ya que sus escasas habilidades como ninja de rastreo y búsqueda no habían dado muchos frutos hasta el momento. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada se sentiría avergonzada por caer tan bajo como para preguntar en la calle por él.

Divisando uno de los puestos de comida donde, en más de una ocasión, le había visto comprando una ración de Saury a la parrilla, Sakura apuró el paso, contenta de poder salir de la molesta llovizna y refugiarse en bajo uno de los toldos que se apiñaban a lo largo de la calle. El fuerte olor a pescado mezclado con otras frituras le revolvió el estomago de inmediato. Francamente, no sabía como a la gente podía gustarle tanto la comida de los vendedores ambulantes, que cocinaban en mitad de la suciedad de la calle y sin ningún tipo de medidas higiénicas.

Sakura ocultó su desagrado y se acercó al viejo medio dormido que atendía la parrilla. Estaba sentado en un incómodo taburete que había visto mejores años. Su cuerpo estaba encorvado en una postura que denotaba serios problemas de columna, de acuerdo a la apreciación de su entrenado ojo clínico.

"Buenas tardes Oji-san, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme".

"¡Pero claro que podemos ayudarte! Sólo mira este excelente lote de perfumes traídos desde el mismísimo Kiri, son los más buscados porque prácticamente hipnotizan los sentidos con su exquisito magnetismo y duraderas fragancias–".

La inesperada respuesta salió de una señora pequeña y regordeta, cuyo puesto de artículos de belleza estaba justo al lado del puesto de comida. Sakura arrugó la cara ante su voz chillona y la sonrisa artificial y forzada que acompañaban la intromisión. Sin duda la mujer practicaba frente al espejo en un esfuerzo por deslumbrar a sus clientes. A Sakura le parecía que, a lo mucho, los podría matar de un susto con el grotesco maquillaje de su cara.

"–vienen junto con una maravillosa línea de cremas para el cuerpo con los más deliciosos aromas a frutas y flores. Son tonificantes y le dan a tu piel un brillo saludable–".

Sakura trató en vano de interrumpir su discurso, y declinar sus ofertas de forma educada, pero la vendedora hablaba tan rápido que era todo un prodigio que no se atragantara con su propia lengua.

"–además puedo ofrecerte estas extraordinarias cremas anti-arrugas a base de semillas de borraja que dejan la piel radiante y tersa como la de un bebe".

"¿Anti-arrugas? ¡Pero si tengo veinte años!"

"Nunca es muy pronto para empezar a cuidarse, querida".

Sakura quería cachetearla sólo por el placer de borrar la estúpida expresión de autosuficiencia de su rostro. Buscando a su evasiva y escasa calma interior, decidió ignorar a la impertinente vendedora, regresando su atención al viejo en la parrilla, quien la miraba con algo cercano a la simpatía por su situación. El acoso era una táctica común en muchos vendedores de calle y no era nada fácil de tolerar, la verdad.

"Como le decía, estaba buscando a un ninja y me preguntaba si usted…".

"¡Oh no! de esos no tenemos por los momentos querida, pero te aseguro que esta línea de maquillaje te hará parecer como toda una kunoichi con tan sólo tres simples pasos y en menos de diez minutos… ¿no es increíble?"

Una vena comenzó a latir en la frente de Sakura.

"Escuche, busco a un ninja vestido de uniforme jounin, bastante alto, cubre su rostro con una máscara y tiene un llamativo cabello plateado que desafía la gravedad...". Sakura se sentía muy tonta gesticulando con las manos mientras le describía al viejo el peinado inconfundible de Kakashi. Pero más tonta se sentiría con la respuesta que vendría.

"¡Pero si es una pena que vaya así! tal vez quieras comprarle a tu amigo una de nuestras líneas de cuidado intensivo para el cabello, vienen con el anti-frizz, la mascarilla capilar de renovación celular y el acondicionador para cabellos maltratados".

"¡¡¡¿Acaso está tomándome el pelo?!!!"

"Pues la verdad también lo tienes algo maltratado querida, te puedo hacer un buen precio si te llevas dos tratamientos capilares, y además te incluyo un masajeador de cráneo que estimula la circulación y previene la caída del cabello…".

La paciencia no era una virtud, era una molestia, y Sakura estaba a punto de aplastarla con su puño. ¡Seguro que nadie iba a extrañarla!

"Hatake Kakashi".

Sakura volteó como un rayo hacia el viejo, quien finalmente había hablado.

"Buscas a Hatake Kakashi, ¿no es cierto?".

"¡Así es!" era imposible ocultar la alegría en su voz. "¿Entonces le ha visto?".

"No"

La joven kunoichi se quedó en blanco. Alguien, en algún lugar, se reía de su miseria.

"Pero es un cliente fijo aquí, siempre pide la ración extra de Saury salado y deja propina… es un muchacho muy agradable".

Su sensei.

Dejando propina.

¡El fin del mundo estaba cerca!

"¡Pero si no me extraña que no encuentres a tu novio cuando andas en esas fachas! Necesitas un cambio de estilo para que no se te vuelva a escapar, querida. El rosa es _tan_ de la temporada pasada, ¿qué tal un tinte negro azulado para tu cabello?"

"¡¡NO quiero un tinte y NO es mi novio!!"

"Todavía no, querida, pero con mis consejos puede llegar a serlo…".

¡Qué rayos! Debería ser legal para un ninja el poder asesinar libremente y a discreción. Al tiempo que debería ser ilegal que sus entrañas se comprimieran tanto con las palabras Kakashi y novio en la misma frase.

Era el olor a fritangas que le estaba afectando el cerebro, sin duda.

Haciendo una rápida reverencia de agradecimiento al viejo, Sakura salió de allí con la voz chillona aún en sus oídos, hasta que la distancia y la lluvia ahogaron cualquier otra sugerencia de estilo y glamour con el potencial de cambiarle vida.

Tan pronto dobló la esquina de la bulliciosa calle y dejó atrás el bazar a sus espaldas Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio. Por eso odiaba tanto salir de compras, con vendedores por doquier tratando de hacerle comprar cosas que no necesitaba pero que mágicamente se volvían indispensables para su vida por algún motivo inescrutable. Era más de lo que Sakura estaba dispuesta a soportar en un día, ya de por sí, demasiado deprimente. Aunque pensándolo bien, la imagen mental de Kakashi con toda clase de potingues en el cabello bien valió pasar una rabia con la regordeta vendedora. Se vería ridículo seguro, pero él probablemente ni se inmutaría.

Continuó caminando sin prestar mucha atención hacia a donde iba, aprovechando las ocasionales cornisas y los aleros a ambos lados de la calle para no mojarse más. La escasa luz de la tarde brillaba en los pequeños charcos que comenzaban a formarse con la llovizna. Quisiera o no, la frustración estaba ganándole el paso. Por primera vez en años sintió la necesidad de sentarse simplemente en medio de la acera a llorar como una niña que ha perdido el rumbo de su casa.

Era muy irónico, considerando que una de sus primeras memorias de la niñez fue el haberse perdido en aquel mismo bazar, cuando apenas tenía tres años. La sensación de vacío que experimentó entonces era algo que jamás había podido olvidar. La opresión de los ruidos a su alrededor, las voces amenazantes, la gente extraña moviéndose rápido, tropezándola y empujándola en todas direcciones. Nadie parecía verla. Su mirada se movía frenética de un lado a otro buscando la mano familiar y cálida de su madre. La mano que llenaba el vacío. La mano que la llevaría, finalmente, a casa.

Su madre la encontraría dos horas después, bajo el cuidado de una vendedora de frutas que la había rescatado de la marea de gente.

Ahora el vacío regresaba junto con la incertidumbre de lo que le deparaba el futuro. Frustrada y furiosa por su propia inseguridad, Sakura sabía que era tonto molestarse tanto por tan poco, pero era uno de esos días en que todo parecía salirle mal. ¿Cuándo su vida se hizo tan complicada? Lo peor era no tener con quien desahogarse por el secreto sumarial que rodeaba el caso que le acababan de asignar. Con las ganas que tenía de pararse en medio de la calle y simplemente gritar a los cuatro vientos que no quería mancillar el recuerdo de Sasuke, que no quería lastimar a Naruto, que no quería perder a Kakashi, que no quería…

"¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!".

No le hacía falta voltearse para identificar la potente y alegre voz en su inconfundible llamado al escándalo. Y con eso, el estómago se le cayó hasta los pies.

"Hola, Naruto…", ni siquiera la molestia que sentía logró disimular el nerviosismo y la culpabilidad subyacentes en su saludo. Afortunadamente, un huracán en sus narices también pasaría desapercibido para el despistado rubio-hiperactivo, quien sonreía alegremente como siempre, ajeno a ese tipo de sutilezas en el ánimo de su compañera.

Unos pasos más atrás venía Shikamaru, levantando la mano en gesto de saludo. Su andar siempre relajado y su actitud desganada ante la vida no habían cambiado con los años. Pero a diferencia de Naruto, él sí que era muy perceptivo, mucho más que la mayoría, así que mantuvo discretamente una distancia prudencial de la explosiva kunoichi.

"Hola Shikamaru, ¿qué hacen los dos por aquí?"

"Vamos a casa de Choji. Su madre nos ha invitado a cenar". El joven Nara estaba uniformado de jounin al igual que Naruto. Ambos tenían el aspecto de haber sido bastante vapuleados, llenos de tierra y con algunos rasguños, por lo que Sakura adivinó que habían estado entrenando juntos.

"¡Ahhh sí, y yo estoy muerto de hambre, Sakura-chan, espero que tengan mucho ramen para mi!".

"Tú siempre quieres ramen, que problemático", Shikamaru era la imagen personificada de un mártir en su padecer.

"Oi, ¿qué tiene de malo el ramen? Es una comida tan nutritiva como cualquiera".

"No te nutre el cerebro…".

"¿Cómo?

"¿Lo ves?"

Sakura volteó los ojos al cielo implorando paciencia con esos dos. No necesitaba más tonterías de nadie. Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio para golpear y ambos eran buenos candidatos a considerar.

"Si estas burlándote de mi, Shikamaru, juro que voy a partirte el trasero… ¡de nuevo!"

"¡Ya basta Naruto! mejor guarda esas energías para tu próxima misión". Sakura los cortó antes de que terminaran con la poca compostura que le quedaba.

"¡Oi, eso me lo recuerda, Sakura-chan! Me voy en dos días a Kusa en una misión. Estaré fuera una semana, más o menos, creo… no estoy seguro la verdad. Tsunade-baachan no me dejó leer los detalles porque dice que no se guardar secretos importantes". Naruto lucía genuinamente intrigado con el peculiar proceder de la Hokage "¡Bah, que tontería… creo que la vieja ya está senil!"

Shikamaru se tomó la grave molestia de voltear los ojos al cielo con el comentario.

Desde que Naruto provocó el fin de las relaciones diplomáticas entre Konoha y Nami por contarle su Daimyo que la Hokage estaba detrás del secuestro de su hija para forzarle a hacer un acuerdo comercial con Suna, Tsunade había prohibido que se le informara a Naruto de nada más que de la hora de salida a su próxima misión.

Sakura por su parte se frotó las sienes buscando paciencia. Naruto podía ser tan denso como la roca e igual de cabeza dura.

"¿Vas con Yamato-taichou?"

"Sí, y con el equipo del tonto aquí presente".

"No puedo esperar…", el sarcasmo en la voz de Shikamaru casi se podía inhalar, con alto riesgo de intoxicación. Sakura prefirió cambiar el tema hacia asuntos que le urgían más que ver el tiempo que le tomaba a Naruto detectar el último insulto.

"Por cierto, ¿han visto a Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sí, hace un rato estaba en la tienda de Dango junto con Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-san".

"¡Rayos! estuve allí más temprano pero no lo vi… tengo horas buscándole".

Naruto se dio pausa, mirándola de arriba a abajo con una expresión cargada de suspicacia; lo que generalmente precedía a una de sus travesuras de saboteador incorregible.

"Oi, oi ¿Qué le hiciste a Kaka-sensei, Sakura-chan?"

"¿¡YO!? ¡Yo no le hice nada!"

Los ojos y boca del bullicioso Jinchuuriki se alargaron al límite con malicia. "Naa, naa, Sakura-chan, sabes de sobra que cuando no lo encuentras… ¡Es porque él no se deja encontrar!"

"¡¡¡¡Eso ya lo sé, tonto!!!!", un buen golpe en la cabeza siguió a la típica estupidez de Naruto de decir lo que ya es obvio. "¡Y no hace falta que pongas esa cara de sádico para decirlo!".

Aunque no era menos cierto por eso, claro. Kakashi estaba evitándola como evitaba a Gai-sensei en el día de los enamorados.

"Sa-kura-channnnnn-nnn" se quejó frotando adolorido el chichón en su cabeza.

"¡Te lo mereces por hacer el tonto!"

Shikamaru dio un silbido por lo bajo. "Das miedo, Haruno".

"¡¿Cómo dijiste?!"

"¿Huh?"

Como si hacerse el desentendido le fuese a servir para evitar su furia.

"¿Si tienen algo más que decirme…?", continuó amenazante, agitando enérgicamente su puño frente al rostro, y dando pasos cortos pero firmes hacia ellos.

"¡No, no, Sakura-chan, ya nos vamos, ¿ne?!".

Naruto retrocedió rápidamente calle abajo, aun frotando su prominente chichón y procurando poner distancia entre su humanidad y el temperamento incontrolable de Sakura. Shikamaru por su parte se quedó atrás con la evidente intención de decirle algo más. Nunca lo pensó del tipo suicida, pero a ella le iba bien una víctima para continuar descargando su frustración.

"Y tú, ¿QUÉ?"

"Es una molestia pero, si realmente quieres encontrar a Kakashi-san, debes dejar de buscarlo, Sakura".

La aludida parpadeó desconcertada, la furia dejando sus facciones de inmediato.

"Él siente tus intenciones como los perros sienten el miedo. Créeme, deja de buscarle y le encontrarás", caminando a paso lento y despreocupado, Shikamaru le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse en la misma dirección que había seguido Naruto, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta.

'_¿Dejar de buscarlo… para encontrarlo?'_

¿Cómo rayos Shikamaru sabía estas cosas de su sensei y ellos, sus ex – alumnos, no? Bueno el joven Nara no era un genio de gratis. Su capacidad analítica y su pensamiento lógico-matemático le habían ganado un puesto en las fuerzas de inteligencia. Aunque Sakura apostaría su sueldo a que esta estrategia en particular la ideó sólo para emplear el mínimo esfuerzo posible cuando le tocaba salir a él, en busca del escurridizo Kakashi.

La verdad sonaba bastante descabellado, pero a esas alturas Sakura no quería sino soluciones rápidas y milagrosas, que terminaran con la agonía de sus maltratados pies. Así que estaba dispuesta a probarlo al menos. No le podía ir mucho peor.

Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su atención en dejar de concentrarse en buscarlo, sin que se notase que aun lo buscaba sin buscarlo realmente… o algo así.

Echando a andar de nuevo por el camino opuesto al que tomaron sus amigos la joven kunoichi trató de distraer su mente del mismo modo en que acostumbraba a hacerlo en sus paseos a la hora del almuerzo. Poco a poco se relajó bastante, pensando en la rutina de su trabajo, planificando cada minuto de su tiempo para aprovecharlo al máximo. Su mente requería de estructura para funcionar eficientemente, y la rutina la ayudaba a sentir seguridad y relajar la tensión.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que, el ejercicio mental le ayudó a alejar momentáneamente sus problemas. Afortunadamente ya no llovía, pero el cielo continuaba gris y cargado de nubes que anunciaban el aguacero que estaba por caer. En su vagabundear Sakura había llegado hasta el río que pasaba por el norte de la villa. En su ribera se encontraba un popular bulevar donde los cafés al aire libre y los espectáculos callejeros eran la norma. Se podía decir que esta era la zona más bohemia de Konoha, donde las tiendas de arte, el teatro y la única sala de cine de la aldea se encontraban ubicadas.

El constante fluir del agua era la música de fondo ideal para pasar una tarde relajada, conversando o leyendo delante de una deliciosa taza de té. Sakura se encontró lamentando no tener tiempo para darse el gusto de descansar un rato en uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero su turno en el Hospital estaba por empezar en media hora.

Además, aún no encontraba al escurridizo copyninja y el tiempo se le acababa. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a su apartamento de nuevo y dejarle el pergamino allí, estuviera en casa o no. Pero de inmediato la misma Sakura desechó esa posibilidad. Conociendo lo despistado que se ponía a veces (es decir, cuando le convenía), seguro fingiría ignorancia para justificar su ausencia el lunes en el hospital. Eso, o ceguera temporal producto de su hábito de lectura lo cual le impediría leer el pergamino con la misión.

Por eso, para evitar las posibles excusas, lo mejor era hacer una notificación verbal. Igual llegaría tarde, pero al menos, llegaría.

Sakura fijó su vista en el empedrado de la calle y comenzó a contar sus propios pasos. No tenía sentido seguir buscando, o buscando sin buscar activamente como le sugirió Shikamaru. Apenas le quedaba tiempo, así que lo mejor era encontrar algún ninja mensajero para entregar el pergamino. No le agradaba la idea de dejar algo tan delicado en manos de otro, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Ella sabía admitir cuando era derrotada.

El sonido repentino de una risa muy escandalosa llamó su atención. Sólo un shinobi en toda la aldea era capaz de reírse de forma más ruidosa y estridente que Naruto. Mirando a su derecha lo vio sentado cómodamente en una de las mesas a orillas del río.

"¡Gai-sensei!". La sorpresa de Sakura fue mayúscula, no sólo por el típico impacto que causaba siempre el revelador traje de spandex verde –no importaba cuantas veces le vieses a él, o a su igualmente joven y apasionado pupilo, siempre resultaba igual de horroroso, como la primera vez; sino por que casi se los pasa de largo sin verlos, a él y a Kakashi, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente a su lado, libro en mano como de costumbre.

"¡Ah! Pero si es la mismísima personificación de la flor de la juventud y la belleza, Sakura-san". La sonrisa de Gai deslumbraba con el brillo de su blancura hasta en los días tan nublados como aquel.

"Lo ves Gai, en eso sí que estamos de acuerdo…". La mirada obscena que le dedicó el tercer shinobi sentado a la mesa, Shiranui Genma, la ofuscó de inmediato. _¡Ese hombre definitivamente no conocía la palabra decoro!_

"Siento interrumpirlos–", dijo con una reverencia a modo de saludo, eligiendo ignorar las palabras y la mirada lasciva del descarado shinobi, "–pero necesito hablar con Kakashi-sensei".

"¿Siempre eres tan seria, Sakura? Porque no te sientas un rato con _nosotros_", y por _nosotros_ Genma se refería a sentarse con _él_ en la silla que tenía estratégicamente justo a su lado, a merced de sus ataques. Sus manos errantes y la elocuencia de sus galanterías ya eran legendarias en la aldea. Y la mayoría de sus hazañas, buenas y malas, estaban bien documentadas y registradas en las paredes de los baños públicos de toda Konoha.

"No seas impertinente, Genma, no ves que inquietas la juvenil inocencia de su fuerza vital".

"Y puedo inquietar mucho más que eso…".

Sakura estaba a punto de enseñarle lo mucho que también podían inquietarle sus puños cuando por fin, su sensei decidió tomar nota su presencia, retirando el libro de sus narices con su habitual falta de entusiasmo.

"Yo".

"Kakashi-sensei, le traigo un mensaje de la Hokage". Sakura puso en uso toda su autoridad profesional.

"Hmn".

"Es urgente y confidencial".

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mirándola con atención, como si estuviera evaluando la seriedad en sus palabras y las posibilidades que tenía de zafarse de la situación.

"¿Otra misión? Pero si acabas de volver Kakashi… ¿A menos que estés intentando ganarme en las estadísticas de número de misiones completadas por mes, rango y dificultad?"

El copyninja lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza en medio de la frente. Genma tan sólo sonreía divertido con el habitual espectáculo, moviendo el perenne senbon en su boca de un lado para otro.

"¡¡Yo también quiero una misión, Sakura-san!!", declaró con fervor la bestia verde, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y extendiendo una mano ansiosa en su dirección.

"¿Qué?" exclamó sobresaltada "¡Yo no soy quien reparte las misiones!"

"Entonces tomaré la misma que mi rival Kakashi, así veremos quien es capaz de hacerla en menos tiempo". Sakura concluyó que el brillo fanático en sus ojos daba tanto miedo como el de Tsunade, lo cual no era precisamente un cumplido en este caso.

"Cálmate, Gai". Kakashi contestó finalmente poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro del apasionado shinobi. "Te vas a provocar una hernia si sigues haciendo esa ridícula pose".

"Te burlas de mi energía juvenil porque sabes que acabaré contigo nuevamente. Tu genio no puede compararse con la fuerza inagotable de la voluntad y el ánimo de superación de la juventud. ¡¡Te reto a vencerme esta vez, Kakashi!!".

"¿Huh?"

"¡Aggghhh!, tus reacciones tan modernas me siguen molestando" exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "Pero no permitiré que tu indiferencia acabe con el ímpetu de mi espíritu…".

Ignorando el resto de su quejumbroso discurso, Kakashi simplemente se dio la vuelta, alejándose del escándalo que montó Gai a continuación. Sakura iba tras él, insegura sobre si sentir pena por la bestia verde y su derrota, o por Genma, quien tendría que lidiar con su ya tradicional desconsuelo luego del rechazo del copyninja a uno de sus retos.

Hasta donde sabía, la cuenta iba setenta y cinco a setenta y cuatro a favor de su sensei. ¡Con razón Maito Gai sonaba tan desesperado!

Volviendo su atención al sujeto que le había costado buena parte de su tarde encontrar –tendría que agradecerle a Shikamaru después de todo– Sakura apuró el paso para alcanzar sus largas zancadas. Caminaron lado a lado sin decir palabra por un buen rato, hasta llegar al puente rojo que cruzaba el río y que sirvió tantas veces como lugar de encuentro para el viejo Team 7. Estaban muy cerca de los campos de entrenamiento preferidos por ellos.

Sakura no creía en el destino, pero si en la causalidad. Aunque la verdad, con el golpe de nostalgia y remordimiento que sintió al detenerse en mitad del puente, le pareció que era inevitable que aquel lugar feliz de su infancia, se convirtiera ahora en el lugar donde pondría la firma y el sello a su propia condena y al trágico destino del Team 7.

Sacando de su bolso el pergamino, se lo entregó a Kakashi, quien se había reclinado en el barandal y miraba hacia el cielo nublado con una expresión vacía que sólo la puso más incómoda.

Rápidamente, el copyninja rompió el sello oficial de la Hokage y leyó sus contenidos sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Todas las predicciones de Sakura sobre un rostro lleno de fastidio por tener que sufrir de su compañía por una semana, o de una reacción de molestia por las implicaciones que tenía su papel en la investigación y futura operación, se esfumaron.

En su lugar quedó un ninja pensativo, que le crispó los nervios enseguida. ¿Qué pensaría realmente Kakashi de ella por participar en la investigación para usar el sharingan de Sasuke? Él estaba al tanto de todo, desde luego, pero nunca le había mencionado nada al respecto. Sin embargo, su aparente indiferencia no podía interpretarse como conformidad. Después de todo, Kakashi había establecido un nexo muy fuerte con Sasuke, más que con ninguno de ellos.

"¿Es necesario realizar todos los exámenes en el hospital?"

La seriedad profesional en su tono no dejaba lugar a emociones y Sakura se sobresaltó un tanto con la repentina pregunta.

"Algunos sí. Pero la mayoría sólo requieren de tu tiempo y de mi chakra".

Enrollando el pergamino lo guardó en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su chaleco utilitario.

Nada en su postura, en su expresión, en sus movimientos o en su actitud cambió en lo más mínimo.

"¿Cuándo empezamos?".

"El lunes a las 0700 horas tienes una cita en el hospital. Laboratorio cinco. No debes comer nada en las doce horas previas. Tampoco debes emplear tu chakra en ese tiempo".

"Entiendo. ¿Algo más?"

"Si… no, es todo".

Sin mayores palabras de despedida, Kakashi se dio vuelta y emprendió el camino de regresó por donde habían venido. Un breve gesto con la mano alzada suplía la falta de un _hasta luego_.

Sakura quería decirle muchas cosas entonces, pero no encontró en su vocabulario las palabras apropiadas para explicar las emociones mezcladas que asaltaron su pecho. Viendo marchar a Kakashi se sintió más sola que nunca antes en su vida, sin nadie con quien compartir esos miedos y angustias de los que era presa desde hacía tres años y que volvían a aflorar con esta misión.

Sospechaba que el copyninja también tenía mucho que decir, pero él era muy diferente a ella. Él podía callar, curtido como estaba por las desgracias, sin sentir nada más que lo mínimo necesario para completar una misión con éxito. La eficiencia del shinobi la asustaba tanto como la deprimía.

¿Acaso había sido así siempre?

Cuando era niña su excéntrico sensei le daba la impresión de ser afable y tranquilo. Algo apático y despreocupado. Pervertido, sin duda. Pero siempre alerta. Siempre preparado para el ataque y todas sus consecuencias. Listo para la acción con el factor sorpresa siempre a su favor. Por eso, muchas veces Sakura lo comparaba con los rayos del sol al final de la tarde. Cálidos, pero no demasiado intensos. Sutiles. Que se van desvaneciendo poco a poco, sin que uno lo note realmente, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde: La oscuridad te rodea y ya no puedes ver nada.

Su comparación de entonces no podía ser más acertada.

Ahora mismo ella podía ver los primeros reflejos de esa oscuridad interior aun siendo de día. Y eran como rayos de luz en negativo, que irradiaban hacia dentro y se pegaban a él, escondiéndose bajo su piel, donde nadie los podía ver.

Porque nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él para verlos.

Porque él no permitía que nadie se acercara lo suficiente.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, o ella dejaba de llamarse Haruno Sakura.

-o-

**NDA:** Dato curioso: los últimos párrafos de este capítulo fueron de los primeros que escribí para este fic (o_0). Ya era hora de publicarlos por fin y revelar la inspiración para el título.

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Espero hacer honor a su interés!

_PS: hay un nuevo fanart de kakasaku en mi cuenta deviantart._

-o-

Saury – Es un tipo de pescado, también llamado papardas. Es una de las comidas favoritas de Kakashi.

Oji-san – Literalmente tío, pero se usa también para dirigirse a desconocidos (ojii-san significa abuelo).

Baachan – forma abreviada y más informal de Obaa-san, que significa abuela. (oba-san significa tía).

Senbon – agujas de acupuntura que son usadas como armas ninja. Requieren de mucha precisión y pueden ser mortales.


	7. Retazos

**c-7 – Retazos**

4:30 am.

A esa hora de la mañana la aldea ninja estaba sumida en el silencio de las cosas nocturnas. Las calles solitarias contrastaban poderosamente con la normalmente bulliciosa villa, ya pronta a despertar. Pero a pesar de las apariencias Konoha nunca dormía. Resguardada por los sigilosos ninjas, invisibles en sus puestos de guardia, la ciudad se encontraba siempre despierta y lista para la acción durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

Hatake Kakashi abrió puntualmente sus ojos, gracias a un hábito profundamente engranado en su subconsciente, más que al viejo reloj despertador que jamás usaba. Desde los tres años la disciplina estricta de su madre había sido una parte ineludible de su vida, y ahora a los treinta y tantos, esas pequeñas cosas como levantarse siempre a la misma hora, eran evidencia de cómo el pasado aún hacía mella en él.

Un bostezo lánguido seguiría al rutinario estirar de los músculos de brazos y piernas, librándose con ello de las sábanas revueltas a su alrededor. A pesar de su afinidad natural con los caninos, sus movimientos se antojaban más a los de un gato perezoso que estira sus garras luego de una larga siesta.

Frotando su desordenada maraña plateada, el shinobi se sentó lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para despejar su mente de las pesadillas comunes de sus sueños. Bajando la perenne máscara de su rostro frotó su barbilla y cuello, dando un par de giros a ambos lados para despejar un poco esa tensión acumulada que no se iba ni con las horas de descanso.

A pesar de los movimientos desganados y sus ojos somnolientos, Kakashi ya estaba en completo estado de alerta. Ser un shinobi era una parte integral de cada momento de su vida y eso se traducía en que, aun estando dormido, una parte de su cerebro permanecía siempre de guardia, por lo que despertarse no era más que pasar a un estado diferente de conciencia.

Con pasos ligeros entró al baño para cumplir con su rutina de higiene: Descargar la vejiga, una ducha caliente, afeitarse, cepillarse los dientes, mirar su cabello y desechar cualquier intento por aplacarlo, salir desnudo del baño con sólo una toalla en la cabeza, revolver el closet, ponerse unos interiores confortables y los pantalones de trabajo, cubrir su rostro con la máscara.

Era lo mismo todas las mañanas, paso por paso. Sentándose al borde de la cama comenzó a envolver sus tobillos con los vendajes blancos, haciendo los mismos nudos y vueltas que su padre le había enseñado cuando era un niño. El intrincado tejido servía tanto para proteger como para ocultar armamento. Y es que Kakashi era de la filosofía de estar armado hasta los dientes aun en días como aquel, en los que estaba fuera de servicio oficial y a merced de una médico chillona y temperamental, con ridículo cabello de color rosa y la determinación de examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

Un gruñido acompañó el cambio de tobillo. La idea de lo que le espera por el resto del día en el hospital simplemente le revolvía el estómago. Al menos tenía la orden de saltarse el desayuno y no hacer mucho peor las cosas.

Tomando la bolsa de kunais y su más gastada copia de Icha Icha, Kakashi estaba finalmente preparado para salir a cinco minutos para las cinco. Por costumbre abrió la ventana, listo para lanzarse a la calle cuando recordó que no podía hacer uso de su chakra. Retomando el viejo concepto de la puerta, salió sin prisas a las todavía oscuras calles de Konoha.

El camino a tomar era uno que bien podía hacer sin el uso de ninguno de sus sentidos pues ya estaba grabado en su alma. No le hacía falta ver las vueltas de la vía, o sentir el cambio del empedrado bajos sus pies; tampoco tenía que rastrear el olor a pino y jazmín en el aire o escuchar el viento moviendo la copa de los árboles. Nada de eso era necesario para indicarle que iba en dirección al cenotafio: la tumba vacía de los caídos con honor.

'_Hey, viejo amigo'_

Siempre que estaba en la aldea este era uno de sus rituales ineludibles. Detenerse todos los días delante del monumento a saludar a Obito. Por él había iniciado esta rutina hacía ya más de veinte años y los remordimientos seguían tan frescos como la primera vez. Inclinándose sobre la piedra tallada, su dedo índice trazó uno a uno los caracteres en el nombre de su amigo con cuidado, tal y como lo hacía Rin siempre que venían juntos a visitarlo. Ahora sus dedos se movían también más abajo y la derecha, para trazar el nombre de ella.

'_No sabes en el lío en el que me metiste esta vez, Obito… ¡si, tú!"_

Charlar con Obito era lo más natural del mundo, tanto como respirar. Él hablaba de todas las cosas mundanas y también de los secretos de su alma y Obito le susurraba sus respuestas al oído con una risa burlona que le traía el viento desde su pasado. El rostro en su mente era tan nítido como entonces, la sonrisa traviesa y la actitud torpe y sincera de un compañero al que su ego siempre fue incapaz de aceptar por completo mientras estuvo vivo.

Había cosas mucho más importantes que las normas y la perfección en la vida de un shinobi. Obito le enseñó eso cuando murió por salvarle. Aquel día ambos amigos se habían convertido en un solo ser, unidos por un ojo que les permitía compartir la visión del mundo. Y desde aquel día la vida de Kakashi cambió por completo, y por primera vez pensó que era posible, entre toda la desesperación de su existencia, hallar algo de esperanza. Pero la guerra y la muerte de todos y cada uno de los que le habían importado algo le recordaron muy pronto que era él, y no su padre, quien estaba maldito.

Era por eso que le resultaba tan irónico que la última persona por la que se había interesado y a quien quiso ayudar genuinamente, no fuese más que un reflejo de sí mismo. Uchiha Sasuke fue, en cada pedazo de su ser, el mismo bastardo, imbecil y arrogante que él había sido cuando niño. La diferencia entre ambos estaba en la motivación de venganza que arrastró a Sasuke hasta una muerte trágica, sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiese hacer nada. Kakashi nunca tuvo contra quien dirigir un sentimiento de venganza por sus desgracias, más que contra sí mismo.

Ni siquiera podía culpar a su familia por haber salido tan retorcido, pues ellos sólo habían querido lo mejor para él. Era lo lógico, considerando que era un niño prodigio de los que sólo aparecen una vez en cada generación, y muchas esperanzas estaban puestas en él.

Al final, en su afán por convertirlo en el shinobi perfecto, terminaron por ponerle el peso de un Clan que se desmoronaba sobre sus hombros con tan sólo seis años, en lugar del abrazo que él tanto deseaba. Su madre, inalterable y disciplinada, siempre le hablaba con un rostro serio y maneras distantes, que no dejaban mucho lugar para los gestos de cariño. Sakumo en cambio, siempre le sonreía con nostalgia, revolviendo su cabello con la mirada perdida, buscando quizás disipar los fantasmas que tanto temía ver en el futuro de su hijo.

La responsabilidad como parte del honor, pero la amistad y el amor por encima del deber. Esa fue la premisa que le inculcó su padre y que tanto le traumatizó cuando era niño. Entonces tuvo que ver como la culpa y el rechazo consumieron en vida a Sakumo, sólo por defender esos valores. Y en un mundo donde el individuo no es más que un esclavo del colectivo, esa fue una lección que jamás iba a olvidar.

Fue Obito, quien años después, le haría valorar de nuevo la importancia de esa visión quimérica del mundo, cuando le obligó a hacer lo correcto como persona y no lo necesario como shinobi. Pero al final del día, no era más que eso: Una utopía dentro del cruento mundo ninja. Una excepción a la regla. Una mentira al juramento del deber shinobi. Un reporte falsificado en los archivos de la Torre Hokage. Una trampa que le hacías a la muerte para ganar más tiempo.

Kakashi moriría por salvar a sus compañeros de equipo, cierto. Pero a estas alturas Kakashi simplemente moriría de buena gana. Punto.

Ahora, el copyninja estaba a punto de participar pasivamente en un nuevo ultraje a sus principios. Lo que se inició como un gesto de afecto entre dos amigos estaba por convertirse en una fuente de provecho para Konoha.

'_Supongo que debería decirles lo que pienso en verdad, ¿no? Oponerme y mandarlos a todos al infierno por hacer esto… pero sigo siendo una basura amigo. Es más fácil dejarse arrastrar que oponerse a lo inevitable…'._

Lamentar un fracaso más ya no hacía tanta mella en él como el sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que pudo ser… Ahora la aldea se disponía a perpetrar el legado Uchiha por medios artificiales y él era el conejillo de indias principal para preparar el show.

'_La vida no se puede poner mejor, ¿eh?'_

Inconcientemente Kakashi llevó su mano sobre su ojo sharingan cubierto por el hitae-ate, como si esto lo acercase más a las respuestas de su pasado en la voz aniñada de Obito. Pero ni su amigo podía darle mucho consuelo en esta ocasión.

'_Recuérdame por que estoy aquí todavía…' _

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y relajando su postura, Kakashi despejó su mente preparándose para meditar, tal y como le había enseñado su sensei cuando aún era un mocoso malcriado. Minato siempre había insistido en que la principal arma de un shinobi era su salud mental. Sólo una mente fuerte, disciplinada y estable puede sobrevivir al momento de enfrentar situaciones de vida o muerte, en las que las decisiones rápidas y acertadas son tan vitales como la técnica perfeccionada con la práctica.

Así que Kakashi meditaba todos los días al menos dos horas, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas de la forma tradicional y cerrando sus ojos. Si era esto lo que le había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo él no lo sabía, pero al menos lo ayudaba a sobrellevar la mierda que tenía que apartar diariamente para sobrevivir.

Concentrarse en la nada y no sentir. Ver pasar los pensamientos pero no quedarse con ninguno. Liberar la mente de los problemas y dejarla vagar hasta llegar más cerca del subconsciente.

Los minutos transcurrían a la misma velocidad de las nubes en un cielo que, poco a poco, se encendía desde el horizonte.

Cuando Kakashi volvió a abrir los ojos y tomó conciencia del mundo a su alrededor ya era de día. La luz lo tocaba todo, llenando de colores al mundo. Pero no a él. Nunca a él. Su oscuridad era demasiado profunda.

La conciencia bañada en sangre y el corazón muerto a golpes. ¿Qué razones le quedaban ya para luchar más que ese indefinido y desgastado sentimiento del deber?

Dando un último vistazo al Cenotafio, el shinobi se levantó con desgano, listo para iniciar su viaje al hospital. Era muy probable que ya fuese bastante tarde, juzgando por la posición del sol en el cielo, pero eso no era nada sorprendente tratándose de él.

Echando a andar por el viejo camino no pudo evitar pensar que con todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, su vida se parecía mucho una manta hecha de retazos mal combinados y pobremente remendados, a punto de romperse. La disciplina de su madre, los consejos de su padre, la filosofía de su sensei, la personalidad de Obito, la compasión de Rin.

Después de todo, Kakashi no era más que un conjunto de mañas y pequeños hábitos heredados de todos los que habían significado algo en su vida. Tanto se había diluido ya el hombre tras la máscara que, él mismo, no sabía ser sin ella puesta.

Simplemente, ya no recordaba quien era.

-o-

El suave blip–blip de la enorme máquina que ocupaba toda la habitación, marcaba el paso lento pero continuo de los tediosos segundos de espera. Tecnología como aquella era poco más que una curiosidad para Sakura en comparación con la fuerza y versatilidad del chakra; aunque tenía que admitir que con todas sus limitaciones, también tenía sus utilidades.

La posibilidad de tener un mapa detallado del cuerpo, y en este caso, del cerebro en particular, era fundamental para lo que tenía planeado. Sólo así su evaluación del funcionamiento del sharingan y de sus conexiones con el cuerpo de Kakashi sería más fácil y rápida de hacer. Porque a pesar de todo su poder, el chakra era completamente ciego dentro del cuerpo humano. Usarlo para curar a otro era como caminar por interminables pasillos oscuros. Hay que saber de antemano lo que se busca dentro del cuerpo y donde está todo, que tocar y que no, para no perderse dentro o causar algún daño.

Era por ello que el cerebro resultaba tan complejo, al ser el centro nervioso del organismo, con millones de neuronas cargadas de energía bioquímica que hacían posible la vida inteligente. Un movimiento en falso y un paciente podía quedar paralítico, en coma o hasta morir en el acto. Aun con los avances de la ciencia y la tecnología, el modo en que funcionaban los procesos neurológicos y metabólicos era un área de investigación que se encontraba en pañales.

Sakura se movió en su asiento buscando una posición más confortable mientras veía las pantallas parpadeando con las extrañas imágenes multicolores. El escáner del cerebro estaba tomando más tiempo del habitual pues la joven médico había solicitado un nivel de detalle superior al de los exámenes ordinarios para asegurarse de no pasar nada por alto.

El operario a su lado bostezó tan fastidiado como ella mientras monitoreaba los signos vitales del paciente. Estaban ligeramente acelerados lo cual era absolutamente normal para todos los que tenían que permanecer por tanto tiempo dentro del estrecho cilindro metálico, el cual parecía más una urna que un instrumento médico. Y ese, desde luego, no era un pensamiento muy confortable para la gente enferma que debía entrar en él. Pero Sakura sabía que más que claustrofobia o nerviosismo por el examen, su sensei estaba así de agitado desde que llegó a la consulta esa mañana.

Cuando el reloj marcó un cuarto pasadas las nueve, Sakura estuvo a punto de mandar a alguien a por el escurridizo jounin, cuando el muy descarado entró por la puerta luciendo bastante incómodo pero lo suficientemente inocente acerca de su tardanza como para hacerle desear estrangularlo allí mismo y terminar con la impunidad de su descaro.

'_Estaba perdido buscando el camino más corto al hospital'_ ¡¿Qué clase de excusa para niños era esa?!

¡Dos horas de retraso! Bueno, en realidad sólo fue una, porque ella tuvo la previsión de citarlo una hora antes sabiendo que iba a llegar tarde. Pero hasta para eso el imposible shinobi tenía un sexto sentido con el que lograba evitar todo tipo de trampas. ¡Libre Kami al mundo de que el hombre llegue puntual alguna vez en su vida!

Con la frustración a flor de piel Sakura salió del área de observación a procurarse un café para despejar un poco su mente. Desde el sábado, cuando Tsunade le había dado las _buenas nuevas_ de su misión, la ansiedad en su pecho no se había disipado en lo más mínimo. El hecho de haberse pasado todo el domingo encerrada, limpiando y ordenando su apartamento de arriba abajo, hasta el punto de la compulsión, no hizo nada por aliviar la sensación de que estaba al borde de un precipicio a punto de saltar al vacío. Cuando terminó de clasificar los enlatados en su alacena por color y tamaño supo que estaba en verdaderos problemas.

¿Qué clase de karma estaba pagando? Era increíble que aun después de tantos años, su vida continuase girando en torno a Sasuke. A los doce por su enamoramiento, a los quince por intentar rescatarlo, a los diecisiete para llorar su muerte, y ahora a los veinte para traer una parte de él, de vuelta a la vida.

Y por otro lado estaba Kakashi. Desde los doce años su sensei se había convertido en una constante en su vida; en una fuente de estabilidad y de seguridad arraigada al fondo de su subconsciente. Saber que cuentas con alguien que te cuida las espaldas y que está dispuesto a morir por protegerte de forma incondicional, es lo que distinguió el desarrollo del Team 7 y su crecimiento por encima de otros equipos. La fuerza de cada uno de sus miembros era igual al deseo irrefrenable de protegerse mutuamente y eso los había hecho invencibles.

Pero hasta el día en que descubrió el secreto ANBU y se enfrentó a un lado desconocido de él, Sakura no se percató realmente de lo importante que era el shinobi en su vida y lo poco que ella sabía en verdad sobre quien era el misterioso Hatake Kakashi. Daba algo de pena admitir que desde el día de su presentación, hacía casi una década, esto no había cambiado mucho.

Apurando lo último del café, Sakura arrugó en su puño el vaso de cartón y la arrojó con fuerza dentro de la papelera, tratando en vano de aliviar una frustración que ella sabía, sólo se calmaría cuando pudiera golpear a alguien. Preferiblemente hasta dejarlo hecho polvo.

Cuando se disponía a regresar a la cabina de observación el operario que supervisaba el examen ya iba de salida, bostezando de nuevo sin ocultar su fastidio.

"Ya terminamos. Su paciente la espera en el área de examen". Y ella creía que Shikamaru era apático. Este tipo bien podía hacerle la competencia.

Dando la vuelta Sakura entró a la sala de examen contigua, donde Kakashi la esperaba sentado en la camilla. Una enfermera estaba asistiéndolo, quitándole pacientemente los pequeños electrodos de sus sienes, mientras él estaba con los ojos cerrados y completamente tieso, como si estuviera hecho de piedra.

Era tan extraño verlo de ese modo. Sumiso y algo perdido, como un niño pequeño a quien sus padres dejan en un lugar extraño y lleno de adultos con caras largas. Y ella sabía que para un hombre tan poderoso e independiente como Kakashi el estar en ese estado era un síntoma inequívoco de la magnitud del trauma que lo había alejado de los hospitales aun a riesgo de su propia vida.

Sakura se estremeció de sólo pensar en el secreto tan terrible que seguro se ocultaba tras este hecho.

Agradeciendo a la enfermera por su ayuda, la kunoichi esperó a que los dejara solos para continuar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar directamente a su paciente más de lo necesario. Sakura nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero la reveladora bata de examen que tenía puesta era una fuente de mucha distracción y mortificación para ella. Se sentía incómoda ante el shinobi casi desnudo sentado en la camilla, cosa que era completamente ilógica considerando su profesión y lo habituada que estaba a estas situaciones. Había visto más cuerpos desnudos, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, de los que podría contar en la vida.

Sin embargo, Kakashi la hacía sentir nerviosa y ella sólo podía atribuirlo racionalmente a dos cosas: primero, que el hombre era su sensei, lo que casi equivalía a una figura paterna o filial; y segundo que desde que todo el lío comenzó, el muy descarado la había hecho pasar más de una vergüenza respecto a su evidente atractivo. Era el colmo que fuese tan engreído al respecto, aunque eso no lo hacía menos cierto. Echando un vistazo en su dirección Sakura maldijo mentalmente la máscara blanca que utilizan médicos y enfermeras durante las operaciones manuales, y que mantenía sus facciones convenientemente ocultas.

'_Casi puedo ver su trasero con esa bata, pero no su cara… ¡este hombre es imposible!'_

Tomando asiento delante de él, la joven comenzó a escribir en su expediente algunas notas sobre el examen. Aunque no lo miraba, podía sentir que él, en cambio, ya había abierto los ojos y tenía toda la intensidad de su atención puesta en ella.

Y si algo era Hatake Kakashi, era _muy intenso_.

Sakura carraspeó antes de hablar para asegurarse de que su voz saldría con la firmeza profesional necesaria, y no como la de una niña tratando de excusarse con su sensei por haber faltado al entrenamiento. ¿Cómo rayos lograba hacerla sentir de nuevo como su alumna de doce años sin siquiera decir una palabra?_ ¡Era él quien estaba en la camilla con el culo al aire, no ella, maldición!_

"Bien, sensei. Con esto hemos realizado el escaneo completo del cerebro y medido los patrones de reacción y funcionamiento generales para asegurar que todo esté en orden. Los ejercicios de activación del sharingan arrojaron unos resultados muy interesantes respecto a–".

"¿Es eso todo? Quisiera irme si no me necesitas más aquí".

El corte abrupto de su discurso descolocó por completo a Sakura, quien parpadeó varias veces sorprendida por su falta de interés en los procedimientos y lo grosero de su tono, tan distinto a la usual indiferencia de su voz.

"Si, claro… sólo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas más y podrás marcharte".

Decir que su actitud no la irritaba muchísimo sería mentir, pero en el fondo ella sabía que el hombre sólo estaba desesperado por salir de allí. Eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y sólo le habían dado un descanso para comer, el cual rechazó aludiendo que no tenía apetito. Por lo demás, cada minuto del shinobi en el hospital fue aprovechado al máximo, pasando de un examen a otro, y por las manos de varios médicos y enfermeras especializados; todo claro bajo su directa supervisión. Sakura pensó que sería mejor salir de la mayoría de los análisis necesarios de una vez para no tener que obligarlo a ir al hospital todos los días, pero ya no estaba tan segura viendo las consecuencias en su paciente.

Pero con todo tenía que admitir que lejos de confirmar sus temores de la clase de dificultades que podía darle, Kakashi se había portado de forma ejemplar. Así que no había razones para mantenerlo más de la cuenta en una situación tan incómoda para él.

"Mientras realizamos el examen, sentiste alguna molestia física".

"No".

"Algún dolor, puntadas o mareos".

"No".

"Ponte de pie por favor". El shinobi obedeció de inmediato, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.

"Cierra los ojos y extiende las manos al frente por favor… ahora a los lados…". Sakura seguía con cuidado cada movimiento, relajando su anterior tensión bajo la rutina confortable de su trabajo como médico.

"Toca la punta de tu nariz con el índice derecho".

"Ahora el izquierdo".

"Bien, no hay desorientación… listo, puedes sentarte de nuevo".

Sakura hizo algunas anotaciones al margen del expediente, completando así la información que requería. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta el momento y podía afirmar con tranquilidad que el primer paso en la misión había culminado con éxito. Tal vez Tsunade-shishou no estaba tan equivocada cuando se mostró confiada en los avances que ella podía hacer con Kakashi. Claro, la operación sería otra cosa completamente diferente, pero ya se preocuparía por ello cuando llegara el momento.

"Terminamos por hoy. Mañana no es necesario venir al hospital ya que comenzaré con las pruebas de funcionamiento en campo".

"Hmn".

"Nos vemos mañana a las ocho en punto en el campo de entrenamiento cincuenta y cuatro, ¿de acuerdo?".

Un gruñido indefinido fue la respuesta. Sakura volteó los ojos al cielo fastidiada por su típica manía de usar la menor cantidad de palabras posibles y la mayor cantidad ruidos guturales inteligibles, para expresarse vagamente. Pero con años de experiencia a sus espaldas en cuanto a lidiar con él y sus manías, lo que Sakura escuchó con claridad fue un: _'Sí, si no hay más remedio supongo que llegaré tan tarde como me sea posible y procuraré librarme de ti en lo que te des la vuelta, ¿ne?'_

Poniéndose de pie le dirigió una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

"Vale, ya puedes marcharte Kakashi-sensei".

Sakura se disponía a salir para darle la privacidad necesaria mientras se cambiaba de nuevo a su ropa cuando un salto repentino del shinobi fuera de la camilla la sobresaltó, dándole pausa. Kakashi se giró y sin decir palabra caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo tan rápido como pudo, como si Sakura fuera una enfermedad contagiosa de la que había que alejarse a toda prisa.

Y normalmente Sakura habría reaccionado con violencia física y unos buenos gritos ante semejante comportamiento irresponsable y grosero, sino fuera porque estaba paralizada procesando con innecesario detalle la imagen del trasero más definido y perfecto que había visto en su vida. La Sakura interior estaba cantando sus bendiciones al genio que diseñó de las batas de examen abiertas a la espalda, mientras la kunoichi trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Un vistazo a ese trasero bastó para que comprendiera, finalmente, que por mucho que lo negara con toda clase de argumentos racionales, el físico perfecto de Hatake Kakashi le ponía a mil por hora. Al diablo si era su sensei o no. Por mirar no se cobra y ciertamente él era un hombre que valía la pena mirar, así su alma se condenara al infierno de las pervertidas sin remedio. Igual que Ino le estaba reservando un lugar allí desde hacía años. La resistencia resultó inútil después de todo.

Agitando su cabeza para despejar las ideas cada vez más inapropiadas que estaba teniendo, Sakura se aferró de su temperamento para terminar de tomar control de la situación. Particularmente al darse cuenta de que un Kakashi medio desnudo estaba caminando libremente por los pasillos y siendo admirado por medio hospital mientras ella estaba allí sentada, fantaseando. Y eso la llenó de una furia que tenía que ver más con ser posesiva que con estar indignada. No que a ella le importara analizar sus sentimientos a esas alturas, claro.

'_¡El muy descarado… pervertido… seguro que lo hizo a propósito para mortificarme!'_

Y ya lo veía venir. Iba a ser acosada por todas las enfermeras acerca del _"show"_ de su paciente tan pronto saliera de allí. Ya podía oír las risitas indiscretas a sus espaldas, siguiéndola por doquier con malicia. ¡Mañana lo iba a estrangular con su propia máscara como mínimo!

Por los momentos sólo le restaba rezar porque no saliera así a la calle.

Murmurando entre dientes más maldiciones contra su estúpido sensei, Sakura abrió de nuevo su expediente decidida a atacar las notas que le faltaban por revisar. Cualquier cosa antes que salir y enfrentarse al caos que inevitablemente estaba dejando el copyninja a su paso.

-o-

Sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, con las piernas extendidas sobre la hierba ligeramente húmeda luego de la llovizna nocturna, Kakashi se sentía completamente a gusto. Sobre todo en comparación con el día anterior, cuando su odio por los hospitales no había sino aumentado con la experiencia de pasar un día entero atrapado allí. Era frustrante como un ser humano perdía su espacio personal y todo control sobre sí mismo, mientras era examinado, tocado, interrogado, pinchado y escaneado por todas partes, sin ningún miramiento a la privacidad y a la individualidad. Ser como un pedazo de carne en una mesa de examen era algo que no podía soportar.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho sin decir una sola palabra. Sin siquiera un intento de fuga o un momento de rebeldía. Apartando su vista de los verdes e interminables campos delante de él, hacia la pequeña kunoichi sentada a su lado, no pudo sino suspirar internamente. Al parecer sus ex - alumnos tenían más poder sobre él, de lo que él mismo hubiera pensado. Particularmente Sakura a quien resultaba tan difícil negarle algo. En especial cuando sabía que, en el fondo, complacer su preocupación era la única forma que le quedaba de compensarla en algo por el pasado.

Aun cuando todo el asunto era inevitable porque tenían una misión que cumplir, eso no significaba que tenía que obedecer sin causar ciertas dificultades y algún que otro escándalo en el proceso.

Y el disfrute interno de Kakashi se había multiplicado por mil cuando le vio la cara a Sakura esa mañana. Su intento de disimular su reacción ofuscada con la excusa de la molestia por su retraso era loable, pero inútil. Antes de salir del hospital Kakashi se había asegurado de que la kunoichi no pudiera olvidar lo que vio por mucho, mucho tiempo. Ni ella ni el afortunado turno de enfermeras de la tarde.

Nunca entendió muy bien el por qué de la fijación de las mujeres con el trasero masculino. Pero él no entendió nunca a las mujeres. Punto. Ni pretendía comenzar a hacerlo ahora tampoco. Él era tan sólo un oportunista y Sakura una mina de oportunidades en potencia.

Volviendo su atención a la kunoichi, Kakashi continuó su propio análisis respecto a ella. Los años la habían tratado bien a pesar de las continuas desgracias que habían tocado tanto a la aldea como a su vida personal. Haruno Sakura era una mujer hermosa y alegre; inteligente y competente; con demasiado carácter y poca experiencia para respaldar sus reacciones violentas. Completamente entregada a su trabajo y a cuidar de sus amigos, era una persona leal y desinteresada. Y aunque esa dedicación al trabajo la llevaba hasta extremos compulsivamente enfermizos, Kakashi no se preocupaba demasiado, pues sabía que ese era un problema que se curaba con relativa facilidad.

'_Una buena revolcada en la cama y no te vas a acordar ni de tu nombre, mucho menos de ir a trabajar'._

Con todas sus virtudes, Sakura era más frígida que un cubito de hielo, y a sus veinte años estaba desperdiciando su juventud ocultándose detrás de una pila de libros viejos en la biblioteca principal. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con las nuevas generaciones? En su época una chica como ella ya tendría como mínimo veinte pretendientes subiéndole por las faldas. Al menos él no hubiera perdido una oportunidad de llevársela a la cama con unos cuantos años y cicatrices menos a cuestas.

Pero ese no era el punto. Allí estaba ella. Asumiendo una responsabilidad que era demasiado grande para una mujer tan joven e íntegra. ¡Maldita Hokage! Bien podría pensar en algo más que en tirar de la botella de vez en cuando.

Aunque en el fondo, él comprendía a la perfección los motivos de Tsunade, y hasta estaba de acuerdo en que no se podía proteger a nadie por siempre de la mierda que significa ser shinobi. Pero eso no la excusaba de ninguna forma por el extra de sadismo que estaba de trasfondo en todo el asunto. El legado Uchiha era un tema personal y delicado para cualquiera de los miembros del Team 7. Por ello Sakura iba a tener que enfrentarse a sí misma y encarar muchos de sus miedos y remordimientos, para luego proceder a arrancarse el corazón y transplantárselo a un pobre diablo en la sala de operaciones. Todo era un mal necesario, sí, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de ver. Le gustara o no, lo que le pasaba a sus alumnos le afectaba todavía, mucho más de lo que él mismo quería admitir.

"¡Rayos! ¿Puedes volverlo a hacer, sensei? Hay algo que no me queda claro…".

La frustración en su voz era patente y Kakashi no pudo sino sonreír un poco ante la expresión enfurruñada en su rostro, típica de la alumna estudiosa que era y que no podía aceptar la existencia de una ecuación sin resolver.

"Seguro".

"¿De nuevo, eh? No te haces más inteligente con la práctica, eso es obvio…".

Las protestas de Pakkun le ganaron una mirada asesina por parte de la malhumorada kunoichi, quien parecía a punto de estrangular al pequeño perro acostado sobre las piernas del copyninja, ahogándolo con su propio hitae-ate. Por su parte, el rastreador no estaba nada contento con ser el sujeto de pruebas del sharingan, para complacer la curiosidad de una _humana tan corriente_. Y eso se lo dejaba bien claro con su ácido sarcasmo canino

"Vamos chicos, no se ofusquen", Kakashi no podía ocultar el divertimento en su voz. La lucha de voluntades entre ambos era sinceramente entretenida y le quitaba el aburrimiento a pasar horas sentado, desperdiciando el chakra en ejercicios que no calificaban ni de entrenamiento ligero. Además, las continuas interrupciones para probar el sharingan en uno u otro ejercicio, hacían imposible el disfrutar a fondo de Icha Icha, así que no le quedaba otra cosa más que pasar el rato mediando entre ellos.

Abriendo de nuevo su ojo sharingan, el copyninja miró a su compañero canino.

"¿Están listos?"

Un gruñido malintencionado que prometía dolorosos mordiscos _accidentales _en el futuro próximo de su amo, fue la respuesta de Pakkun. Sakura por su parte se había acercado un poco más a él, colocando la yema de dos dedos fríos sobre su sien, justo al lado del sharingan expuesto.

"Estoy lista".

"Eso dijiste las últimas cien vec--".

Dejando fluir el chakra hacia su ojo, Kakashi silenció las palabras de su fiel niken antes de que Sakura pudiera reparar en ellas y reaccionar con la usual violencia. Aunque al final resultó innecesario pues la médico ya estaba completamente concentrada en lo que ocurría en su sharingan, como para notar las groserías del astuto canino.

El movimiento de las comas negras en su ojo se incrementó entonces, girando más y más rápido y atrapando al perro rastreador en un genjutsu inofensivo, lleno de huesos flotantes y perritas en celo. Mientras tanto el chakra de Sakura monitoreaba todo lo que ocurría con detalle, siguiendo el flujo de su energía a través de las vías de chakra en su ojo, chequeando sus signos vitales y todos los cambios que provocaba el uso del Kekkei Genkai.

Luego de varios segundos Kakashi disipó la ilusión y cerró su ojo. La expresión en el rostro de Sakura no cambió mucho entonces, dejando claro que sea lo que fuese que la estaba frustrando tanto, no le había servido de mucho la repetición del ejercicio para despejar las dudas. Tomando su libreta de apuntes comenzó a anotar furiosamente al tiempo que murmuraba incoherencias del tipo _'imposible'_, _'ridículo'_, y _'necesito más chakra'_.

"Kakashi, ya me tengo que ir o los cachorros se ponen muy inquietos", dijo repentinamente Pakkun usando su pata trasera para rascarse detrás la oreja con gusto.

"Vale, igual creo que esto será todo por hoy, ¿no?"

"Mnn, si claro, claro…". Sakura apenas y los miraba, muy ocupada entre hacer profundos cálculos mentales y mordisquear nerviosamente el lápiz en su mano.

"Pues no me hagas más favores llamándome para esto, Kakashi. Y ya deberías buscarte otra perra con quien jugar. Una que no sea tan temperamental".

Entre el _"puff"_ de la desaparición de su niken y el previsible _"¡¡¿¿a quién rayos le llamas perra??!!",_ la reacción de Sakura en apenas milisegundos fue digna de la kunoichi entrenada para matar que era.

"Nah, no te lo tomes tan en serio, Sakura-chan".

"¡Necesitamos otro voluntario con menos pulgas!". Cuando la furia iluminaba sus ojos con esa particular intensidad asesina, todo rastro de la joven vulnerable e inocente que estaba contemplando antes desaparecía en favor de un verdadero monstruo, que aterrorizaba las pesadillas de Naruto hasta el día de hoy.

Frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello, Kakashi sonrió nervioso ante la ola de violencia apenas contenida que salía de su alumna. La frustración no era buena compañera del mal temperamento y en Sakura resultaban una combinación letal para cualquier ser vivo en diez millas a la redonda.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Ya pasa del mediodía", aplacar a las bestias por la vía de su estómago era una táctica tan vieja como efectiva. Pero en este caso la respuesta fue una Sakura silenciosa y pensativa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del bosque a sus espaldas.

Entonces él se preguntó vagamente si esos cambios tan bruscos en el ánimo de una persona serían realmente saludables. De la furia desatada a la contemplación silenciosa en milisegundos. ¡Eso no podía ser normal!

Justo cuando Kakashi comenzaba a pensar que ella realmente había entrado en una especie de shock post - traumático, la joven recuperó el habla y le sorprendió mucho con un cambio radical de tema.

"¿Cuál es tu opinión, Kakashi-sensei?"

"¿Mnn?"

"Sobre esto… sobre lo que vamos a hacer con… ya sabes". Su nerviosismo con el asunto afloró al completo, imposibilitándola de pronunciar las palabras más dolorosas.

Pero allí estaban. Flotando silenciosas en el aire entre ellos _'…con el sharingan de Sasuke'._

"…"

"Por favor sensei, tu opinión me importa mucho en todo esto".

Entonces apareció de nuevo. Esa mínima expresión de vulnerabilidad casi irresistible en su rostro, que le recordaba la época cuando ella era una niña a su cuidado y él había jurado protegerla de todo. Era molesto sentirse chantajeado emocionalmente, en especial cuando él estaba seguro de que ya no le quedaban muchas emociones para ello. Por eso tenía que admitir que estaba ante una de las pocas personas que aun podían sacarle algo en ese departamento.

"Estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber como ninjas de Konoha, no es algo personal, Sakura. Es sólo trabajo".

"Pero tú nos enseñaste que seguir ciegamente las reglas era de tontos".

La vehemencia en su voz delataba la necesidad que tenía de aferrarse a una última tabla de salvación antes de dejarse ahogar por la frialdad y la eficiencia del sistema.

"También les enseñé a distinguir la verdad detrás del deber para poder elegir correctamente cuando las reglas deben romperse".

"Te refieres a mirar debajo de lo que está debajo, ¿no?"

"Aa".

Un par de minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Cada uno contemplando las palabras del otro.

"Entonces, si esto es lo correcto, ¿por qué me siento tan mal?"

"…"

No había respuestas ciertas para esa pregunta. Kakashi dudaba que él mismo se hubiese sentido bien cumpliendo su deber más que un puñado de veces que podía contar con los dedos de sus manos. De resto, en la mayoría de sus misiones _'hacer lo correcto'_ carecía de significado alguno en manos del mejor asesino de Konoha. Sakura por su parte continuaba mordiendo su labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo, tratando de encontrarle el sentido a una decisión imposible.

"En el fondo no creo que sea moralmente correcto hacer esto", la joven comenzó a hablar nuevamente, llenando el vacío que su falta de respuesta había dejado, "pero es mi deber y entiendo lo importante que es para la aldea. Naruto no me va a perdonar nunca por hacer esto, lo sé… pero, ¿y tú, sensei?"

Kakashi la miró entonces, e internamente se sobresaltó un tanto por no encontrar la expresión típica de la niña ansiosa que conocía tan bien. En su lugar había una mujer que, a pesar de todas sus inseguridades y temores, estaba madurando poco a poco. Por un momento el copyninja sintió como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez en su vida.

"¿Por favor dime lo que piensas en realidad?" insistió la kunoichi, dejando claro que necesitaba entender su postura en el asunto, buscando quizás algo de simpatía por su propia situación desesperada.

Ahora, Kakashi no sería Kakashi si simplemente le diese lo que ella esperaba de él.

"¿Quieres la verdad entonces?"

Ella asintió sin dudarlo, terminando de girar su cuerpo para enfrentarlo. Los puños apretados en su regazo en preparación para sus palabras. Y Kakashi apretó los suyos en respuesta, listo para contribuir a la destrucción de la vieja Sakura en favor de la madurez de una kunoichi más al servicio de Konoha.

"No tiene importancia lo que piense o no porque simplemente no creo que sea posible repetir la operación, Sakura. Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo".

"¿Qué? ¡Estas bromeando, espero!".

"Yo no jugaría con algo tan serio para ti". Sosteniendo su mirada Kakashi vio con claridad como sus ojos pasaban con rapidez de la incredulidad y la sorpresa, a la molestia y la frustración. Era obvio que esperaba palabras de consuelo, no la confirmación de otro de sus grandes temores: el fracaso.

Tan contradictorio como parecía, Sakura no quería realizar la operación, cierto, pero de hacerla, tampoco quería fracasar en ella.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Si tú mismo eras la prueba de lo contrario!"

"Eso fue diferente".

"¿Diferente?"

"Aa".

"Ayudaría mucho si me dijeras que fue lo que pasó entonces". Sakura estaba típicamente exasperada por las maneras crípticas de Kakashi. Aún así y a pesar de lo delicado del tema, se encontraba dispuesta a atacar e interrogar a este hombre hasta que le diera una respuesta directa. Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta el poder hacerlo. Hatake Kakashi nunca daba más de lo que quería. A nadie.

"No hay nada que contar".

"¡No te creo! Tiene que haber alguna razón para lo que dices".

Kakashi tenía una expresión ilegible en lo que se veía de su rostro. Su postura era relajada e indiferente ante la evidente molestia de la kunoichi. Con ello, la frustración de Sakura iba en aumento a un ritmo vertiginoso y ella apenas y podía contener sus confusos impulsos. Quería por igual abofetearle con toda su fuerza tanto como abrazarlo y echarse a llorar en su hombro. Pero no lo iba a complacer ni con lo uno, ni con lo otro.

"Si es imposible, ¿por qué te prestas a todo esto entonces?"

Encogiéndose sencillamente de hombros le devolvió la pregunta con una voz plana y sin emoción. "¿Y por qué no?"

"¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué pasar por todo esto sin razón?"

"Sólo soy práctico, es obvio que si tú no me crees, nadie va a hacerlo".

"¡No me has dado ninguna razón lógica para hacerlo!"

"Hmn…".

"¡¡Kakashi!!"

Poniéndose de pie el copyninja decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado y no iba a permitir que una niña se metiera en su vida personal sólo por complacer su curiosidad. No quedaba más que ser tajante en el asunto.

Echando a andar en dirección a la aldea, Kakashi metió sus manos en los bolsillos para ocultar sus puños aun apretados. Única señal de que su indiferencia era otra máscara rota.

"¡Hey, no te puedes marchar! Aún no hemos terminado".

"No, ya terminamos". La frialdad en su tono de su voz suplió lo que sus gestos o su rostro no decían.

Un remolino de hojas y una Sakura con la boca abierta fue todo lo que dejó atrás junto con su conciencia.

-o-

Jiraiya estaba sentado confortablemente en el suelo, entre enormes cojines de colores escandalosos y una mesa baja cargada de frutas y algunos platillos típicos de la zona. La comida parecía bastante tentadora a primera vista, pero para él no era más que una parte de la decoración estridente y de mal gusto de la dueña del local. Siempre evitaba comer en ese lugar, sabiendo de buena fuente que la cocinera no era precisamente un modelo de higiene y pulcritud. Además había un olor a rancio flotando en el aire que no presagiaba nada bueno. No había que tener la nariz de un sabueso para saber cuando algo se estaba pudriendo. Literalmente.

Sin embargo, allí estaba el viejo sannin una vez más, y por muy buenas razones que compensaban la amenaza de envenenamiento sanitario. Primero que nada allí se servía el mejor sake de la región y a un precio más que razonable, gracias a que se trataba de los mismos dueños de la destilería, y si a ver vamos, dueños de medio pueblo también. En segundo lugar estaba el servicio. Desinhibidas e irresistibles eran los dos calificativos que venían a la mente de Jiraiya cuando pensaba en las bellezas que le consentían en cada una de sus visitas.

No había discusión, el _Mesu __Kazan_ era una parada obligatoria en todos sus viajes. El sopor alcohólico era justo lo que requería para ahogar ciertas frustraciones que no pudo dejar olvidadas en Konoha como quería. Pero en esa ocasión particular era mucho más que el placer de la buena bebida lo que lo tenía allí.

Jiraiya fijó su atención en la muy joven mujer entrando en el amplio salón que compartía con otros cuatro o cinco parroquianos más, quienes ya disfrutaban de las atenciones femeninas en la media penumbra y al calor de un estomago lleno de alcohol. La recién llegada se movía con gracia, balaceando en sus manos una nueva jarra de sake caliente al ritmo de sus caderas. Tenía un cabello castaño muy largo que ataba en simples moños a ambos lados de la cabeza, acentuando ese estilo infantil que se vendía tan bien en locales como aquel. Sentándose con familiaridad al lado del sannin, la chica le sonrió con la picardía que da la práctica en la atención de la clientela tan particular y diversa que frecuentaba antros de esa calaña.

Inclinándose para servirle, las exageradas curvas de su busto comenzaron a apretarse con total descaro contra el brazo derecho del shinobi, al tiempo que ella colocaba su boca lo más cerca posible, para susurrarle algo al oído.

Jiraiya escuchó sus palabras con tanta atención como le era posible poner en el asunto, dada la comprometida situación en la que estaba: medio borracho y con las sensuales formas de la chica pegadas en contra de su humanidad. Era difícil resistirse al impulso de tomarla allí mismo. Además ella era una de sus favoritas desde la primera vez que la vio meses atrás, y esa noche tenía planeado llevársela de nuevo a la cama.

Casi no podía esperar: entonces le haría desnudarse completamente para él, para admirar su belleza y plasmarla en papel, en donde permanecería siempre joven y hermosa entre las páginas de sus libros y las fantasías de sus lectores. Luego le haría decirle frases obscenas mientras lo monta, y le pediría que le abofetee con toda su fuerza, que lo insulte con cada movimiento rítmico de su pelvis contra su sexo. Y él por su parte, la llamaría Tsunade en un grito desgarrado, justo antes de correrse sobre sus enormes senos.

Cuando terminó de servirle y de pasar el mensaje con discreción, la joven se levantó y desapareció por el corredor nuevamente, dejando la evidencia de su presencia en el calor que le subía por el cuerpo. A pesar de sus fantasías eróticas Jiraiya había encontrado la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para entender y descifrar el código de su informante en el sencillo mensaje que acababa de recibir. Y era justo lo que deseaba escuchar.

Sólo restaba esperar que la infiltración de su agente tuviera éxito. Cosa que no dudaba, consciente como estaba de sus increíbles atributos, los cuales el mismo había probado a conciencia. Encontrar shinobis independientes, sin recompensas sobre sus cabezas era de por sí bastante difícil; no tanto lo era que estuvieran dispuestos a todo por dinero, como en el caso de la mujer a quien había confiado la tarea de conseguir más información. El trabajo sería complejo, pero una vez adentro los resultados estaban garantizados. De lo que no tan estaba seguro Jiraiya era que su agente saliera con vida, dada la reputación del mercenario a quien la estaba vendiendo.

Pero las bajas siempre eran justificables, ¿no? Eso era los que los Hokages constantemente predicaban en descargo de sus pecados, en el nombre del bienestar del colectivo. Eso era también lo que él debía hacer en este caso, por el bien de su aldea.

Y por orden de la Godaime.

Dando otro trago largo directo de la botella, Jiraiya terminó por atragantarse, escupiendo sake en todas direcciones y maldiciendo en el proceso a todos los ninjas sobre la faz del planeta.

'_¡Vaya maldita mierda de vida!'_

-o-

**NDA:** No mucho que decir más que disculpen la demora en publicar. Es increíble lo que pueden complicarse las cosas, y entre trabajo y salud no he podido adelantar como quería. Lo bueno es que la musa si que ha permanecido activa y muchas ideas se están cocinando por allí. Igual espero que la imagen mental de un Kakashi en minúscula bata de examen les sirva de compensación por los retrasos XDD

En seguida voy a publicar en LJ un par de drabbles que escribí para el Kinkmeme. Pondré el link en mi profile para los interesados: son un kakasaku y un sasuke/minato!?? (no, no me pregunten como, que ni yo lo entiendo XD). Luego toca actualizar KC por fin!

Gracias como siempre por sus reviews!

Editado 02/2010 –


	8. Reemplazo

NDA: Debo decir que mi alegría por volver a este fic sólo está empañada por una razón: durante el tiempo que lo he dejado en hiatus, Kishimoto destruyó con su canon la idea central sobre la que construí este fic (con respecto al sharingan claro, no al kakasaku, que yo aún tengo fe XD). Si están al día con el manga saben de lo que hablo, y los que no… ignorancia es bendición, créanme!

Todo el fic ha sido editado al 02-2010. Nada ha cambiado, sólo han sido correcciones menores. Igual, yo creo que una releída, después de un año y medio de hiatus, nos hace bien a todos. Gracias por la paciencia!

-o-

**c-8 / Reemplazo**

El interior de la pequeña sala de trabajo, gris y apretujada de anaqueles, estaba en completo silencio. Todos los presentes sabían bien porque estaban allí reunidos y nadie tenía nada interesante que decir al respecto. Cada uno era una pieza que completaba un trabajo colectivo en el que ninguno quería pensar demasiado en general, mucho menos ponerle voz a las inquietudes que, muy probablemente todos compartían y que poco tenían que ver con lo profesional. Con excepción de Haruno Sakura, todos ya habían estado sentados en esa misma mesa un año atrás. Por ello quizás, todos tenían el mismo irritante desasosiego escrito en sus rostros. Las miradas se cruzaban ocasionalmente en silente entendimiento, casi en resignación, renovándose con ello la aprensión que la mencionada recién llegada sentía con toda la situación.

Sakura echó un vistazo a los presentes sentados alrededor de la vieja mesa circular. Eran las caras familiares de sus colegas, con quienes trabajaba a diario en la división de Investigación y Desarrollo. A su derecha estaba Omori Akiyama, Jefe de Laboratorio, un hombre en sus cuarenta con lentes como lupas y barba rala como el resto de su cabello negro. A pesar de su apariencia desgastada era una persona lúcida de agudo pensamiento crítico. En contraste, a su lado se sentaba el joven Kato Kishiro, el impertinente Asistente de Investigación que nunca sabía cuando era prudente guardarse sus opiniones para sí mismo. Luego estaba Suzuki Miyu, Asistente de Omori-san, una morena experta en genética y con un extraño gusto por contar chistes verdes.

Los tres, junto con Shizune a su lado, quien se abanicaba distraída con las hojas de reporte en sus manos, formaban el equipo de trabajo que tenía la responsabilidad de preservar el legado más importante de Konoha. Y era ella quien debía dirigirles. La presión era sofocante y por momentos, mientras esperaba el inicio de la sesión, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que las montañas de papeles y pergaminos a su alrededor estaban viniéndosele encima.

Estar en buena compañía durante una misión semejante era de muy poco consuelo la verdad. Por el contrario, tener que coordinar un grupo de gente probablemente más experimentada que ella, era algo más que añadir a su lista de preocupaciones con la presente misión. A falta de algo mejor que hacer, la kunoichi comenzó a ordenar los papeles delante de ella compulsivamente. Ya los había revisado una y mil veces, numerado, ordenado y reordenado. Había repasado sus notas antes de entrar y memorizado el plan de acción. La tensión la tenía a punto de saltar de la silla, pero se contenía a fuerza de voluntad.

¿Por qué rayos tardaba tanto?

En respuesta, unos pasos entaconados sonaron con firmeza por el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta que en segundos se abriría de golpe, dando paso a la temperamental Hokage. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos en señal de saludo, el cual fue desechado de inmediato por la rubia con un gesto descortés de su mano.

"No hacen falta las formalidades, ya todos saben porque estamos aquí".

Tsunade eligió la silla más cercana a Shizune y se sentó a la mesa seguida por todos los demás. "Ya les he puesto al tanto de forma individual y sé que todos están trabajando en su responsabilidad correspondiente, de manera muy satisfactoria, debo decir".

Dándose una pausa, la experimentada sannin pasó la vista por cada uno de los miembros del equipo, tomando nota de las reacciones y del escaso ánimo reflejado en sus semblantes. Ni que decir que no estaba nada impresionada con el ambiente casi funerario que se encontró en el lugar. Era un contraste dramático con la actitud animada y positiva que tenían un año atrás, cuando realizaron el primer intento. Claro que cuando las manos se manchan de la sangre inocente de quien fue tu colega, las cosas tienden a cambiar así de rápido.

"Iré al grano. Esta reunión tiene dos propósitos" explicó, extendiendo el pergamino que traía consigo. "El primero es formalizar esta misión que desde ahora llamaremos por el código _Henka_." Todos asintieron sin mucho más entusiasmo por tener un nombre para la penosa situación en la que estaban atrapados.

"Supongo que no tengo que decirles que es de máxima confidencialidad toda la información que aquí se genere". Pasando el pergamino, uno a uno de los presentes revisó en silencio sus contenidos, se cortó el dedo como mejor pudo y firmó con sangre el pacto de silencio al final del mismo.

Una vez acabadas las formalidades, Tsunade enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó entre sus ropas. "En esta oportunidad yo supervisaré los procedimientos y avances, pero al frente de Henka como líder del equipo y cirujano en jefe estará Haruno Sakura, a quien ya todos ustedes conocen".

Sakura se puso de pie enseguida, haciendo una reverencia formal a sus compañeros. "Un placer trabajar con ustedes".

Todos contestaron el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y con mucha mal-disimulada compasión.

"Bien, encontrarán el plan de trabajo de Sakura y las notas aclaratorias en el expediente en sus manos". La kunoichi había entregado diligentemente las carpetas con dichos documentos a cada uno a medida que fueron llegando a la sesión. Nadie se había molestado en hacer otra cosa que ojearlos con recelo o, como Shizune, abanicarse con ellos.

"¿Es realmente necesario?" Kishiro-san intervino en un tono de grosero aburrimiento, "sin avances significativos desde la última vez para qué molestarnos en hacer otro intento…".

"¡Ha habido avances!" De inmediato Sakura le interrumpió, irritada ante la acusación sin fundamentos. "Los estudios de compatibilidad de chakra son ahora mucho más claros y la pruebas preliminares nos dicen que…"

"La compatibilidad es sólo uno de los varios factores en juego aquí" cortándola cortésmente, Omori-san replicó con calma, mirando directamente a Tsunade. "Estoy de acuerdo con Kishiro-san, si fallamos ahora sólo nos quedaría una última oportunidad, Hokage-sama". Las palabras del médico parecían ser un último llamado a la cordura. "Pero si esperamos a tener más evidencia contundente sobre cómo funciona el sharingan estaremos mejor preparados; el equipo de criptografía aún trabaja en los escritos que fueron rescatados del escondite Uchiha. Unos meses más y…"

"No tenemos unos meses más." Tsunade fue tajante en el asunto. "En nuestro actual estado debemos reforzarnos lo más pronto posible o seremos presa fácil de nuestros enemigos".

Si algo era cierto sobre la voluminosa maestra de babosas era que nunca hablaba sin propósito. En sus palabras dejaba implícito que estos enemigos ya estaban en movimiento, o no habría razón para tal premura, y con tan alto riesgo de perder el precioso legado.

El mensaje le llegó alto y claro a todos los presentes.

"Además" continuó en un tono más relajado, "en esta oportunidad tenemos la ventaja de contar con Sakura, quien está estudiando a fondo a nuestro _caso exitoso_". Omori-san se volvió a verla sorprendido, al igual que quienes desconocían esta noticia. Era evidente que todos estaban conscientes de las muchas dificultades implícitas en contar con la colaboración del infame copyninja. "Confió en que los avances serán importantes a este respecto".

"En un par de días más tendré toda la información necesaria para que trabajemos sobre ella", confirmó la kunoichi.

El silencio del equipo fue significativo. Habían quedado totalmente desprovistos de argumentos con los que objetar verbalmente, o de ganas de hacerlo. Tsunade le dedicó a cada uno una mirada dura, como retándolos a contradecirla, sus ojos enrojecidos por las continuas resacas sólo añadían al aspecto amenazante que no dejaba lugar a más tonterías.

"Estoy consciente de las dificultades de esta misión y de los riesgos que corremos, pero es de vital importancia para Konoha que tengamos éxito. Es por ello espero de cada uno de ustedes su mejor desempeño. ¡No nos podemos dar el lujo de fallar de nuevo!"

"¡Sí, Hokage-sama!" el coro de voces más o menos asincrónico, remató la discusión. No les gustaba, obvio, pero no podían negarse a una orden directa, mucho menos si la aldea enfrentaba la posibilidad cierta de un ataque. Sakura tuvo el nada reconfortante recordatorio de Kakashi y su actitud impasible al respecto: él tampoco lo creía posible, sin embargo estaba colaborando. Cumpliendo su deber como shinobi de Konoha. Esa era la misma actitud que parecía dominar el ánimo en el salón, muy a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de la sannin por alentarles.

Tsunade se puso de pie, las manos sobre la mesa reclamando la atención por momentos dispersa de los presentes.

"La segunda razón para hacer esta reunión es presentarles a nuestro nuevo voluntario".

El silencio que siguió a esta declaración sólo fue roto por el roce de tela o papel, según cada uno se movía incómodo en su silla. La Hokage avanzó sin más preámbulo hasta la puerta, haciendo señas pasillo abajo para hacer pasar al mentado voluntario.

Sakura pensó enseguida que esto era ponerle cara y nombre a sus peores pesadillas.

No transcurrieron más que unos segundos antes de que entrara al lugar un hombre joven, de no más de veintiséis años, en un impecable uniforme jounin. Alto y delgado, sus cabellos eran una maraña de rizos castaños. Pero lo que realmente le hacía destacar de inmediato era la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su semblante en medio de un deprimente salón de reuniones. Parecía alguien que recién se había ganado el premio gordo en la lotería y no un boleto de no retorno al cementerio, si la experiencia pasada era un indicativo.

"Les presento a Ishikawa Kotaro". Las reverencias correspondientes fueron intercambiadas con el sonriente joven. "Entre los posibles candidatos pre-evaluados es quien tiene mayor compatibilidad de chakra y aprobó las respectivas pruebas psicológicas"

Eso último Sakura lo dudaba. ¿Qué clase de loco se prestaba a semejante experimento con tan pocas probabilidades de éxito? Sólo podía ser el caso de alguien muy desesperado o increíblemente ambicioso. Por el guiño que el tal Ishikawa había pasado con absoluto descaro en su dirección mientras Tsunade les presentaba, Sakura apostó a ambas opciones en su caso.

"Shizune y yo ya le hemos puesto al tanto de los detalles, así que pueden discutir con él todo lo que consideren necesario. Estará dedicado a esta misión tiempo completo, así que pueden empezar a trabajar con él de inmediato".

Tsuande pasó una mirada en dirección a Sakura quien respondió poniéndose de pie enseguida, como una flecha esperando ser soltada. Era el momento de demostrar el por qué de toda la confianza que había sido puesta en ella.

"Bien, lo primero que necesitamos es completar toda la base de datos necesaria antes de realizar los estudios de factibilidad y el plan de cirugía". La coordinación de todo este delicado proceso sólo se podía hacer eficientemente en base a la información más completa posible y su análisis exhaustivo. "Necesito que todos revisen a detalle el plan de trabajo en sus manos y me pasen sus notas para mañana". Todos asintieron con renovado interés por los papeles antes ignorados sobre la mesa.

"Para empezar, estoy de acuerdo en que iniciemos hoy mismo el trabajo con Ishikawa-san". Un vistazo en dirección al aludido le informó a la kunoichi que la irritante sonrisa continuaba en su lugar. "Miyu-san, requerimos de inmediato de un informe médico completo, el chequeo físico y scans a detalle de su cerebro". Si este tipo tenía siquiera una uña mal encajada Sakura lo iba a mandar de regreso al hoyo de donde había salido tan rápido que no sabría nunca ni que lo golpeó. Exponer a alguien ya era bastante malo de por sí sin necesidad de tener otros factores de riesgo durante la delicada operación.

"Hoy mismo comenzamos los exámenes, Sakura-san" contestó la morena mirando al voluntario, quien amplió notoriamente su sonrisa en respuesta. "Estoy en tus manos, Miyu-san". La pedantería insoportable en sus palabras sólo confirmó la primera apreciación de Sakura acerca del sujeto. No sin esfuerzo se contuvo de voltear los ojos al cielo, implorando paciencia.

"Kishiro-san, ¿en cuánto tiempo puedes tener listos sus exámenes de uso, resistencia y rango de chakra?".

"Creo que con una semana o dos…".

"Tienes cuatro días".

"¡Sabía que ibas a decir eso!" refunfuñó desde su silla, pero Sakura no prestó atención a sus conocidas malcriadeces. Estos exámenes eran de suma importancia y mientras más pronto pudiese trabajar sobre ellos, tanto mejor. Tener un voluntario con fuego como elemento base, al igual que Sasuke, facilitaba las cosas sin duda, pero manejar un sharingan no era como aprender la secuencia de sellos apropiados para producir un Katon. Había muchas cosas que considerar respecto a su chakra, particularmente a su control y su capacidad de regenerarlo.

La mayoría de la gente pensaba erróneamente que el copyninja tenía bajos niveles de chakra y resistencia por la aparente facilidad con la que quedaba inutilizado al prolongar el uso del famoso Kekkei Genkai. La verdad era que Kakashi tenía una fuente de chakra base tres veces más abundante que la del promedio ninja, pero el sharingan era un verdadero monstruo cuando se trataba de consumir energía, y en un cuerpo ajeno, el desgaste se multiplicaba en compensación.

Aun con una operación exitosa, si este shinobi no demostraba tener una buena constitución general, no podría usar el ojo más de unos minutos sin caer fulminado.

"Omori-san, necesito que comience a procesar estos resultados". Alcanzándole el voluminoso expediente de Kakashi, que ya casi alcanzaba la altura de Pakkun, Sakura se acercó a él. "Pero antes hay un par de cosas al respecto que quiero discutir".

"No es problema, Sakura-san".

En ese momento Tsunade pasó una mirada significativa en dirección a Shizune y ambas compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. "Ya veo que están en buenas manos" comentó satisfecha, mirando con innegable orgullo a su aprendiz.

Claro que la sonrisa benévola en su rostro duró lo mismo que un trago de sake en sus manos.

"¡¿Qué esperan?!" se volteó de repente sobre todos los presentes. "¡Ya la oyeron, muévanse!"

Todos salieron a sus actividades asignadas rápidos como kunais recién afilados, seguidos de cerca por una intimidante Hokage. Despidiéndose con una reverencia, Shizune salió siguiendo los pasos de Tsunade, y dejando a Sakura en compañía de Omori-san.

Solo entonces la kunoichi se permitió una sonrisa. Tan improbable como parecía, con el extraño grupo de trabajo que formaban y la falta de ánimos que les aquejaba, la esperanza se renovó en su pecho. Estaba convencida de que todos trabajarían duro aun con las probabilidades en contra; simplemente porque ninguno quería fracasar si la solución estaba al alcance de sus manos.

"Es una pena, ¿no crees?" a su lado, el experimentado médico comentó de repente, viendo como ella en la dirección por donde habían marchado sus compañeros.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ver pasar a otro shinobi mediocre dispuesto a morir por ganar habilidades" suspiró desganado, reclinándose contra el espaldar de la silla. Parecía mucho más viejo de lo que era, con la amargura cruzándole el rostro de esa manera. Sakura se sorprendió de la crudeza en sus palabras, pues le conocía por ser, en todas las circunstancias, un hombre comedido y sensato. Claro que, esta no era una situación ordinaria bajo ninguna definición de la palabra. La kunoichi nunca había escuchado tantos improperios salir de la boca de la prudente Shizune como el día en que la primera operación fracasó. Todos estaban afectados a un nivel personal, al igual que ella lo estaba ahora. Más que todos ellos quizás, considerando que se trataba de los ojos de su querido Sasuke-kun.

La kunoichi luchaba por encontrar algo apropiado que contestar cuando el shinobi se le adelantó.

"¿Te importa si dejamos tus preguntas para más tarde?" imploró, el cansancio patente en su voz.

"¡Claro, por mi no es problema!" se apresuró a decir, a sabiendas de lo difícil del tema con quienes ya habían vivido el fracaso. De ningún modo quería parecer inflexible; era estricta, sí, pero también consciente de la importancia de que su equipo estuviera a gusto para alcanzar el éxito. "Igual no tengo mucho tiempo ahora", continuó explicando, mientras ordenaba los documentos que debía entregarle. "Tengo pruebas pendientes con nuestro _caso exitoso_". Esta vez no pudo contenerse de voltear los ojos, irritada de sólo pensarlo.

"Ah, realmente admiro que tengas tanta paciencia, Sakura-san. No debe ser nada sencillo trabajar con un demente del calibre del copyninja".

A lo largo de los años, Sakura había oído montones de cosas acerca de Kakashi, unas buenas, otras malas, y todas solían terminar en la palabra pervertido; pero nunca había oído a alguien en la aldea que hablara de él en términos tan claramente despectivos. Fuese por respeto o por miedo hacia él, era algo realmente inusual.

"No comprendo… Es cierto que no es sencillo trabajar con él, pero ¿demente? ¿Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah, es cierto que fue tu sensei" de inmediato inclinó su cabeza, apenado. "Disculpa por favor, no quise ofenderte".

"No, está bien, es sólo que me sorprendió".

Omori-san no agregó nada, volviendo su atención al papeleo pendiente. Entonces Sakura sintió la necesidad absoluta de defender el honor de Kakashi, ni ella sabía bien el por qué.

"Sé que es bastante excéntrico" por ponerlo en términos decentes, "pero no es una mala persona una vez que se le conoce".

"Hm", fue la ambigua respuesta.

"Kakashi-sensei es uno de los mejores y más respetados ninjas de Konoha".

"También es uno de los que puede quebrarse en cualquier momento. Aunque claro, supongo que eso es aplicable también para la mitad de los shinobis activos". Su risa afectada carecía de humor. La realidad ninja era siempre deprimente a la luz de las consecuencias del deber, y para un hombre como él, dedicado a la medicina y a ver pasar incontables shinobis tentando la muerte a diario, no era ni novedoso ni menos cierto por conceptos idealistas sobre el 'respeto' que se puede ganar un asesino con una buena causa.

"¡Se equivoca! De ninguna forma Kakashi-sensei va a perder la cabeza". La idea le pareció un completo absurdo. Cierto que el copyninja estaba pasando por un mal momento, abusando de su trabajo y con un cuadro de depresión bastante claro, pero de allí a…

"Ya ha pasado antes…" lo dijo casi para sí mismo, un destello de miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

"¡¿A qué se refiere con que ya ha pasado?!" ahora sí que estaba alarmada con semejantes insinuaciones.

"Es mejor que dejemos esta conversación así" hizo un ademán para levantarse pero la kunoichi lo impidió.

"No, no puede decirme eso y esperar que yo deje las cosas así".

"No puedo hablar de eso, está prohibido" el hombre miró a todos lados, como si en verdad temiese inmediata retaliación si abría la boca. "Ha sido una imprudencia el siquiera mencionarlo".

"¡Tiene que contármelo!"

"Sería inapropiado" se negó, medianamente alarmado por su insistencia.

"¡Por favor! Es importante que yo lo sepa…". Sakura dejó la frase en el aire, poniendo una expresión que implicaba claramente un interés médico más que personal en el asunto, aun si el caso fuese todo lo contrario.

"Me pones en una situación muy difícil…".

La kunoichi le sostuvo la mirada con la inquebrantable firmeza por la que era bien conocida. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que se le escapara este pedazo de información que bien podía resultar clave para entender lo que pasaba con el copyninja.

"Bien, tratándose de ti haré la excepción, Sakura-san" su tono de voz bajó al de un susurro confidencial, "si trabajas con él, debes estar preparada".

Sakura sólo atinó a asentir, tragándose el susto que se le había atascado en la garganta.

"Yo era un novato en el hospital en aquel tiempo, hacía mi residencia y estaba de guardia en emergencias…".

-o-

_Era un día muy inusual en la emergencia del Hospital Central de Konoha. _

_Inusual en el sentido de que todo parecía normal, con pacientes entrando y saliendo, enfermeras sobrecargadas de trabajo, médicos exhaustos y unos cuantos muertos que mandar a la morgue. Sin embargo, el ambiente estaba innegablemente cargado. Una pesadez extraña parecía escurrirse entre las personas provocando miradas incómodas y susurros aprensivos por doquier, que iban y venían como un barco en mar picado._

_Esta situación fue evidente para el joven Omori Akiyama tan pronto entró en la zona de emergencias para incorporarse a su turno de guardia. Si la cara apretada del médico al que le tocaba relevar no era indicio suficiente, si lo fue la forma en que el hombre pareció salir de allí perseguido por el mismísimo demonio tan pronto le vio llegar. _

_Cuando había transcurrido tan solo media hora de trabajo, Akiyama entendió a la perfección de donde venía la pesadez en el ambiente. Mirando de reojo en 'su' dirección, el joven médico no pudo evitar el escalofrío involuntario que le azotó la espalda. Sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar mirarlo. Era una necesidad morbosa tanto como un instinto básico de supervivencia, que le obligaba a estar alerta._

_Al final de la sala de recepción, a un extremo de la desgastada hilera de sillas para visitantes y familiares en espera, se encontraba un pequeño niño de no más de siete años. Estaba aparentemente solo, su mirada perdida en algún punto entre sus pequeños pies que se balanceaban sin tocar el piso._

_Eso no era tan inusual claro, siempre había niños en la emergencia, pero pocas veces uno como este._

_Resultaba evidente con tan solo verlo, que no se trataba de un niño ordinario. Apartando cosas como su postura y sus movimientos que delataban un entrenamiento estricto y un desarrollo temprano, estaba su físico que era, con mucho, la imagen perfecta del que era su padre._

_Akiyama lo detalló todo entonces. Tenía sus cabellos terriblemente desordenados, con la sangre seca haciendo pegostes imposibles en la maraña plateada. Su rostro pálido y redondo aún no perdía la grasa infantil de las mejillas, lo cual no lo hacía lucir más inocente sino desconcertantemente macabro a sus ojos. Quizás por las gotas de sangre que también habían salpicado su semblante dando marco perfecto a su mirada desenfocada. Un hilillo rojo le corría por el mentón, producto del constante morder y remorder de su labio inferior. Desde las rodillas hasta los pies, la ropa estaba empapada de sangre, como si se hubiese arrodillado en un charco del líquido carmesí._

_Si las circunstancias fuesen otras, alguna de las enfermeras ya se hubiera acercado al pequeño, apabullándolo con instinto maternal hasta que estuviese limpio y con un helado en la mano mientras esperaba su turno._

_Pero las circunstancias de este niño eran menos que ordinarias. Sólo hacía falta ver el espacio vacío a su alrededor, o como la gente evitaba mirarle abiertamente o siquiera pasarle cerca, para entender, que había algo malo con él; eso aún sin conocer en persona al pequeño Hatake Kakashi, primogénito del traidor Hatake Sakumo._

_Era terrible que la aldea se volviese en contra de un niño sólo a cuenta de los crímenes cometidos por su padre. Pero aunque todos lo lamentaban en privado nadie hacía nada por remediarlo. Quizás porque, la verdad era que les traía a todos una medida de satisfacción, de necesaria retaliación en contra de Sakumo a través de su hijo. En las aldeas ninja, nada era peor visto que una traición._

_Akiyama apartó la vista y se frotó el cuello estresado. En cualquier caso el tema no era asunto suyo. Por ahora necesitaba un cigarrillo y un café caliente para deshacerse del mal sabor que se le había quedado en el paladar con la presencia insidiosa del niño, que ensombrecía con su sola presencia, el día de todos. Lamentablemente para él, aún tendría que esperar un par de horas hasta que llegase su primer descanso._

_Volviendo hacia la recepción a por el siguiente caso, el médico se tropezó __Kimina__-san, la bonita enfermera de la tarde con quien le gustaba coquetear casualmente. La verdad en ese momento ni ganas ni energías tenía para ello._

"_¡Omori-san! no sabía que tenías guardia hoy"._

"_Cambie turnos ayer con __Satoshi" lo cual, a la luz de los acontecimientos, había sido una muy mala idea._

"_¿Ya viste?", dijo cambiando el tema enseguida, señalando con su mentón en dirección al niño. "Es horrible, pero su padre se lo merecía"._

"_¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Akiyama con aprensión, no tanto por las noticias que iba a recibir, sino porque, a pesar del tono confidencial que mantenían, no podía apartar la sensación de que el niño a sus espaldas, a unos diez metros de distancia en la bulliciosa recepción, les escuchaba._

"_¿No lo sabes aún?"_

"_Acabo de llegar, nadie me ha dicho ni por qué está aquí"._

"_Trajeron a su padre más temprano" era innegable el brillo de sádica satisfacción en sus ojos, "el maldito se abrió las entrañas como el cerdo que es"._

'_Sepukku' pensó enseguida. De ser así dudaba mucho que siquiera hubiese llegado con vida al hospital. Aunque los ANBU que vigilaban su arresto domiciliario eran rápidos, dudaba también que tuvieran el suficiente interés en salvarle._

"_Ya está en la morgue, claro" continuó, confirmando el pronóstico de Akiyama._

"_¿Por qué sigue aquí entonces?"_

"_¿Quién?"_

"_¿El niño? ¿Por qué sigue aquí?"_

"_¡Oh! También trajeron a su madre" una mueca desagradable que malamente intentaba pasar por simpatía le cruzó el rostro. "Parece que al encontrar a su marido se puso histérica e intentó matarse cortándose las venas". Si antes se sentía incómodo ahora Akiyama se sentía físicamente enfermo._

"_¿Qué pasó con ella?" se atrevió a indagar._

"_No estuve allí pero supe por __Yuriko-chan que detuvieron la hemorragia y __lograron salvarla", la joven enfermera le tomó del brazo, invitándolo a acercarse un poco más. Al parecer ella si que tenía estómago para coquetear. "Y tan pronto abrió los ojos, la mujer se lanzó contra los instrumentos, tomó un escalpelo y se rebanó el cuello, ¿puedes creerlo?"_

_Era una historia verdaderamente horrorosa. Akiyama se secó el sudor en su frente con el dorso de la mano. Realmente necesitaba ese cigarrillo._

"_No la culpo", continuó la enfermera con tranquilidad, "yo misma me hubiera matado enseguida antes de soportar semejante vergüenza"._

"_¿Ya le avisaron al niño?" atinó a preguntar, conteniendo el impulso de volverse a verlo._

"_¡Ja! Nadie quiere hacerlo, y ya hace una hora desde que murió y la llevaron a la morgue" volteó los ojos irritada. Claro que era más fácil ignorar al hijo de un traidor que sentir compasión por él. "Creo que están por sacarlo a sorteo"._

_Lo primero que notó Akiyama entonces fue la cara de __Kimina__-san contraerse en una mueca de aprensión. De inmediato comprendió lo que ella veía a sus espaldas y se volvió asustado, a verle._

_Ahora el niño estaba de pie frente a su silla, los ojos velados por una mezcla de rabia y locura que le heló la sangre. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección a ellos, atrayendo enseguida la atención de todos en el lugar como la mierda atrae las moscas._

_Akiyama se adelantó un par de pasos vacilantes, colocando las manos al frente. "Hatake Kakashi puedes volver a sentarte, hay algo que deseo explic…"_

_El resto de sus palabras se le atragantaron cuando ya tenía al niño encima, conectando una patada giratoria sobre su costado que le envío directo contra la pared vecina. Aprovechando el impulso de sus propios movimientos, el pequeño ninja se lanzó sobre la enfermera que, tomada de sorpresa, cayó limpiamente de espaldas con el empujón, rompiéndose con un crujido seco, el cráneo contra el suelo._

_Una vez eliminado los obstáculos, el niño se lanzó en carrera pasillo abajo apartando a quien tratara de detenerlo. Adolorido, Akiyama entendió enseguida hacia donde se dirigía la pequeña figura: la morgue._

'_Si que nos estaba escuchando' pensó._

_Luego de chequear a __Kimina__-san y dejarla bajo el cuidado de otro doctor, se lanzó a buscarle enseguida, sin estar seguro ni él mismo del por qué. Sentía lástima y rabia y miedo y no sabía que más podía hacer sino tratar de detenerle. Estaba consciente de que no era su culpa, pero ¿de quién era entonces? Mientras esquivaba gente lastimaba y bajaba las escaleras al sótano, llegó a la conclusión de que estos eran, simplemente, los riesgos del sistema. Riesgos aceptables que vienen mano a mano con el hacer de niños, unos asesinos, y de los héroes, unos criminales por mostrar humanidad. Era una mierda, pero era la realidad de sus vidas._

_Tener compasión nunca había llevado a los ninjas a nada bueno, por ello, este niño debía ser quebrado o eliminado, como tantos otros, de menos renombre, antes que él._

_Cuando Akiyama empujó la puerta de la morgue y entró, ni sus razonamientos ni su eficiente lógica acerca del sistema ninja evitaron las nauseas que amenazaron con hacerlo caer._

_En el suelo estaban los dos operarios del lugar, sangre rodeando invariablemente sus cuerpos. Uno respiraba entre quejidos, con un kunai aún clavado en su espalda. El otro no se movía, el cuello doblado en un ángulo imposible._

_Al final del largo pasillo que componía la sala, luego de hileras de cadáveres cubiertos totalmente por sábanas a excepción de los pies, estaba el niño._

_Había volteado la camilla con su madre, a quien sostenía ahora entre sus brazos, meciéndole de un lado al otro y entonando malamente lo que parecía ser una nana para dormir._

_Akiyama no tuvo tiempo ni de moverse cuando sintió la presencia a sus espaldas de los ANBU. Uno de ellos le hizo señas de moverse hacia el herido mientras los otros dos comenzaron a avanzar sobre el niño. Unos pocos pasos precavidos, un intercambio de miradas y de pronto le brincaron encima, arrancándolo de su madre entre aullidos desagarrados que le helaron de nuevo, la sangre en las venas._

-o-

_Otra vez ese olor._

_Olas de nauseas se agitaban en su estómago. Odiaba tanto esa particular mezcla de desinfectantes y cloro que intentaba en vano disimular el olor a decaimiento, pudrición y enfermedad que su sensible nariz no fallaba en detectar _

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿dos días? ¿tres? ¿un mes?_

_Las ataduras le quemaban la piel. Quería moverse, ponerse de pie y echar a correr para siempre. Quería ir al baño a lavarse las manos llenas de sangre coagulada. Quería abrir los ojos y ver algo distinto que la oscuridad tras sus parpados, donde era presa de su propio miedo y desesperación._

_Pero no podía moverse. No podía ir al baño. No podía abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera podía hablar. _

'_¡Estoy consciente!' Quería gritar, pero no podía. Su cuerpo era una tumba en vida, alerta de todo a su alrededor pero sin poder comunicarse. Sin poder siquiera suplicar…._

_La verdad ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo que sentía era real o sólo un producto de su mente jugándole trucos sucios. Porque a ratos estaba seguro de que su madre se recostaba a su lado, podía sentir su aroma, el abrazo cálido. En otros escuchaba la katana de su padre cortando el aire con precisión mientras hacía sus katas en el patio. La brisa fresca de la tarde le reconfortaba. _

_En el momento en que trataba de hablarles, de acercarse más, ellos no le atendían, ignorándole y disolviéndose lentamente en la odiosa oscuridad._

_Unas voces capturaron su atención entonces. Dos mujeres, enfermeras por el olor a medicina, hablaban como si estuvieran al final de un túnel. Su odio le llegaba en oleadas, alertando a sus instintos ninjas que no reaccionaban más allá del absoluto pánico de estar indefenso._

_Si prestaba atención, podía entender palabras y luego algunas frases sueltas._

"…_tiene merecido… una vergüenza para…"_

"_...tenerlo sedado ha… lo van a matar"_

"_¿…no es suficiente ya?"_

"…_está maldito te lo digo..."_

"_¡Uff, ya apesta!"._

"_Pues yo no pienso cambiarle…"_

"…_se va a molestar si no lo haces…"_

"_¿A quién carajo le importa?"_

_Un portazo dejó todo a su alrededor en un silencio tan benigno como aterrador._

_El pequeño Kakashi sólo pudo preguntarse entonces si las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas eran reales, o no._

-o-

"Recuerdo que lo tuvieron unos días recluido en el ala psiquiátrica, hasta que Sandaime intervino directamente. Aún así estuvo severamente restringido por mucho tiempo. Sólo el Yondaime podía controlarle por entonces".

Omori-san se quitó los lentes, sus puños frotando sus ojos con vigor. Sakura se frotó las manos, igualmente. Se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a la mesa durante el relato que era un milagro que no hubiese arrancado un pedazo por lo menos.

"Pero cualquier día…" el médico señaló sus sienes haciendo un ademán explosivo con sus dedos para ilustrar lo que era mejor dejar sin palabras. "El sharingan está maldito, sería mejor que fracasáramos otra vez".

De repente pareció darse cuenta de la situación y de cómo se había dejado llevar por sus recuerdos y sus remordimientos. Poniéndose de nuevo los lentes le dedicó una mirada a su joven compañera.

"Por favor no digas esto a nadie, Sakura-san", suplicó preocupado.

Pero Sakura ya ni siquiera le escuchaba, su mente completamente atascada en el horror.

'_¡Oh, Kakashi!'_

-o-

Incomodidad. Esa parecía ser su palabra favorita de la semana.

No encontraba otra forma de describir la tensa calma que se había desarrollado entre ella y su normalmente apático sensei desde que empezó la misión y que fluctuaba entre la vieja camaradería, el coqueteo descarado y la cortante indiferencia, con tanta rapidez que Sakura se sentía verdaderamente mareada la final de cada día.

Lamentablemente, parecía que la tensión negativa era la que ganaba fuerza, a pesar de los escasos momentos en que bromeaban. No había lugar a dudas, Kakashi estaba cada vez más lejos de ella a pesar que la distancia física entre ellos era menor ahora que lo tenía a sus órdenes. Ni que decir que habían hablado mucho más en la última semana que durante los últimos dos años. Aunque Sakura había logrado su principal objetivo de sacarlo por un tiempo del servicio de ANBU, aún estaba a años luz de hacer que reconsiderara o que saliera de su renovado ostracismo.

Luego del desencuentro que habían tenido en el campo de entrenamientos, la investigación se había reanudado no sin dificultades. Sakura tuvo que perseguirle todo el día siguiente sin mucho éxito, teniendo al final que recurrir a dejar un kunai clavado en su puerta junto con una nota de amenaza con el lugar y fecha de la próxima sesión. Al día siguiente había acudido, tarde por supuesto, y como si nada; sin siquiera una disculpa por haber desertado por un día, lo cual casi la vuelve loca de la rabia.

Así había llegado el viernes, y luego de la reunión con el equipo de Henka, Sakura iba a comenzar, no sin ansiedad los exámenes de compatibilidad de chakra.

Donde las máquinas usadas en el hospital eran frías e impersonales, el chakra era todo lo opuesto. Trabajar a nivel celular era mucho más eficiente y menos traumático físicamente que el cortar con un bisturí. Pero era mucho más invasivo en términos personales, pues era como tocar a otra persona a un nivel etéreo, que dependiendo de la profundidad y radio de acción, a veces se sentía más espiritual que científico. Así fuese sólo para curar un rasguño, el hecho de hacer entrar el propio chakra en un cuerpo ajeno era una invasión, que permitida o no, no dejaba de ser un contacto más intimo con otra persona.

Hasta el momento lo que habían hecho no era nada fuera de la rutina. Ahora tratar de mezclar el chakra propio con el de otra persona y transformarlo en algo diferente eran palabras mayores.

Con esa idea fija en la mente, Sakura se disponía a iniciar el primer examen.

Kakashi ya estaba allí, cómodamente sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en medio del pequeño salón que había visto mejores días. Se encontraban en el ala posterior del hospital, una zona vieja y prácticamente en desuso, en la que se acumulaban las máquinas en mal estado y el archivo muerto con toneladas de expedientes y documentación sin importancia. Una pequeña ventana dejaba colar algo de luz natural en el lugar, aliviando un poco la frialdad blanca de la luz halógena.

Al lado derecho del shinobi, una serie de modernos aparatos médicos habían sido instalados y emitían suaves bips y otros chirridos intermitentemente. Algunos cables salían de estas maquinas hasta su brazo para medir su pulso, otros a su cabeza para medir alguna reacción cerebral. Detrás de todos los equipos un operario estaba sentado con una cara de aburrimiento tan grande como la que el copyninja tenía. Kishiro-san estaba a su lado, supervisando los procedimientos con un semblante igual de patético.

Mientras Sakura repasaba sus notas por última vez, no pudo evitar la compulsión de levantar la vista de las páginas llenas de su apretada caligrafía sólo para mirar de reojo en dirección al copyninja. Enseguida y como cada vez que lo hacía, una puntada de dolor se le atravesaba en el pecho junto con el montón de imágenes mentales que había conjurado durante el relato de Omori-san. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a comprender lo que había significado una experiencia semejante para él, menos aun cuáles habían sido sus consecuencias. ¿Cómo lo había manejado? ¿Quién lo había ayudado? ¿Cómo había salido adelante estando solo?

Ni el hecho de haber conocido y compartido parcialmente la difícil niñez de Naruto y Sasuke, le resultaban medidas de comparación suficiente para entender esto. Era muy difícil para una mujer como ella, con la suerte de crecer como parte de una familia tan numerosa como amorosa, el siquiera imaginarse en una situación similar, mucho menos contar con llegar a sobrevivirla.

Kakashi lo había perdido todo a los siete años.

Ella todavía jugaba con muñecas a los siete años.

Con un par de cachetadas mentales, Sakura se obligó a apartar el tema de su mente. Tenía que poner ese asunto de lado por el momento o jamás podría concentrarse en la tarea pendiente, lo cual era esencial para el trabajo de alta precisión que se disponía a realizar.

Carraspeando lo que quedaba de su nerviosismo, la kunoichi se puso manos a la obra. "Lo que vamos a hacer hoy son pruebas de compatibilidad y reacción" anunció a todos los presentes poniendo sus manos en la cintura. "¡Voy a tratar de activar el sharingan yo misma!"

Luego de semejante declaración, Kakashi levantó la famosa mirada bicolor hacia ella, algo irritantemente similar a la absoluta incredulidad en presencia de un absurdo estaba escrito en lo que se veía de su rostro tras la máscara. Claro que Sakura no se dejó amilanar por su evidente falta de confianza en ella.

"¡Es de lo más interesante!" explicó con el entusiasmo típico de su pasión por la medicina. "Tu chakra cambia dentro del sharingan como si sus propiedades fuesen más densas. No se explicarlo bien todavía pues tiene que ver con los mecanismos internos propios del ojo y que aún son un misterio; pero lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que está relacionado con la compatibilidad con el usuario original y la fusión de dos corrientes de chakra".

Todo lo cual ella sólo podría entenderlo al experimentarlo con su propio chakra. O eso era lo que quería intentar al menos. Después de hacer innumerables pruebas de activación con el copyninja y el saco de pulgas, estaba relativamente segura de poder lograrlo. A pesar del entusiasmo puesto en sus palabras, internamente la kunoichi no se hacía muchas ilusiones. Lograr alguna mínima reacción ya sería un triunfo, ni hablar de poder activar un genjutsu.

Sakura continuó sin perder el ritmo por la escasa respuesta de las tres caras largas.

"Ya que mi elemento es tierra el cual es neutro respecto al fuego puede que esto funcione". O al menos así se aumentaban las posibilidades de éxito en un transplante tradicional. Para los shinobis que constantemente usaban su chakra, un trasplante era sólo factible si el chakra base del órgano trasplantado era neutro o inferior al chakra base del receptor. Aún así los ninja tenían un porcentaje de rechazo más alto en relación a los civiles que no usaban esta energía. Las estadísticas también revelaban que todo esto se encontraba relacionado y en directa proporción con la complejidad e importancia del órgano transplantado en el cuerpo.

"Si voy a lograr esta operación necesito entender cómo los estímulos nerviosos y la infusión de chakra se combinan".

Haciendo rodar una silla hasta el centro de la habitación, Sakura se sentó en ella justo detrás de Kakashi, las manos típicamente frías encontrando sus sienes, de inmediato.

"¿Están listos?" preguntó mirando a los dos chicos tras los equipos.

"Cuando quieras, _jefe_" Kishiro-san le había puesto el ridículo apodo tan pronto se formalizó el equipo. Sakura se iba a asegurar de estrangularlo por ello tan pronto se terminara la misión. Por los momentos, lamentablemente, lo necesitaba con vida.

"¿Listo, Kakashi-sensei?"

El aludido se encogió de hombros por respuesta.

"¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar!" El entusiasmo exagerado disimulaba pobremente su nerviosismo. "Lo primero que debes hacer es despejar tu mente. Piensa en algo completamente ajeno al trabajo o al sharingan".

Sin decir una palabra, Kakashi levantó el Icha Icha lo suficiente para dejar a Sakura cara a cara con la explicita ilustración de una escandalosa posición sexual. Una vena se brotó en su frente en tiempo record.

"No podría ser algo menos… _estimulante_ para tu cerebro" la paciencia era un lujo en momentos así, estando en una posición tan cómoda para estrangularlo "¿Tal vez recitar un poema o meditar?" sugirió apretando los dientes.

Con su mejor suspiro de resignación, Kakashi cerró el libro y trató de concentrarse en meditar. Lo cual sería más fácil, sin duda, si no tuviera a Sakura respirándole en la nuca como perro con rabia, su aliento dulce haciéndole cosquillas en uno de sus pocos puntos sensibles. Además, la kunoichi tenía sus rodillas apoyadas a cada lado de su espalda, el menudo cuerpo inclinado tan cerca que podía sentir el calor irradiando desde…

Un gruñido mental acabó con esa línea de pensamiento.

Tal vez dejar Icha Icha de lado no fuese tan mala idea, después de todo.

-o-

Mientras Kishiro-san recogía los electrodos y demás implementos pegados a su persona, Kakashi fijó su atención en una francamente desesperada, Sakura. Sus pruebas no habían salido como ella esperaba, eso era evidente; pero aún descartando la frustración como una consecuencia esperada del experimento fallido, el copyninja la conocía mejor que eso.

Había algo más que la molestaba.

Mordiendo un lápiz como si se tratase una venganza personal la pequeña kunoichi continuaba sentada, haciendo girar la silla con los pies de un lado a otro, su atención completamente puesta en los apuntes sobre sus rodillas. Excepto que su mirada estaba desenfocada y su mente muy lejos de las deprimentes notas sobre los resultados del experimento. Para él esto era evidente, aunque saberlo no cambiaba las cosas en su ánimo o en sus planes. Lo único en que podía pensar era en irse cuanto antes, Sakura bien podía lidiar sola con sus problemas.

"Ya estamos terminado, ¿no?" Kakashi lanzó la pregunta sin muchas esperanzas, deseando ver otra cosa que la frustración estropeando la cara de su ex - alumna.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí!" parpadeando varias veces, Sakura quebró su concentración, mirando a su alrededor como si realmente hubiera olvidado dónde estaba. "Mañana será la ultima sesión" anunció con una sonrisa falsa como un aviso de sake gratis.

Kakashi no comentó nada. A él le importaba muy poco lo que hacían y Sakura lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, por alguna necesidad inexplicable y probablemente sentimental, ella insistía en contarle los detalles. Poniéndose de pie el copyninja comenzó también a recoger sus cosas. Si ya no lo necesitaban, no pensaba quedarse a charlar.

"Sólo me queda aplicar unos ejercicios de resistencia para volver a chequear tus niveles de recuperación". La kunoichi continuaba con su cháchara, que hacía un pobre trabajo en disimular sus nervios como de costumbre.

Si no fuese por la mirada, mezcla de sorpresa y compasión, que le dirigió esa tarde cuando él llegó al lugar, Kakashi lo hubiese achacado todo sin dudarlo a una razón de estrés laboral producto de su compulsión enfermiza por la perfección en el trabajo y en el deber.

Se encogió de hombros. No que a él le importase mucho en cualquier caso.

Por su parte Sakura ya estaba de pie, pasando de las explicaciones fastidiosas a dar las órdenes necesarias.

"Kishiro-san, ¿es posible bajar el equipo necesario para mañana temprano?"

"¿No es más fácil subir?" replicó quejumbroso.

"¿No es mas fácil que te golpee?" devolvió alegremente.

"Ya, ya, no hay problema, jefe" hizo un ademán de saludo militar medio desganado.

Sakura volvió su atención hacia el copyninja como si no acabara de amenazar con violencia a un hombre evidentemente indefenso y patéticamente indiferente. "Bien, nos vemos mañana de nuevo aquí, sensei. Prometo que sólo será medio día esta vez".

"Te tomas muchos problemas para hacerlo aquí". No que le molestara el lugar, evidentemente ventajoso; pero para él, el hospital seguía siendo el hospital, aunque estuvieran en el rincón más abandonado del mismo.

"No es nada", le restó importancia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ahora, eso sí que era interesante. El color carmesí que teñía sus mejillas no podía ser ignorado de ninguna manera. "¿En serio? Sé que no lo haces por consideración hacia mi…".

"¡Oh! Me siento ofendida que pienses tan mal de mi, sensei".

Kakashi sólo levantó una ceja por respuesta, dejando patente su total incredulidad.

"¡Vale! Gracias a tu espectáculo del otro día no nos dejarían trabajar en paz si alguien se entera que estás en el hospital".

"¡Oh!"

"Ya tienes nuevos miembros en tu club de admiradoras. ¡¿Espero que estés satisfecho?!"

¡Oh no! Ella conocía bien esa diabólica sonrisa…

"¿Estás celosa, Sakura?"

"He-heeee" la media risilla de Kishiro-san fue cortada en seco por una mirada que fundía metal.

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" descontó enseguida, volviéndose a verle. "¿Celosa yo? de semejante pervertido, inconsciente, abusador, flojo…"

"¡Estas celosa!" era una afirmación, no una pregunta y Sakura se quedó en blanco con la voz de su yo interno gritando un sí a todo pulmón. Agarrando el resto de sus apuntes, la azorada kunoichi se resignó a huir ante la humillación de la derrota.

"¡Me voy! No lleguen tarde mañana".

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida a toda velocidad, Sakura podía jurar que sentía la sonrisa altanera y satisfecha del copyninja pegada contra su espalda.

¡Qué rayos! ¿Y qué si era verdad?

Sobre su cadáver las libidinosas enfermeras del hospital pondrían sus manos sobre Kakashi.

¡Nunca, mientras ella estuviese viva!

-o-

_Uno. Uno, dos. Uno, dos, tres._

_Las gotas de agua caían en secuencia sobre la base de su cabeza en una interminable repetición que le despertó lentamente del letargo._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_La desorientación se despejó al volver el rostro, el agua fría rebotando ahora en su mejilla. Eventualmente encontró la fuerza para levantarse, haciendo uso de sus extremidades adoloridas por un cansancio que irradiaba desde sus mismos huesos. _

_Estaba perdido. _

_Estaba solo. _

_Estaba en peligro._

_La oscuridad a su alrededor era tan densa como el agua de mar profundo. Un pitido agudo y constante le perforaba los tímpanos. Le costaba mucho respirar con los pulmones oprimidos por la presión del miedo tan absoluto que sentía. Miedo al peligro desconocido que le asechaba desde las informes sombras. No podía verlo, sólo sentirlo gracias a sus instintos, afinados para reconocer la más mínima intención asesina dirigida contra él. Su ojo sharingan no funcionaba por alguna razón que ignoraba y su ojo natural era inútil en semejantes condiciones adversas. _

_Un leve movimiento a su derecha y con un salto, su pulso se aceleró. Apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse para evitar el golpe. Él y su atacante cayeron contra el suelo sobre sus costados, luchando mano a mano a falta de armas con las que atacar. El sudor se condensaba rápidamente en su rostro mientras forcejeaba con su agresor, quien con gran habilidad igualaba todos sus golpes, todos sus movimientos; como si estuviera peleando con su propio reflejo en el espejo. _

_Su jutsu original tenía que ser la respuesta para salir del bucle infinito de movimientos perfectos de ataque y contraataque en el que estaba atrapado. Sólo pensarlo y las manos se movieron cansadas en la secuencia familiar de los sellos. Enseguida el chisporroteo del chidori lo llenó todo, su luz blanca delineando intermitentemente la figura del fantasmal del agresor por un segundo. Sin el sharingan era un golpe difícil de lograr pero Kakashi se encomendó al factor sorpresa y a su rapidez natural para acabarle._

_Sin dificultad su mano atravesó como tantas otras veces la cavidad toráxica, rompiendo huesos y tejidos hasta llegar al corazón, el cual arrancó aprovechando el impulso, el chidori terminando de atravesar el cuerpo de lado a lado hasta que su brazo quedó hundido hasta el codo._

_¡Era su victoria! Con perverso placer aplastó en su puño el corazón todavía pulsante, los últimos restos de la sangre en el interior escurriéndosele cálida entre los dedos, dando alivio a la necesidad instintiva de asesinar en su interior. Solo así, con las manos ensangrentadas y la boca torcida en una mueca horrenda, podía escapar un rato al dolor que le carcomía el cerebro y le helaba el alma hasta los huesos._

_A la luz desfalleciente de su chidori, Kakashi finalmente reparó en el rostro de su enemigo mientras la muerte le arrancaba la vida. _

_Era tan solo un niño como él._

"_¿Me matas de nuevo, Kakashi-kun?"_

-o-

Kakashi se levantó abruptamente, las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo empapado de sudor, desordenadas por las convulsiones que sin duda había dado de un lado a otro en la cama. El nudo en su garganta era muy difícil de de deshacer por el nombre que tenía atravesado en ella y que estuvo apunto de gritar en pánico.

Con el rostro desfigurado de Obito danzando aún ante sus ojos como la impresión de una luz fuerte tras sus parpados, el copyninja se arrastró como mejor pudo hasta el baño. Un golpe de agua fría en el rostro siempre le ayudaba a recuperar la sobriedad en estos casos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla semejante. Quizás meses desde la última vez que sus remordimientos pudieron darle alcance y manifestarse de una forma tan evidente. Tenía que ser la maldita inactividad en la que estaba sumido la que le provoca una reacción semejante. Pasar todo el condenado día a merced de la inquisición rosa no podía ser nada bueno para él. Sin nada importante en que enfocar su atención Kakashi siempre pensaba más de la cuenta. E inevitablemente sus ojos y sus recuerdos se volvían al pasado, donde había mucho que quería olvidar.

Cerrando el grifo, Kakashi aventuró una mirada al espejo. Un desconocido le devolvió el gesto.

Ya nada le era familiar en su propio rostro. ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Enseguida alcanzó una toalla y comenzó a secarse con descuido, volviendo la espalda a las evidencias que los años y las amarguras iban dejando en él.

Había sólo un remedio conocido para la situación en la que estaba. Tenía que salir de la aldea, echar a correr, y matar hasta volverse una bestia. Hasta que sus pensamientos no fuesen más allá de cómo satisfacer las necesidades básicas de su organismo. Hasta que nada le importase sino la muerte en sí misma.

Volviendo a la habitación, se dejó caer de frente sobre su cama, el rostro contra la almohada para ahogar un grito y con suerte, a sí mismo también.

-o-

NDA: Ha sido muy duro todo, pero había que escribirlo ;_;


	9. Razones

**c-9 / Razones**

"¡Oi, Jefe! ¿Qué no tienes compasión?"

Aquella voz, desgañitada y perezosa, no disimulaba en absoluto la súplica desesperada de un hombre a punto del colapso. "¡Es sábado!"

"Si Kishiro-san hubiera hecho su trabajo ayer como debía, en lugar de salir de juerga, Kishiro-san podría irse a casa ahora". En contraste, la melodiosa voz femenina y edulcorada que le respondió ocultaba una trampa letal de ojos verde veneno. "Como no lo hizo así, ahora tiene que trabajar horas extra para compensar".

"¡Pero tengo resaca; no puedo trabajar bien con resaca!", dejándose caer en una silla, el malcriado asistente continuó con su pataleta, evidentemente dispuesto a arriesgar la vida si eso le ahorraba el trabajo.

Por su parte, Sakura se mordió la lengua para detener lo que en realidad pensaba de su ética de trabajo _sin_ resaca. A pesar de las incesantes quejas, habían logrado completar la última sesión sin mayores inconvenientes, por lo que ahora sólo le restaba mantener el procesamiento de los datos dentro de los tiempos programados. Si para ello tenía que aplicar algo de coerción violenta, ¿quién era ella para negarse?

"Pues si no quieres sumar mis puños a tu resaca, vas a entregar todos tus informes pendientes ¡HOY!"

"¿Cuál es la urgencia?" inquirió frustrado. "Mañana es domingo. ¿Seguro no pensarás trabajar en domin-?"

Una mirada poco menos que efervescente le cortó en seco. Era de esperarse que para la adicta al trabajo Haruno Sakura, no existieran cosas inútiles como los domingos.

"Sabes, eso no es nada saludable, Jefe".

"¡No pedí tu opinión, pedí tus informes, y los quiero para hoy, sin-más-excusas!"

Kishiro se llevó las manos a la cabeza en silente resignación ante la ineludible responsabilidad que tenía por delante y Sakura contuvo la urgencia de patearle el trasero por ser tan idiota. ¿Por qué no podía tener compañeros de trabajo más normales? Puntuales, diligentes, obsesivos… ¡así como ella! Era increíble que a este nivel de profesionalización tuviera que lidiar con personal tan irresponsable, indisciplinado, flojo, carente de la más básica ética de…

"¡Sensei!"

Y allí iba Kakashi, desapareciendo por la puerta tan pronto como se había zafado de todo el aparataje médico, y sin siquiera despedirse de ellos. Definitivamente, Sakura tenía que estar pagando un karma de la otra vida.

Sin perder tiempo, la kunoichi se lanzó a perseguirle, dejando el acoso a sus subordinados para después. Había algo muy importante que tenía que discutir con el copyninja y si no lo hacía ahora, en el último día de la misión, algo le decía que no le iba a ver ni las pulgas a Pakkun en mucho, mucho tiempo.

"¡Espera por favor, Kakashi-sensei!"

El gritillo resonó con claridad por el corredor junto con sus pasos apurados, pero el aludido no se detuvo ni hizo ademán alguno de haberla oído siquiera. Apretando el paso a una carrera ligera, Sakura logró darle alcance antes de que desapareciera, colocándose a su lado y caminando junto a él por el estrecho pasillo de servicio del hospital.

"Hay algo más que quiero pedirte".

Con esa declaración, el copyninja se detuvo por fin, volviéndose hacia ella con la cautela de quien se prepara para eludir una trampa oculta.

"Dijiste que éstas serían las últimas pruebas".

"¡Y lo son!" Sakura se apresuró a confirmar. "Con esto ya tenemos toda la información necesaria para hacer un análisis completo del sharingan como nunca se ha hecho antes; los datos de su funcionamiento interno en contraste con las pruebas de flujo y compatibilidad de chakra son…eh-h…".

Cuando Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, impaciente, la kunoichi no pudo más que cortar sus explicaciones. Lo que se disponía a discutir con él era algo que había pensado con mucho cuidado días atrás, y no podía echarlo a perder ahora matándolo de aburrimiento con tecnicismos. Su plan era muy sencillo: combinar un problema profesional con uno personal y convertirlos a ambos en una circunstancia favorable que le permitiría sacar el máximo provecho al final.

Algo le decía que estaba aprendiendo demasiado bien de su shishou.

"En fin," continuó con rapidez, los puños apretados en un intento por ocultar su ansiedad, "el asunto es que tu parte en esta misión ya terminó y como tus niveles ya se han recuperado, de seguro comenzarán a mandarte a misiones enseguida, ¿cierto?"

Kakashi no se movió ni un milímetro, sin embargo Sakura sintió perfectamente como su aura se volvió más densa e intimidante. Era obvio que se estaba anticipando a un nuevo intento por interferir en su vida privada y no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Estaba en lo correcto, claro, pero esto era algo que ni el genial copyninja vería venir.

"Bien… entonces, yo pensé, que mientras estés aquí en la aldea, tal vez…en tu tiempo libre…".

Sakura cerró los ojos encomendándose a Kami-sama: era ahora o nunca.

"¡Me-po-drí-as-a-yu-dar-a-en-tre-nar-por- fa-vor!"

"¿Cómo dijiste?" la confusión en su voz era innegable. Sakura repitió enseguida su petición, esta vez, sin atropellar las palabras.

"¡Por favor, entréname de nuevo, sensei!"

El impasible ojo gris del copyninja se abrió en clara sorpresa y Sakura se adelantó a proporcionar las razones de su propuesta, antes de que pudiera pensar en negarse.

"¡Es por el examen final de cirujano! Estoy pensando en convalidarlo con mi rango ninja y pasar a jounin. Pero claro, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo fuera de la aldea en una misión de campo, y aunque entreno por mi cuenta o con Naruto a veces, pues, no es lo mismo… y dudo mucho que esté al nivel requerido"

Kakashi la miró de arriba a abajo como evaluando lo cierto de tal aseveración y la kunoichi se comenzó a revolver en el sitio, tan ofuscada por su escrutinio como lo había estado un par de semanas atrás, cuando él había hecho lo mismo, aunque con intenciones menos honorables.

"Tengo que probar cuales son mis habilidades en combate, tanto ofensivas como defensivas" continuó, decidida a convencerle, "especialmente las defensivas… ya sabes, demostrar que soy apta para ser médico en el frente de batalla, que puedo manejar misiones de riesgo en las que se requiera de personal especializado…"

Sakura tenía ambiciones de retomar un rol más activo como kunoichi una vez terminados sus estudios. No sólo por ella misma, sino también por Naruto, quien iba a necesitar de todo el apoyo posible si en verdad quería hacer las cosas de forma diferente como el próximo Hokage. ¡Claro que ella tenía que estar al máximo nivel como su compañera!

"…sé que el examen es muy competitivo a este nivel, así que quiero empezar a entrenar cuanto antes. Además… bueno, la verdad es que yo esperaba sorprender al jurado con un par de jutsus nuevos, tal vez… y como sé que a ti te sobran, pues… ya sabes…".

El gesto de desagrado fue claro e inmediato. ¡El muy descarado robaba jutsus a diestra y siniestra sin la más mínima medida de vergüenza y se atrevía a poner mala cara al respecto! ¿Qué le costaba compartir alguno con ella? Vamos, que Sakura sabía que el copyninja era tacaño con su billetera, pero no esperaba que fuese _tan_ mezquino.

"¿Si eso quieres?" contestó de repente, su típica ambigüedad descolocándola por varios segundos, hasta que comprendió que debía darle una respuesta.

"¡Sí, entréname por favor, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura hizo una reverencia profunda, poniendo énfasis en el honorífico de la forma más respetuosa y aduladora que le fue posible. "¡Estaré en deuda si me aceptas!"

Al erguirse, alcanzó a ver de nuevo la ancha espalda del copyninja en rápida retirada. "Te veo el lunes a las ocho, donde siempre". La mano en alto fue la única señal de despedida antes de verle desaparecer al doblar de la siguiente esquina.

Entonces, la joven kunoichi no pudo contener un silencioso e infantil gesto de puño alzado y sonrisa triunfal, que hizo eco con una ruidosa Sakura-interior.

El lunes ella estaría sin falta en el viejo puente rojo a eso de las nueve, esperando que el copyninja no llegase mucho después de las diez.

-o-

Entretenimiento decadente, apuestas ilegales y tráfico de influencias.

Lugares como aquel eran tristemente abundantes en toda la zona fronteriza y menos vigilada del País de Fuego. Tampoco eran muy difíciles de encontrar. Sólo hacía falta seguir por los predecibles callejones oscuros y preguntar a los sospechosos habituales que aparecían invariablemente en cada esquina.

Entrar era fácil. Salir, en cambio, ya no tanto.

Las caras cambiaban de lugar en lugar, las mercancías y los motivos, también. Pero los beneficios eran siempre los mismos: poder en cualquiera de sus formas. Todo empezaba en esos lugares de mala muerte, llenos de la basura del mundo y tras la que se ocultaban los primeros niveles de un negocio tan peligroso, como lucrativo. Y como si se tratara de una empinada escalera en espiral, cada peldaño se enroscaba sobre sí mismo, cerrando el círculo en torno a sólidas mafias basadas en familia, política y dinero. En el tope, muchos eran socialmente reconocidos y admirados por un ojo público ajeno a sus malos pasos. Esos pocos afortunados estaban muy lejos de la suciedad de los que estaban pudriéndose en el fondo.

En medio de toda esa escoria que servía de base al bajo mundo, Jiraiya sólo tenía ojos para la hermosa desnudista pelirroja que se contoneaba sensualmente alrededor de una barra en el modesto local. La fuerza de sus torneados muslos sin duda rivalizaba con los de una kunoichi bien entrenada y podían partirle el cuello a cualquiera de los idiotas libidinosos tratando de pasarse de listos en la primera fila. En cuanto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el viejo pervertido no tenía de que preocuparse. Estaba en su elemento, acostumbrado a moverse en lugares impredecibles y peligrosos como ese.

Pero ni los abundantes beneficios adicionales de su trabajo parecían ser suficientes para aplacar el ánimo desgastado del legendario sannin. Paseando su pipa de un lado al otro de su boca, sus inquietudes le impedían relajarse y disfrutar del sensual espectáculo al cien por ciento. Por lo general, este era el momento más relajado para él en misiones de ese tipo, cuando todo lo que tenía por hacer era esperar sobre su amplio trasero por los resultados de sus esfuerzos. Había movido todas sus fichas con cuidado y todo iba marchando mejor de lo que esperaba, inclusive. Sin embargo, la información que había recibido hasta ahora era, tristemente, más de lo mismo.

Para una infiltración de mayor nivel como la que tenía entre manos, Jiraiya confiaba en obtener mucho más de su informante que el resabido panorama de la corrupción política en el País de la Roca, o de sus relaciones con las mafias de armas en Sonido. Los dos enemigos principales del País de Fuego habían unido sus fuerzas, haciendo movimientos significativos por meses, probando sus propios límites y midiendo el de ellos. Todo parecía indicar la inminencia de un ataque que, sin embargo, no se sucedía.

¿Qué estaban esperando?

Jiraiya tenía claro que, en ese momento, ellos tenían una clara ventaja sobre Konoha en cuanto a número y recursos: había rumores de un arma secreta por un lado, y de la participación desde las sombras de más aldeas interesadas en subir en el escalafón de poder. El cruce de información era cada vez más complicado y resultaba difícil saber que estaba pasando en realidad, cuando tantos intereses distintos estaban involucrados.

Una cosa estaba clara para él, un ataque combinado ahora sería absolutamente devastador para Konoha. Su salvación correría entonces a cuenta de la genialidad y el sacrificio de sus mejores ninjas. Aun así, la pérdida de poder y la posible caída del País de Fuego como principal potencia, serían resultados inevitables en este escenario.

Pero nada de esto inquietaba tanto a Jiraiya como el simple hecho de que, desde hacía varios días, le picaba terriblemente la planta de los pies.

Más allá de lo desagradable de la maldita comezón, se trataba de una señal que no podía ignorar. Sus pies lo sabían; tenían que estar en movimiento, en algún otro lugar, movilizando su trasero a toda prisa para ayudar a salvar el día. Sin embargo, por mucho pensar y meditar en ello, el sannin no daba con la respuesta que sus pies parecían saber de antemano.

¿Qué estaba pasando por alto? ¿A dónde debía ir? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Jiraiya se reacomodó en su asiento, dejando salir una gran bocanada de humo en enormes espirales por un lado de la boca. Le escocían los ojos por la falta de sueño y tenía que ir a descargar la vejiga con urgencia, pero una nueva chica acababa de salir a la pasarela y ésta sí que tenía su talla de busto favorita.

Esperar.

No podía hacer nada más.

-o-

Sakura se miró en el espejo de pared de su habitación con ojo crítico. Estaba vestida de forma casual, con un aburrido conjunto verde y negro de falda tres cuartos con blusa manga larga de generoso escote que se desperdiciaba totalmente en ella y sus formas planas. O al menos, eso le diría Ino si estuviera allí, estaba segura.

Por fortuna, su amiga-rival aún estaba fuera de la aldea en una misión con Naruto, por lo que ella se encontraba felizmente libre de su estridente tono de voz. Con todo el estrés laboral que Sakura tenía a cuestas lo último que necesitaba eran las críticas insidiosas sobre moda y chicos que no fallaban en salir de su boca en cuanto se presentaba la más mínima oportunidad.

El cabello suelto y sólo un poco de discreto maquillaje completaban la imagen de una mujer que, la verdad, tenía muy pocas ganas de salir esa noche. Pero era jueves de nuevo y ella iba a ser arrastrada por Tenten al bar de costumbre. Sin la bomba rubia en la aldea, la inquieta experta en armas no tenía a su habitual compañera de juerga y eso la estaba volviendo algo –sino bastante– loca.

Y bajo ninguna circunstancia era buena idea estar de malas con alguien de manos rápidas y sin escrúpulos, capaz de poner explosivos letales en tu taza de café en cuanto te das la vuelta.

Para ser justos, Sakura ya se había librado del compromiso el jueves anterior, dejándola en manos de Hinata, quien como era de esperarse, se quebró ante la presión de la voluntariosa kunoichi, huyendo del lugar a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Así que, cuando esa mañana Tenten la emboscó a la entrada de la torre Hokage, ella no se pudo negar. En especial cuando –para su mala suerte– la propia Tsunade-sama estaba allí presenciándolo todo, y prácticamente le ordenó que saliera a divertirse un rato o la reprobaba, suspendía y despedía de su trabajo por insubordinación. ¡Todo en ese orden!

Con un último vistazo en el espejo, Sakura decidió que estaba lista para salir. No tenía muchos ánimos para ello, cierto, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por sus amigas. A decir verdad, tal vez no fuese mala idea tratar de distraerse por un par de horas de los asuntos de trabajo y relajarse un poco. Toda la semana se la había pasado literalmente enterrada entre papeles, discutiendo y calculando, planificando y estudiando con su equipo hasta altas horas de la noche, tomando sólo los descansos justos para comer y dormir. Aun sintiéndose renuente por las características de la misión en sus manos, la kunoichi quería que las cosas salieran a la perfección, no importaba que ello le costase su tranquilidad mental a largo plazo.

Tenía aún tanto por hacer, tantas incertidumbres por contestar antes de la operación, que ya no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Bueno, en realidad sí que podía pensar en otra cosa, pero ese tema era igual de preocupante y desgastante para ella como el anterior. El día lunes había llegado y pasado sin señales del copyninja. Sakura le esperó por horas, sentada a un lado del puente, a merced del calor y el fastidio hasta que se convenció de que su tardanza era, en realidad, una ausencia permanente y no un grave empeoramiento de sus modales.

Deprimida e irritada, fue a indagar por su paradero con el resultado que tanto temía, pero que de ningún modo le sorprendía. Unas cuantas preguntas al personal apropiado en la Torre confirmaron que el domingo por la mañana el copyninja había sido llamado para una misión clasificada sin fecha de retorno. Más detalles no estaban disponibles para nadie, lo que no era más que una forma de decir que eran asuntos del ANBU, en los que nadie metía la nariz si quería conservarla.

¡Mal-di-ción!

Darle algo que hacer, que lo distrajera de su trabajo mientras ella vigilaba que no se excediera parecía un buen plan en teoría; pero su idea de monitorearlo en la aldea no iba a funcionar si el copyninja nunca estaba allí, para empezar.

¡Toda la situación era tan frustrante!

Aun ocupada como estaba con la operación y con toda la presión del legado sharingan sobre sus hombros, Sakura simplemente no podía dejar a Kakashi solo y a su suerte. Tenía que ayudarle de alguna forma y tenía que hacerlo sin que él supiese que lo hacía. O al menos, tratar de no molestarle demasiado con ello, pues pocas cosas escapaban de la atención del talentoso shinobi, después de todo.

Ya en la puerta, mientras ajustaba la tira de sus tacones, Sakura consideró seriamente la posibilidad de hablar abiertamente del asunto con Tsunade. La sola idea le daba pavor, pero se le estaban agotando los recursos. Claro que apelar al buen corazón de la Hokage era como lanzarse a la boca de un león hambriento de sangre inocente; pero igual, siempre era mejor para ella perder un par de extremidades en el intento, que perder de nuevo a alguien importante en su vida.

Tomando su bolso y abrigo del perchero tras la puerta, Sakura salió decidida a encontrar el valor que necesitaba al fondo de un merecido par de tragos del alcohol más fuerte que pudiera pagar.

-o-

Una agradable sensación de ligera intoxicación comenzó a calentar sus entrañas con el cuarto trago. Rodeado del consabido rumor de voces alegres, generosas cantidades de alcohol, música de mal gusto, y el apestoso humo del tabaco, Kakashi se encontró de vuelta en la rutina de los últimos cuatro años de su vida. Trabajar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, salir a beber para pasar el rato, tomar la siguiente misión.

No se sentía ni mejor ni peor. No sentía alivió; tampoco desesperación. Sólo indiferencia.

"¿Tú que opinas, Kakashi?"

Su nombre le obligó a enfocarse en lo que sucedía en la mesa en la que estaba sentado, acompañado de las caras familiares de sus viejos amigos jounin, quienes le miraban expectantes.

"¿Hm?"

"¡Claro que Kakashi está de acuerdo conmigo!" A su lado, Gai contestó por él. Su sonrisa brillante y segura daba por hecho que contaba con su apoyo incondicional en el asunto, cualquiera que ese fuese. "Es perfectamente natural que los jóvenes necesiten el soporte constante de sus mentores para poder alcanzar la madurez, brillante y plena de sus capacidades y desarrollar a sus anch…"

"Enseñarle más técnicas prohibidas no tiene nada de natural, Gai", una consternada Kurenai le salió al paso, interrumpiendo el discurso idealista y meloso con los hechos. "¡Estás siendo _muy_ irresponsable!"

"A menos, claro, que realmente quieras matar al muchacho" aportó Genma.

"¡Tonterías!" Gai estaba genuinamente confundido por la falta de comprensión hacia sus fabulosos métodos de enseñanza. A Kakashi ya le parecía un verdadero milagro que alguien, alguna vez, le hubieran confiado el cuidado de niños indefensos, para empezar.

"Tienes que olvidarte de Lee y dejarlo por su cuenta. Que madure por sí mismo, como debe ser". Asuma sentenció en medio de una bocanada de humo con su habitual serenidad, como si él estuviese realmente por encima de cualquier preocupación al respecto.

"¡¿Y perderme de sus gloriosos momentos de triunfo?" exclamó la hoja verde, genuinamente horrorizado ante la idea.

"¿Te refieres a momentos cómo mandarlo al hospital de nuevo?" inquirió Genma, disfrutando como siempre de las exageradas reacciones de su apasionado amigo. "¿O cómo ver a la Hokage suspenderle?"

"¡Eso es sólo un mal entendido, ya lo verás!"

Por fortuna para Kakashi, la conversación prosiguió su curso sin él, en el mismo tono y con el usual resultado: ninguna de las críticas de sus amigos lograban entrar en la cabeza dura del excéntrico maestro del taijutsu. La verdad, al copyninja no le importaba mucho lo que había sucedido en esa misión, o si Gai estaba o no sobreprotegiendo a su pequeño clon, enseñándole más de la cuenta. Pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente incómodo con la conversación. En particular, cuando él mismo tenía las manos bastante sucias en ese respecto.

No iba a pretender ser completamente indiferente a los problemas de sus ex-alumnos como lo hacía Asuma, y definitivamente no quería llegar al nivel obsesivo-compulsivo de Gai, pero tampoco entendía muy bien que estaba mal con él. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado por Sakura. Luego de lo que sólo podía ser descrito como una semana de tortura, se había librado de su verdugo rosa con una sensación de pesadez, más que de alivio.

Estaba claro que la chica estaba madurando, exponiéndose a responsabilidades y retos profesionales acordes a la kunoichi que era.

Además, era necesario que lo hiciese. Era su responsabilidad, su deber como ninja de Konoha y como el principal apoyo que tendría el futuro Hokage. La situación de la operación era penosa, cierto, pero nada que le quitase más el sueño que el resto de sus remordimientos.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía sacar la situación de su cabeza?

Tal vez eran los remanentes del juramento de proteger a los mocosos; o su incapacidad de verla como una mujer adulta; o quizás su miedo a ver su propia mediocridad reflejada en otros…

Jugueteando con el vaso medio lleno entre sus manos, Kakashi trató de pensar en ello con seriedad por primera vez desde que todo el asunto comenzara tres semanas atrás.

¿Era razonable quererla fuera de su vida privada, pero no fuera de su alcance?

Era evidente que Sakura estaba tratando de mantenerlo a él dentro de su propio alcance, de vigilarlo bajo la excusa de la necesidad de recibir entrenamiento. Él había aceptado en principio, más por obligación que por ganas, pero aún no sabía si realmente quería jugar a ese juego con ella, o no.

Si Sakura se acercaba demasiado, las cosas podían ir muy, muy mal para los dos.

Luego de tomar un buen trago, el copyninja volvió su atención hacia el resto del bar tratando de apartarse de esa deprimente línea de pensamiento. Enseguida se arrepintió, claro, un gruñido de autentica frustración haciendo eco de su animo. Como si no fuera suficiente pensar en ella, sus preocupaciones acababan de materializarse literalmente, en la forma de una agitada kunoichi entrando por las puertas del bar.

Viéndola abrirse paso entre la gente, Kakashi notó enseguida que no había nada destacable en su aspecto –recatado y aburrido– si se le comparaba al resto de las chicas del lugar. Sin embrago, muchos ojos, además de los suyos, tomaron nota de su presencia, atraídos pero cautos ante la temperamental e inalcanzable kunoichi. Ignorante por completo de su propia reputación entre la población masculina, Sakura continuó avanzando, mirando en todas direcciones con la esperanza de localizar a su grupo de amigas.

Entonces Kakashi se deslizó unos centímetros en su asiento, tratando de integrarse al mobiliario y agradeciendo profundamente las viejas costumbres obsesivas que los hacían sentarse siempre al fondo del bar, en ese rincón oscuro desde el que podías ver todo el lugar, sin ser visto con facilidad.

En pocos segundos Sakura encontró lo que buscaba, y a juzgar por la reacción que tuvo, había caído en poco menos que una autentica emboscada.

El copyninja pudo ver entonces la mano que se agitaba animándola a acercarse hacia un grupo de alegres parroquianos a pocos metros de donde la kunoichi se había quedado paralizada, como un venadillo frente al peligro inminente. La dueña de la mano era Tenten y a su lado estaba sentada una sonrojada Hinata, que parecía tan paralizada como Sakura con la situación. El resto de los presentes eran un grupo de cinco jóvenes –chunnin, si su memoria no le fallaba– que formaban parte del renovado escuadrón de Policía de Konoha, en donde trabajaba la joven experta en armas.

El copyninja no estaba seguro de conocer a ninguno personalmente, pero con sólo darles un vistazo supo enseguida que todos encajaban a la perfección en el viejo y popular patrón de _'más hormonas que neuronas'_.

Con pasos cautos y movimientos torpes, Sakura se acercó a la mesa y pasó por las necesarias presentaciones, estrechando la mano de cada uno de los chicos con una estudiada rigidez profesional. Desde luego que la situación distaba mucho de la típica compañía de _sólo mujeres_ con la que se le solía ver, cuando la trabajadora kunoichi era obligada por sus amigas a entrar en un bar.

Kakashi se relajó en su asiento. Iba a ser todo un espectáculo verla defenderse de los avances de la jauría de animales hambrientos con los que su amiga pretendía emparejarla. Esta sí que era una distracción de la que no pensaba perderse ni un sólo detalle.

¿Debería sentirse mal por ella? ¿Ir a rescatarla?

De inmediato el copyninja sonrió tras la máscara con la satisfacción del que recibe justa venganza por sus problemas y preocupaciones. Eso era lo bueno de no tener consciencia.

Con movimientos rápidos que no permitían a nadie distinguir sus facciones, dio cuenta del alcohol que quedaba en su vaso de un trago, mientras a su alrededor la conversación había cambiado drásticamente de las desventuras de sus ex-alumnos hacia la inminencia de una nueva guerra. Era un tema desagradable pero cada vez más común, en especial entre los ninjas más experimentados, que conocían de primera mano lo delicado de la situación por la que pasaba la aldea.

Manteniendo la mayor parte de su atención en Sakura y su falta de habilidades sociales para manejar chicos con coqueterías y no con los puños, Kakashi escuchó a medias los últimos rumores y esquivó como pudo las incesantes preguntas sobre su opinión del asunto. _'Estaban jodidos'_ era lo único que deseaba decir, pero él sabía bien lo que la baja moral hacía a los soldados que tenían que jugarse el cuello en el frente de batalla.

Él ya no podía caer más bajo, pero no era cuestión de arrastrar a sus amigos con él.

"¡Otra ronda!"

La voz alegre de Gai terminó con el ambiente depresivo del grupo y detuvo sus propias cavilaciones al respecto, mientras más sake fue servido y bebido por el grupo en tiempo record.

Una par de horas más tarde, Asuma y Kurenai estaban perdidos en su propio mundo y en urgente necesidad de buscar algún lugar privado y oscuro; Genma atravesaba uno de sus tantos –supuestos– despechos mientras Gai le cantaba desafinado, una oda al amor y la juventud para animarle. Juntos, daban un espectáculo realmente patético, pero eran ninjas y estaban borrachos. No se les podía pedir mucho más.

En ese momento, cuando el copyninja volvió su atención a las desventuras de su kunoichi, fue cuando supo que el alcohol comenzaba a afectar su buen juicio tanto como el de sus compañeros de mesa. De otro modo, Sakura jamás le habría tomado por sorpresa en su discreto escondite.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, mirándole fijamente mientras caminaba en su dirección, seguida de cerca por sus dos amigas. Kakashi supo enseguida que se habían levantado para ir al baño, porque claro, las mujeres nunca iban solas al baño, sólo Kami sabía el por qué.

Saludos rápidos e informales fueron intercambiados entre todos los presentes cuando las chicas pasaron frente a la mesa, y por un maravilloso momento el copyninja pensó que se había librado. Entonces Sakura dejó que sus compañeras se adelantaran y se plantó justo a su lado, con una de esas aterradoras expresiones de frío escrutinio que contrastaban con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

De algún modo, verla de cerca ya no le pareció tan divertido.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?"

"¡Yo!"

"¿No tienes nada que decirme?"

Cuando una mujer hace esa pregunta a un hombre, con esa particular entonación, sólo puede querer dos cosas: reconocimiento y admiración por su último e insignificante cambio de aspecto; o una disculpa.

"¿Te ves bien?" aventuró.

Nunca en su vida vio una sonrisa desarmarse más rápido.

"¡Estuve esperándote hasta la una!"

"¡Oh!"

"Pudiste dejarme un mensaje si ibas a salir de misión, ¿no crees?".

"Supongo que sí…"

Estaba claro, sólo por el cambio de su expresión, que esa era otra respuesta equivocada. La situación demandaba un cambio inmediato de táctica si no deseaba ser víctima de uno de otro interminable sermón sobre puntualidad y compromiso.

"¿Qué te parece si empezamos mañana, hm?" le ofreció enseguida, sabiendo que no eran disculpas lo que ella había venido a buscar. "¿Misma hora, mismo lugar?"

"¡Excelente!" exclamó con una gran sonrisa "Por mí está bien, Kakashi-sensei".

El excesivo entusiasmo con el que contestó a su propuesta, activó la necesidad natural del copyninja de fastidiarle la alegría un poco.

"¿Estas segura?" inquirió, fingiendo disuadirla. "Lo digo por si sales de aquí con _una_ _cita_".

"¡Yo estoy disponible!" del otro lado de la mesa Genma entró inesperadamente en la conversación, como si tuviera un instinto súper-desarrollado para detectar a las mujeres bonitas y sin citas. Y eso era todo lo que duraban sus despechos.

"Gracias a los dos por la preocupación, pero puedo manejar mi vida social sin ayuda".

"Seguro no lo parece…" Con un gesto de su cabeza el copyninja señaló hacia la mesa llena de testosterona en donde la kunoichi llevaba sentada toda la velada. Enseguida la vio abochornarse y apretar puños y dientes en un esfuerzo por controlar su temperamento y no iniciar una escena en un lugar público.

"¡No-vayas-a-llegar-tarde!" siseó, al tiempo que le apuntaba con un dedo acusador que prometía grandes desgracias en caso de otro desplante; o de más comentarios fuera de lugar, claro.

"Y tú no bebas demasiado," contestó, incapaz de quedarse callado. "O realmente lo vas a resentir mañana en el entrenamiento".

"¡Oh, eres tú quien debe cuidarse, sensei!" Sakura le aseguró, picándole el ojo con falsa coquetería. "Los años no pasan en vano, ¿sabes?"

"¡Ouch, eso tuvo que doler, Kakashi!" se burló sin piedad Genma, mientras la kunoichi lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, dando una media vuelta airada y reanudando su camino hacia el baño sin esperar por respuesta.

Viéndola marchar, el copyninja hizo una nota mental para cobrárselas más tarde. Con intereses.

"Tal vez si deberías teñirte el cabello como dice Gai".

Mientras sus amigos se enfrascaban en otra vergonzosa conversación acerca del estado de su cabello, Kakashi no pudo dejar de pensar en que, tal vez, lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso con ella.

De cualquier forma, nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir Sakura, iba a cambiar las cosas para él.

-o-

Ser una kunoichi de alto nivel era un trabajo muy duro.

Todos en la aldea sabían que asumir el compromiso a ese nivel de profesionalización implicaba sacrificios personales, que muchas veces suponían el abandonar actitudes asociadas tradicionalmente a las mujeres.

Con eso en mente, Sakura siempre se sentía un poquito más justificada por no considerarse a sí misma, y en ningún sentido de la palabra, como una chica femenina –cabello rosa aparte. Claro que se reconocía como una mujer bonita y de cuando en cuando, le gustaba ser coqueta como a cualquier chica de su edad. Pero la verdad, se sentía mucho más a gusto cuando podía dejar de lado toda la parafernalia supuestamente necesaria para estar a la moda y ser simplemente ella misma, sin demasiados aditivos.

Por ello, estaba consciente que muchos consideraban su estilo y sus maneras algo masculinas, quizás hasta ordinarias; en especial cuando la fuerza de su carácter y de su físico estaban de por medio. Y a decir verdad, en ese mismo momento, con su metro sesenta de estatura y su delgada contextura, el verla avanzar por la calle arrastrando al bulto medio inconciente de setenta kilos que constituía su sensei, sólo podía reforzar esa impresión.

¿Qué rayos había pasado esa noche para que las cosas terminaran así? Ni ella misma podía decirlo con seguridad. Al principio Hinata y ella estaban atrapadas en una interminable cita de grupo con los insufribles compañeros de trabajo de Tenten, y de repente, ya eran las dos de la mañana y todos habían desaparecido dejándola sola en la mesa. ¿Su única compañía? Una cuenta por pagar que parecía kilométrica y que, aun estando borracho, su sensei supo bien como pasar a otro.

Tenía que admitirlo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más feliz por contar con las habilidades de Kakashi en el arte de ser un autentico tacaño. A decir verdad, su inesperada reaparición al final de la velada fue casi una bendición que le había salvado de dar muchas explicaciones y lavar aún más platos para poder pagar la ridícula cuenta.

¡Tenten se iba a arrepentir de la doble traición o ella no se llamaba Haruno Sakura!

Entonces, tan pronto estuvo resuelto el problema, el copyninja la había tomado firmemente de un brazo y le había dicho que la escoltaría hasta su casa.

Ahora, considerando que era él quien se apoyaba en ella o se iría de bruces, y que iban camino a _su_ apartamento y no al de ella, era obvio quién escoltaba a quién, en realidad. No es que ella estuviese en mejores condiciones, claro, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que Sakura no podía encontrar las energías para seguir molesta con él de momento, menos después de que apareciera de la nada para ayudarla, sin razón aparente.

¿Era ésta su forma de disculparse por dejarla plantada?

Reacomodando el agarre en su, no tan preciada carga, Sakura siguió avanzando con dificultad, dando tumbos con un silencioso copyninja que se recostaba sobre sus hombros con pereza, haciendo funcionar sus largas piernas sólo lo justo para evitar caerse. Era raro verle tan bebido como para necesitar ayuda, pero sí que ya había pasado antes. De hecho, la kunoichi aún tenía un borroso recuerdo de hacía casi dos años atrás, luego de una fiesta particularmente ruidosa en celebración por la reconstrucción de la aldea. Entonces, el jounin no podía siquiera moverse, por lo que ella y Naruto, luego de mucho forcejear con su peso muerto, habían optado por dejarle durmiendo en un banco de la plaza.

El alocado Kyuubi todavía lloraba de la pura frustración cuando recordaba cómo, a pesar de tenerlo entre sus manos, indefenso, borracho y semiconsciente, ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de quitarle la máscara esa noche.

Claro que entonces los dos habían estado tan borrachos como él, pero esa no era excusa suficiente cuando se desperdiciaba la rara ocasión de tenerle vulnerable. Y eso era exactamente lo que parecía Kakashi en ese mismo momento: un borracho totalmente inofensivo y no la máquina de matar, insensible y eficiente que era.

"H-hueles bien-n-n"

Las repentinas palabras, arrastradas con lengua torpe por el sopor alcohólico la sorprendieron fuera de sus recuerdos.

"Ahora mismo, eso lo dudo mucho…". En especial cuando podía sentir que venía arrastrando el olor de medio bar pegado a sus faldas.

"¡Tu cabello huele bien-n-n!" El copyninja volvió su rostro y lo dejó caer contra su cabello, inhalando profundamente a través de su perenne máscara.

"Y tú hueles a sake y tabaco" le regañó, tratando de disimular lo incómoda que se sentía con lo que él estaba haciendo. "¡Ya deberías tener mejores hábitos!"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó, alzando de nuevo su cabeza." N-no creo que llegue a vivir más-s allá-á de los veinticinco".

"Ya tienes treinta y cuatro, sensei".

"¿S-segura?"

"Sí, y no se vale echarle la culpa a tu cabello de nuevo"

"Hm-m-m…" El copyninja pareció entrar entonces en un trance melancólico, la mirada perdida en algún punto en la distancia, renovando con ello las preocupaciones de Sakura.

Tal vez ese era el problema. A Kakashi le estaban pegando los años y comenzaba a sentirse algo viejo y por lo tanto… ¿Descartable? ¿Innecesario? ¿Acaso tenía una de esas crisis de la mediana edad? Quizás por esa razón estaba trabajando como un demente, para probar que todavía era joven y se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

En cualquier caso, Sakura continuaba confundida, el exceso de alcohol no le dejaba pensar con claridad y no sabía que más podía hacer de momento sino tratar de animarle.

"¡Sólo estás diciendo tonterías; claro que vas a vivir muchos años más, y claro que tienes que cuidarte!" La kunoichi se escuchó hablar a sí misma con un tono de madre consternada que sonaba más ridículo que serio, la verdad.

"Además, yo espero ir a visitarte cuando estés retirado a los setenta y cinco y ya no te quede nada de cabello al que culpar".

"¿Y escuchar tus regaños-s por cuarenta años-s más-s? ¡C-creo que paso!"

"¡Lo digo en serio!"

"Yo también-n-n…" una risa desafinada acompañó sus palabras. "Además-s es-s mucho mejor morir joven-n y atractivo, ¿no crees-s?"

Sakura se volvió a verle por varios segundos sin perder el paso. "A veces no sé si bromeas, o sólo quieres asustarme en serio". Kakashi era difícil de leer, pero ella sabía que, en el fondo, esos sentimientos de indiferencia hacia la vida se ocultaban en él y la sola idea, realmente le aterraba más de lo que quería admitir.

"Tienes-s mucha fe en un hombre que ya e-stá en-n el tiempo extra".

"¡Eso no es cierto!" reclamó enseguida, en oídos sordos.

"Hm-m-m…"

Sakura quería argumentar y pelear con él hasta hacerle entrar en razón, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado reblandecido por los excesos de la noche.

Desde luego, la conversación no había salido como pensaba en lo absoluto. No que pudiera pensar mucho en el estado en que se encontraba, cierto, pero ahora la deprimida era ella y eso no era bueno. Quizás lo mejor era no decir nada más por el momento, concluyó irritada, al menos hasta estar sobria y en completo uso de su mejor juicio.

Así, el silencio se reanudó entre ellos mientras caminaban los últimos metros hasta el edificio de cinco plantas donde vivía Kakashi. Un par de faroles rotos permitía allí que las penumbras avanzaran más de la cuenta, dando un aspecto lúgubre y deprimente al ya de por sí, triste y desvencijado barrio. Por qué Kakashi elegía vivir en un lugar así, era un autentico misterio. Uno que seguramente estaba muy vinculado a su incapacidad de abrir su billetera más que para sobrevivir.

Luego de subir los primeros escalones hasta la puerta, Sakura comenzó a forcejear con el copyninja como dos niños peleando por el último caramelo. Varios segundos y unos cuantos improperios después, el muy tonto soltó por fin las llaves y dejó de hacer el ridículo tratando de acertarle al cerrojo. La kunoichi por su parte lo logró al tercer intento, un gesto de triunfo en sus facciones que denotaba que para ella era importante sentir que no estaba tan borracha como él.

Una vez adentro ambos se arrastraron escaleras arriba hasta la quinta planta, donde para su suerte, todos los bombillos estaban quemados y el pasillo parecía una cueva virgen a la espera de expedicionarios atrevidos.

Luego de otra ronda de forcejeos, tropezones, y nuevos improperios cortesía de su tiempo trabajando con la Hokage, finalmente dieron con la puerta correcta y Sakura logró abrirla, no sin dificultad.

Juntando sus últimas fuerzas disponibles, la kunoichi empujó como pudo el cuerpo de Kakashi en dirección a su habitación. Tambaleando en la oscuridad se las arregló para llegar hasta su cama y sentarlo en ella sin matarlo o lesionarlo gravemente. Entonces, una inesperada risa boba salió del copyninja, como si en verdad encontrara en el mísero estado de ambos, algo tremendamente entretenido de contemplar.

"¡Gracias-s Sakura-chan-n!" canturreó, palmeándole en la cabeza como a una niña.

La kunoichi le atravesó una mirada que él no vería entre las sombras de la habitación, pero que al menos le brindó algún alivio a su propia miseria interna. "No me lo agradezcas todavía…" susurró, dejando la amenaza en el aire.

¡Claro que tenía que haberle dejado tirado a un lado del camino cuando tuvo la oportunidad!

Dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él, la kunoichi se entretuvo de sus pensamientos asesinos concentrándose en quitarle las sandalias con dedos torpes y adormilados. Trataba de darse toda la prisa posible, pero su coordinación psicomotora se negaba a cooperar.

Por su parte, el copyninja comenzó a murmurar entre dientes algo ininteligible que casi sonaba como un canturreo. Sakura levantó la vista y le vio con la mano extendida delante de su cara, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar la mirada en uno de sus dedos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tapando el s-sol con un-n dedo". Parecía más bien, por el ángulo, como si estuviera tratando de taparla a ella, o de sacarle un ojo, no estaba muy segura.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que estuviste bebiendo?"

"¿Sake?"

Definitivamente era hora de poner a dormir al hombre, pensó Sakura, preocupada por las incoherencias que podrían continuar saliendo de su boca si le dejaba seguir despierto. Una vez que terminó con las sandalias, pasó a quitarle la bolsa de kunais de la cintura, dejándola caer en el suelo. Poniéndose de pie, la kunoichi estaba lista para poner fin a una noche de autentica pesadilla. Tomándole por los hombros, le empujó hacia atrás con suavidad.

"Bien, es hora de ponerte a dormir… ¡AAAAHHHHH!"

Usando reflejos que un hombre con alcohol por sangre no debería tener, Kakashi la tomó de la cintura hábilmente, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, con la kunoichi bien abrazada y asegurada sobre su pecho.

"¡Sensei!"

"¿Hm-m?"

"¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" consternada, Sakura comenzó a forcejear contra el copyninja sin éxito. Tenía los brazos aplastados contra él y las piernas inmovilizadas entre las suyas, lo que no le dejaba mucho espacio para maniobrar sin recurrir al uso del chakra. En las penosas condiciones en que se encontraba, sólo se haría daño a sí misma si intentaba activar un jutsu.

"¡Suéltame ya!" exigió, agitada por el comportamiento cada vez más errático y posiblemente inestable del copyninja. Mientras, la única respuesta que recibió por sus forcejeos fue el apretar implacable de su agarre, sus manos provocando otro tipo de sensaciones que nada tenían que ver con su indignación.

De inmediato, la vergüenza por lo inapropiado de la situación comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza a medida que la sorpresa inicial desaparecía en favor de la mortificación por las respuestas naturales de su cuerpo. Si llegaba a ponerse más roja, explotaría por la combustión espontánea del alcohol en su sistema, estaba segura.

"Sakura…" el copyninja poco menos que gimió su nombre, el aletargamiento de su tono contrastando claramente con la fuerza de sus brazos. _'¡Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando!'_, la kunoichi canturreó la letanía en su mente, mientras continuaba sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Entonces la mano en su cintura se aflojó, subiendo y bajando por su costado en lo que parecía más una caricia que un verdadero intento por contrarrestar sus movimientos.

"¡Deja las manos quietas, sensei!" la kunoichi chilló, francamente asustada.

"Ya no soy tu sen-sei, Sa-ku-ra".

¡Oh, por Kami-sama! Esa voz grave y sensual resonando justo en su oído y vibrando por todo su cuerpo iba a ser su perdición. Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de negar con la sola fuerza de su voluntad, el calor que subía desde su vientre y se extendía hacia todo su cuerpo con deliciosos estremecimientos.

¡Tenía que comenzar a pensar racionalmente!

Estaba muy bebida, desorientada y sin chakra disponible, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era dejar de forcejear y rendirse por el momento. Kakashi no podía tardar en dormirse, y de seguro él no iba a intentar sobrepasarse con ella… ¡La sola idea era absolutamente ridícula! Sólo estaba muy borracho, actuando como un tonto y olvidando con quien estaba en realidad. Seguro que ni siquiera lo iba a recordar al día siguiente. ¿Cierto?

Pero ella, ni en un millón de años, se iba a olvidar. Porque estar así, atrapada entre sus brazos, envuelta en el increíble calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, era mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. Porque claro que se lo había imaginado, en especial luego de estar expuesta a su atractivo físico durante las últimas semanas. Con una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación, había fantaseado con él una y otra vez, tocándose con fuerza y suspirando su nombre contra la almohada. Lo prohibido del asunto sólo lo había hecho más y más adictivo para ella.

Sus amigas la descontaban como una cerebrito, casi asexual y frígida. Pero la verdad era que Sakura sentía. Sakura deseaba. Sakura era una mujer con instintos y necesidades que aparecía en las noches bajo las sábanas de su cama. Y tan fuerte como era su necesidad de recibir afecto, más poderoso era su deseo de poner ese afecto en otros, en particular en el hombre bajo su cuerpo a quien el destino había dejado sin ninguno.

Ahora ella estaba allí, en el lugar de sus fantasías, el rostro apretado contra su hombro, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba perderse en el ritmo constante de su respiración, en el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, en el olor masculino e intoxicante que despedía su piel… En ese momento, Sakura sintió que estaba dejando algo de su cordura y mucho de su inocencia en los brazos de Kakashi, y ese era un sentimiento que la kunoichi, simplemente, no podía manejar.

¡Tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí!

Luego de un par de minutos en los cuales los músculos de sus brazos se habían distendido progresivamente y su respiración se había vuelto regular y profunda, Sakura decidió que era el momento de aventurarse y tratar de huir. Girando un poco la cabeza comprobó que efectivamente sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormir despreocupado.

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire para darse ánimo y dominar sus sacudidos nervios, Sakura comenzó a moverse lentamente, arreglándoselas para colocar las manos sobre la cama a ambos lados del jounin. Centímetro a centímetro, trató de erguirse con cuidado de no despertarle, su cuerpo cooperando a medias. Efectivamente, el agarre se había aflojado, por lo que la mano de Kakashi sobre sus hombros cayó con suavidad sobre la cama sin despertarle, mientras que la otra, la que estaba anclada en su cintura, se deslizó suavemente hacia abajo, justo hasta aferrarse con renovada firmeza, sobre su trasero.

Sakura se detuvo y cerró los ojos.

Contó hasta diez.

¡Sí, Kakashi todavía estaba agarrándole el trasero!

No podía decidir entonces si quería besarle o matarle allí mismo, así que optó por seguir moviéndose, terminando de salir de sus libidinosas manos con un gruñido de protesta por parte del pervertido durmiente.

Alcoholizada y azorada, Sakura trastabilló hacia atrás hasta casi caer, mareada por ponerse de pie con demasiada rapidez. Reuniendo lo poco que le quedaba de buen juicio, se dirigió hacia la puerta enseguida, ignorando el pulso acelerado en sus venas y la aguda puntada pulsando entre sus piernas. Con un último vistazo hacia el cuerpo inerte del copyninja, la kunoichi salió encomendándose a todas las deidades que conocía para que él no recordase nunca, nada de lo ocurrido.

-o-

Kakashi abrió los ojos tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrase.

Era un idiota, eso ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, ¿por qué insistía en hacerse daño a sí mismo de esa forma? ¿Por qué trataba de robar segundos para una vida ya perdida?

¡Oh, cierto! Era porque estaba tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo.

Pero ese resplandor, incómodo e insistente, empezaba a colarse hasta su retina y, cuando cerraba los ojos, todo lo que veía… era su silueta.

-o-

NDA: Lo pillan, ¿no? Como la polilla a la flama…

Editado: 01-2011


	10. Reconocimiento

NDA: No, no es tu imaginación, es un capítulo nuevo en poco más de una semana. Puede ser el fin del mundo, tomen precauciones… xD

-o-

**c-10 / Reconocimiento**

¡Típico!

Era él quien se emborrachaba y se sobrepasaba y ella, la que terminaba absolutamente mortificada por ello.

Mientras arrastraba los pies con dificultad durante el camino de vuelta, Sakura se encontró odiando su estúpida idea de entrenar con cada doloroso paso que daba. Ya sabía que no estaba en su mejor condición física, pero además había cometido el grave error de subestimar dos cosas:

Una, el nivel de rendimiento físico y mental que se le exigía a la élite ninja, el cual era significativamente alto y con mucho, superior a cualquier cosa que ella había experimentado hasta el momento. Aparentemente, su entrenamiento con Tsunade sólo había sido un doloroso abrebocas, que ahora estaba por revivir de la peor manera posible porque…

Dos, Kakashi podía ser… no, Kakashi ERA un maldito bastardo sin compasión, cuando se trataba de entrenar.

Cualquier otro sensei habría comenzado por hacer una nivelación progresiva de la condición física, evaluando las áreas problema y estableciendo un plan acorde a los requerimientos.

¡Oh, no! ¡No el copyninja! Él estaba por encima de todo estándar pedagógico civilizado.

Claro que ella agradecía profundamente que no hubiese subestimado sus capacidades y que la tratase como un igual, pero pasar tres horas tratando de mantenerse con vida frente a los ataques despiadados de un comandante ANBU –cuando lo más peligroso que había hecho durante el último año era subir y bajar las escaleras del hospital y esquivar el ocasional taconazo lanzado por Tsunade en la oficina– sí que era demasiado.

Esa mañana, tan pronto se había despertado, tuvo la absoluta certeza de que sería un mal día; la mosca nadando en su café daba fe de ello. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se mezclaban con la resaca y el remordimiento haciendo un verdadero revoltijo en su cabeza. No entendía bien porque le afectaba tanto algo tan trivial como una desafortunada borrachera que la puso más calenturienta de lo normal por…

…por su sensei.

'_Ex-sensei'_ acotó mentalmente.

¿A quién iba a engañar con eso?

Mientras le esperaba en el viejo puente rojo, había repasado detalladamente los distintos escenarios que podían presentarse, ensayando lo que le diría y como actuaría dependiendo de que tanto recordara él. Una hora después, cuando el copyninja había aparecido con su habitual desparpajo, Icha Icha en sus manos y sin la más mínima vergüenza por llegar tarde, todas sus resoluciones se desmoronaron estrepitosamente. Casi no podía verle directamente a la cara sin que sus nervios la traicionaran, mucho menos decirle algo más interesante que un _'sí, sensei'_, a casi todo.

Ahora, su resaca había empeorado, todo su cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortadas, protestaba por el intenso agotamiento, y aún con toda la frustración que sentía por el hombre caminando delante de ella, no era peor que la que ya sentía consigo misma.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sakura casi saltó fuera de su pellejo con la repentina pregunta. Sin detenerse, Kakashi había vuelto el rostro para verla de reojo, al parecer notando algo extraño en su comportamiento a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimular.

"¿Qué? ¡Cla-claro que estoy bien!", replicó azorada y muy agradecida de que su rostro encendido por el ejercicio, ocultase su renovada vergüenza.

"Hm…"

La kunoichi suspiró aliviada cuando Kakashi volvió la mirada al frente, no muy convencido pero sin nada que acotar al respecto. Hasta ahora el copyninja no parecía recordar el incidente, o al menos no había hecho alusión a nada de lo ocurrido en su apartamento, y Sakura tampoco quería darle la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Simplemente, no podía lidiar con él de momento.

Tenía que poner distancia entre ambos antes de hacer algo estúpido e impulsivo y ponerse en vergüenza una vez más. Darse un buen baño y regresar al trabajo cuanto antes parecía el mejor plan para terminar con el insidioso debate interno que la tenía tan agotada como el propio entrenamiento.

Ya habían dejado atrás los campos de entrenamiento y estaban entrando a la calle principal que atravesaba la aldea justo por la mitad, desde las puertas de entrada hasta el monumento Hokage. En esa área eran muy abundantes los pequeños restaurantes de comida, que a esa hora del mediodía se llenaban rápidamente de comensales deseosos de comida y charla ligera.

Kakashi se detuvo y Sakura hizo lo mismo a su lado, aliviada de que el momento de despedirse hubiese llegado finalmente. De hecho, era muy extraño que Kakashi no se hubiese excusado antes, siendo tan poco dado a socializar si no era estrictamente necesario.

"Vamos a tomar algo", señalando un pequeño local al otro lado de la calle, el copyninja se adelantó, dejándola perpleja y sin más opción que seguirle si no quería ser grosera con él. Ahora, esto sí que era insólito. ¿Una invitación? No era lo que tenía en mente, pero pasar unos minutos más en su compañía era tentador si podía calmar la sed que le quemaba la garganta. A esas alturas, pensó la kunoichi, ¿qué más le podría salir mal?

Nunca antes había entrado en ese lugar en particular, pero parecía acogedor con un menú variado y accesible. Las mesas estaban casi todas ocupadas y el murmullo constante de las voces de los clientes llenaba el colorido local de vida. Ambos se acercaron directamente hasta la barra, sentándose en los altos taburetes para ser servidos por alguna de las mujeres que se afanaban de espaldas a ellos en la cocina. Un fuerte y delicioso olor a especias llegó hasta su nariz y su estómago se sacudió en respuesta. Así descubrió que además de sed también tenía hambre, el escaso desayuno de esa mañana era sólo un vago recuerdo en su desgastado sistema.

Sakura aventuró entonces una mirada discreta hacia el copyninja sentado a su derecha y todo parecía perfectamente normal con él. Su ánimo era el de siempre y hasta se le veía fresco al muy maldito, como si ella hubiese sido la única entrenando esa mañana y sudando por horas bajo el inclemente sol. Sin embargo, si algo sabía la kunoichi era que un shinobi como él nunca debía ser subestimado. Algo se traía entre manos, o de otro modo no estarían allí sentados.

"¡Oh, pero si eres tú!" Sakura escuchó la estrepitosa exclamación de la mesera y enseguida pensó que se trataba de una de las tantas admiradoras que el copyninja parecía tener regadas por toda la aldea. Al volver su atención al frente se dio cuenta, para su absoluto horror, que en realidad le hablaban a ella.

"¡¿Cómo olvidar ese color rosa tan fuera de temporada? Aún tengo ese maravilloso tinte para ti si te decides, linda".

Kami-sama estaba de broma a sus expensas, seguro.

"¡¿Qu-qué hace Usted aquí?" Sakura miró consternada a la regordeta vendedora de cosméticos, que le sonreía de vuelta sin tapujos.

"Trabajo aquí durante la semana, querida, es el negocio de la familia. Los sábados atiendo en el mercado a mis clientas, ya sabes, para redondear el mes".

Entonces la mujer movió su atención hacia Kakashi y un brillo de reconocimiento iluminó su rostro de inmediato.

"¡Oh, ya veo que encontraste a tu novio!"

"¡Él NO es mi novio!" chilló mortificada.

De inmediato, Kakashi se reclinó sobre el mostrador, acercándose al rollizo rostro que le escudriñaba con suspicacia.

"Sólo porque ella no quiere, ¿puede creer que se me resista?"

"¡Oh, las chicas son así de volubles; cómo el cielo de otoño, ja-ja-ja!" la mujer se derretía más rápido que un helado al sol de Suna con la natural galantería del copyninja.

Sakura podría escupir veneno a esas alturas. "¡Yo les voy a enseñar lo que es voluble!" dijo en un murmullo asesino.

"¿Por qué no nos traes un par de sodas para empezar, eh...?" inquirió mirando a la mujer de arriba a abajo. Su ojo perpetuamente flojo era ahora una fuente de sensualidad apenas contenida.

"¡Para ti, Emiko!" contestó con una risilla boba.

"Emiko, dos sodas por favor".

"¡Enseguida cariño!"

La mujer se escurrió como un rayo a buscar las bebidas y Sakura supo sin necesidad de mirarle, que Kakashi sonreía como un demonio a sus expensas.

"¿Algo que quieras contarme, Sakura-chan?" preguntó inocente.

"¡El silencio puede salvarte la vida!"

Entonces, la risa relajada de Kakashi le golpeó en el estómago con un extraño revoloteo. Debería estar mucho más molesta de lo que se sentía, pero no podía conjurar la energía necesaria para ello. ¿Podía la situación ser algo más frustrante para ella?

La infame vendedora no tardó en reaparecer, toda sonrisas con sus bebidas y una fuente llena de wonton frito. "El aperitivo es cortesía de la casa", dijo con un guiño cómplice que a Sakura le quitó, de hecho, todo el apetito que tenía. Las coqueterías continuaron entre ambos hasta que Emiko tuvo que marcharse –a regañadientes– cuando nuevos clientes solicitaron su atención.

La kunoichi se concentró entonces en la bebida en sus manos, insegura respecto a que hacer a continuación. No sabía porque estaba allí, la situación era cada segundo más incómoda y no tenía idea de cómo excusarse sin que pareciera que huía cobardemente.

Afortunadamente para ella, el copyninja no tardó en tomar el asunto en sus manos.

"Sakura, he estado pensando en este entrenamiento que quieres" comenzó, volviendo a su seriedad profesional sin esfuerzo. "Por lo que he visto hoy, necesitarás al menos un par de meses para subir tu estámina y alcanzar la condición física mínima que necesitas antes del examen y aun así, no será un trabajo fácil de lograr".

A pesar de la cruda evaluación, la kunoichi se volvió a verle con renovado entusiasmo. "No pensé que tomaría tanto."

"Si realmente quieres hacer esto bien vas a tener que seguir un régimen especial".

"¡Claro que es lo que quiero! Sólo dime que debo hacer".

"Hay que entrenar a diario, cuatro horas como mínimo, más si es posible. Ya tienes a tu favor la precisión en el manejo de chakra, así que en principio trabajaríamos en tu velocidad y reflejos". Sakura miró la soda a medio tomar en la mano del copyninja y supo que una mejora en esa área no le vendría mal si quería pillarle sin máscara algún día.

"Con eso como base, aprender cualquier jutsu te será fácil, pero necesitarás tiempo suficiente para practicar hasta dominarlo a la perfección. Los examinadores no te perdonarán el más mínimo fallo a este nivel". El copyninja se frotó la barbilla, pensativo, mientras Sakura se sentía a punto de reventar en la silla. Kakashi realmente se estaba tomando en serio el entrenamiento. ¡Realmente se la estaba tomando en serio a ella como kunoichi!

"Tengo en mente un jutsu de tierra bastante avanzado, que va a favorecer tu estilo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo", prosiguió, mirándola con la falta de entusiasmo de siempre, "aunque también puede resultarte muy útil para defensa."

Sakura sólo alcanzó a asentir, absolutamente extasiada con la idea de recibir un entrenamiento especial de Kakashi. Sasuke tuvo su turno, Naruto también, ahora finalmente, le había llegado a ella una oportunidad que en verdad creía perdida hacía mucho. Cuando le pidió ayuda fue más con la intención de tener una excusa para verle, no esperando recibir un entrenamiento en toda regla.

Lo dicho: no se puede subestimar nunca al infame copyninja.

"Pienso que debemos pedir ayuda a Kurenai," continuó explicando sus planes. "Tienes aptitudes para el genjutsu, ya es hora de que aprendas algunos jutsus básicos que complementen bien tus habilidades."

¡Esto se ponía mejor y mejor a cada momento! Hacía mucho que Sakura deseaba aprender un par de trucos de genjutsu y que mejor que hacerlo con la experta residente de la aldea.

"Además ella podría ayudarte a entrenar cuando yo esté fuera". Desde la guerra Kurenai estaba completamente dedicada a la academia y el entrenamiento de las nuevas generaciones de ninjas, así que podría suplir sin problemas las ausencias de Kakashi. "Podemos contar con Tenzou también, estoy seguro".

Si Sakura no hubiese aprendido a dominar sus sentimentalismos a fuerza de golpes unos años atrás, ahora estaría llorando como una criatura de pura felicidad. Tres de los ninjas más poderosos en la aldea iban a entrenarla para el examen jounin. ¡El reconocimiento le sabía a gloria!

"¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Es perfecto!"

En alguna medida, Sakura aún sentía que tenía que probarse ante Kakashi; ante toda la aldea incluso. El patito más feo y débil del Team 7 vivía huyendo de un complejo de inferioridad que nunca había superado del todo, a la sombra de sus increíbles compañeros de equipo. Ahora parecía que todo el trabajo duro para compensar sus carencias estaba dando resultados, pensó animada, si la importancia inesperada que se le daba a su entrenamiento era algún indicio. Esta sería la primera vez que Kakashi se dedicaría exclusivamente a ella y la kunoichi no podía sentirse más orgullosa.

"¡Estoy lista, sensei!" remató con entusiasmo, enderezando un poco más la espalda en su asiento.

"De acuerdo, hoy mismo arreglaré las cosas con Kurenai". Kakashi se reclinó de nuevo apoyando un codo sobre el mostrador y dejando la soda vacía a su lado. Medio plato de wanton había desaparecido también en algún punto de la conversación.

"¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei, esto significa mucho para mi!" le dijo mirando a sus pies y no a su rostro.

"Hm…" zumbó impasible por respuesta.

"Hoy mismo arreglo mi horario para acomodar el entrenamiento. ¿Podemos seguir mañana mismo, verdad?" Sakura no quería perder el tiempo ahora que tenía su atención.

"Seguro. Si es que mañana aún puedes moverte, claro."

"¡Hey! No es para tanto…"

Vale, que si que estaba tremendamente tiesa y adolorida –lo cual sólo podía empeorar exponencialmente al día siguiente– pero no era necesario restregárselo así en la cara. "Esto no es nada que una noche de descanso no pueda curar." La mentira flagrante era necesaria para mantener su frágil ilusión de dignidad.

Kakashi se volvió a verla y el estómago de Sakura saltó de la silla al suelo. "Aún así" objetó, "me siento ligeramente avergonzado de saber que uno de mis ex-alumnos se encuentra en tan mala forma". Acompañó su comentario con un dramático ademán de mano que la hizo sentir como una masa fofa de grasa inútil en lugar del arma letal de músculos y chakra que se suponía que era.

"Pues esta _'ex-alumna'_ no ha entrenado con seriedad en mucho tiempo porque el hospital y los estudios han sido la prioridad hasta ahora. No es que no haya querido…"

Kakashi volvió su atención hacia el otro lado. Era obvio que descontaba sus palabras como simples excusas sin validez.

"Pero cuando esté en plena forma de nuevo…" la kunoichi golpeó puño contra palma significativamente. "¡Ya verás de lo que soy capaz!"

"Eso espero." contestó con una media sonrisa evidente en su voz. "Me parece recordar que tus nalgas realmente necesitan entrenamiento".

Para cuando Sakura reaccionó, un puñado de hojas verdes y amarillas volaban en círculos en el lugar donde antes se sentaba su sensei.

¡Ya se lo decía su madre! Nunca confíes en borrachos de manos flojas. Mucho menos si se trata de un copyninja manipulador y desvergonzado listo para hacerse el dormido por un apretón de trasero.

Un momento….

"¡Regresa a pagar la cuentaaaaaaaa!"

-o-

"¡PUM!"

El golpe seco del sello contra el pergamino causaba un pequeño temblor sobre la mesa cubierta hasta el tope de papeles que se agitaban peligrosamente como a punto de caer.

"¡PUM!"

Otro golpe y Kato Kishiro se encogió visiblemente. Odiaba cuando el Jefe estaba de mal humor porque, invariablemente, se lo hacía pagar al primer objeto, animado o inanimado, que tuviese más cercano. Estar sentado en la misma mesa de trabajo con ella le daba muy poca tranquilidad en ese sentido.

"¡PUM!"

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y Kishiro recibió al recién llegado con una sonrisa de disculpas más que de bienvenida. Apuntando con su mano le invitó a sentarse en la silla más cercana al Jefe, sintiendo un alivio inmediato por contar con un sacrificio humano que minimizara su propio factor de riesgo.

Sin dar señales de haber notado la nueva presencia en el salón, Haruno Sakura permaneció ensimismada en sus papeles, sellando las órdenes de equipos y recursos necesarios en la misión que les ocupaba. Kishiro se entretuvo unos momentos en detallar el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados y sintió, no por primera vez, verdadera pena por la estricta kunoichi. Era joven, talentosa y bonita, ¿por qué entonces se dejaba marchitar entre las sombras mohosas de sus libros y la aburrida disciplina de sus obligaciones?

¡Sexo! Lo que ella necesitaba era alguien que la arrojara contra la mesa justo sobre sus preciados papeles, le empujara las piernas hasta los hombros y se la clavara con fuerza y sin compasión en…

"¡PUM!"

"¿Jefe?"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

"Ya está aquí Ishikawa-san."

Finalmente la kunoichi levantó la vista de su trabajo y miró directamente al infame voluntario como si estuviese a punto de juzgarlo por traición a la patria y no de ponerlo al corriente. De inmediato, había que decirlo, Kishiro respiró mucho más tranquilo.

"¡Excelente! Entonces empecemos Ishikawa-san…".

"Tú puedes llamarme Kotaro, Sakura" le interrumpió con galantería.

"Y tú puedes llamarme Haruno-san".

"¿Siempre eres tan estricta?"

¡Realmente este tipo era increíble! Kishiro estaba a punto de lanzarse debajo de la mesa sólo para no ser salpicado en sangre. Había que tener agallas para hablarle al Jefe de esa forma, en particular cuando resultaba evidente que ella pasaba por un muy mal día.

"Puedo ser mucho peor cuando me hacen perder el tiempo" contestó cruzándose de brazos.

"Veo que tu ética de trabajo es intachable, tal y como había escuchado siempre de ti".

Kishiro lo sabía y, estaba seguro, que Sakura también. Difícilmente el espabilado jounin estaba coqueteando en serio con ella. Era más bien un intento por ganarse su confianza a fuerza de lisonjas vacías y carisma bien apuntado. Las razones no estaban claras por el momento, pero bien podía tratarse simplemente de su manera de establecer relaciones ventajosas para él en cualquier entorno. La verdad, desde que había sido introducido al equipo de trabajo, su comportamiento con todos ellos parecía más el de un político haciendo campaña que el de un ninja a punto de cometer un suicidio; más por molestar al Jefe que por la riesgosa operación, desde luego. El asistente se debatió entonces entre poner cuerpo a tierra o intervenir para diluir la tensión creciente en la pequeña habitación.

Por su parte, Sakura escudriñaba de cerca al hombre que se atrevía a retarla con tanto descaro. Ella conocía bien a los de su tipo; no en vano pasaba mucho tiempo en la Torre Hokage donde se tenía que lidiar a diario con los más rastreros de todos los aduladores. Tsunade los llamaba los _'Viejos Cuervos Lameculos'_, ante lo cual Shizune siempre le corregía, consternada: _'son el Honorable Consejo de Konoha, Tsunade-sama'_.

Sin embargo, había mucho más de lo que veía el ojo en Ishikawa Kotaro. Había algo oculto y desagradable, algo que realmente le incomodaba cuando estaba en su presencia. Era muy extraño, pero mientras más lo trataba más quería alejarse de él. Aunque tenía que admitir que la sola idea de darle uno de los ojos de Sasuke le repugnaba tanto, que cualquier juicio que pudiera hacer sobre él estaba gravemente viciado por sus sentimientos al respecto.

"Ishikawa-san" Sakura decidió que lo mejor era ignorar sus comentarios por completo, "necesitamos repasar contigo los resultados de tus pruebas y hacer el plan de preparación para…"

"Creo que todo ha salido muy bien, ¿no?" interrumpió de nuevo con absoluta confianza. "Yo estoy listo cuando ustedes quieran".

Su entusiasmo era encomiable, pero innecesario. No era como si tuvieran más candidatos peleando por estar en su pellejo.

"Así es, todo va muy bien", contestó con más amabilidad de la que sentía, "pero aún quedan muchas cosas por definir de cara a la operación".

Con un golpe seco, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió repentinamente y la Hokage entró como una tromba sobresaltándolos a todos fuera de sus sillas.

"¡Hokage-sama!" dijeron los tres al unísono, los dos chicos haciendo una profunda reverencia en señal de respeto.

"¡Haruno, ven conmigo!"

"Enseguida, Tsunade-sama". La kunoichi obedeció sin hacer preguntas. Cuando la Hokage estaba de prisa no era prudente, bajo ninguna circunstancia, el hacerla esperar.

"¡Empiecen la sesión sin mi, Kishiro-san!" instruyó saliendo a toda prisa y sin aguardar la respuesta del asistente. Tsunade ya se había adelantado pasillo abajo por lo que tuvo que correr para darle alcance.

"¡No tengo ni un minuto libre con este maldito lío del sindicato de comercio y las quejas del Daimyo porque no recibe su salmón! ¿A quién coño le importa eso ahora?" la rubia explicó furibunda cuando la tuvo a su lado mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras. "Acompáñame hasta la salida, Sakura. Quiero que hablemos un poco antes de que me vaya a la Torre".

"¡Si, shishou!"

"Ya revisé tu último informe y estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu evaluación. Creo que tu enfoque es el más apropiado dadas las variables que manejamos".

"Estoy confiada en que podemos lograr mejores resultados de este modo", contestó con entusiasmo por la aprobación incondicional de su shishou a la idea. "La restricción del chakra y su infusión progresiva y controlada en el área va a facilitar todo el proceso de adaptación al órgano y nos permitirán intervenir más rápido si ocurre algo inesperado".

"Veo que lo has pensando todo con cuidado".

"Eso intento, shishou".

"¿El voluntario?"

"Aún faltan algunas pruebas, pero estamos dentro de los tiempos pautados".

"¿Algo que te preocupe?"

"No, en realidad todo va marchando mejor de lo que esperaba".

"¡Excelente! Igual quiero que me avises sobre cualquier problema, no importa lo trivial que te parezca" la legendaria sannin colocó una mano en el hombro de su pupila, dándole un apretón de confianza. "Esperaba poder apoyarte más de cerca, pero ya sabes como están las cosas."

"Sí, lo entiendo, Tsunade-sama."

"Bien…"

Tsunade no dijo nada más y Sakura pudo ver enseguida que su shishou estaba mucho más intranquila de lo que era normal por un montón de salmón retenido en el puerto. También era cierto que su humor cambiaba para peor justo cuando cierto sannin pervertido de cabello blanco y maneras groseras no estaba en la aldea acompañando cada una de sus escapadas al bar.

'_¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar esa situación.'_

El sarcasmo de su voz interior era innecesario. ¿Y qué si ella tenía su propio pervertido del que preocuparse?

Y ya que de pervertidos se trataba, ese le pareció buen momento a la kunoichi para poner al corriente a Tsunade respecto a sus _'otros'_ planes.

"¿Shishou?"

"¿Hm?"

"Le he pedido a Kakashi que me ayude a entrenar para el examen jounin".

Sin detenerse, Tsunade se volvió a observarla con una delgada y rubia ceja levantada hasta el límite. De inmediato Sakura sintió que sus intenciones y todos sus pensamientos eran completamente transparentes ante la intensidad de los sapientes ojos pardos.

"¿Y qué te respondió?" inquirió con una extraña cautela.

"¡Aceptó! Empezamos esta misma mañana, de hecho".

"¡Ja! Ahora me explico porque caminas como una momia mal amarrada".

Y Sakura pensaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en disimular el malestar que sentía en cada músculo de su maltratado cuerpo.

"¡Es un maníaco, shishou! Pudo considerar que llevo un año sin entrenar formalmente, y empezar con algo más liger…".

"¡Oh, no pongas excusas tan patéticas ahora!" la cortó con un bufido divertido, que por alguna razón le sentó terriblemente mal a la kunoichi. ¿Por qué rayos todos se divertían siempre a sus expensas?

"Tú te lo buscaste, Sakura. ¡Ahora lidia con él!" Con esa sentencia, la imponente y temperamental Hokage salió por la puerta principal del hospital de mucho mejor ánimo, sus tacones altos marcando el paso acelerado de su rutina.

La joven kunoichi la vio marchar en silencio, la frustración bullendo en sus venas. ¡Oh sí, lidiar con él era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando con demasiada rapidez!

-o-

Con el implacable calor del verano incrementándose día con día, disfrutar de una tarde agradable de brisa fresca era, cada vez más, un verdadero lujo. A orillas del río, todas las mesas de los pintorescos cafés al aire libre estaban abarrotadas de gente ansiosa por refrescarse con un vaso de té frío y algo de conversación ligera.

"Mamá dice que las relaciones son siempre complicadas." La voz timorata pero melodiosa de Hyuga Hinata estaba acompañada por una sonrisa de resignación en su rostro de porcelana. "Que debo ser más paciente con él".

Sakura apretó un poco más el vaso de té entre sus manos, pensando en las mil y una formas en que ella le mostraría _'paciencia'_ a un novio como ese. Hinata la había ido a buscar más temprano al hospital para salir a tomar algo y la invitación no pudo llegar en mejor momento para una muy estresada Sakura. Y claro, no existía un mejor lugar para relajarse y compartir confidencias que sentadas a la sombra de un parasol multicolor, mirando el río llevarse sus preocupaciones con el rumor alegre del agua.

No fue ninguna sorpresa para la médico el conocer que las más recientes inquietudes de la joven Hyuga se resumían en más presiones de su familia a favor del último candidato que estaban tratando de forzar en ella. Tradiciones y legados estaban por encima de cualquier individualidad que pudiera amenazar un status quo mantenido a fuerza de incontables injusticias. Esta no era mayor ni peor que tantas otras.

Le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero estaba de acuerdo con Ino en este asunto. Hinata tenía que hacer algo pronto o en verdad terminaría en un matrimonio arreglado como la incubadora de lujo del Byakugan. Si algún día la chica se revelaba contra su familia como tanto querían sus amigas, o simplemente tomaba la iniciativa en sus afectos por Naruto, el clan Hyuga iba a arder más rápido que un cerillo al viento.

Pero claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hinata había ganado en confianza con los años y ya no se dejaba menospreciar por nadie, eso seguro; pero la absoluta devoción que sentía por su Clan y su familia no había cambiado con su madurez. Al final, ella se sacrificaría por el bien de su legado en silencio, de eso no le quedaba duda a Sakura; mucho más cuando ella misma, una ninja común y corriente, estaba haciendo sus propios sacrificios morales en nombre del Sharingan. Las consecuencias que la ambición irrefrenable por el poderoso kekkei genkai había traído a todo el legendario clan Uchiha y a la misma Konoha aún estaban muy lejos de terminar.

Una mirada más a la tristeza reflejada en los ojos cristalinos decidió la partida para la temperamental kunoichi. ¡Qué rayos! No se perdía nada con intentar ayudarla de nuevo, y para ello que mejor que atacar con la propia lógica del clan Hyuuga.

"Hinata, puedo entender bien que se trata de tus obligaciones de familia, pero no crees que esto es ir demasiado lejos", dijo alcanzando su mano con suavidad y apretándola en un gesto de apoyo. "Si este tipo no te gusta no debes aceptarlo".

"Mama dice que el gusto y el cariño llegan con el tiempo".

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ultrajar allí mismo a la madre de su amiga. "Pero no sólo se trata de sentimientos, Hinata" insistió con entereza, "también estamos hablando de tu deber moral".

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿No es acaso tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que este hombre sea lo mejor para tu familia y tu legado?"

La kunoichi parpadeó por varios segundos, sorprendida con la pregunta. "Sí, supongo que sí".

Sakura miró con discreción en todas direcciones antes de acercarse al oído de la joven Hyuuga, asegurándose que nadie podría escuchar lo que diría a continuación.

"Estoy segura que si le explicas a tu madre que se trata de un patán al que…", la kunoichi bajó la voz hasta casi un susurró, "al que no se le pone dura, entenderán que sus genes no están a la altura de tu legado".

"¡¿Sakura?"

"¡¿Qué? Algo se aprende después de pasar tanto tiempo con Ino-puerca".

Dos sonrisas entre tímidas y cómplices reventaron rápidamente en sonoras carcajadas de gusto, que llamaron la atención de las personas sentadas a su alrededor. Las insistentes miradas curiosas hacía su mesa las apuraron a retomar la compostura.

"¡No creo que sea capaz de decir algo así!" contestó la morena buscando recuperar el aliento, las mejillas rojas como tomates maduros.

"Bueno, puedes ser más diplomática claro", Sakura sonreía con la malicia de un trabajo bien hecho. "Pero si le explicas a tu madre que no debe esperar nietos en el futuro cercano, estoy segura que entenderá el mensaje y te librarás. Eso es lo que más les interesa, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero sólo hasta el próximo candidato" dijo desanimándose de nuevo.

"O hasta que le confieses a Naruto", contestó la kunoichi con picardía.

"¡Sakura, yo, yo…!" la chica apretó las manos una contra la otra, como tratando de contener su conocido tic con la yema de los dedos, el sonrojo ahora más lejos de desaparecer. "¿Tú crees que… él…?"

"La verdad es que no lo sé, Hinata". Sinceramente no tenía ni idea sobre que pasaba por la mente del escandaloso rubio cuando se trataba de chicas. Después que dejó atrás el extraño enamoramiento que tenía con ella, Sakura le había visto coquetear con muchas chicas pero nada que pudiera considerarse serio. Su deseo de ser Hokage era la prioridad en su vida y todo lo que ocupaba su tiempo fuera de las misiones.

"Pero sea cual sea su respuesta" continuó, "tienes que hacerlo pronto o siempre te quedarás con la duda y yo creo que eso es mucho peor que pasar unos minutos de vergüenza".

La chica se quedó silenciosa, considerando sus palabras con cuidado. De algún modo y a pesar de su retraimiento y timidez, Hinata se había convertido en una persona muy querida para Sakura con el pasar de los años. Realmente quería que las cosas funcionaran para ella, así fuese una verdadera locura –casi un crimen– empujar a alguien tan dulce y afable a las manos del ninja más estrambótico y desfachatado de toda la aldea.

"¡No tienes nada que perder!" continuó tratando de animarla. "Además, si él te corresponde, los ancianos de tu clan no van a saber ni que les golpeó cuando les pase por encima haciendo escándalo".

Las renovadas risas terminaron de borrar toda la nostalgia que le ensombrecía el rostro desde que se sentaron a charlar.

"¡Gracias, Sakura!"

"No me agradezcas nada hasta el día de la boda", guiñándole un ojo con complicidad Sakura deseó poder hacer más por su amiga. Quizás era triste no tener novio como ella, pero más triste era tener uno y no quererlo ni como decoración.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? No me has contado como van tus cosas" la joven Hyuga cambió el tema, preocupándose por no acaparar la conversación sólo con sus problemas.

"Igual que siempre… mucho trabajo, mala paga y nada de descanso."

En ese momento, Sakura deseó intensamente el poder hablar con franqueza y desahogarse con Hinata sobre sus más recientes frustraciones de trabajo. Pero eso era, lamentablemente, imposible de lograr sin antes violar el juramento de confidencialidad junto con un montón de leyes y protocolos que pondrían su cabeza a rodar al día siguiente en la plaza central tan sólo por pensar en quebrantarlas.

"¡Oh cierto! He decidido tomar el próximo examen jounin, ¿Qué te parece?" Al menos esa parte sí que la podía contar.

"¡Sakura, esa es una excelente noticia!" Hinata sonrió enseguida, admirando lo determinada que estaba su amiga a superarse.

"Estoy decidida ahora que estoy por terminar mis estudios".

"¿Y vas a tener tiempo para prepararte? El próximo examen es en tres meses".

"Sí, ya está todo planeado," Sakura comenzó a juguetear con el vaso de té entre sus manos. "Kakashi-sensei va a entrenarme".

"¡Oh, que bien! Supongo que estás contenta de volver a entrenar con Hatake-san". dijo con una sonrisa que no encontró su reflejo en el rostro de su amiga.

"Estoy empezando a arrepentirme en realidad".

"¿Por qué? Él es uno de los mejores jonnin que tiene la aldea".

"Sí lo sé, pero también uno de los más excéntricos, por ponerlo en términos decentes". La kunoichi arrugó mucho la cara, dando a entender que tan bajo en la escala de decencia se encontraban dichas excentricidades.

"No puede ser tan malo…".

"¡Es peor! Creo que con los años sólo se ha vuelto más mañoso y descarado". Sakura tomó un buen trago de su té como tratando de ahogar sus más recientes frustraciones por el comportamiento del impredecible shinobi.

"Estoy descubriendo cosas sobre él que ya debería saber", continuó tratando de explicarse mejor, "y la verdad no se si sentirme culpable por no entenderlo todavía o estrangularlo por ser tan imposible". Sakura simuló la acción con sus manos con verdadero fervor fanático.

"¡Hi-hi-hi!" la característica risilla suave y melodiosa de Hinata le dio pausa.

"¡No te rías Hinata, hablo en serio! Este hombre estará en la portada de todos los libros bingo del planeta, pero en el fondo es un flojo irresponsable e insufrible, con demasiada perversión para su propio bien".

"Lo siento, pero… es que se nota cuanto le quieres".

"¡¿Qu-qué?" chilló espantada, a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

"Sí, ya sabes. Es algo que siempre han tenido en el Team 7, ¿no?"

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, tratando de encontrar el sentido en las palabras de su amiga antes de que el susto la pusiera a hiperventilar.

"Creo que es lo que todos más envidiamos de ustedes", la joven bajó la mirada, rememorando. "Aún cuando se la pasaban gritando o peleándose todo el tiempo, no dejaban de ser el equipo más sólido, como si un lazo invisible les atara juntos. Es difícil de explicar…"

"¡Oh! Bueno…yo…"

"¿Supongo que es gracias a él?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh?"

"Hatake-san, puede ser todo eso que dices, pero es obvio que en el fondo tiene un buen corazón o nunca hubiera podido enseñarles a ser tan unidos como son, ¿no crees?"

Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, anonadada por las palabras de Hinata. Ella hablaba poco, ¡pero vaya si decía cosas importantes cuando hablaba!

Se podía decir mucho de Kakashi como sensei. Tal vez no les enseñó todos los jutsus o les dio toda su atención. Era impuntual y mañoso, indiferente y desganado. Los abandonó en buena parte para concentrarse sólo en Sasuke y luego los ignoró mientras se entrenaron con sus nuevos mentores. De su boca rara vez salía un cumplido, y nunca parecía preocuparse por lo que hacían o decían.

Pero mucho de eso era sólo parte de su máscara.

Al final del día, él les había enseñado la lección más importante de todas las que habían recibido como ninjas y en la que aún hoy, se apoyaban para encontrar la fuerza que necesitaban para seguir adelante. Sus lazos como equipo no eran obligaciones sino sentimientos genuinos de confianza y afecto que lo trascendían todo, y que les permitían entender los límites entre la misión y la vida. Por eso, aún después de los fracasos, de haber perdido a Sasuke, ellos continuaban luchando juntos.

Por eso, él la iba a entrenar ahora; por eso, ella quería, en alguna medida, ayudarle.

Enseguida, un nuevo aprecio por su sensei iluminó su corazón, que dio un vuelco en respuesta. Había olvidado por un momento lo que se sentía admirarle tanto y…

¡Demonios! Era verdad…

Le quería al muy tonto.

¿Qué tanto? Era algo que estaba por descubrir.

¡Kami la proteja!

-o-

Con cada embestida, un chasquido audible daba cuenta de los fluidos que se escurrían entre ambos, haciendo brillar los pliegues abiertos e hinchados bajo la suave luz de la habitación.

Cinco pares de dedos se clavaban en las carnes de las torneadas nalgas, separándolas para una mejor visión tanto como para balancear las caderas a la altura justa. De pie y desde atrás era la posición favorita del copyninja. Tenía el control, tenía la deliciosa vista, y todo con el mínimo contacto necesario.

Con un ritmo constante, enérgico pero sin prisas, podía concentrarse en disfrutar del placer que calentaba su cuerpo progresivamente. De rodillas frente a él, las generosas curvas femeninas se contoneaban como las de una gata en celo, arqueando la espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo, empujando contra su miembro y apretando sin piedad los músculos internos en una clara invitación a correrse. Cuando los brazos cedieron al cansancio, Yugao Uzuki se recostó parcialmente sobre la cama y Kakashi reacomodó las caderas a la altura perfecta para terminar el trabajo. Los gemidos subieron de intensidad al igual que sus movimientos a medida que ambos se acercaban al orgasmo.

Ella se aferraba a las sabanas y él a sus carnes, embistiendo sin piedad en una carrera por alcanzar el éxtasis. Sólo cuando su semen salió disparado el copyninja se permitió dejar salir un gruñido largo e intenso a través de la máscara, las olas de placer golpeando en su bajo vientre y quebrando su ritmo hasta la absoluta saciedad de sus instintos.

Con la respiración aún acelerada ambos se separaron; ella dejándose caer por completo sobre la cama y volviéndose sensualmente sobre su espalda con una sonrisa satisfecha. Por su parte Kakashi retrocedió enseguida a por sus pantalones, descartados antes en el suelo en la prisa por comenzar. Con su eficiencia y rapidez de siempre se vistió sin decir palabra, pasándose las manos por la desordenada cabellera como tratando de despejar los remanentes de la euforia sexual.

"Hacía tiempo que no venías".

Hacía tiempo que no tenía ganas, pensó. En esos días en que vivir le importaba muy poco su líbido estaba por los suelos y su fama de buena cama se mantenía sólo en base a su vieja reputación con las mujeres.

Pero la visión agradable de un cuerpo femenino, sensual y generosamente expuesto a su escrutinio era algo que se encontró extrañando con renovada intensidad en los últimos días. En general, Kakashi prefería estar con prostitutas en aldeas vecinas y evitarse complicaciones innecesarias, pero igual era siempre conveniente tener a mano alguna amiga con beneficios cuando las ganas daban en casa.

"¿Cigarrillo?" sin cubrir su desnudez ni sus deseos, la kunoichi tendió la cajetilla en su dirección.

Enseguida el copyninja tomó uno, más por costumbre que por ganas. Volviéndose hacia la ventana, se sentó en el marco dándole parcialmente la espalda para poder bajarse la máscara y fumar a sus anchas. Ni siquiera en momentos de intimidad sexual su paranoia respecto a su rostro disminuía en lo más mínimo. La misma Yugao había renunciado, hacía mucho, a ver la cara de su amante ocasional, tanto como a retenerlo por más tiempo del necesario en su cama.

"¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa?"

¡Ah, las mujeres y su sexto sentido! No se podía engañar a alguien que había vivido y perdido todo como él. A alguien que le conocía en todas sus facetas, particularmente en la más oscura de todas. Muchas veces la habilidosa kunoichi había trabajado bajo sus órdenes en ANBU y había visto de primera mano de lo que era capaz en sus peores momentos, cuando el deber estaba por encima de cualquier vestigio de humanidad.

"¿Crees en segundas oportunidades?" contestó la pregunta con otra.

"No" sentenció sin pensarlo. "Puedes elegir engañarte de nuevo, pero es una pérdida de tiempo".

Después de una calada profunda al cigarrillo en su mano, la kunoichi sonrió sin ganas, la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo sobre su cama. "No se alivia el dolor, sólo lo hace más intenso, más real".

Kakashi nunca había conocido una mujer más hermosa y agradable que tuviese tanta amargura por dentro como Yugao Uzuki. Era como si ya estuviese muerta; como sí Hayate Gekko se la hubiera llevado con él, dejando su cuerpo vacío y funcionando como una marioneta atada a los hilos del deber.

"¿La conozco?"

Kakashi se sonrió. Astuta y acertada como de costumbre. Bien había perdido su alma pero no sus brillantes capacidades que la hacían una experta en tácticas de infiltración y espionaje.

"¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una mujer?" Otra pregunta, más por curiosidad masculina que por llevarle la contraria.

"Nada más va a salvarte a estas alturas, Comandante" dijo con una risilla de burlona camaradería que sólo pueden compartir los que se han salvado el pellejo el uno al otro en el servicio.

Kakashi le dio vuelta a sus palabras por un rato antes de dar una última calada y arrojar el cigarrillo a medio fumar por la ventana. Viendo el humo disolverse fuera de su boca encontró todo el asunto patético y desfachatado, pero no por ello menos cierto.

Era efectivamente una mujer la que le había arrastrado fuera de su enfermiza rutina de tentar a la muerte, y lo había empujado a preocuparse de nuevo, a pensar, a hacer grandes planes. Recordar lo que podían importarle los demás era como tragar un puñado de piedras filosas para un hombre que se había olvidado de cómo sentir.

Y no se iba a engañar tampoco. El despertar de sus necesidades más primitivas tenía mucho que ver con ella y su constante revoloteo a su alrededor, alterando al máximo sus sentidos y removiendo instintos que a ratos le hacían sentir como el verdadero pervertido que todos creían que era.

Hatake Kakashi contempló el cielo nocturno, cargado y sin luna, con una renovada pesadez en la conciencia.

Era el presagio de una tormenta.

-o-

La luz de la pequeña lámpara de aceite danzaba inquieta con la suave brisa nocturna. Su luz no era muy intensa, pero resultaba suficiente para leer y ahorrarse algún dinero cuando la economía de fin de mes estaba más que quebrada.

Sakura estiró sus pies sobre la cama buscando regresar la circulación a sus piernas medio dormidas. En el rellano de la ventana, junto con la lámpara, estaba el pergamino que estaba intentando leer desde hacía un par de horas, pero la concentración la evadía por completo. A su alrededor, toda clase de papeles, expedientes médicos, resultados y estadísticas, estaban regados como silente testimonio de sus fallidos intentos por estudiar.

No era casual que toda esa información perteneciera a la misma persona que le impedía concentrarse, robándole preciosas horas de sueño en el proceso.

Los últimos días en su compañía, luchando con sus excentricidades a cambio de su cooperación se habían sentido en buena parte, como una vuelta a la vieja dinámica ya casi olvidada de sus días como equipo activo. Pero la familiaridad estaba velada por una sombra de intensa preocupación que no hacía sino crecer en el fondo de su mente con cada pequeña cosa que descubría, muy a pesar de los momentos en que sólo quería matarle por ser un fresco.

Con sinceridad, no sabía que más podía hacer. O si lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor en primer lugar. Lo único que deseaba era ayudarle y así aplacar, un tanto, esa necesidad intensa de protegerle que le estaba apretando el pecho.

Protegerle…

¿A un jounin de élite de treinta y cuatro años con el poder de asesinar con sólo atravesar la mirada?

¿Y protegerle de qué? La imagen mental de un pequeño desamparado en medio de un hospital hostil le saltó al paso de nuevo. _'¡Qué idea más absurda!'_ Sakura se rió entre dientes enseguida, el cansancio le empezaba a freír el cerebro sin duda. Kakashi ya no era ese niño huérfano, y ella no estaba en posición de darle ningún tipo de protección o consuelo a un hombre adulto que ni lo pedía, ni mucho menos quería a nadie inmiscuyéndose en su vida privada.

Su relación podía parecer cercana por esos lazos tan estrechos de los que hablaba Hinata y con los que se había formado el Team 7, pero la verdad Sakura conocía mejor a su nueva casera que a su sensei. El que estuviera metiendo sus narices para ayudarle no significaba que su relación fuese a cambiar de ninguna manera. El copyninja era demasiado hermético para permitirlo.

Y la verdad, ella ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber más…

Ahogando un bostezo la kunoichi se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, tratando de no aplastar mucho los papeles y dejando su mirada perderse en las sombras y luces danzando en el techo. Aquel relato de Omori-san había puesto muchas cosas en perspectiva, pero la esencia de lo ocurrido no era en sí, ninguna sorpresa. Era de esperarse de hecho. Siempre eran los mejores ninjas los que tenían a cuestas pasados terribles, que bien los convertían en monstruos desequilibrados sedientos de poder, o en seres disfuncionales dispuestos a sacrificios desmesurados por un obsesivo sentido del deber.

En la construcción de un ninja, mientras más pronto eran rotas las ilusiones infantiles de seguridad y amor, más pronto se endurecía el espíritu para soportar el peso que venía con el poder. Y a más poder, más se diluía la humanidad y el sentido del ser.

Desde esa perspectiva, quedaba perfectamente claro el por qué grandes clanes como los Hyuuga se aferraban a reglas y tradiciones de vida y entrenamiento que rayaban en lo inhumano. Todo era para mantener su estatus de poder en el mundo ninja. Los Uchiha no habían sido diferentes, si acaso más crueles que ninguno. Quizás por ello habían desarrollado el arma más poderosa de todas las conocidas hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, hasta un hombre como Kakashi, obligado a enfrentar la crueldad del mundo desde muy niño, entrenado para ser una máquina, parte de la élite ninja, tenía como límite su propia humanidad. Ahora sí que entendía el por qué del recelo de Omori-san respecto a él. Ciertamente lo que ella atribuía a una simple depresión laboral, bien podía ser Kakashi llegando a su punto límite.

Frotándose los ojos con fuerza, la kunoichi buscó una elusiva lucidez que le diera respuestas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se podría resistir a aceptarlo? El mundo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando, llevándose lo poco que quedaba de aquellos ideales románticos a los que se aferraba desde niña. Al final del día ella era una herramienta más, experimentando con seres humanos para conseguir poder a cambio de dignidad.

¡Ahora, eso sí que era deprimente!

Le gustaba pensar que Naruto podía cambiar las cosas cuando fuese Hokage, pero la verdad, sus esperanzas se le escapaban por el drenaje cuando la realidad le daba una buena estrujada, como si fuese un trapeador sucio y desgastado.

Claro que quedarse pensando en ello y sintiendo lástima por sí misma no iba a solucionar nada. Quizás no fuese mucho, pero mientras ella pudiese ayudar a sus amigos y proteger lo que ella valoraba como importante, no se iba a dar por vencida.

Con un largo suspiro desganado Sakura puso su atención en el cielo oscuro y encapotado que veía desde su ventana. Trató de despejar su mente y se encontró con las preguntas que quería eludir; esas que conducían directo hacia su corazón y no hacia el implacable raciocinio con el que forzaba todo a funcionar dentro de su mundo.

Esas para las que aún, no quería oír las respuestas.

-o-

Con un terrible crujir de vértebras Jiraiya sacó el rostro de la almohada empapada en su propia saliva. El resto de su cuerpo siguió el movimiento con dificultad hasta dejarlo tendido boca arriba en una cama demasiado pequeña para su altura. Puntadas de malestar en todas sus articulaciones y un dolor de cabeza que podía partir en dos una montaña le dieron la bienvenida al mundo de la resaca.

Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para esto.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le informó de lo más importante: estaba sólo en la apestosa habitación del motel, completamente desnudo y ni sus ropas ni sus armas estaban a la vista.

Un largo gruñido acompañó el rascar de varias partes de su cuerpo. Esta era el tipo de cosas que él esperaba nunca se supiesen de él; particularmente que cierta temperamental Hokage nunca supiese de él.

¡El legendario sannin timado por una prostituta común!

Tristemente, esta no era la primera vez y, algo le decía que a esas alturas de su vida, tampoco sería la última. ¿Quién era él para luchar contra malas costumbres tan cuidadosamente cultivadas?

La verdad era que Jiraiya estaba bien entrenado para distinguir y reaccionar a la más mínima chispa de intención asesina dirigida contra él, aun estando medio dormido y en la peor borrachera de su vida. Ahora, ¿una mujer que lo quisiera robar, luego de una noche de sexo? ¡Ja! Eso no era nada que perturbase el descanso del viejo sádico.

Algún día iba a aprender que no se podía confiar en las pelirrojas. Ni en las rubias ni en las morenas tampoco.

De un sólo impulso logró sentarse en la cama acompañado de más crujidos y puntadas que resultaban, francamente, más deprimentes que dolorosas. Frotándose la cara con vigor apartó la abundante melena plateada de sus ojos sólo para ver a una pequeñísima ranita verde sentada sobre la cama justo entre sus piernas.

"¡Ya era hora-cro!"

"¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?" se quejó mientras limpiaba los remanentes de saliva de su barbilla.

"Lo dices como si fuese algo sencillo-cro"

"¿Estás regañándome?"

"¿-cro?"

"¡Aghhhhh! ¡Mejor dame las novedades de una vez!"

Obedeciendo a su irritado amo, la ranita abrió la boca, regurgitando un pegostoso pergamino que Jiraiya no tardó en abrir haciendo los sellos apropiados con sus manos. Enseguida, sus ojos se pasearon veloces por el último reporte de su informante y una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en su rostro.

¡Finalmente había dado con el premio gordo!

Al parecer su infiltrado había entrado en contacto con un tipo que había hecho algún trabajo directo para gente importante en Sonido, y por fortuna había escuchado mucho más de lo que debía y…

Jiraiya se puso de pie en un brinco imposible, los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa. La ranita croaba suavemente, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras esperaba las nuevas órdenes de su amo.

_¡Todo tenía sentido ahora!_

"¡Van a por…!"

El viejo sannin echó a correr, completamente desnudo y maldiciendo sin parar su propia estupidez.

-o-

NDA: Las cosas van a empezar a moverse muy rápido ahora que las piezas están en su lugar. Oh, no saben como he esperado este momento! :D

Editado al: 02-2011


	11. Reencuentro

**c-11/ Reencuentro**

Tenzou tenía muchos nombres, tantos como misiones encubiertas había tomado a lo largo de su carrera. Pero sin importar como le llamaba cada quien o cuantos sabían su verdadero nombre, el estoico ANBU era bien conocido en toda la aldea por mucho más que su brillante trabajo en las fuerzas especiales.

Sus más allegados le reconocían como un buen amigo, siempre dispuesto a brindar una oreja a los problemas ajenos o a pagar la cuenta de compañeros cortos de efectivo. El común de la población sabía que si de construir se trataba, nadie podía hacerlo más rápido que él, gracias a su espectacular Mokuton no Jutsu, herencia del Primer Hokage y de los experimentos descontrolados de Orochimaru.

En su lado menos amable, todos sus compañeros sabían que Tenzou gustaba de usar el miedo como arma para obtener resultados. Por ello eran famosas sus técnicas de intimidación y eran pocos los que aguantaban por mucho tiempo esa siniestra mirada de ojos negros y penetrantes que no parpadean nunca.

Hasta ese día, el propio Tenzou se describiría a sí mismo como una persona equilibrada y paciente, capaz de liderar cualquier empresa o mediar en un conflicto con sabiduría y claro, con algo de coacción si fuese necesario.

Sin embargo, la presente misión estaba poniendo a prueba todo ello, exigiendo al máximo sus habilidades como ninja. No por la dificultad de la tarea en sí, o del nivel de peligro que corrían, pues estaban en una sencilla misión de diplomacia. Su problema era el resultado de la peor combinación de personalidades jamás hecha dentro de un mismo equipo de trabajo. ¿De quién fue la genial idea de mandarlos juntos en una misión?

Si el viaje de ida a Kusa había sido una tortura, el de vuelta era el infierno en la tierra.

"Me duelen los pies, Yamato-taicho" vociferó de repente la kunoichi caminando a sus espaldas, cortando con ello sus lamentaciones mentales y rompiendo el silencio del grupo.

"¿Falta mucho? Ya tengo hambre" preguntó Choji enseguida, como parte de la misma letanía que venía acompañándole desde que habían salido de Konoha hacía dos semanas.

"¡Pues de acuerdo a mis pies ya deberíamos estar en casa por todo lo que me duelen!"

"¡HA! Eres tú quien nos ha detenido mil veces a cuenta de tus _'necesidades femeninas'_", Naruto apuntó un dedo acusador en dirección a Ino, "¡es TU culpa que no estemos ya en casa!"

"Nadie pidió la opinión de un tonto que no distingue el norte del sur en un mapa." chilló Ino en respuesta, pretendiendo estar ofendida. El brillo salvaje al fondo de sus ojos indicaba lo mucho que en realidad disfrutaba distrayéndose a cuenta de mortificar a sus compañeros.

"¿¡A quién le dices tonto!"

"Por favor, ni siquiera sabes en que dirección está Konoha".

"¡Claro que lo sé!" de inmediato Naruto procedió a apuntar, con toda confianza, en dirección contraria.

"¡JA!"

Mientras la trifulca tomaba fuerza, Choji aprovechó la distracción de Ino para intervenir en favor de sus intereses. "Hey, Shikamaru, ¿no tienes algo de comer?" imploró en un murmullo discreto, pensando que podría escapar a la atención de la explosiva rubia, ocupada como estaba en abusar verbalmente de Naruto.

Pero por algo las mujeres pueden hacer más de una tarea a la vez.

"¡Oh, no, nada de eso, ya te saliste demasiado de tu dieta Choji!", le saltó al paso enseguida dejando al alocado Kyuubi con la palabra en la boca. "¡Y tú Shikamaru, si le das algo más de comer te rompo los dedos!"

"¡Qué problemático!"

"¡Pero Inoo-o-o…!" sus manos frotaban el amplio vientre con evidente desesperación.

"¡Oi, Ino, no trates de cambiarme la conversación!" reclamó Naruto airado.

"Lo que debería cambiar es tu cerebro…".

"¡¿Ah si?"

Caótico. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirles, concluyó Tenzou con resignación. Hasta ahora ni su mirada más venenosa lograba callarles por más de media hora antes de que Ino volviese a quejarse de algo trivial encendiendo al resto de sus compañeros tan rápido como una mecha recién apretada.

Marchando al frente del grupo, el shinobi comenzó a frotar el puente de su nariz, tratando de dar alivió a la presión que amenazaba con hacerle estallar el cerebro. No importaba lo que hiciese, resultaba una tarea imposible ignorar la riña que ocurría a sus espaldas y que le taladraba los nervios entre aullidos agudos e improperios salidos de una cañería. ¡Si tan solo supiera algún jutsu para silenciarlos, su vida sería mucho más fácil!

Mirando a su alrededor, Tenzou forzó su atención hacia cosas más urgentes. Estaban caminando por un sendero secundario, estrecho y resguardado por el bosque en dirección sureste. Ya estaban en territorio del País de Fuego, así que el área le era muy familiar y si no estaba equivocado, encontrarían un buen lugar para descansar en pocos momentos. _'Tendremos que acampar allí mismo'_ pensó, lamentándose por no haber cubierto más terreno ese día. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y según sus cálculos aún estaban demasiado lejos del próximo pueblo como para llegar antes del anochecer.

Tenzou se consoló pensando en que si redoblaban la marcha al día siguiente podrían llegar a la aldea en un par de días. Si había aguantado dos semanas bien podía soportar dos días más, ¿cierto?

Por lo pronto, unos minutos más de penosa marcha bastaron para que divisara el lugar perfecto. Volviéndose al grupo les hizo la señal correspondiente con la mano y todos se detuvieron. El altercado por otro lado, todavía estaba en pleno auge.

"…y qué vas a hacer tonto, ¿acusarme?"

"Búrlate ahora, pero yo voy a ser Hokage y entonces…"

"¿Entonces qué?" le desafió Ino.

"Puedo reasignarte, ¿qué tal en servicios internos?"

"¡No te atreverías!" replicó alarmada y no era para menos. La pretenciosa kunoichi reducida a poco menos que ser la criada del Consejo. ¡Realmente no se podía pedir un trabajo peor!

"¡AJAAAA! Si te preocupa es porque admites que SÍ voy a ser Hokage, ¿ne, ne?"

La cara de horror de Ino terminó por darle la victoria a Naruto, al menos en esa partida. Alzando los puños alternativamente, el escandaloso Jinchuuriki hizo el baile de la victoria alrededor de la desencajada kunoichi, mientras sus otros dos compañeros se reían discretamente de la situación. Tenzou estaba seguro de que la venganza por esta humillación no se iba a hacer esperar y que todos iban a sufrir por ello el resto del camino a casa.

"¡Bien, es suficiente, Ino, Naruto!". Su tono no dejaba lugar a rebeldías y los acalló enseguida. "No conseguiremos llegar a tiempo al siguiente pueblo, así que tendremos que prepararnos para acampar antes de que caiga la noche".

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con diferentes gruñidos, mezcla de alivio y resignación.

"Acamparemos justo allí" señaló hacia la ladera de la montaña a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. "Está bien resguardado y nos permitirá montar una guardia sencilla. Choji, tú te encargaras de armar el campamento, Shikamaru y yo prepararemos el perímetro y colocaremos las trampas. Ino prepara la fogata y las raciones de…"

Tenzou se detuvo cuando se hizo bien consciente del implacable escrutinio de cuatro pares de ojos, atentos, vidriosos y suplicantes, que le miraban fijamente. ¡Oh, el sabía bien lo que querían! Era lo que todos querían siempre que les tocaba acampar con él.

¡Rayos! Definitivamente estaba perdiendo su toque con esta misión.

"¡Está bien!" suspiró derrotado.

"¡JA-JA, eres el mejor Yamato-taicho!" Naruto palmeó alegremente, corriendo hacia el lugar designado, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

"No olvide hacerme una habitación separada de estos tontos, Taicho" recalcó Ino agitando con dramatismo su cabellera. "¡Lo más lejos posible para no oírles roncar!".

"¡Hey, yo no ronco!" se quejó Choji dándose por ofendido.

"¡Si tú eres el peor, después de la máquina de pedos aquí presente, claro!" hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Shikamaru quien se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

"¡JAJAJA! ¡Sakura nunca se queja de mis pedos!" dijo Naruto como si tal hazaña fuese motivo de orgullo.

"No me extraña…" replicó Ino.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

¡Y allí iban de nuevo! La idea de amordazarlos comenzaba a ser muy, muy atractiva.

Moviendo sus manos en los sellos necesarios tan pronto llegaron al lugar elegido, Tenzou activó el Mokuton - Shichuka no Jutsu, haciendo aparecer del mismo suelo y en pocos segundos una cabaña amplia y confortable en la que pasar la noche. ¿Dónde había quedado el espíritu de aventura y sacrificio de las nuevas generaciones? Por la forma en que se pelearon por entrar primero, era obvio que dormir bajo las estrellas y combatir la plaga nocturna ya no significaba nada para ellos.

Con otro suspiro desganado, el jounin alcanzó al grupo en el interior de la cabaña. Todos ya estaban descargando las mochilas, desparramados por el piso apenas pasar el umbral, como si realmente no pudieran dar un paso más.

"Atención chicos, las tareas que les asigné siguen pendientes", les regañó, cruzándose de brazos ante el patético espectáculo que daban. "Cuando terminen podrán descansar".

"¡Sí, Taicho!" contestaron al unísono sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"¿Y qué hay de mi, Taicho?"

Poniendo su mochila en el suelo, el jounin se volvió hacia el alocado rubio que le miraba expectante.

"Encárgate de traer agua, Naruto. El río esta a un par de kilómetros en _esa_ dirección". Tenzou se aseguró de apuntar con claridad para que no hubiera confusión posible. Ino no exageraba sobre las habilidades de Naruto para perderse.

"¡Ya estoy en ello, Yamato-taicho!"

Con su típico entusiasmo, el hiperactivo jinchuuriki saltó enseguida a cumplir con su tarea, recogiendo las cantimploras de todos y saliendo disparado en la dirección indicada. Enseguida, Tenzou sintió sus hombros aflojar la tensión por reflejo. Algo de tranquilidad vendría de separarlos por un rato, al menos.

Tan pronto regresara a la aldea se prometió a sí mismo invitar un trago de sake a Sarutobi Asuma y a Kakashi-sempai, sólo a cuenta de haber sido capaces de aguantar a sus respectivos monstruos rubios sin estrangularles.

Cosa que él, aún no estaba muy seguro de lograr.

-o-

El cuerpo menudo de Sakura rodó con violencia varios metros a través del escabroso terreno que ella misma había destruido una hora antes con su puño. Podía sentir el calor quemándole la piel tanto por el roce con el suelo rocoso, como por la enorme bola de fuego que casi la mata y que apenas pudo esquivar a tiempo.

De alguna forma logró recuperar el suficiente control como para detenerse, su cuerpo adolorido y encogido en cuclillas preparado tanto como podía para el próximo ataque. Y conociendo a su enemigo, era cuestión de pocos segundos antes de recibir el siguiente golpe.

No podía sentirlo, pero sabía bien que él le asechaba, esperando el mínimo descuido para sorprenderla. La kunoichi maldijo mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada al tiempo que afinaba sus sentidos. Pero era muy difícil cuando, no sólo estaba agotada, sino también extremadamente frustrada con la situación. Era en verdad triste y más que un poco patético pensar en como las cosas no habían cambiado mucho respecto al entrenamiento del día anterior.

De nuevo, Sakura apenas y podía defenderse de los ataques despiadados de un _psicópata_.

Porque en ese momento, la kunoichi estaba por completo convencida de que el copyninja sufría de un desorden de personalidad múltiple y en realidad no estaba entrenado con su viejo sensei, sino con demonio salido de las viejas historias de horror propias del folklore local; algo como un Tengu sanguinario en busca de un sacrificio humano para saciar su sed de carne fresca.

'_Y yo soy el plato principal en el menú del día'._

El leve rumor de la tierra a sus espaldas fue la única advertencia que recibió. Volviéndose sobre sus talones se encontró con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como una ola masiva de piedras y barro dirigiéndose a ella como un auténtico tsunami.

'_¡Oh no, de esto sí que no voy a escapar!'_

Alimentada por la frustración acumulada en su sistema, la kunoichi le plantó cara a la masa rocosa que se acercaba a alta velocidad, arrojando una sombra alargada sobre ella, lista para sepultarla viva allí mismo. Cuando la tuvo encima, Sakura saltó hacia ella blandiendo un puño cargado de chakra. Acompañando el movimiento con un grito de guerra, hizo contacto con la ola y la atravesó sin dificultad iniciando un efecto devastador y deshaciéndola enseguida en poco más que una inofensiva montaña de rocas, sobre la que aterrizó –de forma un tanto aparatosa– pero con la victoria a su favor, sin duda.

O al menos para ella se trataba de una pequeña victoria en una guerra perdida.

Por lo demás, el copyninja le estaba dando una paliza.

La polvareda a su alrededor comenzó a dispersarse con el viento fuerte que refrescaba el final de la tarde, arrastrando consigo las enormes nubes oscuras de una tormenta en ciernes. Apartando el sudor y la tierra de sus ojos, la kunoichi hizo recuento de sus fuerzas: veinte por ciento de chakra, no mucho más de estámina, al menos dos costillas fracturadas, magulladuras y cortes varios y la muñeca izquierda dislocada. Ese era el saldo hasta el momento.

¡Oh, sí que estaba muy jodida!

Llevaban ya más de dos horas entrenando, y la kunoichi estaba además mentalmente exhausta. Todas sus tácticas para acorralarlo y acercarse lo suficiente para molerlo a golpes habían fracasado, tanto por su velocidad como por lo difícil que era tomar por sorpresa al insufrible genio ninja.

Dejándose caer en cuclillas, trató de recuperar el aliento sin perder la concentración. Estaba ya tan agotada que hasta eso resultaba difícil para ella de momento. Mirando a su alrededor intentó de buscar algo en el entorno que pudiera darle alguna ventaja. ¡Si tan solo pudiera tenderle una trampa!

"¿Vas a rendirte tan pronto?" la irritante voz venía de algún lugar indefinido a sus espaldas.

"¡Eso quisieras!"

Tan pronto terminó de hablar y ya le tenía encima, blandiendo un kunai que esquivó por milímetros al dejarse caer de espaldas. Sin perder el ritmo lanzó una patada a sus pies que él esquivó con un brinco sencillo. Desde el aire le mandó una lluvia de kunais que ella desvió como pudo, echando mano de uno de ellos y usándolo como escudo. No los pudo desviar todos claro y uno pasó cortando su muslo derecho, haciéndole sangrar.

'_¡Mierda!'_ Era hora de cambiar de escenario o no duraría mucho más en terreno descubierto. Poniéndose de pie como pudo, lanzó un par de bombas de humo para ocultarse y correr hacia el bosque cercano. Allí tendría una última oportunidad de acorralarle en la espesura antes de agotar su chakra.

Sin adentrarse demasiado, Sakura se detuvo justo frente al árbol más robusto y ancho que pudo encontrar. Este nuevo plan era una apuesta riesgosa, pero a estas alturas era eso o sumar una humillación más a la lista, larga y preocupante, que tenía el copyninja a cuenta suya.

Plantándose firmemente en el sitio, un kunai en cada mano, la kunoichi esperó atenta a que llegase su enemigo. Gotas de sudor rodaban profusamente por un rostro enrojecido, su pulso inestable dando cuenta del agotamiento severo que sufría. Con cada segundo su concentración se debilitaba, el dolor de sus heridas distrayéndola demasiado de la simple tarea de estar alerta.

Cuando le pareció que había trascurrido una eternidad, oyó el rumor renovado del viento acompañado de una ola de calor que nada tenía de natural.

Saltando lo más alto posible, Sakura esquivó una nueva bola de fuego que se estrelló con fuerza en el árbol, estremeciendo sus ramas y arrojando hojas de todos los colores por doquier. A través de la distorsión creada por las llamas, le vio. Kakashi estaba de pie unos metros más adelante, mirándola impasible. Apoyando los pies en el tronco, se dio un impulso ayudado por el chakra y salió disparada como una flecha en dirección al copyninja. Este la esquivó con facilidad saltando hacia atrás, moviendo ya las manos para activar un nuevo jutsu, pero esta vez ella no le iba a permitir terminar.

En lugar de perseguirle, Sakura lanzó dos kunais preparados, uno con cada mano a ambos lados del copyninja, los cuales le pasaron de largo, girando en ángulo a sus espaldas, devolviéndose hacia ella en una trayectoria imposible. Kakashi se volvió alarmado, pero ya era tarde. La kunoichi le había atrapado entre una multitud de delgados hilos metálicos infundidos en su chakra, que respondían a sus órdenes como las cuerdas de un marionetero –era un truco que había aprendido de la abuela Chiyo, después de todo.

Una descarga de energía y los hilos se enredaron enseguida en torno a él como si tuvieran vida propia, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas con prontitud. Con un giro de su muñeca apretó las cuerdas con chakra y entonces…

"Puff"

'_¡Era un maldito bunshin!'_

Por instinto más que nada la kunoichi retrocedió enseguida de un salto, justo a tiempo para esquivar el puño que salía de la tierra bajo sus pies y que, de haber conectado, la habría desmayado como mínimo. Aún en el aire, trató de alcanzar la bolsa en su cintura para sacar un par de bombas de humo pero ya era tarde. Kakashi había salido disparado tras ella, ganándole en velocidad. Cuando le tuvo encima trató de conectar un puño pero él fue, de nuevo, mucho más rápido, bloqueándola con su brazo y arrastrándola con él en su vuelo.

Aterrizaron juntos en contra del mismo árbol enorme en donde se había iniciado el ataque, su espalda recibiendo por entero el golpe del peso de ambos contra su irregular superficie. Enseguida, resbalaron varios metros hasta caer al suelo. ¡Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando! Kakashi había inmovilizado sus dos brazos en la trifulca, pero no sus piernas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sakura giró un poco sus caderas para lanzar una patada lateral contra su costado y que conectó con un satisfactorio crujido. A pesar de la fuerza del movimiento, no logró desplazarlo más que unos pocos centímetros a la izquierda, su agarre en ella sin ceder en lo más mínimo.

Cuando iba a repetir el movimiento Kakashi se le adelantó, lanzando su cabeza hacia ella y golpeándola con fuerza en la frente, el metal del hitae-ate cortando su delgada piel con facilidad. Sakura sintió como si una enorme campana hubiese sido tocada dentro de su cabeza. Aturdida por el golpe, apretó los dientes tratando de aferrarse a su conciencia. Las rodillas le fallaron y hubiera caído al piso si el copyninja lo hubiese permitido.

Pero él tenía otros planes para ella. Activando un jutsu hizo que la tierra se levantara alrededor de sus pies, atrapando y comprimiendo las piernas de la kunoichi hasta la altura de las rodillas y contra el tronco. Con una de sus manos, tomó las dos muñecas y le inmovilizó los brazos sobre su cabeza; con la otra, sacó un kunai de su bolsa y lo apretó contra su cuello, el frió metálico y cortante devolviéndole la lucidez más rápido de lo que un balde de agua helada podría.

Parpadeando varias veces hasta poder enfocar, la kunoichi se encontró indefensa y efectivamente atrapada entre él y la madera chamuscada y aún humeante a sus espaldas. Un hilo de sangre corría desde su frente hasta la comisura de sus labios, el sabor metálico provocándole nauseas enseguida.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" preguntó el copyninja a secas.

"Te aprovechas porque estoy fuera de forma…" balbuceó, tratando sin éxito de librar sus muñecas del agarre perfecto de su mano.

"¿Crees de verdad que algún día vas a ganarme así?"

Kakashi estaba de un humor más que extraño. Sus palabras eran secas, arrogantes y su aura era bastante más violenta de lo que un ejercicio justificaba. Sakura trató de no pensar mucho en ello, pero era difícil cuando le tenía encima, sus cuerpos a pocos centímetros de distancia, los ojos dispares clavados en su rostro.

"Naruto y yo ya te derrotamos una vez, ¿recuerdas?" Ella nunca lo iba a olvidar al menos. La segunda vez que les tocó luchar por los infames cascabeles había sido una prueba muy dura, pero la victoria fue uno de los momentos más significativos para ellos en su progreso como ninjas.

"¿Realmente piensas que en una situación de vida o muerte, yo voy a detenerme por algo tan insignificante como el final de Icha Icha?"

Sakura lo miró, confundida. Pensándolo bien, esa había sido una reacción bastante estúpida de su parte. Pero en aquel entonces Kakashi no era para ella mucho más que el ninja flojo e inadaptado que siempre había conocido, así que no lo pensó dos veces. Habían encontrado una debilidad y la habían aprovechado; de eso se había tratado el ejercicio, ¿no? No había razón entonces para cuestionar su victoria.

Ahora, este Kakashi que cambiaba su actitud afable por una máscara de porcelana blanca en un parpadeo, era seguro que no se detendría ante nada que no fuese la muerte misma.

"Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos entonces y…".

"No quiero oír tus excusas". Kakashi la cortó, acercando el rostro al suyo. "¡Con esta actitud mediocre e infantil nunca vas a llegar a ser jounin!"

"¿Qué actitud? ¡Eres tú quien tiene una mala actitud desde que llegamos!"

Sakura comenzó a molestarse en serio. ¿Quién rayos se creía para hablarle así? Era él quien parecía molesto sin razón y actuaba de forma extraña para empezar. Si no hubiese estado tan furiosa, tal vez hubiese considerado con mucho más cuidado el peligro que se ocultaba tras el ánimo inestable del shinobi. Era ella quien tenía el kunai al cuello, después de todo.

"Vengo aquí para entrenar a un jounin, no para cuidar tus sensibilidades" la kunoichi abrió la boca, ofendida, pero no le daría tiempo de replicar.

"En la primera lección del Team 7 les dije que sólo si venían a mí con intensión asesina podrían vencerme. Todo lo que obtengo de ti hoy es un patético intento por golpearme sin lastimarme".

Enseguida la kunoichi volvió el rostro a un lado, evitando su mirada.

"Esa última patada debió haberme mandado a volar al menos veinte metros después de romper todas las costillas en mi cuerpo".

Era cierto. Por todo su mal carácter y sus maneras violentas para lidiar con los problemas, la kunoichi era incapaz de enfocar el verdadero deseo de matar en él.

¿Era la inactividad? En su corazón el deseo de salvar vidas estaba tan arraigado que la idea de matar se había vuelto incompatible con su forma de vivir en los últimos dos años. La guerra tenía buena parte de la culpa. Luego de ver morir a tantos compañeros ninja, a tantos civiles inocentes, no quedaba en ella el deseo de luchar sino para proteger, nunca para matar. Menos por una razón tan inútil como la ambición de poder y venganza que les había destruido. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que tarde o temprano otra guerra tocaría a sus puertas y tendría que estar preparada para defender lo que era preciado para ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué le costaba tanto ahora actuar como la kunoichi que era?

Una serie de truenos retumbaron a poca distancia, sobresaltándola. La tormenta estaba casi sobre ellos.

"Te contuviste y fuiste derrotada" prosiguió implacable. "Por eso no hay lugar para la compasión en el campo de batalla."

"No pensé necesario llegar a tanto en un entrenamiento…" contestó a media voz, sin poder contener el deseo de justificarse un tanto, más para sí misma que para el copyninja.

"Soy yo quien decide hasta donde llegar".

Kakashi se alejó un poco de ella, mirándola de arriba a abajo sin soltarla ni aflojar el kunai en su cuello. "¿Acaso crees qué por haber sido mi alumna, voy a darte un trato especial, hm?"

"¡Claro que no!" replicó de inmediato, molesta por las implicaciones. Ella no estaba donde estaba por deberle favores a nadie.

"No voy a graduar shinobis mediocres que sólo sean una carga para sus compañeros".

Ese comentario le tocó demasiado cerca, justo en esas inseguridades y miedos que le asechaban desde niña. ¿Acaso seguía siendo una carga? Sakura se mordió la lengua conteniendo una mezcla de gritos y rabia y un montón de lágrimas que su orgullo no le iba a perdonar nunca si las dejaba ir ahora y delante de él.

Odiaba sentirse tan fuera de control, tan vulnerable, sólo por un comentario malintencionado. ¿Ésta era toda su fuerza acaso? Había trabajado muy duro para superarse, para ser mejor cada día, como médico y como kunoichi. Pero era evidente que aún estaba muy lejos de la meta, si en el calor de una batalla como esta, se desmoronaba como una muñeca mal ensamblada ante la presión.

"La aprendiz de Tsunade es una gran decepción…" apretando un poco más el kunai contra su cuello se acercó de nuevo, atizando la llama de su temperamento sin piedad. "…una vergüenza para su nombre".

"Cállate…" masculló con rabia, mirándole con todo el resentimiento que podía conjurar.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Enseguida apartó los ojos sin poder contestar o sostener la intensidad de su mirada. Tenía la garganta comprimida con todo lo que no quería dejar salir. Ya no quería oírle más, o sabía que se iba a quebrar.

"Tal vez sea mejor que vuelvas al hospital a esconderte tras tus libros, Sakura" se burló con pedantería ante su silencio, su voz tan extraña como odiosa en sus oídos. "Luchar es para los valientes que no cierran los ojos al miedo… como tú".

Ella sería muchas cosas pero nunca una cobarde que renunciaba al primer tropiezo, que se escondía tras sus propios miedos. La kunoichi volvió a mirarle, desafiante, perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de su frágil compostura.

"¡No me importa lo que pienses de mi, yo voy a ser la mejor jounin que ha visto esta aldea en años!" gritó forcejeando de nuevo con brazos y piernas, tratando de liberarse, segura de que un montón de lágrimas se le habían escapado, traicioneras. "¡Aunque tenga que matarte para lograrlo!"

Era una fanfarronería exagerada, desde luego, pero ella ya no pensaba con claridad y si algo, tenía que darse ánimos a sí misma, o Kakashi terminaría de pisotear lo poco que le quedaba de autoestima allí mismo.

"Una niñata como tú no tiene lo necesario…" aseguró implacable.

"¡Ya no soy una niña, soy una kunoichi!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó, aparentemente divertido con la pobre resistencia que ponía, "¿entonces ya estarás dispuesta a usar todo el potencial de tu cuerpo como un arma?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

En ese momento, el kunai en su cuello comenzó a moverse sugestivamente en respuesta, la punta siguiendo un complicado trazo alrededor de su garganta en lo que pretendía pasar por una caricia más que peligrosa.

"Eso es parte de ser una kunoichi, ¿no? Seducción, chantaje sexual, prostitución".

"¡Yo no soy esa clase de kunoichi!" respondió alarmada, la garganta seca con renovada aprehensión. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación ni el aura violenta que emitía el copyninja, y que le provocaba el estremecimiento de todos sus instintos de supervivencia. Algo oscuro se extendía tras sus ojos amenazando con devorarla. Kakashi estaba jugando con ella, tratando de asustarla, de probar sus límites, su resistencia, razonó tratando de calmarse un poco. Todo eso era normal para el nivel de especialización al que aspiraba.

"¡Oh, ninguna lo es!" aseguró el jounin con tranquilidad mientras continuaba jugando con el kunai, ahora moviéndolo por su rostro. "Pero los jounin tienen que tomar misiones así. ¿Qué harás cuando te toque una, negarte?"

"¡Claro que me voy a negar!" aseguró enseguida, plenamente conciente que rehusar una orden semejante era visto como traición y era castigado hasta con la muerte, dependiendo del caso.

"¿Por qué no lo pruebas entonces?" El desafío en su voz era perfectamente real, sus ojos dispares y vacíos de luz no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Sakura dejó de respirar cuando sintió el filoso kunai comenzar a bajar hacia su pecho, cortando con violencia su ropa hasta dejar los vendajes que aseguraban sus senos a la vista.

"¿O vas a dejar que abuse de ti?"

Sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas, un grito de horror perdido en el asombro. ¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla! O tal vez el golpe en la cabeza la estaba haciendo alucinar. Pero la punta del kunai trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo era perfectamente real para sus ojos y tanto como para su piel.

Con un movimiento rápido, Kakashi clavó el kunai contra el árbol, a milímetros de su cara, cortando miles de cabellos rosas de tajo que cayeron en cascada sobre la piel recién expuesta. Eso, como nada, la hizo reaccionar.

"¡¿Estás loco! ¡Déjame ir!" Sakura reanudó el forcejeo, aterrada del vacío que había en su semblante. Allí estaban de nuevo esos ojos oscuros como detrás de la porcelana blanca; como si estuvieran de vuelta en la sala de emergencias aquella noche en que le atendió como ANBU. Sólo que esta vez, la intención asesina sí que estaba dirigida a ella. Enseguida sintió ganas de vomitar.

"¡Déjame ir!" reiteró asustada.

Kakashi acercó el rostro hasta su oído.

"No".

Dedos callosos asieron la piel de su cintura, apretando las carnes con fuerza en una caricia ruda.

"¡No sigas con esto!" suplicó medio histérica, sus esfuerzos por librarse, completamente inútiles.

Subiendo rápidamente la mano llegó hasta uno de sus senos, cerrándose sobre el hasta arrancarle un grito de dolor. El masajeo violento se volvió más frenético, los dedos enterrándose con fuerza, arrancando los vendajes y buscando tocar la piel que estaban mancillando.

"¡Suéltame!" sus reclamos hacían poco más que incitarle. ¡Esto estaba mal! Se sentía enferma, a punto de hacer arcadas, un escalofrío de repulsión atravesado en su espalda. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Esto no estaba pasando!

¡Este hombre no era Hatake Kakashi!

_Kakashi nunca la lastimaría. _

Con buena parte de las vendas finalmente descartadas en el suelo, su mano se paseó libremente y con rudeza por todo su pecho, su toque asqueándola por completo. No podía defenderse, tampoco podía detenerle. Estaba siendo abusada de una forma denigrante, la humillación calentándole el rostro junto con la rabia y una desesperación que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

_Kakashi no... _

Agarrando uno de sus maltratados senos, esta vez sus dedos apretaron con malicia el sonrosado pezón, halándolo y torciéndolo hasta el límite. El grito le desgarró la garganta y rompió lo último que le quedaba de cordura. Todo el poder que tenía embotellado dentro salió de un sólo golpe.

"¡SUÉLTAME YA!"

La explosión de chakra en sus puños fue tan violenta, que aunque el movimiento de sus manos no alcanzó al copyninja de lleno, sirvió para enviarlo a volar muchos metros hacia atrás, obligándolo a hacer uso de un árbol para frenarse, sus pies hundiéndose en el tronco con la fuerza del aterrizaje.

Enseguida, Sakura se dejó caer hacia delante, sus piernas ya libres de la prisión de tierra eran ahora incapaces de sostenerla. Con ambas manos se aferró al suelo, desesperada por sentir algo de estable que detuviera el mundo girando tras sus parpados, que le ayudara a luchar contra las nauseas que retorcían su estómago. Estaba temblando sin parar, respirando con grandes bocanadas de aire y forzando a sus pulmones a trabajar extra para no perder el conocimiento. La brutal descarga de chakra la había dejado al límite de sus fuerzas.

Al abrir los ojos los moretones en sus muñecas, tornándose cada segundo más oscuros, le sobresaltaron fuera de su estupor.

Sakura levantó la mirada.

En cuclillas, aún clavado sobre el tronco, Kakashi la observaba impasible.

"Tal vez quieras pensar más las cosas…" dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, su figura perpendicular al suelo. Librando sus pies con facilidad, comenzó a subir por el tronco, las manos en los bolsillos con la naturalidad de siempre.

"Todavía estás a tiempo" remató.

No tenía idea de donde había sacado la suficiente presencia de ánimo para contestar, pero Sakura se encontró lanzando su propio desafío para el copyninja.

"Sé lo que estas haciendo y no lo vas a conseguir" la kunoichi se puso de pie con dificultad, cubriendo su pecho con los trozos de ropa que le quedaban. "¡Y lo último que voy a hacer ahora es darme por vencido, ¿me oyes?" gritó exaltada, la figura del shinobi desapareciendo en la espesura de las ramas con el eco de su voz.

El cielo se abrió finalmente con un trueno que sacudió la tierra y la lluvia comenzó a caer en gruesas gotas que golpeaban contra su rostro, trayendo la sobriedad en una promesa.

'_Lo último que voy a hacer ahora, es alejarme de ti…'._

-o-

Las llamas danzaban alegres, lamiendo las rocas de la improvisada fogata. Sobre ella, cinco raciones de viaje se calentaban a la vista de comensales hambrientos. No era mucho, pero luego de horas de viaje y desgaste, hasta la comida más espartana era un verdadero banquete para el paladar más exigente. A juzgar por el hilillo de baba que se escurría por el mentón de Choji, esto era tan cierto como el cielo presagiando tormenta sobre sus cabezas.

Tenzou se quitó su hitae-ate, distraído en la tarea de pronosticar el clima. El alivio que sintió al retirar la pesada pieza metálica fue inmediato. Frotándose el rostro y luego el cabello, logró despejar un tanto su cansancio. El día había sido largo como ninguno, y poder disfrutar del calor de una fogata en una noche fría y a la espera de una comida caliente era un lujo casi celestial.

¿Lo mejor de todo? El silencio. Sentados juntos en torno al fuego, todos se encontraban demasiado hambrientos como para hablar. Eso sin contar, claro, que había una notable ausencia que mantenía el precario equilibrio de paz en el grupo.

"Naruto se está tardando bastante, ¿no?" Shikamaru comentó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, su mano frotando distraídamente la perilla que se estaba dejando crecer desde que comenzara la misión.

"El tonto se perdió de nuevo, ¡vaya sorpresa!" Ino señaló lo que parecía obvio, con absoluto desagrado.

"Si así fuese ya habría mandado a cien de sus clones a buscarnos" le objetó enseguida con su implacable lógica.

"Entonces se quedó dormido a la orilla del río, ya lo verás…" descontó aburrida. Tenzou estaba seguro que ella podría citar al menos otras diez razones para la ausencia de Naruto, y todas serían perfectamente factibles, de seguro.

"Hmn…" el Nara zumbó pensativo, aparentemente sin ganas de seguir argumentando con Ino.

Tenzou se movió en su lugar, repentinamente incómodo. Tal vez era el mal clima que se aproximaba o la tensión que comprimía sus hombros desde que se había iniciado la misión, pero algo no le estaba sentando bien con la situación. Cuando levantó la vista del fuego ardiendo a sus pies, se encontró con la mirada avispada de Shikamaru.

Entonces lo supo sin duda. Algo no andaba bien.

"Empiecen ustedes, yo iré a buscar a Naruto".

Ino le hizo una trompetilla de burla volteando los ojos exageradamente, pero él prefirió ignorar su típica grosería en favor de darse prisa. "Shikamaru…" la frase quedó en el aire, pero el joven shinobi entendió enseguida lo que tenía que hacer, asintiendo en respuesta.

Tomando de nuevo su hitae-ate y ajustándolo con premura, Tenzou comenzó su camino hacia el río, siguiendo la misma dirección por la que había enviado a Naruto hacía más de una hora. Avanzando en la creciente oscuridad del anochecer, el jounin se encontró dando cada vez más prisa a sus pasos, sin razón aparente.

-o-

Abriendo el grifo al máximo, el copyninja dejó caer su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua saliendo a toda potencia. Si el karma existiese, se ahogaría allí mismo como el bastardo mal nacido que era.

Pero esas cosas no le pasaban a él. ¡Oh no! Contra todas las probabilidades él seguía con vida, aun habiéndose ganado el pasaje al infierno mil veces de ida y sin retorno. Hoy, de seguro, se había ganado el derecho de ser recibido por el mismísimo demonio en persona.

Levantando la cabeza, dejó escurrir el agua que empapaba su cabello hacia su cuerpo libremente, mientras se miraba al espejo con el mismo asco de siempre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acaso se había diluido tanto en su propia locura que comenzaba a cruzar los límites que él mismo se había impuesto; límites que le mantenían a salvo de sí mismo; límites que mantenían a salvo a los demás.

Un puñetazo violento contra la pared y el rojo comenzó a teñir las descoloridas baldosas. Dos, tres, cuatro más, hasta que dejó la pared dentada y logró sentir algo de alivio en el punzante dolor asaltando las terminaciones nerviosas de su mano.

Lastimarla tenía un propósito, se dijo a sí mismo sin convicción. Lastimarla era lo mejor que podía hacer para prepararla contra la mierda de mundo que se le venía encima, y si se acercaba más, para prepararla en contra de él… para alejarla.

Para protegerla.

Una sonrisa le partió los labios. Era él quien no se podía alejar. Era él quien perdía la compostura ante la más mínima señal de afecto, de preocupación sincera. Era él quien estaba enfermo de soledad y de rabia y ya no podía tolerar ver la luz brillar en otros. ¡Era tan ridículo! ¡Absolutamente patético! Carcajadas incontenibles salieron de su cuerpo sin control por varios minutos, como los aullidos de un lobo herido cantándole a la muerte el pasar de su agonía.

¡Su vida era una mierda!

Apretando los dientes, se detuvo abruptamente, recuperando la compostura con la misma rapidez con que la había perdido. Cerró el grifo con movimientos mecánicos y apartó los cabellos de su rostro.

Al volverse, la presencia que había sentido a sus espaldas le miraba contrariado desde la ventanilla de ventilación del baño, su diminuto cuerpecillo verde visiblemente agitado.

"Kakashi-kun, es urgente-cro" dijo al tiempo que saltaba hasta sus pies, "tienes que ir a la Torre de inmediato-cro".

El tiempo de las lamentaciones se había terminado.

Otra oportunidad de morir había llegado.

-o-

El agua cristalina y la corriente suave eran la mejor invitación a remojar sus pies cansados que se podía pedir. Lleno de entusiasmo, Naruto se deshizo de sus sandalias, remangó sus pantalones y se dio el gusto de su vida. Sentándose a la orilla, procedió a lavarse la cara vigorosamente, y luego a llenar las cantimploras de sus compañeros. Una a una las dejó a un lado una vez llenas, tendiéndose de espaldas cuando la tarea estuvo completa.

¡Ah, realmente podía quedarse allí mismo a pasar la noche! Cualquier cosa sería mejor que tener que seguir soportando a Ino y su tono estridente lleno de quejas sin sentido. Tal vez podría convencer a Yamato-taicho de dejarle quedar allí. Sería perfecto acostarse oyendo el agua correr mientras contaba estrellas hasta quedarse dormido. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho así cuando niño, acampando con el Team 7? Una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro al pensar en su familia. Realmente les extrañaba más cuando estaba lejos de casa. Era un poco tonto a su edad, pero no podía evitar ponerse nostálgico cuando se sentía solo.

Naruto paseó la vista por las nubes que colmaban el cielo con la amenaza de tormenta y de inmediato hizo un puchero. ¡Adiós a su idea de acampar! Prefería dormir seco a complacer su nostalgia infantil, la verdad.

Entonces un gruñido de fastidio se le escapó junto con todo su buen ánimo. La misión en la que estaba atrapado apestaba tanto como la vieja Hokage olía a rancio. No podía creer que le habían asignado de nuevo a otra aburrida comisión de diplomacia. Con esa idiotez de que luego de la guerra él se había convertido en el símbolo de unión y confianza entre las naciones, pasaba más tiempo besando traseros que pateándolos.

¡La inactividad lo iba a volver loco a este paso!

Frotándose la cara con ambas manos, se dio un par de vigorosas cachetadas para despejarse. ¡Realmente quería volver a casa de una vez! Apenas al llegar llevaría a Sakura-chan a comer a Ichiraku como siempre y luego, directo a la Torre Hokage para darle a la vieja senil un reporte completo de lo que pensaba de su cochina misión y lo que iba a hacer si volvían a enviarle en una.

¿Por qué no se retiraba de una vez y le daba el puesto? ¡A ese paso la iban a tener que momificar con todo y silla!

Naruto se rió con ganas de su propio chiste, tomándose de la barriga para contener las carcajadas. ¡Ah, seguro que a Ero-sennin le iba a gustar este! Reírse juntos de Tsunade-baachan era una de sus diversiones favoritas cuando salían juntos.

Eso también lo extrañaba mucho. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que los dos se hab…?

Entonces lo notó. Un ruido constante y no natural se distinguía claramente más allá de los árboles al otro lado del río. Sentándose con rapidez, afinó sus sentidos. Estaba seguro de que no era un animal salvaje porque ni siquiera sentía la presencia de otro ser vivo cerca de él. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se escuchaba nada más que el agua corriendo a sus pies. Era como si alguien hubiera apagado todos los sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor, espantando a toda la vida salvaje del lugar.

Algo era seguro, el extraño sonido estaba acercándose en su dirección. Naruto forzó la vista en la penumbra del atardecer, tratando de distinguir algún movimiento en la espesura. Su mano se movió por instinto a la bolsa de kunais en su cintura.

Fue un mínimo destello de chakra lo que le hizo saltar como un resorte y ponerse a la defensiva.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" gritó.

Finalmente apareció, la sombra de una persona, recortada contra la leve luz del final del día, un resplandor rojo como la sangre pintando el atardecer. Naruto entrecerró más sus ojos tratando de distinguir si el shinobi avanzando hacia él era amigable o no. Por alguna razón los vellos en su nuca se le pusieron de punta. El sonido de sus pasos definitivamente no era natural… ¿y por qué rayos seguía sin sentir su presencia?

Naruto tragó grueso, plantándose firme y apretando el kunai en su puño.

"¿Qué acaso estás sordo?" ladró mosqueado "¡Contesta si no quieres problemas conmigo!"

Sin responder, el extraño visitante continuó acercándose y Naruto comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo, tanto de rabia como de emoción. Con suerte se trataba de un fanfarrón que le daría algo de la tan ansiada diversión que necesitaba. ¡Nada como un poco de ejercicio antes de la cena!

Justo cuando se disponía a gritar de nuevo sus advertencias la figura dio un último paso, quedando al descubierto en un claro de luz.

El kunai en su mano cayó al suelo.

'_No… no es posible'_

Pero aquella particular mirada, despectiva y altanera en ese rostro mortalmente pálido, no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a él.

"¡Sasuke!"

-o-

NDA: (inserten risa maléfica y retorcida de su preferencia aquí).

Eh… cambiando de tema, publiqué en mi livejournal un extra sobre Kakashi's Closet, que incluye algunas divagaciones sobre mi headcanon respecto a Sasuke y Naruto, y… lo que era inevitable. ¿Recuerdan en el epílogo, cierta visita de Kakashi a Suna que involucraba el uso de un par de sus bunshins para fines pervertidos? ¡Oh si! Los que querían la continuación pues ya la tienen. El link está en mi profile. No dejen de comentarme que les parece, que por kami escribir smut decente tiene que ser lo más difícil de lograr en el planeta. (Oh, y no olviden leer las advertencias al inicio. Sobre aviso no hay engaño!)

Editado: 09-2010


	12. Ruptura

**c12- Ruptura**

Un rastro de agua de lluvia mezclada con tierra la seguía por los pasillos del pequeño edificio en donde residía, agregando un insulto más a su ya muy vapuleado orgullo como ninja. Desde luego la casera no iba a estar contenta cuando viera el penoso estado en que había dejado la entrada y las escaleras, pero en ese momento, a Sakura le importaban tres pepinos las normas de convivencia y decoro del vecindario.

Cerrando con prisa la puerta tras de sí, se recostó contra ella dejando en el aire un largo suspiro como testimonio de su alivio. Se las había arreglado para llegar a casa sin encontrar a nadie conocido, huyendo del aguacero a toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo agotado de chakra y de energías. Su único objetivo era llegar. Rápido. Ahora que estaba allí, la espalda pegada contra la puerta y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se quedó mirando la punta de sus dedos asomados por las aberturas de las sandalias por lo que parecía una eternidad.

La voluntad de hacer algo estaba perdida dentro del revoltillo que era entonces su cerebro.

Repentinamente se hizo muy consciente de lo tenebroso que estaba su departamento en la penumbra y lanzó una mano hacia el interruptor con premura, la luz brindándole un inesperado consuelo al delinear las formas familiares de su escaso mobiliario. Por la ventana podía ver como la tormenta continuaba arreciando, diluyendo las luces del atardecer en una especie de bruma aciaga, rota sólo por los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo, traspasando todo con luz y trueno.

Reuniendo todas las energías disponibles, la kunoichi se obligó a sí misma a arrastrarse hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí por costumbre y pasando el seguro por aprensión. Encendió la luz y puso el agua de la bañera a correr. Con movimientos lentos fue desvistiéndose, dejando caer los trozos de ropa que le quedaban en un montón a sus pies, seguidos por sus armas, sus pantaloncillos y la ropa interior. Así se quedó otro rato, desnuda, mirándose en el largo espejo que colgaba tras la puerta del baño, tiritando entre el frío y los nervios que sentía.

Estaba muy pálida, más que de costumbre. La sangre coagulada en su pierna y en los numerosos raspones y laceraciones que cubrían todo su cuerpo, daban cuenta del duro entrenamiento por el que había pasado. El resultado final no era muy diferente al del día anterior o al de muchas otras situaciones en las que había tenido que luchar al límite de sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a detenerse con morbosa fascinación sobre sus muñecas, sus caderas, sus senos, detallando los sendos moretones que allí la marcaban. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta ver puntos de luz tras los parpados apretados; pero incluso así podía sentir los fantasmas de sus dedos clavados en su piel, profanando su cuerpo y traspasando las fronteras invisibles de su dignidad como individuo y como mujer.

'_¿…ya estarás dispuesta a usar todo el potencial de tu cuerpo como un arma?'_

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre sus pechos disipando esos fantasmas con un sobresalto. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr solas, sin sollozos profundos ni lamentos desgarrados. Tan sólo rodaban por un rostro petrificado en estupor, contemplando con ojos muy abiertos el reflejo del arma rota en el espejo.

'_Eso es parte de ser una kunoichi…'_

La imagen nítida de su vieja instructora en la academia le saltó al paso. Eran todavía unas niñas cuando la mujer de rostro perpetuamente fatigado y ojos opacos les hablaba ya de sexo y seducción como una especialización más de las kunoichis. _'Puede salvarles la vida'_ había dicho en una clase, _'el saber cómo manejar apropiadamente a un hombre controlando sus impulsos sexuales'_. Entonces les urgiría a ser concientes de ese poder a medida que crecieran y se desarrollaran en mujeres, asegurándoles que, tarde o temprano, les iba a resultar muy necesario conocerlo. Aún sin haber hecho caso a aquellos consejos, Sakura se sentía una kunoichi completa. Su cuerpo y su mente habían sido moldeados y entrenados para ser un instrumento de defensa y auxilio, lista para reaccionar con profesionalismo en toda circunstancia.

'_¿Por qué no lo pruebas entonces?'_

Ella confiaba en su propia fuerza para luchar, caer y levantarse cuantas veces fuese necesario, aún a pesar de sus limitaciones. A los doce años se puso delante de un kunai, dispuesta a morir por proteger a sus dos compañeros, dispuesta a todo por defender lo que ella creía importante, comprendiendo que la dignidad humana tiene muy poco que ver con el honor de un shinobi. Por eso, ese día cortó su cabello y nunca dio marcha atrás. Ya no tenía miedo de probarse en una batalla, no importaba lo difícil o peligroso que esto fuese para ella. No importaba que perder, fuese una posibilidad cierta.

'_¿O vas a dejar que abuse de ti?'_

"¡No!"

Sakura volvió la mirada hacia su rostro, sus facciones distorsionadas en la superficie del espejo empañado. El vapor comenzaba a saturar el reducido espacio, el agua caliente llenando la bañera a sus espaldas con el rumor constante del agua cruzando por tuberías viejas y cayendo en un chorro humeante. Extendiendo la mano, limpió la superficie hasta distinguir con claridad sus ojos hundidos de cansancio, la boca rota en una mueca triste, sus largos mechones de cabello empapado pegándose a su cara, enmarcando su palidez en una maraña sucia y desigual. Esa melena siempre prolija ahora tenía un claro desnivel a un lado, donde los cabellos habían sido cercenados casi al ras sobre su oreja derecha, recordándole que su vida estuvo por momentos balanceándose al filo de un kunai. Había perdido la pelea y –si no hubiese sido un entrenamiento– ahora estaría muerta.

_Ultrajada y muerta…_

El mensaje había llegado alto y claro.

Una serie de emociones cruzaron sus facciones finalmente, como liberadas de ataduras invisibles que la habían mantenido entera, hasta entonces. Allí vio la tristeza mezclada con dolor y vergüenza. Luego encontró la rabia de la mano de su determinación de seguir adelante. Desnuda de cuerpo y alma, se miró a sí misma como nunca lo había hecho, consciente de todos sus defectos, de sus escasas virtudes, y por una vez, sus ojos no le devolvieron un reproche. Era una elección después de todo. Una elección que había tomado mucho tiempo atrás y de la que no se iba a arrepentir ahora.

Pero dolía, como la sal en carne viva.

Volviéndose al montón de ropa descartada a sus espaldas, tanteó hasta dar con uno de sus kunai. Luego de probar por unos segundos su filo con el pulgar, la determinación se renovó en su espíritu con una ferocidad que la sorprendió internamente.

Sentándose un poco más cerca del espejo Sakura comenzó a cortar, tratando de hacer un trabajo parejo, cercenando el cabello a pocos centímetros de su cráneo. Su muñeca dislocada protestaba con severas punzadas de dolor cada movimiento que realizaba, al igual que sus costados por las magulladuras y las dos costillas fracturadas que tenía. Pero ella no se detuvo ni vaciló en su tarea.

Una ligereza se renovó enseguida en su cabeza; los largos mechones rosa iban cayendo a su alrededor a la misma velocidad que las lágrimas se disipaban. Sólo se detuvo un par de veces para limpiar el espejo empañado y luego para cerrar la llave del agua antes de que se desbordase la bañera. Fue un trabajo complicado tratar de darle forma al corte, pero luego de media hora de retocar y rematar, sintió que estaba lista.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro inspeccionó su trabajo. Nunca había usado el cabello tan corto y tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse, pero extrañamente le pareció que lucía bien en ella, aun si su frente se veía más grande que nunca. Pasando su mano por todos lados, trató de acostumbrarse a la sensación del cabello corto entre sus dedos. Su madre se iba a infartar como mínimo con esto; más aun considerando la larga lista de _'cosas que no te hacen femenina'_ que ya tenía en su contra. Esa idea le hizo sonreír un poco; las caras de sorpresa que le esperaban iban a ser divertidas al menos.

Satisfecha, se puso de pie y se dirigió con pasos cansados hacia la bañera que le esperaba, tentadora como nunca antes. Arrimando un banquillo de madera con el pie se sentó a un lado, cerca del desagüe y se preparó para asearse un poco antes de entrar. Tomando una esponja y mojándola en el agua caliente comenzó a limpiar su piel, frotando y despegando la tierra y la sangre seca con movimientos firmes pero cuidadosos, poniendo especial atención al limpiar las heridas. Haciendo uso de una regadera de mano, se enjuagaba, viendo desaparecer la suciedad en una espiral de agua por la rejilla en el suelo.

Muchas lesiones comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo y sin suficiente chakra para sanarse por completo, no le quedaba más remedio que conformarse con detener las hemorragias hasta recuperar algo de su nivel de energía en unas horas. En circunstancias normales, la kunoichi hubiese ido directo al hospital, pero ni el dolor que le impedía moverse con naturalidad la iba a obligar a ir en la presente situación. Lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones a un montón de rostros fruncidos en preocupación.

Cuando sintió que estaba bien limpia, se levantó de nuevo, lista para la bañera. Con cuidado, hizo descender su cuerpo bajo el agua, las cortaduras escociéndole un tanto pero en general, sintiendo el alivio inmediato de sus músculos con el calor moderado del agua.

Poniéndose tan cómoda como le fue posible, la kunoichi cerró los ojos y se permitió –por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa– pensar verdaderamente en él.

_Kakashi__..._

Inconcientemente, Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, doblando las piernas hacia su cuerpo. No había ni rabia, ni reproche, ni siquiera indignación en su ánimo al pensar en él. Sólo le quedaba una profunda tristeza al recordarle, un completo desconocido vistiendo la piel de su sensei, usando su voz, destrozando las memorias más queridas de su infancia.

Mientras más intentaba alcanzarle, de ayudarle, más lejos parecía estar el copyninja de sus manos, caminando al filo de un precipicio que ella nunca sería capaz de cruzar. Eso lo sabía bien porque ya antes había estado allí, suplicando que un milagro le permitiera salvar al compañero de equipo que alguna vez había amado.

Ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, ahogó un sollozo. Lo que vio en los ojos de Kakashi mientras la tocaba con violencia fue lo mismo que vio en los de Sasuke el día en que lo enfrentaron por primera vez desde que se marchara; o en el día en que casi la asesina mientras ella trataba de salvarle; o en el día en que murió, los ojos vueltos al cielo, perdido en el delirio de su venganza consumada.

Locura, odio y desesperanza. El vacío al fondo de sus ojos no era sino la oscuridad absoluta que consume toda luz.

Limpiando con rabia las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir, trató de calmarse. No, Kakashi aún no estaba irremediablemente diluido en esa oscuridad. Ella aún podía ver los vestigios de un hombre aferrándose a su cordura en los pequeños gestos y esfuerzos que hacía por las personas que eran cercanas a su corazón. Los lazos que él valoraba más que a su vida y que les había enseñado a proteger cuando eran niños, eran lo único que lo mantenían pendiendo de un hilo sobre el precipicio de su propia locura.

Apretando los puños, Sakura se reafirmó su promesa de no rendirse, de no dejar ir esos lazos ni siquiera después de la muerte. Con el corazón agitado y los nervios todavía maltrechos por la experiencia, la necesidad de proteger al hombre que quería la sacudió de nuevo con una sobriedad, casi aterradora.

Porque le quería, y cada día que pasaba el sentimiento se sentía diferente que antes, de una forma que ella misma, no alcanzaba a comprender.

-o-

El día comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, despertando lentamente al mundo en medio de la densa bruma que había dejado la humedad de la tormenta nocturna.

En cuclillas al borde del río, Shikamaru trataba de encontrar algo que pudiera haber pasado por alto con anterioridad, en la oscuridad de la noche. Una pista de lo que había ocurrido, una señal que los orientase hacia donde buscar. Pero su inspección, no importaba cuantas veces la hiciese, siempre arrojaba el mismo resultado. Volviendo el rostro, miró de nuevo las sandalias olvidadas y las cantimploras llenas y descartadas en el suelo, a la espera por ser llevadas de vuelta al campamento.

Masajeando su adolorido cuello con desgano se puso de pie, sintiéndose derrotado. Era inútil seguir buscando, pues bien se podía decir que Naruto había desaparecido en el aire sin dejar el mínimo rastro. Algo así podía parecer increíble o hasta imposible, si no se tenía en consideración que el Jinchurriki podía ser llamado a la montaña Myoboku bajo los términos de su contrato de invocación con Gamabunta y el resto de los sapos de la familia Gama. Pero las esperanzas de que ese fuese el caso se habían desvanecido tan pronto como un escuadrón de reconocimiento ANBU había aparecido sorpresivamente en el lugar, buscándole con la orden urgente de escoltarlo de vuelta a la aldea.

Al parecer, pocas horas antes la Hokage había sido alertada acerca de la posibilidad cierta de un ataque en contra de Naruto, por lo que medidas de emergencia habían sido activadas. Pero aún con toda la rapidez inexplicable con la que se movían las fuerzas especiales, ellos habían llegado tarde para prevenir su misteriosa desaparición.

Volviéndose sobre sus talones, Shikamaru observó a sus dos compañeros sentados bajo un árbol, con todo el equipaje y las provisiones a sus pies, listos para salir. Su silencio era tan elocuente como las bolsas de cansancio bajo sus ojos. Todos habían pasado la noche en vela, buscando a su compañero extraviado por todo el lugar. Más allá de la preocupación por el amigo, la desaparición del Kyuubi Jinchurriki sólo podía traer serios problemas a una aldea que aún luchaba por recuperarse de la guerra. El panorama para ellos no era nada alentador.

"Shikamaru".

La voz de Yamato lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con una señal silenciosa el jounin le invitó a alcanzarle, sus pasos rápidos dirigiéndose río arriba y alejándolos lo más posible de sus compañeros. Lo que iban a discutir era sin duda confidencial y le dio más razones de preocupación. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de la distancia, Yamato se detuvo a la vereda del río, justo al lado de una roca enorme y mohosa que obligaba a la corriente a desviarse a su alrededor, hasta que los años y la fuerza del agua lograsen reclamar el espacio perdido, tallando paciente contra la dura superficie.

Antes de que el joven Nara pudiese preguntar de que se trataba el asunto, un ANBU se materializó frente a ellos, flanqueado por dos subordinados. Él sabía bien que estaban en una situación más que problemática, pero ver allí las marcas indiscutibles de un Lobo sobre la porcelana blanca dejaban claro, como nada, que la crisis era extremadamente grave esta vez. La presencia del legendario Comandante ANBU era tan incómoda como imponente y le hizo dar medio paso atrás instintivamente. Yamato por su parte estiró más la espalda, su postura firme era impecable ante un superior.

Con voces asexuadas y monótonas los dos operarios de las fuerzas especiales dieron su reporte, confirmando el dictamen de la evaluación preliminar que ellos había hecho esa noche. Ni siquiera extendiendo el perímetro de la búsqueda había sido posible dar con alguna pista del paradero de Naruto. Yamato escuchó todo con la tensión visible en un rostro sudoroso y agotado. No había que ser un genio para saber que él se estaba culpando a sí mismo por la situación, como capitán y responsable de la misión.

Cuando el reporte terminó, Yamato se volvió a verle, con la expresión de quien acude al último recurso que le queda. "¿Cuál es tu opinión, Shikamaru?"

Enseguida, el Nara frotó su incipiente barba por reflejo, cavilando la pregunta. A pesar de su juventud, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en ese tipo de situaciones de alta presión, donde se dependía de su evaluación para tomar decisiones importantes en cuanto a la estrategia a seguir. Tomándose su tiempo, repasó todo lo que sabía, ordenando sus ideas antes de explicar sus impresiones.

"Es muy difícil evaluar la situación sin tener toda la información de inteligencia…" comenzó suspicaz, mirando significativamente al ANBU-Lobo con la esperanza de sacarle más datos de la situación, aunque consciente de que el hermetismo que practicaban era parte del procedimiento rutinario –algo irritante sin duda, pero necesario en estos casos.

"No tendremos más información hasta que les llevemos a todos de vuelta a la aldea" el Comandante fue tajante, dejándole leer entre líneas que él, y todos sus compañeros, también estaban bajo sospecha hasta que se probase lo contrario. La desconfianza era la base sobre la que operaban las fuerzas especiales. "Danos tus conclusiones hasta el momento" ordenó sin pausa.

No había nada que hacer, así que el joven shinobi comenzó su recuento. "Sabemos que Naruto llegó hasta el río poco antes del atardecer, llenó las cantimploras de agua y se tendió a la orilla a descansar, pero nunca inició el camino de regreso. No hay rastros de lucha ni de la presencia de otra persona en los alrededores. Sabemos por ustedes que tampoco fue invocado de vuelta…".

Apoyándose contra la roca a sus espaldas, el Nara comenzó a rascar su perilla de nuevo, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado.

"Si consideramos la potencial amenaza en su contra, a primera vista pudiera parecer que ha sido secuestrado".

"¿Qué quieres decir con _'pudiera parecer'_?" preguntó Yamato, confundido.

"Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, puedo inferir que alguien apareció usando un jutsu de transportación muy avanzado y que Naruto no puso ninguna resistencia al irse".

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" exclamó el jounin, agitado, "¿estás diciendo que se fue voluntariamente?"

"Tal vez cayó en una trampa, o fue inmovilizado con antelación" aportó uno de los operarios anónimos.

"No lo creo" negó Shikamaru de tajo. "Quizás no lo parezca, pero es prácticamente imposible sorprenderle desprevenido por estos días". A esto Yamato no pudo sino asentir, tan consiente como él del increíble poder que había desarrollado el alocado rubio en los últimos años, desde que se había hecho con el control total del chakra del Kyuubi en su interior.

"Además no hay ningún rastro que indique que tal cosa ocurrió" continuó explicando. "Lo que me lleva a concluir que él mismo se aseguró de borrar cualquier evidencia, antes de marcharse".

"¡Esto es increíble!"

"No tanto, Taicho. Hay unas cuantas cosas que harían a Naruto saltar sin medir las consecuencias de la caída".

"Algo familiar…" dijo casi ausente el _ANBU-Lobo _a lo que Shikamaru asintió con una media sonrisa torciéndole la boca.

"Algo que le importa lo suficiente como para irse sin mirar atrás…"

-o-

Tenía que admitirlo. Ni con los años ni con su experiencia Jiraiya había logrado endurecer su estómago lo suficiente como para digerir la horrible burocracia del mundo shinobi y su política desgastada y corrupta, que velaba más por intereses particulares que por el bienestar común. Sospechaba que ni Gamabunta soportaría indemne un bocado del Consejo revolviéndose ponzoñosos en sus tripas por mucho tiempo. Luego de la larga reunión de emergencia de la que acababa de salir, esas impresiones no se habían sino renovado. Cualquiera diría que evaluar la situación y determinar medidas de de contingencia sería una tarea mucho más fácil dadas las circunstancias, pero con cada uno de los vejestorios tratando de salvar sus propios traseros, las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

Al menos esta vez, Tsunade había sido decisiva y acertada, lista para mandarlos a todos al carajo si las cosas no se hacían como ella ordenaba. Claro que tras bastidores aún podían pasar muchas cosas desfavorables, pero al menos ahora todas las fichas estaban vueltas sobre la mesa. Si había un traidor entre ellos como él pensaba, pasando información a sus enemigos en la Roca y Sonido, las circunstancias no le permitirían permanecer por más tiempo oculto.

Las respuestas que tanto le habían eludido comenzaban a convertirse en certezas para el viejo sannin. La verdadera razón para la inusual alianza de sus enemigos en una colaboración sin precedentes en su contra, no era para destruir Konoha, como habían pensado inicialmente. Era para generar un cambio en el liderazgo de la aldea. Y algo semejante sólo podía estar orquestado desde dentro.

¿Cuál era la ganancia para los involucrados?

Un gobierno favorable a sus intereses y claro, el poder del Kyuubi Jinchurriki a su disposición.

Considerando que el viejo Danzou aún contaba con muchos de sus partidarios ocultos en las sombras del sistema, no era tan difícil imaginar que algo así fuese posible. Con él muerto y su organización Root desbandada, creían haber destruido lo peor de la oposición, pero era evidente ahora que se habían equivocado de manera espectacular. Incluso estaba la posibilidad de algún nuevo enemigo, pues no faltaba en Konoha quien se opusiera a los cambios que se venían dando lentamente en los últimos años y que apuntaban a Naruto como el futuro de un nuevo sistema ninja.

Frustrado y bastante agotado luego de tres días de darse prisas sin detenerse ni para comer, Jiraiya movilizaba su enorme figura por los pasillos de la Torre con un aire poco menos que aterrador, a juzgar por la forma en que todos saltaban fuera de su camino.

Tanto correr para llegar a tiempo y ahora Tsunade se hacía la difícil con él.

Tan pronto la reunión concluyó, la temperamental rubia había desaparecido dejándole con la palabra en la boca y un montón de sus queridos _cuervos lameculos_ pegados de sus ropas, importunándole con sus ridículas peticiones.

Tsunade estaba furiosa y él obviamente estaba en el tope de la lista.

La idea le hizo sonreír con ferocidad; ¡nada como despertar violentas pasiones en las mujeres para alégrale el día!

Quizás por eso, sintiéndose envalentonado por su irresistible carisma, se aventuró a entrar en la oficina de la Hokage sin tocar a la puerta o anunciar su presencia.

Enseguida una botella salió volando directo hacia su cabeza, dejándole apenas el tiempo justo para esquivar el improvisado proyectil por milímetros.

"¡Uoooohhh! ¿Segura que quieres desperdiciar el sake de ese modo?" dijo mirando con pena los restos del preciado liquido resbalando por la pared a sus espaldas. Considerando que ella sólo guardaba en su despensa secreta el alcohol más costoso y de la más alta calidad que se podía comprar, en serio que el asunto era como para llorar.

"Lo que quiero es estar sola, ¿quién coño te dijo que podías entrar?"

"¡Ah, vamos Tsunade, no me negaras tu dulce compañía después de mi largo viaje!"

Una mirada asesina fue todo lo que obtuvo de la iracunda Hokage, pero eso era suficiente para él hasta donde las invitaciones iban con esta mujer. Tomando asiento frente al siempre desordenado escritorio el sannin no pudo contener un gruñido de autentico alivio, sus viejos pies agradecidos por el necesario descanso.

Sus ojos también buscaron el alivio inmediato que proporcionaban las enormes y sensuales curvas de la juvenil apariencia de Tsunade. Un festín completo para la vista y para su agitado corazón, si la rubia no estuviera de pie frente a él, los brazos cruzados y el ceño terriblemente fruncido, restándole puntos a sus encantos.

"¡Si vas a quedarte, más vale que empieces a darme las respuestas que quiero!"

Si le preguntaban a Jiraiya, él diría sin vacilar que todas las mujeres eran iguales, en particular cuando los instintos más básicos de la especie estaban en juego. Bien se tratase de sexo o de negocios, uno podía predecir perfectamente como reaccionarían de acuerdo a no más de cinco variables externas. Algún día pensaba escribir en detalle sus impresiones sobre el tema –bajo un seudónimo, claro, tampoco quería suicidarse por ello.

Ahora mismo estaba ante un comportamiento clásico de respuesta al peligro: violencia, particularmente contra el género masculino. ¿Era quizás parte del instinto de protección maternal? ¿O se trataba de simple animosidad gratuita? En todo caso, la necesidad primaria de atacar a todo ser vivo con testosterona cuando las cosas se salían de control era lo primero que cualquier hombre debía aprender a reconocer y manejar para poder sobrevivir.

En este caso en particular el sannin hubiera encontrado la observación mucho más divertida e interesante si no fuese por la situación tan grave en la que estaban –y claro porque era su pellejo el que estaba en juego con ella.

"Quisiera dártelas, Tsunade, pero ya te expliqué las limitaciones de mi informante y…"

"¡Quiero nombres, Jiraiya!" le interrumpió furibunda, sus manos golpeando la mesa, "¡quiero a los culpables pudriéndose en la celda más oscura e inmunda que tengamos!"

Él también los quería, pero hasta el momento todo lo que podía hacer era especular y eso no les iba a llevar a ningún lado.

Su falta de respuesta no pareció importarle a Tsunade, quien había hecho aparecer una nueva botella de sake tan rápido como había destruido la otra. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa, no?" la rubia comenzó a pasear sus entaconados pies de un lado a otro de la oficina, mientras él trataba de fundirse lo más posible con el mobiliario.

"¡Qué estamos jodidos!" chilló "¡JO-DI-DOS!"

Luego de la extensa reunión que habían tenido, Jiraiya no podía menos que estar de acuerdo con ella. Sin Naruto en la aldea, Konoha perdía casi la mitad de su poder ofensivo a gran escala, dejándoles de manos atadas y con muy pocas opciones en caso de un ataque masivo.

Y el ataque era, claro, inminente.

Jiraiya se revolvió en su asiento, la irritación consigo mismo renovándose bajo los continuos improperios de la Hokage que ahora hablaba para sí misma, completamente perdida en su perorata personal. ¡Era un completo idiota! ¡Claro que debió haberlo sabido antes! Esto era lo que estaban esperando sus enemigos para atacar; la señal definitiva de que Konoha era vulnerable. Perder al más poderoso de los Jinchuurikis les dejaba muy mal parados en la relación de poder con las aldeas hostiles, mientras que sus escasos aliados no estaban en mejores condiciones, todos aún recuperándose de sus propias pérdidas en la guerra.

Con la posibilidad de solicitar asistencia descartada, no tenían más remedio que apañárselas solos lo mejor posible. Por un lado, tenían a su favor a sus shinobis de elite, especializados y eficientes como pocos; pero sus enemigos contaban con fuerzas mucho más numerosas, que podían arrasarles simplemente por falta de refuerzos en el momento crítico. Como se decía en los bajos fondos que a él le gustaba tanto frecuentar, cuando el juego se tranca, hasta los puñales hablan.

Echando mano de su pipa, el sannin optó por darse al vicio para relajar sus nervios, siguiendo el ejemplo de Tsunade que entre grito y vuelta, le pegaba un buen trago a la botella de sake en su mano. Estando solos en la amplia y desordenada oficina, podían estar a sus anchas, con la confianza de quien ha visto lo peor del otro muchas más veces de las que puede –y desea– recordar.

"Te vas a marear si sigues dando vueltas Tsunade," le interrumpió consciente del riesgo de recibir otro botellazo. "¡Siéntate ya y bríndame algo de ese sake!"

La imponente mujer le dedicó otra de sus miradas venenosas antes de ceder a sus deseos, dirigiéndose al escritorio y produciendo un vaso y una nueva botella de la nada.

"¡Oh! ¿Vas a hacerme caso? ¡Esto es nuevo!"

"¡No te burles en una situación tan seria!" reprochó mientras le servía un trago.

"¡No lo hago, no lo hago…!" replicó falsamente contrito, levantando las manos al frente, como tratando de aplacarla.

"¡Debería partirte la botella en la cabeza!"

En lugar de eso, le extendió el vaso, sentándose sobre el escritorio frente a él. Su semblante cansado y el leve temblor de sus manos eran un indicio del momento de vulnerabilidad por el que pasaba la siempre fuerte Tsunade. Eso como nada renovó su determinación de protegerla. Si alguien quería acabar con el legado iniciado por el Sandaime, tendrían primero que pasar sobre su cadáver.

"Tú lo conoces bien, Jiji… ¿Qué crees que pasó con Naruto? El que se haya ido por voluntariamente me parece difícil de creer".

Jiraiya dejó salir una nube de humo antes de responder. "Naruto es lo suficientemente tonto para eso" contestó con una sonrisa que hacía eco de alguna memoria del pasado y de sus viajes con su alocado ahijado. "Tienes que entender que él aún no está consciente de su importancia dentro de la aldea y en el actual equilibrio de poder".

"¿Y cuándo va a estarlo entonces? ¡Su imprudencia nos puede costar muy caro!"

"Por eso te dije muchas veces que no le ocultaras la situación".

"¡No me vengas con eso ahora!" le reprochó agitada, escupiendo sake y saliva sobre sus amplios pechos, "él aun es un niño imprudente, sabe Kami que hubiera hecho si supiera que estábamos al borde de otra guerra"

"¡Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que esperar a que vinieran por nosotros!"

"¡¿Hasta a arriesgar a Naruto?"

"No lo puedes proteger para siempre, Tsunade, él ya no es un niño…"

Una amargura, que venía desde el pasado le ensombreció la mirada. "Igual lo he perdido, ¿no?" Dando un trago largo, la Hokage, irritable y artificialmente veinteañera, trató inútilmente de ahogar sus penas. "Si algo le pasa ahora por mi imprudencia…"

"Nada va a pasarle, Tsunade. Estas haciendo lo correcto, para la aldea y para todos".

Los dos cambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, no sin un poco de aprensión ante la idea. El plan que tenían era riesgoso, por decir lo menos, pero más que la oposición que pudieran encontrarse, o las fuerzas del enemigo que se aproximaba a sus fronteras, o incluso la posibilidad de una nueva traición interna, lo que más le preocupaba a Jiraiya era el hombre sobre cuyos hombros descansaba la última carta de triunfo.

Un mes sin verle y a sus ojos el deterioro era evidente.

Ya no quedaba mucho del verdadero Hatake Kakashi detrás de la máscara, y Jiraiya se preguntó, no sin dificultad, si después de esta misión, le volvería a ver.

-o-

Con una última mirada de lástima a sus tobillos hinchados y sus pies llenos de ampollas a punto de reventar, Ino se calzó sus feas botas de trabajo de nuevo. Enseguida, todas las personas que subían o bajaban en ese momento por la escalera de entrada a la Torre Hokage la miraron con el reproche escrito en sus rostros ante su lenguaje soez. ¿Qué podía hacer si calzarse le dolía, coño? Así que les insultó también, con otro tanto de improperios que harían ruborizar a su propia madre. Lo que era mucho decir en el caso de la ordinaria señora Yamanaka.

¿Qué nunca habían visto a una kunoichi amargada?

Con su situación, no era para menos, considerando que había corrido por horas sin descanso para volver a la aldea en menos de la mitad del tiempo que les habría tomado normalmente, sólo para quedar atrapada en la maldita Torre Hokage por veinticuatro horas más. Cansada, hambrienta y sin haberse bañado decentemente en siglos, la peculiar kunoichi estaba lista para matar, y no sólo por el mal olor que arrastraba tras de sí. Y la verdad lo haría de buena gana si no fuese tan inconveniente lavar la sangre y demás entrañas de la ropa.

Con un último gruñido se puso de pie y echó a andar camino a casa, cojeando como una puta en su noche de estreno. Se sentía muy ofendida, tenía que decirlo. Era una mierda que Naruto hubiera desaparecido, seguro, pero si ella fuese capaz de despachar al molesto subnormal-hiperactivo lo habría hecho años atrás ahorrándoles a todos el sufrimiento. ¿Por qué tenían que interrogarlos y retenerlos a ellos como vulgares criminales? ¡Por Kami que todos en esa Torre eran unos imbeciles!

Con cada paso que daba, su rabia contra el mundo aumentaba exponencialmente junto con el dolor en sus pies. Hasta el sol brillando alegre sobre su cabeza era una afrenta más en su contra, luego del aguacero inclemente que había tenido que soportar durante todo el camino de regreso. ¿Qué todo el puto universo estaba a por sus huesos? Al próximo idiota que se atravesara en su camino le iba a regurgitar en la cara toda la ponzoña que había acumulado en las últimas horas de tortura.

Con esa idea firmemente plantada en su cerebro, la kunoichi dobló la esquina en dirección a su casa cuando Sakura apareció en su campo de visión. O mejor dicho, su frentezota había aparecido antes de que ella pudiera ver al resto de su persona.

¡¿Qué coño se había hecho en el cabello la muy tonta?

¡Oh! Ino estaba más que preparada para descoserla viva por esta grave afrenta a la estética femenina, si no fuese por un pequeño detalle. Haruno Sakura era la última persona que quería encontrarse cuando estaba bajo juramento de confidencialidad y toda la información que se moría por contarle era un gran y gordo ¡NO!

"¡Ino! ¿Cuándo regresaron?" el saludo jovial llegó antes de que la rubia tuviese tiempo de prepararse mentalmente e idear alguna estrategia que le salvase del problema. ¡Dónde está Shikamaru cuando le necesitas!

"Ayer".

"¡Oh! ¿En serio?" Sakura miró a su alrededor como esperando ver a alguien más doblando la esquina tras ella en cualquier momento. "Qué raro que no he visto a Naruto todavía…"

"Hm…" Encogiéndose de hombros trató de disimular la metedura de pata. Tenía que haberle mentido, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para recordar que esos dos siempre se buscaban después de las misiones.

"¿Cómo les fue?" continuó preguntando, al tiempo que le miraba con curiosidad de arriba a abajo, al parecer notando la inusual descompostura de su, generalmente, impecable imagen.

"Bien".

"Tú y Naruto no pelearon mucho, ¿verdad?"

"¡Noooooo!" exclamó como si tal cosa fuese un absoluto absurdo.

"¿Y no pescaste novio en Kusa?"

"No".

"¿Por qué me contestas sólo con monosílabos?"

"¿Yo?"

Sakura levantó una ceja al máximo, confirmando todas sus sospechas de que algo olía a podrido, además de ella, claro.

"Es decir… ¡no sé de que me hablas frentona!" trató de corregir en vano, moviéndose en ademán de marcharse. Pero la temperamental kunoichi no lo permitió, tomándola por el brazo y enfrentándola.

"¡Escúpelo ya, Ino-puerca!"

"¡Ya te dije que no sé nada!" se libró de su agarre con más rabia de la que sentía. Sin duda eran su inusual discreción e incapacidad para criticar lo que más despertaba las sospechas de una avispada Sakura, que la escudriñaba inclemente buscando las respuestas que quería. Y claro, no tomó mucho tiempo para que la inteligente kunoichi atase los cabos sueltos.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?"

Directo en el blanco, pensó Ino, quien sólo pudo contestar arrugando la cara en derrota, incapaz de disimular por más tiempo.

"¡¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto?" repitió más alarmada.

"Nadie lo sabe" farfulló.

"¿Cómo que nadie lo sabe?"

Negando con la cabeza, los labios retraídos en una mueca, su cara de disculpa era elocuente y le informó a Sakura de todo lo que necesitaba saber y de lo único que ella, al menos, podía contar sin perder la lengua por traición. Que su amiga y rival indagase por su cuenta y la dejara a ella fuera de más complicaciones innecesarias. En cualquier, caso tarde o temprano le iban a informar como su compañera de equipo ¿no?

Viéndola marchar a toda carrera, Ino se relajó por fin, volteando los ojos irritada por todo el intercambio. Ni siquiera había podido burlarse con propiedad de su nuevo aspecto de puercoespín rasurado. ¡Qué cochina suerte la suya!

Su único consuelo era que, al menos, su parte en esa mierda de misión, ya había terminado.

-o-

A toda prisa, una agitada kunoichi subía las escaleras de la Torre Hokage, como si la vida se le fuera en llegar al último piso lo antes posible.

Dividida entre la rabia y la preocupación, Sakura trataba de repasar todos los escenarios posibles para explicarse la aparente desaparición de Naruto y la renuencia de Ino a hablar del tema, lo cual en sí mismo, era lo más alarmante de todo. Estaba bajo juramento, eso era obvio, pero entonces, si habían vuelto ayer a la aldea con las noticias ¿por qué no había sido informada enseguida del problema? ¡Estaba en su derecho de saber, con un demonio!

Inevitablemente, su imaginación comenzó a llevarla por los caminos más siniestros posibles, como si pensar en las peores desgracias fuese una forma de cancelarlas de algún modo. Agitando la cabeza se regañó mentalmente. Era ridículo pensar en eso, se dijo a sí misma, Naruto era Naruto, el ninja más poderoso que había salido de la aldea en años. ¿Cómo podía morir en una estúpida misión de diplomacia?

Entrando con pasos firmes a la antesala, Sakura vio justo a la persona que necesitaba.

"¡Shizune-san!"

"Oh, Sakura, justo iba a ir al hospital ahora con…"

Algo debió notar en ella con tan sólo verla, porque la estoica asistente de Tsunade se detuvo abruptamente en su discurso, sus ojos abriéndose un poco más en señal de entendimiento.

"¡Quiero ver a Tsunade-sama ahora mismo!"

"No sé como te has enterado, Sakura, pero este no es el mejor momento para hablar…"

¡Oh, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la ignoraran por más tiempo en este asunto! De pie frente a Shizune, Sakura prácticamente bullía de la rabia, lo que claro, le recalentaba también el buen juicio.

"¿Y cuándo va a ser un buen momento?" preguntó irritada y a toda voz. "¿Cuándo pensaban decirme? ¿Cómo es posible que no me avisaran de inmediato que…?"

"¡SAKURA!" el inusual grito de la siempre compuesta Shizune le dio pausa enseguida.

"¡No olvides dónde estás! Una imprudencia como esta es intolerable…".

Con esas palabras la kunoichi sintió como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera entrado de nuevo en foco. Desinflada un tanto de su rabia inicial, notó por fin que no estaban solas en la antesala y que sus gritos habían llamado la atención de todos los que allí trabajaban y que ahora les miraban alarmados. Además, las paredes tenían oídos malintencionados en lugares como aquel. Ni que decir que se sintió avergonzada por perder la compostura como una novata, el enrojecimiento de su rostro por la carrera renovándose con el bochorno.

Sin perder tiempo, Shizune la tomó de un brazo, apurándola por los pasillos hasta llegar a su propia oficina, en donde procedió a empujarla sin ceremonia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Ya deberías saber como comportarte en este lugar!" le reprochó de inmediato, dejando el papeleo que llevaba sobre el escritorio y volviéndose a verla, las manos sobre las caderas como una madre en espera de explicaciones.

"Lo siento, Shizune-san" se excusó con sinceridad y una reverencia, apenada por su comportamiento poco profesional. "Sé que tienes razón, pero cómo se supone que me sienta al enterarme de que me están ocultando algo tan grave".

La jounin entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

"¿Ino?"

"En su defensa, el no hablar fue lo que la delató. Lo demás fue fácil deducirlo".

Shizune agitó la cabeza con resignación. "Era de esperarse, supongo". Dejándose caer en la silla tras su escritorio, Sakura pudo ver como su otra mentora se debatía respecto a que hacer con ella y como manejar las cosas. Con eso, ya no le quedaban dudas al respecto: realmente la estaban manteniendo al margen de la situación a propósito, lo cual sólo podía significar muy malas noticias para ella.

"Por favor, dime qué es lo que está pasando, ¿dónde está Naruto?" suplicó angustiada lo que pareció tener un efecto favorable en la actitud distante de Shizune.

"En esta situación tan delicada es poco lo que te puedo decir, Sakura" explicó en tono confidencial, invitándola a acercarse y tomar asiento. "Sólo puedo adelantarte que las cosas están muy mal para la aldea. En menos de una hora todos los shinobis activos y de reserva serán puestos en alerta máxima, e iniciaremos el procedimiento de evacuación de los civiles a los refugios".

La kunoichi abrió la boca poco menos que alarmada. "¿Seremos atacados?"

"Es inminente". La falta de precisiones en su respuesta indicaba que más información no estaba disponible.

Sakura tomó un momento para tratar de absorber las implicaciones que esto podía tener. Un montón de preguntas como quién o cuándo daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero sabía bien que no valía la pena desgastar la paciencia de Shizune con ellas. Su principal preocupación seguía siendo…

"¿Naruto?"

"Sobre Naruto, tampoco hay mucho que te pueda decir. Ha desaparecido y nadie sabe cómo ni dónde".

"¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Hay que salir a buscarle enseguida!"

"Nuestra prioridad en este momento está en defender la aldea".

"¿¡QUÉ!" Sakura casi se cae de la silla de la impresión.

"No tenemos recursos suficientes para lanzar una búsqueda a gran escala en la víspera de un ataque" explicó.

¡Eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto! ¿Naruto desaparecido y ellos no iba a hacer nada? Sakura se aferró a ambos lados de la silla tratando de contenerse y fallando miserablemente.

"¡¿Entonces van a abandonarlo a su suerte? ¡No puedo creer que Tsunade-shishou sea capaz de hacernos esto!"

"La Hokage hace lo que puede en las presentes circunstancias…" la disculpa era muy poco consuelo para ella y si en algo, volvió a encender su rabia irracional.

"¿Lo qué puede?" se quejó mordaz, "¡pues eso no es suficiente! ¡Ya me queda claro por qué me lo estaban ocultando todo!"

"¡Sakura!"

La kunoichi se mordió la lengua con la nueva reprimenda. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero no podía contenerse cuando se trataba de uno de sus chicos en peligro desconocido.

Un sonoro suspiro la hizo volver su atención hacia el rostro cansado de Shizune. "Un grupo ANBU está pronto a salir a rastrearle con tantos operarios como de los que podemos prescindir en esta situación".

"¡Quiero ir con ellos!" exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Imposible!" fue la respuesta tajante y alarmada. "Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es estrictamente confidencial, Tsunade-sama me despelleja viva si sabe que te he contado algo".

"¡No me puedes pedir que me quede aquí y abandone a Naruto a su suerte!"

"Lo que te pido es que tengas paciencia en este asunto y confíes en nosotros. Además tú también tienes una responsabilidad que cumplir aquí, Sakura, defendiendo tu hogar. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Para bien o para mal, Sakura ya no prestaba atención. En su mente estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer, porque sin saberlo, Shizune le había dado más información de la que pretendía.

¿Un grupo ANBU estaba por salir?

Sakura sabía exactamente quien era el líder de esa misión.

-o-

Disciplina. Precisión. Eficiencia.

Si algo tenía que agradecer a la estricta educación de sus padres y al riguroso entrenamiento ninja que había seguido desde muy niño era haber desarrollado al máximo esas tres virtudes. Haciendo sus emociones a un lado, su raciocinio y sus destrezas se sintonizaban por completo con su poder como shinobi, convirtiéndolo en el arma perfecta.

Ahora que cada segundo contaba, no podía permitirse sino la máxima concentración y eficacia en todos sus esfuerzos. En media hora dos escuadrones bajo su mando saldrían de Konoha a una misión a ciegas, seguros de que cualquier sorpresa que pudiera esperarles a donde iban tendría serias repercusiones en el inestable equilibrio entre las aldeas ocultas. Con todo, este podía ser el inicio de una nueva guerra secreta ninja que tanto habían luchado por detener.

Pero Kakashi no estaba particularmente preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder a futuro. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el ahora, en seguir los procedimientos de rutina, analizar la información, planificar la estrategia, preparar las contra-estrategias y demás planes de emergencia. Pensar más allá de la misión era un contrasentido para un shinobi como él, más interesado en encontrar un kunai con su nombre que en involucrar algún sentimiento en el asunto.

Apenas salía de un baño rápido, medio vestido y medio mojado, cuando comenzó un golpeteo frenético en la puerta de su apartamento. Con fastidio terminó de ponerse la camiseta y de ajustarse la máscara antes de ir a abrir. Todavía tenía que pasar por el cuartel general ANBU antes de salir de la aldea, así que no tenía tiempo que perder con visitas.

Mucho menos con _esta_ visita en particular.

El copyninja sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba del otro lado de su puerta y nada quería más en ese instante que poder darse media vuelta y salir por la ventana sin tener que enfrentarla. Pero luego de un par de días sin verla, darle más largas al inevitable intercambio entre ellos no tenía sentido, menos en las presentes circunstancias. Reforzando mentalmente su disposición, Kakashi abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar el rostro encendido y agitado de Saku...

¿Qué rayos le había ocurrido a su cabello?

"¡Tenemos que hablar!"

La kunoichi se escurrió a su lado, entrando a su apartamento sin invitación como tantas otras veces. Kakashi tardaría aún unos segundos en salir de su estupor y volverse a verla.

"Este es un mal momento, Sakura" explicó tajante, señalando con el pulgar la puerta todavía abierta a su lado. Sin embargo, la kunoichi plantada firmemente frente a él no pareció captar la indirecta o simplemente no le importó.

"Estaré unos días fuera" continuó, "pero cuando regrese podemos hablar".

"Kakashi…"

"No, Sakura".

"¡Aún no sabes lo que voy a decir!" chilló indignada.

"No puedes ir" la cortó sin más.

"¡Esto es ridículo!"

La pequeña kunoichi comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada en muy poco espacio. No había que ser un genio para ver la ansiedad y la preocupación que la desaparición de Naruto le ocasionaban. Por eso él mismo había recomendado que no fuese informada, aunque ya se esperaba que igual las cosas no funcionaran como él quería en este asunto. Como ocurre muchas veces en las aldeas ninjas, la excesiva discreción levanta más sospechas que la propia imprudencia.

"No sé que están pensando Tsunade-shishou y tú con esta actitud de mantenerme al margen" comenzó a despotricar, evidentemente molesta por ser ignorada en una crisis que le tocaba tan de cerca. "¡¿Cómo creen que puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada cuando Naruto me necesita?"

Kakashi cerró la puerta de un puntapié, seguro ya de que las sutilezas no iban a funcionar en este caso.

"Puede estar malherido y en necesidad de auxilio médico…" la kunoichi frotaba sus manos nerviosamente, hablando a toda voz y a toda carrera. "Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…".

Por alguna razón, verla de ese modo le estaba sentando mal; una mezcla de irritación y nauseas que le obligó a apretar los dientes.

"¿Dime qué harías tú en mi lugar?" finalmente se detuvo a enfrentarle, un dedo levantado en su dirección. "Si tuvieras que quedarte, ¿cómo te sentirías?"

"¿Realmente crees que me importa?"

Sakura se quedó muda por fin, la boca abierta en una respuesta abortada que se perdería entre ambos. De inmediato, la tensión apretó visiblemente su figura. Su respuesta hacía eco de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en el entrenamiento, días atrás, y ambos lo recordaron de golpe justo en ese momento. Kakashi se mantuvo impasible mientras los ojos verdes recorrían con ansiedad sus facciones, como buscando una respuesta a una pregunta imposible.

En un parpadeo, el arrebato de cólera estaba de vuelta en su mirada y con puños apretados se acercó unos pasos hasta él, determinada como siempre a no perder en sus argumentos.

"¡Yo sé que te importa!" le reprochó. "¡Estás preocupado, aunque lo escondas!"

No respondió. No tenía nada productivo que decir a eso.

"¡De no ser así, no me habrías ayudado con todo lo que te he pedido hasta ahora!" continuó increpándole, con una ferocidad renovada en sus gestos. "¡De no ser así, no serías tú al que mandan en esta misión!" Kakashi se encontró odiando como la rabia marcaba su rostro, una línea profunda entre sus cejas que le restaba inocencia a su juventud.

"¿¡Por qué no dices nada!"

Ante su falta de respuesta, la kunoichi forzó un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar su ira en favor de una actitud más desafiante.

"Si es verdad que no te importa nada como dices, dejarías que vaya contigo ahora…". El reto era un tanto infantil, pero efectivo. Lamentablemente para Sakura, Kakashi no estaba en disposición de entretener por más tiempo sus fanfarronerías.

Sin decir nada comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder enseguida con más aprensión que sorpresa en sus gestos. Unos pocos pasos más y la kunoichi pegó su espalda contra la pared del reducido apartamento, un gritillo escapando de sus labios.

La distancia entre ambos estaba por terminarse cuando ella lanzó sus brazos al frente, colocando las manos contra su pecho hasta detenerle.

"¡Basta por favor!" le miró a los ojos angustiada, la diferencia de tamaño y la cercanía obligándola a doblar el cuello en un ángulo incómodo. "Yo sé que sí te importa…" susurró, sus manos cerrándose en puños, asiéndole de la ropa.

Enseguida, el copyninja sintió como su propia mano se movía, arrastrada por una fuerza invisible. El deseo de tocarla, de conectar con ella, era tan incontenible como natural. La punta de sus dedos estaba por rozar su mejilla cuando Sakura se encogió instintivamente, como si tuviera miedo de su toque. Entonces, algo se quebró dentro de él, la rabia contra sí mismo y lo que había hecho con ella multiplicándose en su ánimo con la efervescencia de un volcán activo.

Apretando un puño, Kakashi golpeó la pared con fuerza inusitada, sobresaltándolos a ambos. ¿Por qué mierda seguía haciéndoles daño a las personas que más quería?

A pesar de su reacción explosiva, ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada por varios segundos, perdidos como estaban en analizar las sensaciones contradictorias que experimentaban con la cercanía casi íntima de sus cuerpos.

Sin tiempo y sin ganas, ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer. Kakashi se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, acercando su rostro al de Sakura al tiempo que su mano atrapaba su barbilla, sujetándola con firmeza, buscando sus ojos, listo para decirle la verdad. Porque a estas alturas sabía bien que ella era la única persona que le quedaba en su vida a quien no deseaba engañar.

"Ya no quiero que me importe más…".

Dos dedos rápidos en la base del cuello, una descarga precisa de chakra, y la kunoichi se desplomó inconsciente, en sus brazos.

-o-

**NDA: **Es posible que el próximo capítulo de LeN tarde bastante en salir. Básicamente porque hay demasiados detalles que cuidar y no puedo publicar el siguiente sin tener escrito al menos el sesenta por ciento de los siguientes tres o cuatro capítulos. Pero mientras esperamos, viene el segundo de Suzaku y un montón de fanart que tengo por terminar. Además hoy ha empezado un kink-meme en LJ y me conozco, no me voy a resistir a llenar alguno de los prompts. Ya les linkearé lo que salga.

Gracias por leer, yo!


	13. Rompecabezas I

**c1****3/ Rompecabezas - I**

"**In the absence of light****, darkness prevails".**

(En la ausencia de luz, la oscuridad prevalece).

Dicho Budista.

-o-

Un pulso constante latiéndole en las sienes era lo único que distinguía con claridad en la bruma de su propia desorientación. No podía recordarlo, pero estaba haciendo algo importante, algo de extrema urgencia y sólo pensar en ello la hacía sentir muy agitada, casi sin aliento.

Con un esfuerzo consciente trató de expandir sus sentidos más allá de aquel pulso, forzando sus extremidades a moverse, tratando de vencer a la oscuridad que le atrapaba tras parpados cerrados a fuego y sangre. Despertar era como nadar desde lo profundo del océano hacia la superficie, luchando con una densa negrura que le sofocaba, tratando de ponerla nuevamente a dormir.

Gradualmente la luz comenzó a colarse por sus ojos entreabiertos, enviando nuevas señales a su cerebro, forzando a su adolorido cuerpo a despertar, a su aletargada mente a comprender lo que comenzaba a discernir.

En la habitación pequeña y vagamente familiar, la realidad se hizo presente con un sobresalto.

'_¡Naruto! ¡Kakashi! ¡Tengo que encontrarles!'_

Sakura se sentó de súbito y enseguida se arrepintió. El vahído la obligó a dejarse caer hacia atrás de nuevo, su cabeza aterrizando en la superficie confortable de una almohada. Fue entonces que tomó verdadera consciencia de sus alrededores. Girando el cuello de un lado a otro mientras se forzaba a calmar la ansiedad y las nauseas, tomó nota de la decoración espartana, del cobertor verde y negro, de la ventana tras su cabeza, de la repisa con una foto desde la que ella se sonreía a sí misma a los doce años, del escritorio rebosando de pergaminos, y del olor inconfundible de Kakashi que la envolvía, acostada como estaba sobre su cama.

Luego de una inhalación profunda, Sakura se estremeció.

Éste era su infierno personal.

Dejando caer sus piernas a un lado de la cama, trató de incorporarse de nuevo; esta vez con el cuidado de evitar movimientos bruscos. En respuesta, su estómago se volteó de nuevo pero no con nauseas, sino con una efervescente cólera. La situación tenía un dejo demasiado familiar para ella –por no decir doloroso– que le provocaba unas inconfundibles ganas de asesinar. El infame copyninja había tenido el descaro de desmayarla y dejarla atrás. ¡Oh, ésta sí que se la iba a pagar!

Pero primero tenía que encontrarle, claro, y algo le decía que la infame técnica de Shikamaru no iba a serle de ayuda en esta ocasión.

Apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, la kunoichi ocultó el rostro entre sus manos para ahogar el grito que le quemaba la garganta. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Frotando vigorosamente sus ojos trató de borrar los vestigios del sueño forzado y obligarse a pensar.

Acudir a Kakashi había sido su único recurso en las circunstancias y las cosas no podían haberle salido peor. En su urgencia, Sakura descartó la gravedad de la tensión que había quedado entre ellos luego del último entrenamiento y lo mucho que el ánimo del copyninja era impredecible y se deterioraba cada día. De la conversación con Shizune había sacado en claro que con la aldea atravesando por una emergencia tan seria, no iba a encontrar ni simpatía, ni información en ningún lugar. Acudir a la Hokage quedaba, por lo tanto, totalmente descartado.

Así las cosas, no parecía haber más solución que seguir el consejo de Shizune y confiar en Kakashi y el ANBU; aunque se le revolviesen las tripas por ello.

Sacando el rostro de las manos, Sakura se volvió a mirar por la ventana. A juzgar por la luz menguante, era el final de la tarde, lo que significaba que había estado fuera de combate al menos por un par de horas.

'_¡Maldito copyninja!' _

Su miradase desvió de nuevo hacia la vieja fotografía del Team 7 en la repisa, con Naruto y Sasuke exhibiendo su precoz rivalidad y Kakashi sonriendo alegremente su indiferencia. Y en medio de todo estaba ella, riendo sin mayor preocupación que la de agradar a Sasuke… ¿Cómo la vida podía cambiar tanto en tan pocos años? Lo único que había permanecido igual en ella desde aquellos días eran los lazos de cariño y lealtad que había formado con cada uno de ellos.

El copyninja había hecho su trabajo mejor de lo que él mismo se daba crédito.

Ahora, el Team 7 estaba pasando por una nueva crisis y ella no podía hacer nada para proteger los lazos con sus chicos y…

"¡Sai!" gritó, poniéndose de pie un salto e ignorando el nuevo mareo que la golpeó en su entusiasmo.

¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Era tan obvio que Sakura se habría pateado su propio trasero allí mismo si no estuviese demasiado mareada como para conjurar un bunshin.

Kakashi no era su único compañero de equipo en ANBU.

Con un nuevo plan formulándose en su cabeza, Sakura recuperó la motivación y las energías necesarias para entrar en acción. Después de todo tenía un compañero de equipo al que encontrar, uno al que salvar y otro al que matar –muy, muy lentamente.

Sobreponiéndose a las nauseas, la kunoichi poco menos que corrió fuera de la habitación. Su mano ya estaba a milímetros de tocar el pomo de la puerta de salida cuando el inconfundible tañir de las campanas de emergencia la paralizó. La señal de alarma se escuchaba en toda la aldea, indicando con su ritmo urgente que éste era el último llamado para que todos los ninjas activos y en reserva se reportasen a sus puestos asignados y para que los civiles marchasen a sus refugios.

Sakura se estremeció visiblemente. Eran los preparativos para iniciar una guerra.

-o-

Desde lo alto de la Torre Hokage, Tsunade tenía una vista excepcional de toda la aldea. En la compañía de los anteriores hokages, tallados en piedra a sus espaldas, la vigilancia de los altos muros que rodeaban su hogar y que había defendido ya tantas veces, se le antojaba menos deprimente. Eran generaciones de ninjas excepcionales que le respaldaban silenciosamente con su ejemplo y su legado y aunque ella nunca había sido particularmente sentimental hacia el pasado, tenía que admitir que era reconfortante pensar en ello.

A su lado, inclinado sobre el barandal y rascándose el trasero insistentemente, estaba Jiraiya. Tsunade le quería agradecer que estuviese una vez más a su lado en un momento de necesidad, casi tanto como le quería empujar torre abajo por haberle tirado los tejos a la recepcionista en un momento así. Por eso optaba por no decirle nada. Con algo de suerte los dos sobrevivirían esta crisis para ver un día más y beber sus incordios hasta el fondo de la botella.

A sus espaldas, escuchaba los murmullos inquietos de sus subordinados, comentando los planes y datos que tenían hasta ahora. Todas sus expectativas, todas sus esperanzas, recaían en ella y su habilidad para tomar las decisiones acertadas y sacarles adelante. La verdad era que ni ella misma apostaría en sus propias probabilidades, lo que quizás era el mejor augurio que tenían de sobrevivir esta nueva amenaza.

Cuando los murmullos se detuvieron, Tsunade supo enseguida que el grupo ANBU que esperaban se había materializado por fin. Ella y Jiraiya se dieron vuelta para recibir las novedades.

"El equipo de reconocimiento ya ha vuelto, Tsunade-sama" reportó enseguida un delgadísimo ANBU con una distintiva Rata dibujada en trazos toscos sobre la máscara. "Era como temíamos, se han estado infiltrando por el viejo túnel en la frontera con Taki en escuadrones pequeños desde hace días; por eso nuestros espías no detectaron una gran movilización hacia el País de Fuego antes. Alguien ha tenido que darles acceso desde dentro desactivando los sellos de protección y alarma".

Luchando contra su temperamento explosivo, Tsunade comenzó a frotar el puente de su nariz. "Dime que al menos sabemos quienes son los responsables".

"No encontramos ningún indicio, Tsunade-sama".

"Han sido muy astutos hasta ahora, Tsunade. No se van a revelar antes de asegurar el premio mayor".

Los gruñidos de resentimiento que siguieron el comentario de Jiraiya daban cuenta del sentimiento de irritación compartido por el grupo. Nara Shikaku y Shizune por un lado, y dos Comandantes ANBU por el otro, formaban la compacta comisión de emergencia que había reunido. Hasta corroborar quienes eran los traidores involucrados en la desaparición de Naruto y el ataque a la aldea, todos los planes de defensa se mantendrían en absoluto secreto entre los allí reunidos.

"No muchos en Konoha tienen acceso a ese tipo de información". El Comandante Buey intervino, cruzando brazos que parecían troncos sobre su pecho. "Se han puesto un cascabel al cuello con esto".

"Lo que significa que no esperan que sobrevivamos el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarles" contestó el sannin con una sonrisa tosca carente de humor.

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!" chilló Tsunade con veneno en la voz. "¿A qué nos enfrentamos entonces?"

"Se trata de al menos dos mil shinobis del País de la Roca con apoyo del Kusagakure y algunos mercenarios. Se aproximan por el noreste y acaban de cruzar el río. Llegarán a la aldea en poco más de una hora".

"Son mucho menos de los que pensábamos", comentó un muy sorprendido Shikaku. "¿Y los ninjas de Sonido?"

El Comandante Rata sacudió la cabeza. "No se reportó a nadie identificado como tal".

"Eso es muy extraño" el Nara daba voz a la preocupación de todos, "se supone que ellos están liderando el asalto".

"¿Extraño? No tanto si piensas que esto no es una invasión, sino un golpe de Estado". Jiraiya miró a Tsunade de soslayo. "La mitad de esta batalla la vamos a librar a ciegas en contra de nosotros mismos". Un silencio elocuente siguió a sus palabras. Nadie dudaba que en medio de la conmoción, los enemigos que se escondían en la anquisolada burocracia de Konoha, saldrían por fin a intentar reconquistar sus viejos privilegios con garras y dientes.

¿Esto era todo? Tanto trabajar para que un puñado de conspiradores destruyese en un día lo que tomó a tres generaciones de Hokages comenzar a construir. Tal vez fuese una lucha imposible, un sinsentido tratar de cambiar el sistema, pero mientras tuviese fuerzas en su cuerpo, la hermosa Tsunade, reina de las babosas, la tonta sin suerte, iba a luchar hasta la muerte por dar a Naruto la oportunidad de intentarlo al menos.

'_Sólo espero que te encuentres bien Naruto; no hagas que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano'._

Entonces, la rubia Hokage hizo sonar sus nudillos con propósito, disfrutando de la emoción que comenzaba a calentar su sangre. De ningún modo la iban a borrar del mapa sin antes probar lo que podían hacer sus puños.

"Bien, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en los traidores y como encontrarles, por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en repeler el ataque. Comiencen el protocolo de defensa acordado. Repórtenme enseguida cualquier actividad irregular dentro de la aldea y no confíen en nadie fuera de este grupo con información vital".

"¡Sí, Hokage-sama!" la respuesta fue un coro perfecto de voces decididas.

"¿Están los servicios de emergencia en posición?"

Shizune contestó enseguida, irguiéndose un poco más sobre sus tacones. "Si, Hokage-sama. Todos los residentes están en los refugios. La división médica está preparada en todo el perímetro".

La sannin asintió satisfecha. "¿Has visto a Sakura? Aún no se reporta conmigo".

"¿Sa-Sakura? Ehh no, claro que no…". Shizune tartamudeó la respuesta y Tsunade se abalanzó sobre ella, como un perro hambriento que olfatea un hueso.

"¡Escupe ya lo que sabes!"

"Tsunade-sama, no es lo que piensa, yo…".

La Hokage no alcanzaría a escuchar el resto de las explicaciones. Una explosión gigantesca a sus espaldas hizo estremecer el edificio, haciéndoles tambalear.

"¿Pero qué puta mierda pasa ahora?" La Hokage se volvió a tiempo para ver la espiral de humo que comenzaba a elevarse en la distancia, marcando claramente el lugar donde una parte del muro norte acababa de volar por los aires, dejando un boquete enorme en medio de la destrucción.

Un cartel diciendo _'por favor, entren por aquí e invádannos',_ probablemente sería más sutil.

"¡Parece que la fiesta comenzó sin nosotros!"

No bien Jiraiya terminó su sarcástico comentario, cuando los ANBU ya se habían desvanecido y los demás corrían a toda prisa hacia sus puestos asignados. Todos bien conscientes de lo que tenían que hacer y de lo que estaba en juego si fracasaban.

Tsunade volvió su atención hacia su viejo compañero de tantas batallas y lanzó una plegaria silenciosa para que ésta no fuese la última vez que vería su estúpida cara –arrugada y fea– devolverle la mirada con ese brillo pervertido.

"¿Y tú qué esperas? ¡Vete ya a ganarte el sake, que para eso te pago!"

Luego de una ridícula pose de despedida que debería ser imposible de realizar para un hombre de su tamaño calzado en getas, el pervertido sannin se lanzó barandal abajo, con la práctica de años de entrenamiento y la gracia de un mono borracho.

"_Y vuelve con vida, por favor…"._

-o-

La estática del radio-comunicador crujió en su oído un par de segundos antes de que la voz gangosa de Towa se dejase escuchar.

"Tenemos tres puntos moviéndose hacia el sur, Comandante".

"Yuki, confirma".

"Confirmado Comandante, tengo visual; tres puntos, afiliación Sonido".

"Tori, ¿los ves?"

"Afirmativo, Comandante".

Con el fin de la estática, comenzó la cuenta regresiva para decidir el curso de acción a seguir. Tenían un cronograma de tiempo muy ajustado y perseguir ninjas desconocidos y probablemente hostiles no estaba entre sus planes inmediatos. Además, considerando que la aldea estaba pronta a ser atacada por un ejército completo, detener a este grupo no iba a hacer mayor diferencia.

Sin embargo, algo muy poco racional le estaba haciendo dudar. Algo que le apretaba desde el fondo del estómago, indicándole que dejarlos pasar era un error que iba a lamentar luego.

En cuestión de segundos, el Comandante Lobo tomó una decisión. Presionando un dedo en su oído, la radio cobró vida de nuevo.

"Vamos a ver que podemos sacarles. Formación Rokku a mi señal; interceptar, extraer y destruir. Recuerden que no tenemos tiempo para jugar aquí".

Como un reloj bien engranado, el equipo ANBU se desplegó en silencio a través de la espesura del bosque para interceptar y emboscar a su presa. En su escondite, Kakashi se reclinó contra un árbol y reajustó su máscara mientras esperaba su turno de intervenir en el asalto. Expandió sus sentidos con cuidado, atento a cualquier señal de sus compañeros, al tiempo que trataba de mantenerse concentrado.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones parecían perseguirle hoy con más saña que nunca, clamando por venganza ante su fingida indiferencia. Invariablemente y en contra de su mejor juicio, sus pensamientos volvían constantemente hacia la aldea al menor descuido. En circunstancias normales no le costaría tanto mantenerse enfocado, pero la verdad pocas veces podía decir que había dejado a una mujer abandonada en su cama que despertaría insatisfecha y de muy mal humor. Casi lamentaba no estar allí para verlo.

Casi.

Golpeando su cabeza contra el tronco a sus espaldas, el copyninja trató en vano de reordenar sus prioridades. Konoha dependía de que tuvieran éxito en rescatar a Naruto y llevarle de vuelta antes de que la inminente batalla arrasara con la aldea. Considerando lo poco que sabían del paradero del escandaloso ninja y las circunstancias de su "secuestro", era seguro decir que tenían por delante una misión desesperada, de la que era muy probable que ninguno regresase con vida.

O que regresasen demasiado tarde, a un hogar en ruinas.

Aun si se trataba de una lucha perdida desde el principio, aun si las esperanzas se evaporaban frente a ellos como alcohol al fuego, ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros iban rendirse. Para Kakashi, había llegado el momento de pagar con un sacrificio su deuda con las nuevas generaciones; tal y como en su momento lo hicieran su padre y su propio sensei por él, cuando era sólo un niño confundido y muy amargado. Para sus subordinados –una mezcla de novatos y veteranos poco probable, pero efectiva y bien equilibrada– las razones eran también personales.

Y como no iban a serlo, si todos los ninjas en la aldea habían sufrido y perdido en las sucesivas guerras. Todos tenían siempre una venganza pendiente, una deuda personal que pagar, o como él, un deseo irrefrenable de morir.

Towa, quien era una verdadera mole de carne y músculo, demasiado grande para encajar con la imagen tradicional de un ninja, vivía sólo por el placer de recrear con cada uno de sus enemigos, la forma horripilante como su propia madre había muerto. Los del Clan Akimichi eran en su mayoría de carácter afable, pero con una morbosa disposición a perder un par de tornillos cuando se les presionaba demasiado. A pesar de ello, el ANBU-Alce era la base del grupo, constante y leal a sus compañeros.

Por su parte, Tori era un médico cínico y violento que prefería quitar vidas más que salvarlas. Huérfano a los diez años y sin afiliación a un clan, la reputación del ANBU-Cuervo era bien conocida por ciertas perversiones y fetiches que harían al propio Jiraiya parecer un santo. Su motivación era la emoción del peligro, la adrenalina a tope en sus venas, la autosatisfacción de sus urgencias. El miembro más joven del grupo no era siempre de fiar cuando se trataba de poner la misión por encima de sus sadismos.

Y por último Yuki, la hermosa mujer de cuerpo ardiente y corazón helado. Debajo de la máscara de un gato y el seudónimo perfecto para su gélida actitud, Yugao Uzuki seguía respirando sólo por su deseo de alcanzar una venganza imposible. Su profesionalismo era intachable, tanto como sus habilidades bajo las sábanas –bien conocidas por todo el que estuviese interesado en probarlas.

Un ruido casi imperceptible le alertó de una presencia avanzando hacia su posición, sacándole enseguida de sus cavilaciones. Al parecer una de las presas estaba intentando escapar. Y para eso estaba él allí, cerrando las vías de escape.

Los dedos entrelazados en sucesivos sellos dieron paso a una bestia enorme hecha de rayo, que surgió de las sombras hacia un sorprendido ninja de Sonido. Sin tiempo para defenderse, la presa del día quedó de inmediato atrapada entre las poderosas quijadas de la tormenta eléctrica, que le sacudían y debilitaban con energía de alto voltaje. Kakashi se dejó caer poco después desde su escondite, aterrizando sobre él y tirándolo al suelo con todo su peso.

Enseguida fue evidente para el copyninja que sus subordinados habían hecho su trabajo durante la emboscada, pues el malherido shinobi ya no estaba en condiciones de defenderse mucho. El leve forcejeo apenas duró segundos antes de que le tuviese completamente inmovilizado, envuelto de pies a cabeza en una cuerda metálica tan delgada que se enterraba en la piel con el más mínimo movimiento. Eso lo mantendría quieto si no quería hacerse más daño del necesario.

Tres sombras se materializaron entonces frente a él.

"Reporten".

"Asalto completado. Tenemos a dos ninjas mediocres que no sabían nada, o eso nos aseguraron antes de morir", explicó Tori con un tono malicioso. "Ya están listos para ser enviados".

Como para confirmar lo dicho por su compañero, Towa se adelantó dejando caer el par de cuerpos que cargaba en sus brazos. Con un golpe enfermizo de carne y huesos, aterrizaron al lado del tercer ninja, quien se revolvió furibundo en su lugar, lanzando improperios y amenazas vacías. Kakashi notó de inmediato que ambos cadáveres escurrían muchas otras cosas además de sangre.

"El que nos queda con vida", ANBU-Cuervo señaló al shinobi en cuestión con un puntapié en el costado para hacerlo callar, "parece ser el jefe del grupo-".

"Quien casi logró escapar por culpa de tus estúpidos juegos", interrumpió Yuki, colocando sus manos en la cintura, lista para sermonear a su joven compañero sobre el debido protocolo de operaciones.

"No tienes sentido del humor, Yuki".

"Lo siento, pero operarle las tripas a alguien vivo no es mi idea de diversión".

"Jejeje… ¿Acaso no viste su cara?"

"¡Suficiente!" Kakashi les cortó antes de que comenzasen otra de sus mórbidas peleas sobre las mejores técnicas de mutilación. "Aún tenemos que interrogarle antes de declarar esto una completa pérdida de tiempo".

El Comandante y sus subordinados fijaron juntos su atención en el shinobi malherido y malencarado que les devolvía una mirada desafiante.

Kakashi se inclinó sobre él. "¿Vas a decirnos lo que sabes o tú también quieres conocer a tus intestinos en persona?"

"¡Vete al infierno!" Un escupitajo mezcla de sangre y saliva alcanzó al copyninja en su armadura.

"¡Tú primero!" con un golpe seco, le rompió la nariz, haciéndole gemir y poner los ojos en blanco.

"Yuki, tu turno".

La kunoichi se puso en acción de inmediato, tomando el lugar dejado por Kakashi. Luego de una secuencia de sellos sencilla, colocó una mano sobre la sudorosa sien del prisionero y activó un jutsu algo rudimentario, pero efectivo para sus propósitos. Solían usarlo sólo en casos de extrema emergencia, cuando no había tiempo para interrogatorios más elaborados y era necesario extraer información con rapidez, sin importar los daños que pudieran causarse a la mente del receptor.

Los gritos del shinobi cortaron la tranquilidad del bosque y pronto se diluyeron en sonidos desgarrados y guturales que Tori seguía con particular atención, sonriendo de gusto tras la máscara. A juzgar por la forma en que se le brotaron las venas del rostro y la sangre comenzó a salir de sus oídos, la violencia de la invasión estaba causando un daño irreparable, por lo que sólo tendrían una oportunidad de recuperar información coherente.

Un par de minutos más pasaron antes de que Yugao terminara la técnica, su respiración acelerada dando cuenta del esfuerzo que había hecho por ser rápida y eficiente en la extracción.

"No pude sacar mucho. Este tipo tiene entrenamiento para resistir una invasión mental". La Kunoichi se frotó las sienes, irritada. "Por lo que entiendo, este grupo iba a encontrarse con un contacto cerca de Konoha. Algo sobre transportar o proteger alguna cosa… no estoy muy segura de que se trata, pero es algo muy valioso".

Esto podía ser importante para la inteligencia de la aldea. Si alguien les estaba traicionando, como aseguraba Jiraiya, esta podía ser su oportunidad para dar con el contacto y atrapar a los responsables.

"No podemos extraerle nada más aquí sin la ayuda de la división de tortura". Kakashi se movió de nuevo sobre el prisionero y sin dudarlo procedió a romperle ambas piernas con dos pisotones certeros en las espinillas. Aun teniéndolo inmovilizado y debilitado por sus múltiples heridas, el copyninja no quería correr el riesgo de que el prisionero se llegase a escapar.

"Towa, prepara el lugar y envía un mensaje al cuartel general para que alguien venga a buscarlo en cuanto puedan. Tori, asegúrate que no se desangre, lo necesito con vida".

Ambos shinobis se pusieron a trabajar enseguida. El primero, preparando una prisión bajo tierra para contenerle con un jutsu que no dejaría más indicio que el necesario para que sus colegas del ANBU le encontrasen. El segundo, usando un jutsu de fuego para cauterizar las cortadas más profundas y aplicando un mínimo de chakra curativo; apenas suficiente para asegurarse que las heridas internas no fuesen tan graves como para matarle… no muy rápido, al menos.

Echando los dos cadáveres al foso y luego al prisionero, Towa cerró la tumba-prisión y envió la señal.

Kakashi seguía todo el procedimiento impasible, pero internamente preocupado. Algo importante se le estaba escapando en todo este asunto, pero no podía comprender que era. Le faltaba información y tiempo para poner todas las pistas juntas y armar el rompecabezas.

Sin más opción que seguir adelante con la misión, el Comandante Lobo dio la señal para partir.

Cuatro sombras se disolvieron, sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

-o-

Salir había sido muy sencillo.

Volver a entrar a Konoha iba a ser el verdadero problema para ambos. Pero Sakura trataba de no pensar en ello mientras se colocaba un uniforme ANBU un par de tallas muy grande para ella. Escondida entre unos arbustos, mantenía un ojo en su compañero y otro en sus alrededores; la sensación de que alguien les descubriría de un momento a otro aún no la había abandonado del todo. Lo que estaban haciendo era ilegal, penado por ley y muy mal visto por la sociedad ninja, pero era su única oportunidad de ayudar a Naruto y una mierda si los encerraban por ello al volver.

Lo importante era volver. Todos juntos y con vida.

Tratando de ponerse un guante que parecía tener más dedos de los necesarios, Sakura tomó un momento para considerar a su futuro compañero de celda. Sai estaba sentado en el suelo a unos pocos metros de distancia, esperándola. Parecía bien concentrado en el montón de pergaminos que había desenrollado ante sí, pero Sakura no se fiaba. Él era un hombre y el sentido del decoro heredado de su madre le había enseñado –muy temprano en la vida– que los impulsos de la curiosidad masculina siempre le ganaban a cualquier atisbo de respeto. Aunque siendo honesta, el caso de Sai era especial en muchos sentidos. Después de años de trabajar juntos aún no sabía con exactitud cuales eran sus preferencias o que era lo que él pensaba acerca del sexo opuesto –y menos acerca de ella. Aunque eso sí, siempre había sido muy vocal a la hora de expresar su opinión acerca de su apariencia.

'_Ahora tu cabello armoniza con tu cuerpo plano a la perfección, fea'._

Si no le necesitase para buscar a Naruto le habría enviado al hospital allí mismo. Pero por todo su retardo emocional y su grosería, Sakura sabía que, en el fondo, Sai había conectado con ella y con el resto del Team 7, a su manera particular. Y ella sabía que él en verdad estaba tratando de mejorar, de ser más amable con ella, a pesar del modo en que siempre parecía encontrar la forma de insultarla. Luego de la muerte de Danzou, Sai junto con sus otros compañeros en Root, habían comenzado (por orden de la Hokage), un régimen mixto de actividades regulares en la aldea, con misiones que implicaban mucha socialización e interacción con civiles, en un intento por ayudarlos a readaptarse y desarrollar sus inexistentes habilidades emocionales.

¡Oh, como se había reído Naruto diciendo que era para tratar de hacerlo normal! A lo que Sai, claro, había contestado enseguida y con total desparpajo que al menos él sí estaba completo, ¡con pene y todo!

Mientras luchaba con los incómodos protectores, Sakura se imaginó un mundo en el que los tres estarían juntos para reírse de ello nuevamente.

"Estoy lista".

Con esa declaración la kunoichi salió de su escondite en los arbustos, tirando aún de la armadura que le quedaba cómicamente grande. Sai se volvió a verla enseguida con ojo crítico de artista. Nadie que la viera de cerca la tomaría por un ANBU verdadero, concluyó, pero a los efectos del engaño que planeaban, resultaría suficiente.

"Tu cabello…" señaló enseguida con el pincel aún en la mano.

"¡Otro comentario al respecto, Sai…!"

"Tienes que cambiarlo de color" interrumpió impasible, "es demasiado llamativo tal y como está."

"¡Oh, claro!" Enseguida la kunoichi cerró los ojos y se concentró en un henge mientras Sai sacudía la cabeza, confundido. Para él las mujeres eran criaturas demasiado incoherentes. En el caso de la fea, era todo un reto adivinar lo que la haría reventar de un momento a otro, impredecible como eran su carácter y sus extrañas sensibilidades.

"¿Qué tal así?" preguntó.

Sai volvió su atención hacia su compañera, quien ahora lucia el cabello negro y algo más largo que los tristes mechones mutilados que tenía.

"Mejor", concedió sin hacer más comentarios. "No olvides mantener el henge en todo momento."

"Vale".

Entonces Sai extendió la mano hacia ella y Sakura sintió sus propios ojos casi saltar fuera de sus orbitas con lo que le ofrecía. Una pulida máscara de porcelana brillaba en la luz del atardecer con un desconcertante tinte rojo. La kunoichi tragó grueso. Esta era la última oportunidad que tenía de dar marcha atrás. De declarar todo el asunto como una absoluta locura y volver a casa…

Apretó los dientes hasta que su mandíbula protestó el esfuerzo. ¡Primero muerta que cobarde ante un compañero en necesidad!

Estaba siendo infantil seguro, pero mientras tomaba la máscara decorada con un mono y la colocaba sobre su rostro, sentía que ya nunca más volvería a ver el mundo del mismo modo. Que aquella oscuridad, cortada sólo por dos hendiduras que le permitían ver, iba a quedarse pegada de forma permanente a su piel, penetrando poco a poco en ella hasta hacerla enloquecer.

'_¡Contrólate ya, Haruno Sakura!'_

Sai también se colocó su máscara, la imagen de un ave dibujada con trazos delicados dignos del artista que era. ¿Era acaso un halcón? Sakura no estaba segura, pero decidió dejar el tema para otra ocasión, cuando Sai la invitó a acercarse a los pergaminos sobre los que estaba trabajando.

En el claro del bosque que habían elegido como punto de encuentro, a varios kilómetros al noreste de la aldea, la kunoichi se sentó frente a él con mucha curiosidad de saber lo que había podido averiguar antes de salir de la aldea. Pero por mucho esforzarse, no lograba encontrar sentido en el montón de reportes, dibujos y mapas que veía. Al parecer las fuerzas especiales manejaban códigos y jutsus para disfrazar o esconder la información de ojos no autorizados.

"Por lo que pude averiguar, se trata de un solo grupo ANBU que se dirige a Sonido siguiendo la ruta norte" comenzó a explicar, señalando el camino en el único mapa que parecía normal. "Considerando las horas de ventaja que nos llevan ya deben estar llegando a Tokeji, cerca de la frontera con Sonido", indicó el lugar referido con un par de golpecitos de su índice.

"¿Cómo pueden avanzar tan rápido?" Sakura estaba perpleja. "¡Es imposible!"

"Los ANBU tenemos métodos para hacerlo, te lo aseguro". La vaguedad de su respuesta frustró enseguida la evidente curiosidad de su compañera que dejó salir un bufido de protesta.

"Así que la única forma de darles alcance es en esto", continuó, al tiempo que sacaba de la pila otro pergamino. Al desenrollarlo, reveló una hermosa ave de alas anchas y pico elegante que parecía temblar sobre el papel, como si realmente estuviese viva y esperando con ansias el ser liberada de una jaula.

"¿Vamos a ir volando?" incredulidad fue su primera respuesta. "No crees que seremos muy evidentes de ese modo".

"En media hora será de noche y seremos prácticamente invisibles a gran altura. Para cuando amanezca ya estaremos sobre ellos y podremos seguirles a pie".

"¡Vas a quedarte sin chakra!" reclamó.

"Este pergamino fue preparado con antelación. No gastaré más energía que si fuésemos corriendo".

Sakura aún no estaba muy convencida y a pesar de que la máscara ANBU ocultaba sus facciones, Sai pareció adivinar las dudas que marcaban su rostro con facilidad.

"Es más sencillo de lo que piensas, Sakura. Una vez que estemos tras su pista podemos mantenernos a una buena distancia y no nos detectarán. Y aunque así lo hagan, su misión es llegar cuanto antes; no van a preocuparse por nosotros hasta asegurar su objetivo, te lo aseguro".

"Espero que tengas razón…".

"¡Confía en mí!"

El comentario, dicho con voz artificialmente forzada para sonar animada, provocó el efecto contrario: la aprensión ante lo desconocido parecía apretarle la garganta con verdadera saña. De igual modo, Sakura asintió silenciosa, consciente de que ya no le quedaba más elección que confiar en el criterio de su excéntrico compañero.

"Saldremos tan pronto oscurezca, en unos quince minutos".

Mirándole enrollar los pergaminos, la kunoichi se sorprendió de nuevo de lo mucho que había crecido su respeto y cariño por Sai en los últimos años. Más allá del trabajo de equipo, ella pensó que nunca conectarían a un nivel más personal. Sin embargo, Sakura confiaba en él sin reservas, tanto como en el resto de sus compañeros.

Tal vez este era el momento de poner a prueba si el sentimiento de confianza era mutuo.

"Mientras esperamos hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarte, Sai".

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre el ANBU".

Sai se detuvo a mirarla, ladeando un poco la cara, como confundido.

"Sabes que no está permitido hablar al respecto".

"Vale, entonces yo hablo y tú me escuchas".

Su compañero no contestó, reanudando enseguida el tedioso trabajo de enrollar los pergaminos; lo cual Sakura interpretó como aprobación tácita –o al menos resignación ante sus planes de interrogarle.

"Para empezar, el líder del grupo al que seguimos es el Comandante Lobo ¿o debo decir Kakashi-sensei?"

Enseguida Sai se apartó la máscara a un lado y Sakura le imitó, una sonrisa de triunfo aplastada en su rostro ante la perplejidad de su compañero.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Eso no importa ahora. Lo que quiero saber es por qué Kakashi sigue activo en ANBU cuando ya… cuando él…". Sakura se dio pausa y trató inútilmente de mantener la angustia fuera de su voz. "¡Le está matando Sai! Tú también tienes que haberte dado cuenta de ello".

Sai exhaló largamente en uno de sus raros despliegues de emoción.

"Kakashi-san está cumpliendo con su deber como shinobi", se encogió de hombros con una sencillez que contrastaba horriblemente con la complejidad del tema. "Nadie más puede hacer su trabajo en este momento y él lo sabe".

"¡No puedo creer que eso sea todo!" Sakura sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza. "Ponerlo en riesgo no le va a ganar nada a la aldea si algo le pasa. Es el ultimo portador del sharingan, pensé que eso seria más valioso par-"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el sharingan." Sai la detuvo alzando la mano, una expresión ilegible en su rostro. "Ni siquiera con su fuerza o experiencia como shinobi, que es considerable claro…"

Por unos largos segundos permaneció en silencio, lamiendo sus labios de un lado a otro compulsivamente, como si estuviera recordando sus juramentos hechos con el ahora inservible tatuaje en su lengua, que le ató una vez al servicio de Danzou. Sakura permaneció inmóvil y atenta, apenas atreviéndose a respirar con la expectativa creciente de lo que sabía, era parte de las respuestas que le eludían.

"Los cinco Comandantes ANBU son conocidos como los Hokages en la Sombra". Comenzó en un susurro y Sakura se inclinó hacia él, ansiosa por no perder detalle.

"El Consejo tiene la fuerza política y el respaldo económico, pero ellos tienen el poder militar, el respeto y la lealtad de la gente y de los demás shinobis".

Sai levantó la vista de sus pergaminos a medio enrollar para fijarla en ella.

"En este momento, la presencia del ANBU-Lobo mantiene un precario equilibrio en el interior de las fuerzas especiales. Danzou-sama puede estar muerto pero su legado y el interés por volver a una sociedad ninja de prácticas más ortodoxas aún sigue vigente. Allí se esconden los más radicales y quienes tienen el poder de hacer más daño".

Y eso Sakura no lo dudaba, habiendo presenciado durante la guerra con Akatsuki lo desalmados que podían ser los ANBU más radicales de la vieja Root.

"Sospecho que la Hokage tiene también su pie metido hasta el fondo para controlar las presiones del Consejo y seguir adelante con los cambios. La oposición no puede ser subestimada en ningún frente".

"No pensé que la situación fuese tan grave" balbuceo descorazonada.

"Hay muchas cosas respecto a las tensiones internas de la aldea sobre las que sólo puedo especular, Sakura. Pero en el caso de Kakashi-san e incluso de Naruto-kun, su deber va mucho más allá de cumplir con una misión. Su presencia y su liderazgo son vitales para mantener un equilibrio de poder que nos favorezca".

Sakura quería protestar y ofrecer alternativas. Pero no encontró ninguna.

"Esta situación… el ataque, la desaparición de Naruto… todo está relacionado, estoy seguro".

En ese momento Sakura se sintió minúscula, como una hormiga tratando de cruzar el desierto. Kakashi tenía razón en tratarla como a una niña ingenua con la cabeza llena de idealismos románticos e inservibles. Mientras ella se enterraba viva en sus libros, él seguía protegiéndoles a todos en silencio, como una barrera entre los viejos prejuicios y el futuro que Naruto y ella, junto con todos los ninjas de su generación, representaban.

El dolor de las uñas enterrándose en la carne de sus palmas no le dio satisfacción suficiente a la mezcla de rabia y vergüenza que la atravesaron de lado a lado.

"Ya tenemos que irnos". Sai cortó el silencio, terminando de llenar su mochila y echándosela al hombro.

Sakura apenas pudo relajar sus puños, paralizada como estaba en su estupor. El misterio alrededor de Hatake Kakashi se disipaba sólo para revelar lo distante que estaba de ella y de sus posibilidades de hacer algo significativo por él. Todos sus esfuerzos parecían ahora un juego de niños a la luz de la realidad.

¿Por qué Kakashi había aguantado tantas tonterías de ella?

En ese momento Sakura recordó con enervante claridad lo ocurrido en su apartamento. Los dedos callosos sosteniendo su barbilla. El rostro tan cerca del suyo. El calor de su aliento. Sus palabras graves, vacías, desesperadas.

'_Ya no quiero que me importe más…'._

No. No había respuestas sencillas a eso. Tan sólo el recuerdo hizo vibrar su cuerpo con tantos sentimientos tan caóticos y distintos, que amenazaban con hacerla explotar allí mismo. Una bocanada grande de aire y se obligó a poner el asunto en espera, hasta que tuviese tiempo y ánimo suficiente para disectar los hechos y llegar a una conclusión más o menos coherente.

"¿Sakura?"

Sai estaba de pie frente a ella, expectante. En la creciente oscuridad de la noche que se cerraba sobre ellos, la máscara ANBU que ocultaba de nuevo las facciones de su compañero parecía más macabra, fantasmal incluso. Un escalofrío involuntario bajó a lo largo de toda su espalda.

Retomando el control sobre sus escrúpulos, Sakura se puso de pie con renovada decisión, deslizando su propia máscara en su lugar.

"Estoy lista". Ahora sólo podía seguir adelante y ayudar a sus chicos tanto como fuese posible.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sai asintió, iniciando enseguida una complicada secuencia de sellos que ella fue incapaz de seguir más allá del trigésimo segundo sello. El aire comenzó a vibrar con energía alrededor de ambos, mientras el pergamino siseaba, dejando escapar a su prisionero de mala gana. Así, el ave de tinta cobró vida ante sus ojos, las líneas de sus formas tan perfectas como las pinceladas precisas de su creador. Con un par de golpes de su pico les señaló su impaciencia por salir, y Sakura se hacia eco de ese sentimiento, ansiosa por ir tras la pista de Kakashi y con ello, encontrar a Naruto.

¿Cuándo la gente iba a entender, que no se puede separar al Team 7?

-o-

Lo podía ver. No era más que un contorno desdibujado y un tanto borroso, pero le veía. O más bien, le sentía.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, unos pocos metros frente a él. ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Por qué no se movía?

"¿Sasuke?"

Su presencia era familiar y a la vez extraña; su chakra estaba manchado y diluido. Naruto no podía precisar lo que está mal con él porque tampoco podía pensar con claridad.

"¿Sasuke?"

Le habían engañado. Le habían jurado que estaba muerto, que no hubo manera de salvarle. Y él lo había creído con lágrimas en sus ojos que nunca cesaron de caer en su corazón.

"¿Sasuke?"

Realmente quería ponerse de pie e ir hasta él, pero no podía. Se sentía tan pesado, tan cansado. Al menos cuando cerraba los ojos aún le veía, sentado impasible frente a él

¡De ninguna manera iba a perderle de vista esta vez!

-o-

NDA: ffnet tiene una semana con problemas para publicar. Para los que necesiten hacerlo, hay una solución temporal: Al intentar actualizar la historia, cuando aparezca el error, vayan a la barra de direcciones del navegador y reemplacen la palabra _property_ por _content_ y con eso podrán acceder al panel de edición. Les pongo un link con más info en mi perfil.


	14. Rompecabezas II

**c14/ Rompecabezas – II**

Una cosa había quedado en claro luego del aterrizaje: Sakura no iba a volar nunca más en su vida si podía evitarlo.

Sin nada de donde agarrarse en un ave hecha de chakra y tinta, la kunoichi descubrió –demasiado tarde para su desgracia– que su propio chakra le resultaba inservible para sostenerse como lo haría con normalidad para avanzar de un árbol a otro, o para caminar sobre el agua. Al parecer su energía y la de Sai eran por completo incompatibles, por lo que su única opción fue mantener el equilibrio durante todo el viaje sin otra ayuda que la de sus afinadísimos reflejos felinos.

En otras palabras, pasó la mayor parte del viaje a gatas, tratando de no caer al vacío. ¡Qué ella era ninja, no equilibrista de circo!

No podía verlo, pero estaba segura que Sai sonreía tras la máscara, en silente burla por sus penurias. Era muy probable que se tratase de una de sus raras sonrisas genuinas y sólo por eso, ella no lo dejaba de estampilla contra el suelo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" inquirió, tan pronto fue capaz de poner un pie delante de otro sin tambalearse. Por lo que podía ver habían aterrizado en la cima de una pequeña colina, en los linderos de un bosque de poca espesura. Al otro lado, podía ver los interminables campos de arroz que se extendían hasta el horizonte, dando cuenta del antiguo nombre de aquellas tierras antes de la llegada de Orochimaru y la fundación de la aldea de Sonido; nombre con el cual ahora se conocía a todo el país.

"Cruzando la frontera, a unos cincuenta kilómetros al noreste del _Valle del Fin_".

Oír ese nombre siempre le provocaba escalofríos y esta ocasión no fue diferente. Mucho del destino de Konoha se había definido en ese lugar y la evocación de ese nombre en un momento tan crítico no podía ser casual.

El día apenas comenzaba a despuntar, gris y opaco, con nubes que presagiaban la continuación del mal clima formándose en la distancia. Iba a ser otro día miserable sin duda y los pensamientos de Sakura se volvieron de inmediato hacia el hogar que había abandonado a toda prisa en la víspera de la batalla. Mientras se reajustaba los protectores sin necesidad, se preguntó cómo se vería este amanecer desde Konoha… y si Konoha estaría todavía en pie para verlo.

Volviendo la atención hacia su compañero, se forzó a dejar las lamentaciones y derrotismos para después. No fue una sorpresa encontrarle de nuevo en cuclillas con pincel en mano y trabajando absorto sobre otro de sus pergaminos. La kunoichi se acercó a verle, una vez más maravillada por la soltura de sus manos cuando ella era tan tosca para todas las actividades manuales.

Cuando estuvo pronto, una secuencia de sellos liberó un increíble raudal de pequeñas aves de tinta que salían a toda prisa, sin duda, a seguir el rastro de Kakashi y compañía.

"Continuaremos a pie", declaró, levantando los ojos para verla. "Desde aquí el rastro nos lleva en dirección a Tanokuni".

"¿No es esa la capital del País?"

"Así es".

"Pensé que iríamos a la Aldea del Sonido, o alguno de los viejos escondites de Orochimaru". Siendo este un asunto de shinobis, parecía el lugar más obvio para empezar a buscar a Naruto. "Me parece muy improbable que la burocracia de este país quiera ensuciarse las manos directamente con el secuestro, ¿no crees?"

"A diferencia del País de Fuego, Sonido está controlado directamente por ninjas, aunque nadie sabe quién es su verdadero líder. Se dice que los señores feudales que quedan son marionetas del verdadero poder que está detrás".

Era cierto que Sonido se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una amenaza tan misteriosa y letal como lo fuera Akatsuki en su momento. Los rumores los había escuchado todos: desde la reencarnación de Orochimaru en un híbrido de cinco cabezas que respiraba fuego por las fosas nasales, hasta la creación de poderosos monstruos por parte de científicos desquiciados liderados por Kabuto. Era muy difícil hasta para los espías el discernir la verdad entre tanta fábula fantástica que salía del lugar.

"Pues igual, no me gusta nada este plan", se quejó más por costumbre que por argumentos. Aunque considerando la turbia historia reciente de la pequeña nación agrícola, no le parecía una buena idea el acercarse al centro de ese misterio, menos aún mientras estaban siendo atacados abiertamente.

Sai le restó importancia al asunto. "El Comandante Lobo sabe lo que hace. Recuerda que estamos siguiéndoles a ellos, no iniciando una búsqueda nosotros mismos".

Un bufido dio cuenta tanto de su inconformidad con el asunto como de su fastidio latente con el mentado Comandante. La forma en que la había dejado desmayada era una herida demasiado fresca en su orgullo y que demandaba compensación. Pero más allá de su molestia con el copyninja, ella tenía que reconocer que este tipo de misiones no eran su área de experticia. Su confianza en él estaba implícita, sin embargo, su ansiedad ante lo impredecible de la situación la ponía más irritable que de costumbre.

Cuando Sai terminó de recoger sus cosas, le hizo una señal con su mano y salió primero, tomando enseguida las ramas del árbol más cercano. Sakura le siguió con agilidad, agradecida de poder usar su chakra de nuevo para desplazarse. Era muy sencillo maniobrar en los espacios amplios de este tipo de bosque, aunque ello les dejaba vulnerables frente a potenciales enemigos. Camuflarse con el escaso follaje iba a ser una pesadilla en caso de que encontraran problemas.

Así, avanzaron por más de una hora a máxima velocidad, deteniéndose sólo un par de veces para recibir algún reporte de los espías de tinta de Sai.

Con cada rebote sobre las ramas el corazón de Sakura parecía volverse más pesado en su pecho, como si en su lugar alguien hubiese puesto una piedra que se hacía más grande con cada latido, con cada paso que daba hacia lo desconocido. La visión limitada que le proporcionaba la máscara –diseñada para magnificar el uso de todos los sentidos– sólo servía ahora para incrementar una sensación de extraña claustrofobia, donde la mayor amenaza parecía venir de algún lugar en su interior, inaccesible pero siempre al asecho.

Médicamente hablando, parecía experimentar los primeros síntomas de una paranoia y la verdad ella no estaba segura de que tanto podía atribuírsele al uniforme y a la misión, y no a sus propios demonios saliendo a por venganza.

'_¿Y si llegaba demasiado tarde… y si al final no podía ayudar a Naruto del mismo modo que no pudo ayudar a Sasuke?'_

La posibilidad de que sus peores temores pudiesen hacerse realidad le estaba consumiendo los nervios por completo.

Una nueva señal y la kunoichi frenó enseguida, sus talones hundiéndose en la madera, un par de ramas detrás de Sai. Tensos segundos latieron en sus sienes, hasta que su compañero la animó a acercarse. Sus cavilaciones fatalistas olvidadas de momento.

"Parece que tendremos camino libre cortesía del ANBU".

Sai señaló más allá de unos arbustos, donde las marcas inconfundibles de una batalla se distinguían en la distancia. Un par de cadáveres abandonados indicaban que el encuentro había sido reciente. En algunos sitios la vegetación chamuscada aún humeaba un poco, y en la tierra revuelta se distinguían huellas y rastros de sangre.

"Debemos darnos prisa… algo no anda bien". La última parte fue dicha en un susurro tan débil que por un momento la kunoichi dudó si lo había escuchado o no.

"¿A qué te refieres, Sai?"

"El ANBU nunca deja rastro de su presencia, Sakura", apuntó de nuevo hacia los cuerpos convertidos en verdaderos alfileteros humanos, la silueta inconfundible de los kunai usados por las fuerzas especiales brillando sobre sus cuerpos. "A menos que hayan tenido que huir de aquí a toda prisa".

Las noticias renovaron su angustia y agitaron nuevas preocupaciones. "Pero estamos en medio del bosque, lejos de los caminos principales. No debería haber patrullas numerosas en un lugar como este".

"No", concedió de mala gana, "a menos que los estuviesen esperando. Esta es una ruta secreta usada regularmente por nuestros espías ANBU".

Ambos se miraron en silencio por varios segundos, llegando juntos a las mismas conclusiones.

"Si Sonido está al tanto de nuestros planes hasta el punto de emboscar a Kakashi aquí…". Sakura no se atrevió a continuar esa idea en voz alta. Era demasiado aterradora la perspectiva de ser vulnerados de ese modo, ya no se diga de ser derrotados antes de siquiera empezar a luchar.

"Cierto, pero nosotros también tenemos una carta de triunfo a nuestro favor". Sakura se volvió a verle y Sai colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretando ligeramente en un gesto sorpresivamente reconfortante. "Sonido esperaba _una_ misión de rescate. Nadie nos espera a nosotros dos".

Sakura sintió las comisuras de sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa renovada por la mínima esperanza.

"No fue tan mala idea venir, después de todo. ¡Tienes tus momentos geniales, fea!"

Una felicitación de Sai era tan extraña como valiosa para Sakura, por lo que ignorar el epíteto de fea una vez más no fue tan difícil. Por primera vez desde que salieron de la aldea, parecía que las probabilidades les favorecían un poco –si bien era de manera fortuita y precaria. Ambos se habían convertido en la variable inesperada en un juego desfavorable. Nada estaba decidido todavía y en ello se concentraba la kunoichi para aplacar a la bestia que continuaba tratando de carcomerle los nervios desde dentro.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su compañero, ambos descendieron para realizar una comprobación del lugar en busca de pistas adicionales, moviéndose con sigilo y rapidez en la tarea, aunque sin mucho éxito. Luego de borrar sus propias huellas, continuaron avanzando con facilidad pero con el doble de precauciones. El rastro que ahora dejaban sus compatriotas resultaría evidente hasta para un gennin recién graduado, confirmando la teoría de que les habían emboscado y ahora les perseguían de cerca.

Otra hora transcurrió con penosa lentitud antes de que Sai volviera a detenerse. Estaban de nuevo en los linderos del bosque, cerca de una ruta importante, a juzgar por el ruido de voces y el tránsito que llegaba hasta ellos. Con cuidado ambos avanzaron un poco más hasta situarse al borde de un pequeño risco que se elevaba varios metros sobre el camino serpenteando valle abajo hacia la ciudad.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por lo que veía. Donde debería estar una pequeña ciudad pintoresca dedicada al comercio de cultivos, se erguía ahora una verdadera fortaleza, rodeada de muros y torretas altas. La vieja ciudad seguía allí, contrastando extrañamente con los edificios más modernos que se apiñaban en el fondo, al otro lado del valle, formando una especie de fortificación palaciega. Era difícil imaginar que algo así podía existir en Sonido, en especial cuando todo lo que la kunoichi había visto en sus escasas visitas eran pequeñas granjas arruinadas por las sucesivas guerras civiles y los escondites rastreros de Orochimaru, con sus interminables túneles y trampas, en los que habían buscado alguna vez a su compañero perdido.

Sai le dio un codazo que le sacó del estupor. Siguiendo la dirección de su dedo pudo comprobar lo que tenía ocupada la atención de su insolente compañero. Justo frente a ellos, en todo el perímetro de los muros que alcanzaban a ver, los puestos de vigilancia estaban en alerta máxima, con shinobis patrullando, y soldados armados como refuerzos. No muy lejos, se veía un regimiento avanzando hacia la entrada principal, alistándose para entrar en combate. Parecía que un ejército completo estaba allí para recibirles.

"Son demasiados, ¿no te parece? Para un país tan pequeño y casi inhabitado…"

"No sólo eso, sino ¿qué hacen aquí?" inquirió sin poder contener su sorpresa. "¿No se supone que Sonido está atacando Konoha ahora mismo?"

"La aldea de la Roca está atacando Konoha. Ellos nos están esperando, me parece, con la intención de no dejarnos salir". Sakura casi pudo sentir la frustración irradiando de la voz de su compañero, lo que de por si era tan sorprendente como lo que estaban viendo. "No cabe duda que Naruto-kun está aquí, Sakura. Él es lo único que puede decidir esta guerra a nuestro favor y ellos están listos para retenerlo sin importar el costo".

"¿Dónde esta Ka… el equipo ANBU?"

"Aquí termina su rastro. Sólo puedo suponer que ya se infiltraron con éxito, o no estarían en alerta las defensas de la ciudad".

E infiltrarse era lo que ellos tenían que intentar hacer ahora y Sakura no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Derribar la puerta a golpes y entrar como una tromba no era un problema para ella; tratar de escabullirse sigilosamente sin ser vista le resultaba tan natural como a un elefante el caminar por la cuerda floja.

"¡Espero que tengas un plan!" dijo, dando voz a sus preocupaciones.

"Lo tendré…", le aseguró distraído, mientras recogía a una de sus ratas –que Sakura no le había visto liberar siquiera– y la colocaba cerca de su oído, escuchando su reporte con absoluta concentración. Mientras, ella aprovechó para tomar buena nota de cómo los ninjas de Sonido estaban formando alcabalas y resguardando los puntos de acceso hacia la fortaleza. Tal vez habían dejado a sus compatriotas entrar a jugar, pero de ningún modo pensaban dejarlos salir con vida para contarlo.

"Entraremos por los desagües, hay una alcantarilla rota a cinco kilómetros".

El anuncio llegó con el predecible escalofrío de asco. "Temía que dirías algo como eso… ¿Cómo encontraremos a Naruto una vez adentro?"

"¡Un problema a la vez, fea!"

Dándole un par de golpecitos benignos sobre la cabeza, como a una niña que hace demasiadas preguntas tontas, Sai se puso en marcha y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, refunfuñando por lo bajo sus protestas contra idiotas condescendientes que se pasaban de listos. Tal vez ella no sabía nada de espionaje, pero ya lo quería ver a él tratar de defenderse en un laboratorio de medicina experimental. ¡No duraría ni una destilación!

-o-

Una polvareda repentina se alzó por las viejas y tortuosas calles de Tanokuni obligando a los transeúntes a levantar las manos para proteger sus ojos. Esto no sería un hecho particularmente extraordinario si la ráfaga de viento no estuviera acompañada de un penetrante olor a cloaca que les obligaba también a tapar sus narices y arrugar sus caras en desagrado.

Múltiples sombras se deslizaron tras el extraño fenómeno, demasiado rápidas para ser distinguidas por los atontados residentes.

Sin embargo, dos figuras jadeantes, escondidas tras unos contenedores de basura, sí que les vieron pasar, esperando que el falso rastro que habían enviado con un par de clones mantuviera a sus perseguidores entretenidos el tiempo suficiente para permitirles escapar.

"¡Aún no entiendo cómo nos vieron!"

"Querrás decir cómo nos olieron…" contestó Sakura, mientras despegaba de su armadura algo verde y viscoso que no quería tener la desgracia de identificar jamás.

"Al menos ya estamos adentro".

Luego de media hora nadando en sustancias desconocidas y putrefactas, la kunoichi prefirió no hacer más comentarios. La idea de entrar derribando la puerta no le parecía tan descabellada ahora.

Sin dejarla recuperar el aliento, Sai la arrastró de un brazo por el laberinto de calles con una facilidad que no dejaba de sorprenderle. No volvieron a encontrarse con sus perseguidores, pero tuvieron que tomar un par de desvíos largos para evitar más patrullas y alcabalas antes de dejar atrás el centro de la ciudad y entrar en la parte más nueva, donde se erguía la extraña fortaleza. Al parecer la atención de los ninjas enemigos estaba ocupada en no dejar salir más que en no dejar entrar, lo cual les convenía.

Por fin se detuvieron en un callejón estrecho entre dos edificios, pegados como moscas de la pared a varios metros del suelo. Avanzando con cuidado se asomaron a la calle de atrás, tomando buena nota de los tres samuráis que montaban guardia en lo que parecía una entrada de servicio a las cocinas, a juzgar por los contenedores con verduras y frutas aparcados a un lado. Estaban muy cerca de un complejo secundario a la fortaleza central. Todo el lugar era enorme, pero Sakura tuvo entonces la certeza de que lo que veía en la superficie era insignificante en comparación con el laberinto que se escondía bajo tierra.

"Naruto se encuentra dentro", indicó Sai, despachando a una de sus ratas con un movimiento de muñeca. "Está en la zona de seguridad detrás del edificio principal; ¿logras ver ese tanque de agua en el techo, al fondo a la derecha?" La kunoichi asintió, cuando identificó el lugar.

"Allí le tienen sedado, pero al parecer, con vida".

Sakura se volteó a verle, el corazón latiéndole en las sienes con tanta fuerza que su visión se volvió borrosa por unos segundos.

"¿Estas seguro, Sai?"

"Muy seguro. Mis espías detectaron su chakra y…"

"¿Y qué?"

El estoico shinobi se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Nada… no es nada. Ahora lo que necesitamos es una distracción para infiltrarnos sin ser detectados y buscar la forma de…"

"¡Oh, eso déjamelo a mí!" devolviéndole las palmaditas condescendientes de antes, la kunoichi tomó la iniciativa, dejando a Sai sin tiempo de objetar o siquiera preguntar cuales eran sus planes. Necesitaba ventear las emociones que venía conteniendo para recobrar sus nervios y ella sólo conocía una forma de lograrlo. _'Y no necesitamos más paseos por los desagües'_, pensó al tiempo que se impulsaba hacia adelante, usando su excepcional control de chakra para calcular con exactitud la fuerza necesaria y la trayectoria del salto perfecto.

Con la agilidad única de los ninjas, aterrizó imponente, ataviada como un ANBU y oliendo a descomposición, justo frente de los tres guardias.

"¿Pueden decirme donde están los baños? Como pueden oler, realmente necesito darme una ducha".

Los breves segundos en que la bizarra aparición tardó en transformarse de desconcierto en amenaza para los tres samurais, fueron suficientes para que Sakura estampase un pisotón al más cercano, pulverizando todos los huesos de su pie. El alarido de dolor fue abortado igual de rápido, con un golpe certero a la garganta que le cerró de tajo la traquea y lo envió contra el suelo con una fuerza desproporcionada respecto al pequeño cuerpo que la había generado. El ruido que produjo la pesada armadura al estrellarse en el empedrado ahogó por completo el particular crujir de su cráneo al romperse.

A su derecha, el segundo samurai había entrado en acción, el leve roce del desenvainar de su espada alertándole de la inminencia de un golpe. Dejándose caer esquivó por milímetros el arco mortal que la hubiera cortado en dos. Girando sobre su eje tomó impulso y le propinó una patada en el abdomen, que lo lanzó hacia atrás, estampándole a un lado de la puerta como si fuese parte permanente de los relieves que adornaban la pared.

En ese momento sintió la tercera presencia a sus espaldas dejando caer su espada sobre ella. Pero el golpe del último samurai nunca llegó. Sakura se volvió a tiempo para verlo desplomarse ruidosamente con un kunai clavado en la frente, cortesía de...

"¡No tienes ninguna fineza!" reclamó Sai en un chillido de autentico horror, mirando de un lado a otro como anticipando la llegada de más enemigos.

"¡Pero obtengo resultados, _sin_ olores molestos!"

"Con todo el escándalo que has hecho es increíble que nadie nos haya detectado".

Mientras Sai se quejaba otro poco sobre el estilo directo y burdo de su compañera, entre los dos arrastraron el par de cadáveres hasta dejarlos bajo el desafortunado samurai incrustado en la gruesa pared. Entonces Sai procedió a camuflarles con un jutsu, borrando evidencia de la pelea, mientras Sakura miraba hacia las ventanas de los edificios vecinos, lista para sacar de combate a cualquier mirón que pudiera levantar la alarma.

"No más tonterías como esa, Sakura. Cuando entremos quiero que prestes atención a mis instr…"

El piso se estremeció bajo sus pies con la fuerte explosión que provenía, sin duda, del interior de la fortaleza. Los dos compañeros intercambiaron una brevísima mirada, suspendida entre la preocupación y la urgencia, antes de apresurarse puertas adentro, hacia lo desconocido.

-o-

"Ha sido muy fácil…"

"¿Llamas a esto fácil?" un ligero jadeo de cansancio delataba su opinión tanto como su sorpresa ante la afirmación de su compañera.

"¡No seas idiota! Es evidente que nos han conducido hasta aquí" resopló.

"¡Eso no quiere decir que llegar haya sido fácil, cariño!"

Luego de superar varios escuadrones de ninjas –novatos pero molestos como moscas en un basurero– un pelotón de samurais deseando probar el filo de las katanas en sus huesos, y un par de invocaciones muy desagradables que les habían costado más chakra de lo que valían, Tori esperaba algo de crédito por sus cochinos esfuerzos.

Lo que no podía negar era que Yuki, quién recuperaba el aliento descansando contra la pared frente a él, llevaba algo de razón. El plan no era sólo conducirles a una trampa, sino desgastarles lo más posible antes de que llegaran hasta ella. Claro que él no estaba por darle la razón abiertamente. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión entonces?

"Además, estas prisas me sientan mal, ¿sabes? Si al menos me hubieses dejado destajar uno que otro samurai para compensar mis molestias…".

El aire circulando por el estrecho pasadizo pareció hacerse más denso sólo por la fuerza de la intensión asesina que Yuki mandaba en su dirección, haciéndolo sonreír enseguida tras la máscara. Gato y Cuervo se enfrentaban en una lucha silenciosa de voluntades, ambos sopesando las ventajas de desahogar las frustraciones de la misión en el otro.

Pero el desahogo tendría que esperar pues en ese momento Lobo y Alce aparecieron tras ellos, en un estado similar de cansancio y desarreglo que daba buena cuenta de sus propios problemas para llegar hasta allí.

"¡Por fin! ¿Qué les demoró tanto, la hora de la cena?" con su particular manierismo irritante, Tori dirigió algo de su fastidio contra los recién llegados.

"No te pongas pesado, que te estábamos cuidando el culo por si lo olvidaste". El tono indignado del siempre afable Towa era la mejor prueba de los nervios súper expuestos que marcaban el ánimo todo el equipo.

"Y _yo_ te estaba aligerando el camino al frente, gordito…"

Yuki se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras les veía discutir. Esto comenzaba a parecerse demasiado a la misión suicida que era y que ella personalmente, prefería ignorar alegremente. En particular cuando una pregunta la perseguía desde que llegaron_: '¿Cómo coño iban a salir de allí?'_ Ya no se diga lograr rescatar a nadie cuando estaban por matarse entre ellos mismos.

El Comandante Lobo abortó más comentarios del grupo con un gruñido ininteligible, que les obligó a volver su atención hacía él e ignorarse mutuamente por el momento. Todos siguieron con atención los movimientos comedidos de su líder mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a ellos. Luego de un par de bocanadas profundas para recuperar el aliento, hizo un inventario rápido de las armas que les quedaban a todos y de los niveles de chakra de cada uno tenía con el sharingan, un plan formulándose en su mente sin duda. Pasados un par de tensos segundos, inquirió:

"¿Yuki, qué nos tienes?"

"Encontré el epicentro de la actividad energética. Puedo confirmar que Naruto está allí, un par de niveles más arriba de donde estamos ahora".

Mientras daba su reporte, la kunoichi podía sentir el sudor corriéndole desde la nuca hasta el final de su espalda. En ese momento, deseaba como nunca el poder quitarse la armadura y máscara para limpiar la pegostosa humedad de su cuerpo, en lugar de seguir allí, tiesa, mirando con fingida indiferencia mientras Hatake Kakashi decidía la estrategia a seguir de acuerdo la situación y los recursos disponibles. En el peor de los escenarios él decidiría también quién o quiénes en el equipo tendrían que sacrificarse en nombre del bien mayor.

En nombre de la misión.

Todos sabían que Kakashi jamás dejaba atrás a ningún compañero de equipo… sólo a sus cadáveres.

-o-

Con cada vuelta y revuelta que daba, subiendo un nivel y bajando dos, Sakura se confundía y frustraba a partes iguales. Estaba cerca. ¡Muy cerca! Ella podía sentirlo en toda las fibras de su ser, aun si le parecía que no iba a llegar nunca, como si los corredores la mantuvieran dando vueltas en círculo con perversa alevosía. Por ello había decidido correr hacia adelante, derribando todo lo que encontraba a su paso si era necesario para mantenerse en curso lo más posible. O al menos eso esperaba.

A sus espaldas, Sai demoraba a sus perseguidores, mientras que al frente estallidos esporádicos se escuchaban cada vez más claros junto con voces de alerta y otros gritos que le confirmaban el camino. ¿Acaso Kakashi ya había encontrado a Naruto? ¿Estaban luchando por liberarlo? ¿Estarían bien los dos? ¿Cómo lograrían salir de allí con un ejercito completo cerrándoles el paso? Las preguntas eran un torrente continuo, encendido como combustible en su cabeza, mientras sus nudillos comenzaban a arderle bajo los guantes ansiando más contacto.

Un giro a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que había llegado al final del camino. Con otro, se percató de que Sai ya no la seguía. Estaba sola frente a una puerta dos veces más grande que ella, entreabierta como invitándola a comprobar lo que sus instintos ya sabían. Al otro lado estaba Naruto y sus compatriotas luchando por salvarle.

Con todo el sigilo que pudo conjurar de sus nervios, se movió despacio, conteniendo el aliento mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Al otro lado encontró una amplia habitación circular, con gruesas columnas delineando todo el perímetro y sobre las cuales descansaba la grada de un segundo piso, aparentemente desierto. Una serie de antorchas iluminaban el lugar malamente, generando sombras tan desconcertantes como las bizarras pinturas y relieves que decoraban todos los espacios, en un despliegue de ostentación y mal gusto.

Enseguida, Sakura notó dos cosas. Una, que la lucha que había anticipado, no era sólo desigual sino casi inhumana. Frente a ella un grupo de al menos veinte ninjas rodeaban a los ANBU, indistintos en la distancia, quienes con gran agilidad trataban de atravesar el boquete que habían hecho en la pared y de avanzar hacia su objetivo –lo cual parecía de momento, imposible. Tan pronto abatían un enemigo, dos más les salían al paso.

Lo segundo que notó fue a dicho objetivo al otro lado de la sala.

Tendido sobre una plataforma circular se encontraba Naruto. Abierto de brazos y piernas, estaba clavado al suelo por unas varas atravesando sus muñecas y tobillos. A su alrededor, una especie de sello circular hecho de caligrafía, con símbolos que la kunoichi nunca había visto en su vida se tejían como una espiral sin fin. No le tomó mucho el deducir su propósito. Un brillo rojizo emanaba del sello, pulsando como un corazón, drenando con cada latido el chakra del kyuubi. Lo que lo hacía posible también era evidente: el jinchuriki estaba además clavado por una larga lanza tallada con símbolos similares y que le atravesaba el obligo, debilitando sin duda el sello que contenía al nueve colas.

En la distancia, Sakura no podía distinguir si Naruto aún respiraba o no.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella retorciéndole las entrañas con una mezcla de rabia y aprensión. Apenas alcanzó a contenerse lo suficiente como para comprobar que nadie había notado aun su presencia, encogida detrás de una columna lejos de la conmoción. No había guardias o trampas que pudiera detectar alrededor de la plataforma. Por su mente cruzó la idea de esperar a Sai, pero la descartó enseguida. No había tiempo que perder. Si actuaba ahora, podría liberar a Naruto e iniciar el escape antes de que todo el ejército de Sonido les cayese encima.

Con un último vistazo a sus compatriotas, Sakura arrancó con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz en dirección a Naruto, corriendo por entre las columnas a los lados hasta llegar a la altura de la plataforma. Entonces se lanzó de un salto hacia él y tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, supo que había cometido un error. Apenas alcanzó a sentir a su enemigo sobre ella, supo con certeza que no tendría tiempo de esquivarle. Estaba fuera de balance, tratando de controlar el pánico al tiempo que buscar el ángulo ideal para minimizar el daño cuando algo –o mejor dicho alguien más la golpeo. El impacto la lanzó a un lado, cambiando la trayectoria de su cuerpo con violencia y sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. El aterrizaje contra una de las columnas fue amortiguado por el cuerpo que la sostenía desde atrás y que sin duda le había salvado la vida de algo que ni siquiera había alcanzado a distinguir con claridad.

Desorientada y algo aturdida por el golpe, la única constante a la que se aferraba su conciencia era al brazo que la sostenía por la cintura y la figura sólida apretada contra su espalda, aguantándola firmemente. No necesitaba volverse para adivinar quien era. El chakra de Kakashi prácticamente zumbaba con la energía eléctrica que le caracterizaba, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se levantarán.

Apenas y comenzaba a enfocar sus ojos correctamente cuando, con un destello plateado, la sombra del enemigo apareció de la nada de nuevo, esta vez embistiéndolos de frente a ambos. El copyninja la empujó a un lado sin ceremonia, lanzándose al ataque e igualando la velocidad del agresor de una forma que parecía imposible. Al primer contacto un chispazo eléctrico iluminó brevemente sus perfiles con el choque entre una Katana y el Tanto que esgrimía Kakashi, bañando a los contrincantes con una lluvia de luces y sombras. Intercambiaron un par de golpes más antes de retroceder de un salto hacia atrás, repeliéndose como polos iguales en un imán.

Sakura logró incorporarse entonces, kunai en mano, procesando finalmente lo que había ocurrido. Fijando la atención en el sorpresivo enemigo que casi la había destajado segundos antes, la revelación tardó más de la cuenta en hacer clic, pero cuando lo hizo, ella solo atinó a caer de rodillas de nuevo.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba delante de sus ojos, de pie sobre la plataforma, espada en mano y listo para cortar a cualquiera que intentase acercarse a Naruto.

'_¡No puede ser… Sasuke está muerto, muerto, muerto…!'_

Era absurdo, de seguro. Ella misma le vio morir, con la impotencia de no poder moverse, de no poder acercarse a auxiliarlo, mientras la mirada maníaca se petrificaba en su rostro vuelto al cielo con el rigor implacable de la muerte. Pero eran esos mismos ojos que flotaban en un contenedor en su oficina los que ahora la atravesaban con el odio de siempre helándole la sangre y despejando cualquier duda sobre su identidad.

No era un clon, ni parte de un elaborado genjutsu. Aquel era Sasuke, tan real como ella lo recordaba.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" el nombre se le quebró en los labios tanto como en el corazón.

"¡La última línea de defensa!"

La inesperada respuesta la hizo saltar en alerta.

"Pensé que sólo un Uchiha podía ser apropiado para tan ilustres visitas de Konoha".

Sakura despegó con dificultad los ojos del mentado Uchiha para volverse hacia la voz sobre su cabeza y entonces la pieza que faltaba para entender la aparición de su compañero encajó en el rompecabezas. En la galería, una figura semi-encapuchada se hizo visible y con su presencia, todas las hostilidades se detuvieron.

"¡Kabuto!"

El aludido levantó los brazos en respuesta, mostrándose con arrogancia. "Me conmueve saber que me recuerdan". Era fácil notar como su voz se tornaba peculiar cada vez que pronunciaba las eses y Sakura casi podía distinguir las escamas de Orochimaru devorando su piel aun con la leve luz de las antorchas.

"Yo nunca podría olvidarles, claro". En ese momento una multitud de shinobis se manifestó en todo el perímetro, llenando la galería superior en todas direcciones. Abajo, todas las salidas quedaron bloqueadas por otro tanto de enemigos. En respuesta, el escuadrón ANBU se reacomodó formando un semicírculo protector en torno a su comandante. En algún momento Sai y otro ANBU se habían incorporado a la lucha, colocándose a ambos lados de Sakura. Este le hizo una breve señal de asentimiento y ella supo enseguida que los planes que habían hecho seguían en pie. A la primera oportunidad ella iría a por Naruto.

"¡Bienvenidos a Sonido!" Kabuto continuó hablando con afectación, interpretando el papel de cordial anfitrión a la perfección. "Aunque temo decir que estoy algo decepcionado ¿Es esto lo mejor que puede hacer Konoha? Ni siquiera un escuadrón completo para rescatar al valioso Jinchurriki? Me esperaba algo mucho más dramático, digno de la ocasión…"

"Devuelve ahora al Kyuubi Jinchurriki o enfrenta las consecuencias de una guerra abierta con Konoha y el País de Fuego". El Comandante Lobo le cortó sin rodeos, con una voz que no era la suya, pero claro, él tampoco era Kakashi y Sakura se estremeció a su pesar con la idea.

"Querrás decir, con Konoha si sigue en pie después del ataque de hoy. Considerando que llevan ya varias horas de sitio, dudo mucho que quede gran cosa a estas alturas…"

"Konoha no va a caer".

Kabuto se rió abiertamente, la burla brillando en sus ojos anfibios. "Como siempre están demasiado confiados en su tan mentada voluntad de fuego, cuando en realidad se consumieron a sí mismos desde dentro. Ya no quedan ni las cenizas de lo que fueron".

"Si no lo entregas, tendremos que llevarlo a la fuerza".

"Eso quiero verlo" comentó, levantando los brazos en clara invitación a evaluar la increíble desventaja en la que estaban: atrapados y rodeados por completo por todo el considerable ejército de ninjas y samurais que Kabuto había conseguido amasar con los años. "En cualquier caso, Naruto vino hasta aquí por voluntad propia, aceptando la invitación hecha por nuestro querido Sasuke aquí presente, así que no pueden reprocharme nada".

Sakura no pudo contenerse más y dio un par de pasos al frente, sus puños apretados haciendo crujir el cuero de sus guantes. "¡Cómo te atreves a usarle de este modo, a ultrajar su alma con un jutsu tan degenerado como ese!" Estaba más que segura que el zombi frente a ella no podía ser sino producto del infame jutsu de resurrección impura de Orochimaru.

Kabuto dio un paso al frente, inclinándose sobre la baranda como para verla mejor. "Los escrúpulos no tienen lugar en el mundo ninja y mucho menos en el ANBU, me parece recordar..." entonces la examinó con enervante detenimiento, el uniforme incapaz de ocultar ahora lo que se hizo más que evidente por la vehemencia de su reacción. "Debo reconocer que no pensé que Tsunade enviaría a su preciada aprendiz en persona hasta el matadero".

"Y yo no pensé que los rumores sobre ti fuesen ciertos", contestó al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara y deshacía el henge, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular el asco que arrugaba su semblante. "Ya no eres humano". Ahora podía verle mucho mejor, el rostro deformado como una serpiente de rasgos exagerados. Sólo los anteojos y la sonrisa irritante parecían quedar del viejo Kabuto que habían conocido cuando aun eran unos niños presentando los exámenes Chunin.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo represento el futuro mientras ustedes son el pasado que está por desaparecer". Una señal de su mano y algunos de los ninjas rodeándoles comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos. Sólo entonces Sakura reparó verdaderamente en ellos y se percató que todos tenían una marca en la frente; un tatuaje con el símbolo de Naga –las serpientes en un nudo infinito– y que parecían pulsar a ritmo con el sello sobre el que descansaba Naruto.

"Aquí lo tienen, el futuro del mundo ninja. ¡El soldado perfecto!"

No hacían falta explicaciones para entender lo que estaban viendo. Shinobis genéticamente cultivados, modificados y cruzados con quien sabe que jutsu para hacerlos más fuertes. Muchos de ellos se parecían entre sí, como si fuesen parte de la misma familia. El recuerdo del sello de Sasuke le vino a la mente con la desagradable certeza de que los experimentos de Orochimaru sólo se volvieron más macabros luego de su muerte.

Todo lo que habían enfrentado hasta ahora no era más que el ninja promedio. Kabuto les había estado reservando el plato fuerte para el final.

Sakura sintió más que vio la señal casi imperceptible que lanzó el Comandante Lobo. A su lado, ANBU-Alce saltó con increíble agilidad hacia atrás, multiplicando su ya increíble tamaño en el aire y aterrizando sobre un grupo de desprevenidos shinobis. Pero el jutsu por el que era tan conocido el Clan Akimichi no se detuvo allí. Su tamaño seguía aumentando a una velocidad increíble, llenando el amplio espacio con rapidez y lanzando a todos los presentes en completo caos tan pronto el techo comenzó a agrietarse contra su cabeza. Sus manotazos certeros dieron cuenta de las galerías y el lugar se volvió una lluvia de escombros que había que esquivar tanto como a los enemigos que saltaban por doquier.

Tan pronto comenzó el frenesí de la lucha, la kunoichi no se lo pensó dos veces. Salió disparada hacia Naruto, mientras sus compatriotas cerraban la formación en torno a ellos, manteniendo ocupado a Sasuke y a los extraños clones que seguían avanzando como animados por las carcajadas de Kabuto, quien parecía genuinamente divertido con la situación.

Con un tremendo crujido trozos de techo comenzaron a desprenderse sobre ambos y Sakura trató como pudo de proteger el cuerpo de Naruto al tiempo que intentaba comprender como liberarlo sin hacerle daño. Desactivar el sello apropiadamente podía tomarle mucho más tiempo del que tenía, pero si intentaba romperlo a la fuerza lo ponía en riesgo de sufrir consecuencias impredecibles. Quién podía decir que tipo de protección se activaría al romper el jutsu y si Naruto sobreviviría a ello.

Entonces, mientras se debatía respecto a la mejor manera de proceder, con el rabillo del ojo vio pasar la figura de un ANBU haciendo sellos a toda velocidad.

"¡Kokuangyou no Jutsu!"

Lo último que vio Sakura antes de que la ilusión les cubriera a todos por completo fue a Kakashi siendo rebanado en dos por la katana de Sasuke.

En la total oscuridad que invocaba el jutsu, sólo le restaba confiar en que lo que había visto era un clon y no al verdadero, morir.

-o-

Estaba demasiado viejo para esto, pensó mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, en cuclillas descansando su peso contra el muro. Del otro lado sus compatriotas luchaban fieramente, tratando de abatir a los ninjas invasores que se colaban desde varios puntos donde las defensas habían sido vulneradas. Ya estaba muy cerca del lugar por donde saldría de Konoha, pero a medida que avanzaba, tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse oculto, más y más combatientes le salían al paso, obligándolo a desviarse y dar rodeos, o a esperar oculto como ahora, a que la conmoción pasase antes de seguir adelante.

Él nunca había sido un ninja de acción, de ofensiva, pero estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades, aun cuando los años y la inactividad habían mermado sus capacidades. Ahora era un shinobi de oficina, de maquina de café y salida a las cinco. Y francamente lo prefería así, a pesar de que sus contemporáneos seguían entrenando regularmente y manteniéndose en excelente forma. Pero al menos le reconfortaba que, en caso de necesidad, las viejas lecciones sobre ocultamiento y desaparición estuvieran tan profundamente arraigadas a su psique que sus desgastados músculos y articulaciones respondían más por instinto que por voluntad propia.

Aprovechando el movimiento de los contendientes hacia los techos, se escabulló por un callejón adyacente sin ser visto. Iba muy retrasado respecto a la hora pautada para la entrega, y ya no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Podía ver el muro de la ciudad a un par de cuadras de distancia. Estaba muy cerca de lograrlo. ¡La salvación de todos dependía de ello!

Saltando de una sombra a otra con sigilo, apuró el paso, apretando entre sus manos el contenedor donde transportaba a la muerte misma. La perdición de tantos en la ambición desmedida de unos pocos. Con ello sentía que la propia parca le seguía de cerca, esperando pacientemente a que él también se desplomase víctima de la maldición que ahora le quemaba las manos tanto como la consciencia.

La traición era la única forma de hacer lo correcto, estaba convencido de ello, pero no por eso la carga de lo que estaba por hacer resultaba más sencilla de sobrellevar.

La destrucción del mundo ninja, el fin de Konoha y de las demás aldeas ocultas.

Una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

-o-

NDA: Hay links en mi profile a varios one-shots que he publicado para los que les interese el narusasu y el itasasu. Debo muchos comentarios, gracias a todos por la paciencia!


	15. Rompecabezas III

**c15/ Rompecabezas – III**

Sakura deslizaba unas manos temblorosas y sudadas sobre la piel fría e inerte de su compañero y mejor amigo. Con movimientos frenéticos intentaba comprender lo que sus ojos no veían; un pulso de chakra por aquí, un nudo de sellos por allá, y poco a poco iba aplicando su energía, aflojando un tanto las ataduras, tratando de desdoblar una técnica que la superaba por completo.

Podía sentir la batalla como algo vivo, envolviéndola y pulsando a su alrededor; el sonido de los kunai volando, de gritos desgarrados en voces desconocidas, eran la voz; el olor a sangre y la intención asesina, densas en el aire, le daban forma; el miedo que sentía cuando a ciegas tanteaba el cuerpo de Naruto y escuchaba los gritos de Sai apurándola, eran su poder.

'_¡Rápido Sakura, tú puedes hacer esto, coño… enfócate!'_

La naturaleza y complejidad del sello con el que Kabuto le retenía escapaba a su experticia, pero la kunoichi estaba lejos de ser derrotada por ello. Examinando con cuidado la herida en el vientre de Naruto, comenzó a enviar descargas de chakra; su esperanza era generar una especie de cortocircuito con la propio Chi del nueve colas que detuviese el flujo de energía por al menos un segundo. Un segundo era todo lo que necesitaba para liberarle.

Tragó por reflejo la inexistente saliva de una boca seca, con el gusto a sal y sangre densos en su lengua. El dolor de sus sienes se incrementaba con la urgencia que la apretaba contra el suelo con un peso casi físico. Farfullando maldiciones terminó otra secuencia de sellos con sus manos.

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Ya lo sé, Sai!"

¡Maldita sea si lo sabía! _'Rápido, es ahora o nunca, Sakura'._

La descarga de chakra en el punto y secuencia precisos salió de sus dedos más por instinto que por certeza. De inmediato el enorme sello que se retorcía alrededor de Naruto se encendió con un resplandor rojizo que apartó momentáneamente las sombras, encegueciendo a todos. Con ojos llorosos por el cambio repentino de luz, Sakura agarró por ambos brazos a Naruto y lo arrancó literalmente del suelo.

Mucho dolor. Miedo. Un grito desgarrador le heló la sangre.

Sakura no sabía si el grito era suyo o no…

Cuando recuperó el sentido, un cielo cargado de nubes fue lo que recibió a la kunoichi junto con las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro. _'¿Qué pasó…?'_ Alguien la zarandeaba de un brazo mientras ella luchaba por entender lo que pasaba.

"…tienes que revivirlo. ¡Oi, kunoichi!"

Sus ojos finalmente procesaron la máscara de un cuervo flotando frente a ella. Detrás se ocultaba el responsable del moretón que sin duda iba a quedar en su brazo con el maltrato. Entonces el resto de su cuerpo hizo clic junto con su mente. El peso muerto y la humedad de la sangre empapando su ropa. Naruto estaba sobre ella, inconsciente y sangrando profusamente.

"¡Mierda!", exclamó al tiempo que se incorporaba, rodando el cuerpo de su compañero a un lado e iniciando por reflejo el diagnóstico y la atención necesaria para estabilizarlo.

"Tienes que despertarlo enseguida, sus heridas pueden esperar".

"¿Qué-qué…?" la kunoichi volteó como un rayo hacia el ANBU.

"¿Eres estúpida o sorda?" replicó sin humor. "Lo necesitamos para salir de aquí, kunoichi, ¡y rápido!"

Entonces Sakura vio más allá del ANBU frente a ella y descubrió con horror lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Heridos y maltrechos, los shinobis de Konoha habían logrado salir de un edificio a medio destruir y retrocedían hacia ellos, seguidos de una verdadera muralla sin fin de los clones-ninjas enemigos.

Sakura volvió la atención a su paciente. Con una mano en el pecho desnudo comenzó a aplicar chakra para estimular su sistema nervioso y con la otra aplicaba el método natural y más tradicional del planeta.

"¡Naruto!" le gritaba entre una y otra cachetada. "¡Maldición despierta YA, Naruto!"

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Por un segundo deseó estar otra vez envuelta en la oscuridad del jutsu para no tener que ver a la muerte acercándose inexorable por el rabillo del ojo. El ANBU-Cuervo, parado a su lado, defendiéndola, bien podía estar atacándola con el aura tan siniestra que emitía, un olor a decaimiento y viseras flotaba a su alrededor haciendo del respirar todo un trabajo adicional para ella.

"—sukee... Sa…".

La voz salió como un suave murmullo medio quebrado, pero eso fue suficiente para que Sakura se abalanzase sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, las lágrimas a punto de caer. "¡Naruto, oh Naruto!" Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, se perdió por un momento en la euforia de ver la claridad azul de sus ojos cansados y la media sonrisa desconcertada. ¡Eso era suficiente para devolverle el alma al cuerpo!

Ayudándolo a incorporarse, Sakura comenzó a atacar con chakra curativo las heridas abiertas y detener las hemorragias, lo demás tendría que esperar. "¡Haz que invoque a Gamabunta, rápido!" le ordenó Cuervo tan pronto lo vio despierto. Y Sakura estaba a punto de repetir la orden cuando notó por primera vez la expresión de absoluta concentración en el rostro desmejorado de Naruto.

Sakura siguió la dirección de su mirada y deseo enseguida no haberlo hecho.

Sasuke le estaba mirando de vuelta con la misma intensidad, mientras su cuerpo medio destruido se regeneraba a toda velocidad gracias al poder del Edo-tensei. Frente a él, ANBU-Lobo apenas y se tenía en pie, respirando trabajosamente y medio doblado por el dolor.

Sakura no sabía si el tiempo iba en círculos o si acaso habían retrocedido sin saberlo varios años en un parpadeo. El Team 7 estaba junto de nuevo y todo seguía como lo habían dejado: a punto de quebrarse irremediablemente.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, los sonidos de la tormenta ahogando por momentos los de la batalla. Sakura sintió como los músculos de Naruto se tensaban progresivamente bajos sus manos. No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del Jinchuriki mientras contemplaba a su compañero muerto vuelto al mundo de los vivos, pero no podía ser nada bueno si su silencio, tan atípico, era un indicio. Tenía que hacer algo o todos irían directo al desastre, de nuevo.

Pero la decisión quedó fuera de sus manos. Como respondiendo a una llamada silenciosa, todos los ataques cesaron por parte del bando enemigo. De inmediato los ANBU se arrastraron como pudieron hasta cerrar filas frente a ellos y Sakura suspiró aliviada por ver que estaban todos, más o menos, completos.

"¡Bravo!" el solitario aplauso de un par de manos daba cuenta de la burla tanto como su tono de voz. "¡Les felicito! Sin duda su valentía hace honor a su aldea".

Frente a ellos la multitud sin fin de clones se apartó para dejar pasar a un sonriente Kabuto.

Sakura quería coserle la maldita sonrisa a puñetazos.

"¡TÚ!" la repentina acusación vociferada la sobresaltó. "¿Qué le están haciendo ahora a Sasuke? Déjalo ir, maldito…"

Naruto se puso de pie a pesar de los intentos de Sakura por detenerlo.

"Oh, ya estás despierto Naruto-kun. Me alegra que puedas participar de nuestro pequeño reencuentro".

Naruto vibraba en el sitio con una rabia malamente contenida, los patrones de su chakra todavía desordenados por el jutsu al que había estado atado tanto tiempo. "¡Sasuke!" llamó dando un paso al frente, eligiendo ignorar a Kabuto por completo. "¿Por qué estás con este cretino? Aún puedes volver con nosotros, si tú quieres…".

"¡No, Naruto, no…!" Sakura se interpuso frente a él, impidiéndole avanzar con ambas manos plantadas con firmeza sobre sus hombros. "Sasuke está muerto, Naruto. Lo que ves es sólo un jutsu, él no es real… él no está…".

La voz se le quebró ante la expresión de su compañero. En verdad era ver la historia repetirse con morbosa exactitud: Naruto despertando mal herido, desconcertado, sólo para recibir de ella las noticias más terribles de su vida. Ver de nuevo el rostro cayéndosele poco a poco entre la incredulidad y la desesperación era más de lo que Sakura podía soportar sin quebrarse.

Pero esta vez, ojos azules centellearon a rojo enseguida, volviéndose directo hacia el culpable.

"¡Ahh, no me mires así, Naruto-kun! Era lógico que para animarte a venir usara lo único que te haría ir hasta los confines mismos del infierno por salvarle".

"¡Eres un maldito!"

"Tal vez, pero no soy peor que tu amada Konoha. Ellos también están usando a Sasuke ahora mismo para su beneficio" la sonrisa le estiró el rostro hasta deformarlo en una mueca inhumana. "Así que no somos tan diferentes".

"¡Cállate de una vez!" chilló la kunoichi, el corazón latiéndole en la boca. "¡No sabes de lo que hablas!"

¡No podía saberlo! De ninguna manera podía saberlo… _¿Cierto?_

"¡Oh! Estoy tocando un nervio expuesto, tal parece".

"¡Es suficiente!" ANBU-Lobo intervino por fin, tratando de calmar los ánimos con autoridad y mucha mala sangre, plantándose entre el rubio y el médico. Lamentablemente, Naruto ya estaba más allá de todo alcance.

"¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? ¡EXPLÍCATE, KABUTO!"

Sakura tuvo que dar dos pasos hacia atrás, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la intensidad del chakra fuera de control de Naruto. En ese momento le pareció que la lluvia caía con más fuerza sobre ella, como tratando de sofocarla. Nada podía detener el desastre ahora.

"¿Qué nadie te lo dijo?" se burló. "Cómo le arrancaron los ojos a tu querido Sasuke-kun; cómo los conservan en un contenedor con la esperanza de crear otro copyninja".

Kabuto se relamió los labios con una larga lengua bífida, tratando de saborear en el aire el horror y la incredulidad que exudaba Naruto.

"Eso… eso no es cierto…" contestó sin convicción.

"¿A no? Seguro tu compañera puede confirmártelo" la señaló con malicia, "siendo la aprendiz de la Hokage debe saberlo".

Enseguida Naruto se volteó hacia ella, buscando desesperado la verdad en sus ojos y la kunoichi se encogió visiblemente como si la hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza. "¿Sakura-chan…?" su voz se desinfló, apenas un murmullo.

Con la vergüenza tiñéndole el rostro, la kunoichi le rehuyó la mirada sin decir palabra. Tampoco hacía falta, su silencio era confirmación suficiente. Lo que más había temido estaba pasando y ella no era más que una miserable cobarde, incapaz siquiera de enfrentarse a la expresión de traición y reproche que de seguro se quedaría petrificada en el rostro de su mejor amigo, cada vez que tuviera la desdicha de verla.

"¡El momento de charlar se acabó!" la voz de Lobo le llegó como de otro planeta, sobresaltándola fuera de su miseria.

Plantándose frente a Naruto, el Comandante ANBU le tomó de un brazo y por un momento pareció que ambos se comunicaban sin decir palabra, la lucha de voluntades clara en sus miradas. "¡Nos vamos de aquí, ahora!" ordenó. Entonces los ojos tras la máscara se volvieron hacia ella y la kunoichi se encogió aún más bajo su repentino escrutinio, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca con toda la situación en la que había puesto a sus dos compañeros.

"Seguro, seguro, ¿por qué no? ¡Claro que pueden marcharse!" concedió Kabuto con una risa maliciosa.

Con un movimiento exagerado de su muñeca, ordenó a Sasuke retroceder hacia él, como si eso fuese un grandioso gesto de buena voluntad. Mientras los ANBU cerraron filas en torno a su líder. Alce y Gato preparando algún ataque especial a juzgar por los gestos sutiles que intercambiaron.

Entonces todos vieron con verdadero horror como el otrora orgulloso Uchiha se arrodillaba frente a Kabuto, como un perro faldero buscando la aprobación de su amo. El trastornado médico le puso una mano benigna sobre la cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado, sus dedos enredándose en la rebelde melena oscura. Había algo realmente macabro oculto tras aquel gesto y Sakura sintió ganas de vomitar enseguida, tratando de no contemplar las posibilidades.

"Pueden llevarse a Naruto con ustedes" dijo mientras continuaba la caricia, tomando nota de las expresiones de cada uno de ellos con evidente placer. "Hay otras fuentes de energía disponibles y menos problemáticas, ya no le necesito".

Nadie se movió por varios segundos. Los músculos tensos más allá de lo posible con la desconfianza. De ninguna forma Kabuto pensaba dejarles salir de allí con vida. ¿Cuál era su juego entonces?

"Ah, veo que dudan de mi buena fe" prosiguió divertido. "La verdad es que yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato en esta guerra: Quitar de en medio al kyuubi, a cambio de los ojos Sharingan de Sasuke-kun".

"¡Tú nunca tendrás el Sharingan!" Naruto escupió con rabia, su ira renovada ante la humillación de su mejor amigo. ¿Eran esas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos? A Sakura se le rompió el corazón de sólo verlo.

"¿Estás seguro, Naruto-kun? Porque en este mismo momento están en camino a mis manos".

Sakura aspiró con fuerza entre dientes apretados. "¡Estás mintiendo!"

"¿Lo estoy?" dijo ladeando el rostro con fingida inocencia. "¿Entonces dime como sabía de los experimentos de Konoha sobre el Sharingan?" El médico soltó por fin los cabellos de Sasuke para avanzar unos pocos pasos hacia ellos con estudiada lentitud. "¿Cómo sabía yo que ustedes vendrían?"

Esa era la pregunta que ella y Sai se venían haciendo desde que habían llegado, y todo indicaba que habían acertado la respuesta. ¡Traición!

"¿Entonces dime por qué nos dejaste llegar hasta aquí en lugar de despacharnos en la entrada" inquirió sólo por la costumbre de no darse por vencida nunca. "¿Qué ganas con este enfrentamiento?"

"La respuesta a eso es muy sencilla, Haruno Sakura". Kabuto terminó de apartar la capucha de su cabeza descubriendo por completo su rostro deforme; las marcas de Orochimaru brillando con claridad en torno a sus ojos.

"La verdad es que no tengo deseos de conformarme con tener sólo dos… ¡Cuando puedo tener tres!"

Las palabras apenas habían dejado sus labios cuando la boca se le abrió de manera grotesca y una enorme serpiente salió disparada en dirección a Lobo.

"¡Kakashi!" Sakura gritó, llevando su puño cargado de chakra al suelo por instinto y con una rapidez que le sorprendió a ella misma tanto como a Naruto la revelación que vino con el nombre de su sensei. Un breve temblor les sacudió a todos antes de que su jutsu se activara y comenzaran a brotar de la tierra afiladas estalagmitas de al menos dos metros de alto, algunas acertando en el cuerpo del desproporcionado anfibio y otras atravesando una buena cantidad de clones.

'_¡Estaba tras el Sharingan de Kakashi!'_ pensó la kunoichi con desesperación. Todo había resultado ser una elaborada trampa y Naruto era pieza y señuelo en el juego. Las implicaciones de esta revelación terminaban de confirmar todas las sospechas que tenían respecto a los alcances de la traición en la aldea. Si habían revelado la identidad de Lobo, sólo podía tratarse de alguien en el mismo Consejo de Konoha.

Admirando el caos que había creado, Sakura se puso de pie a tiempo para ver la expresión de sorpresa de Naruto ante la identidad de Lobo desaparecer rápidamente con una nueva ola de de clones al ataque, que les separó enseguida. Frente a ellos, el ANBU-Alce se alzaba de nuevo varios metros sobre el campo de batalla sus enormes manos barriendo todo a su alrededor.

"Naruto, invoca a Gamabunta ¡AHORA!" una explosión ahogó su grito y la kunoichi dejó salir una sarta de maldiciones. _'¿Me habrá oído?'_ pensó mientras abatía a tres clones con una serie de kunais explosivos.

Como si la situación no fuese precaria, todo se fue al infierno cuando más serpientes comenzaron a salir del cuerpo mutilado de la anterior, igual de grandes y aterradoras. De repente Sai estaba frente a ella, empujándola hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos y lo peor de las bestias que ahora se deslizaban por todas partes, sin duda buscando a su presa principal. La kunoichi trató inútilmente de ubicar a Kakashi en medio de la conmoción pero defenderse requería de toda su atención. Lo que sí alcanzó a ver fue a Sasuke, quien había entrado en acción de nuevo y –para su completo horror– estaba luchando con Naruto.

'_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!'_ Una ola de calor la golpeó, cortando sus lamentaciones. Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver la enorme explosión de un Katon, junto con un montón de cuerpos volando en todas direcciones con la onda expansiva. Sai y ella continuaron luchando espalda con espalda, dando traspiés en el barrial que la intensa lluvia estaba causando, la desesperación por sobrevivir lo único que alimentaba ya sus músculos agotados y sus sistemas vacíos de chakra.

¿Acaso iban a morir todos allí? ¡De ninguna manera! Tenían que volver a como de lugar. ¡Konoha necesitaba de Naruto!

Justo cuando las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle, sus extremidades casi paralizadas por el esfuerzo, el suelo se estremeció de nuevo y el sonido característico de una invocación cortó el aire.

"¡Cinco segundos para ser llamados de vuelta!" Bramó Gamabunta, que había aparecido lejos de toda la conmoción en las faldas del valle a sus espaldas. Estaba echando humo y su cuerpo semejaba un alfiletero, lleno de flechas y kunais, evidencias claras de la batalla de la que había sido arrancado. Un colorido Gamakishi se agitaba furioso sobre su cabeza. "¡Ya era hora, grandísimo tonto!"

"¡Oi, a quién le dices tonto, tonto!" la respuesta ofendida de Naruto se escuchó a pesar de la distancia. Con ello el corazón de Sakura se llenó de una felicidad que ya pensaba perdida para siempre, la esperanza renovando las fuerzas de su cuerpo. _'Naruto sigue siendo Naruto, a pesar de todo'._

"¡Cuatro!"

Sai la empujó enseguida hacia el masivo sapo, siguiéndola de cerca. Tenían que llegar hasta la invocación en tiempo record si no querían quedarse de por vida como las nuevas ratas de laboratorio de Kabuto.

"¡Tres!"

Mientras saltaba, esquivando enemigos, Sakura miraba sobre su hombro, tratando de encontrar a sus compatriotas en la multitud. Pero tenía la vista nublada por el sudor y por una lluvia que no paraba de caer.

"¡Dos!"

Un último esfuerzo y ambos colapsaron contra el cuerpo pegajoso de Gamabunta. Cuervo estaba pegado unos metros por encima de ellos, sus manos haciendo los sellos de un jutsu de protección. Sai comenzó a hacer lo mismo a su lado. Naruto ya estaba sobre la cabeza de su invocación, lanzando rasengans como si fuesen caramelos. Sakura no podía ver a nadie más.

"¡Uno!"

'_¿Kakashi?'_

El mundo se comprimió en un vacío sin forma, sin aire, sin luz.

Aplastada en un espacio demasiado pequeño para su cuerpo, la kunoichi luchó por mantener el aire en sus pulmones y calmar el pánico que amenazaba con hacerle perder el conocimiento. La sensación duró por varios segundos, largos, insoportables, hasta que el jutsu de invocación terminó y todos cayeron al suelo, jadeando como si respirasen por primera vez en sus vidas.

Lo primero que Sakura notó fue que la omnipresente lluvia les había seguido, acompañada por el sonido familiar de la batalla que habían dejado. Sólo que ahora se encontraban en otra completamente distinta. Levantó la vista y enfocó con dificultad un par de siluetas familiares. Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban varios metros más adelante, Jiraiya un poco más allá, muy cerca de Yamato con un grupo del ANBU. Todos se encontraban ocupados en mantener a raya a los enemigos en esa área. La kunoichi se estremeció. Los ninja de Roca habían invadido en Konoha dejando un rastro visible de destrucción desde el punto de entrada hasta casi el centro mismo de la aldea, donde ellos estaban ahora.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura?" la kunoichi se volvió algo aturdida hacia la voz. Era Sai, en cuclillas a su lado, mirándola con la preocupación extrañamente clara en sus ojos tras la máscara. Ella apenas atinó a asentir por respuesta sin mucha convicción. Dudaba mucho que _"bien"_ se aplicase a su persona en los largos meses por venir.

Entonces recordó su preocupación antes del salto y se volvió por completo hacia su compañero, agarrándolo de la armadura: "¿Kakashi?" inquirió casi sin voz.

Sai puso una mano sobre su hombro y señaló hacia arriba, a sus espaldas. La kunoichi sintió de inmediato un profundo alivio al ver la siempre intimidante silueta de Lobo sobre la cabeza de Gamabunta. A su lado, Naruto gesticulaba con vehemencia a pesar de sus heridas, al parecer discutiendo acaloradamente con un ANBU muy poco dispuesto a tolerar sus rabietas, si la mano que le asió de un brazo y le zarandeó, era un indicio.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío rodar por todo su cuerpo que poco tenía que ver con estar calada hasta los huesos. Esto no se veía nada bien…

Sin embargo, antes de poder decidir si intervenir o no, Kakashi le soltó, volviendo su atención hacia ellos y sus subordinados en el suelo frente a la invocación.

"¡Naruto, Sai y Towa, repórtense con la Hokage enseguida!" gritó, haciéndose oír de algún modo.

Los tres asintieron y sin intercambiar palabra se pusieron en marcha. Kakashi se dejó caer al suelo frente a ellos tan pronto la enorme invocación comenzó a avanzar de regreso a la batalla. El verle con vida y, aparentemente entero, le dio pausa, y por un momento Sakura se encontró sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

"¿Yuki?"

"No me cabe duda, Comandante. Se trata del grupo de Sonido que interceptamos ayer. Era esto a lo que se referían con transportar algo de valor".

"El Sharingan", completó Tori.

Lobo asintió. "Seguramente ya fue sustraído, pero con la entrega demorada indefinidamente aún tenemos oportunidad de atrapar a los responsables".

"Pero no sabemos dónde está el punto de entrega, Comandante".

"El contenedor tiene un sello de emergencia para el rastreo". Sakura salió de su letargo y se vio repentinamente el centro de la atención no deseada del grupo ANBU. A pesar de eso continuó, la urgencia de la situación por encima de cualquier escrúpulo. "Sólo el personal de Henka lo conoce. Aún si lograron robar el Sharingan, no tienen forma de saber sobre esto".

"Eso podría decirse de mucho de lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿no te parece, cariño?"

"Esto es diferente", explicó mientras se ponía de pie, no sin dificultad. "El mecanismo de seguridad que se aplica en cada investigación es siempre distinto y es asignado por cada equipo; ni siquiera la Hokage conoce de qué se trata. Es parte de nuestro protocolo de trabajo en el departamento. Con tantos materiales peligrosos no se puede ser demasiado cuidadosos".

"¡Oh! ¿Sabe la Hokage que juegan a sus espaldas?" se burló.

"Ella misma fue la que estableció este protocolo".

"¡Bien por ella! Porque en todo lo demás, su seguridad apesta…"

Sakura se sonó los nudillos por reflejo. Ya tenía ganas de comenzar a desplumar el cuervo para un asado.

"¡Actívalo!" ordenó Lobo interrumpiendo la riña verbal. "Si ya los han robado como suponemos hay que rastrearlos enseguida".

La kunoichi tragó grueso, tratando de controlar la incomodidad que la golpeó de repente al verle, oírle y no poder reconocerle. "Necesito pergamino… y tinta".

Enseguida Cuervo le puso lo que pidió bajo las narices pero Sakura estaba demasiado acelerada para preocuparse más por su grosería. Este tipo de verdad le daba escalofríos, y si a ello sumaba el tener a Kakashi tan cerca, la situación no ayudaba en nada a sus maltrechos nervios.

Buscando un lugar seco bajo la cornisa de un edificio cercano, la kunoichi se dio a la tarea de recrear el sello que completaba el jutsu de rastreo, gemelo con el que estaba en el contenedor. Una vez activado por la marca de su sangre, ambos vibrarían en la misma frecuencia, uno enviando leve pulsaciones de chakra al otro, revelando su ubicación. Solo ninjas con sensibilidad excepcionales podrían detectar su activación, así que era un modo bastante seguro para espionaje y seguimiento.

Completando los sellos de activación con sus manos la kunoichi plantó la palma sobre el círculo en mitad del pergamino.

"¡Tegakari no jutsu!"

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Cuervo con impaciencia.

Sakura repitió la secuencia de sellos, su rostro palideciendo ante los resultados.

"Nada. No… no recibo nada…"

"¿Eso qué significa?"

Sakura se quedó muda ante la pregunta del ANBU-Gato. Tal vez estaba haciendo algo mal… ella no era experta en sellos de este tipo y era su primera vez activándolo. Quizás debió estudiar más al respecto cuando Henka se decidió por este método.

"Es posible que aún no hayan sido robados". El comandante Lobo se acercó unos pasos para inspeccionar el pergamino. "Si mal no recuerdo este tipo de jutsu de rastreo no se activa en distancias cortas".

"Tal vez el equipo que interceptamos estaba involucrado en sustraerlos también" aportó Yuki.

"No es probable, pero hay que empezar en algún lado", asintió Lobo. "¿Dónde los tienen guardados?"

"En el hospital".

Sin necesidad de más instrucciones, el grupo salió disparado siguiendo a Sakura, quien apretaba el pergamino contra su pecho mientras corría a toda velocidad con fuerzas que no tenía. La kunoichi sólo podía implorar a todos los dioses que conocía, que el contenedor estuviese allí.

-o-

Estaba exhausto.

Física y anímicamente.

Sin embargo su misión estaba lejos de terminar. La aldea se encontraba todavía bajo el ataque de Roca y aun cuando un Naruto mal herido y traumatizado era mejor que ninguno, sólo su presencia no era un remedio mágico para acabar con la amenaza. Pero el copyninja, de momento, tenía cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse.

Mientras se deslizaban con rapidez por las calles de una aldea a ratos desierta, a ratos destruida, Kakashi, tras su máscara de Lobo, trataba de no pensar más allá de la necesidad inmediata de su deber. Pero era difícil cuando tantas cosas habían pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Cuando tantas cosas habían salido mal.

Era probablemente psicológico, pero desde que Kabuto se lanzó hacia él como una serpiente, empeñado en arrancarle a Obito, el dolor punzante de su ojo sharingan lo estaba volviendo loco. Tanto o más que la kunoichi que saltaba en ese momento entre dos edificios, liderando el camino al hospital.

Lo último que hubiera esperado de ella es que se atreviese a seguirles, a desobedecer ordenes, a ponerse en riesgo de ese modo, y sin embargo en parte se alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho. A pesar de lo duro que fue tener una funesta reunión sorpresa del Team 7, sin la ayuda de ella y de Sai la misión hubiese estado en grave peligro de fracasar.

Tenía que reconocer que la determinación de Sakura iba más allá de lo que él creía posible, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Tal vez en verdad no le conocía tanto como pretendía?

Los cuatro shinobis descendieron frente a la entrada lateral del hospital, secundaria pero no por ello menos frenética con la actividad producto de la batalla en progreso. Esquivando la multitud de enfermeras y voluntarios movilizando y atendiendo heridos, se abrieron paso hasta las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos hasta llegar al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo.

Corriendo por una serie de pasillos y atravesando varias puertas dieron con una oficina ordinaria, llena de papeles y pergaminos, y con varias estaciones de trabajo en diferentes estadios de desorden. Sakura se movió enseguida hacia el fondo, y con agilidad removió un panel oculto de la pared, tras el cual había una pequeña habitación, no mayor que dos por dos metros, frente a la que todos se apiñaron con curiosidad. En ella una serie de compartimientos de distintas dimensiones cubrían las paredes de techo a piso. Todos se encontraban resguardados por intrincados sellos de seguridad.

Todos, menos uno.

"¡Maldición!" Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza en clara frustración ante el compartimiento vacío.

"Que supieran dónde encontrarlos ya no debe sorprendernos". Gato se encogió de hombros traicionando una indiferencia que no sentía.

Sakura no contestó, concentrada en repetir los sellos de activación sobre el pergamino, la desesperación ganándole el ánimo a juzgar por el temblor en sus manos.

"¿No funciona? Parece que a alguien de tu equipo se le ha soltado la len-gua" canturreó Cuervo como si la situación tuviese algo de divertida.

"¡Ninguno del equipo entregaría el Sharingan!"

"¿Estás segura?" inquirió, inclinándose hacia ella.

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar pero se quedó paralizada en el gesto, lo cual hubiese sido algo cómico sino fuese por la expresión de horror que le cruzó el rostro.

"Yo… yo sé quién lo hizo", dijo casi para sí misma antes de ponerse de pie y volverse hacia Lobo, un brillo determinado en sus ojos. "¡Pakkun!" exclamó antes de salir disparada hacia la oficina contigua.

"¿Pakkun lo hizo?" preguntó Cuervo haciéndose el gracioso y Gato le volteó los ojos tras la máscara. "¡Eres un idiota!"

"Y tú estás demasiado tensa, Yuki, cariño. Tal vez te interese algo de _ejercicio vigoroso_ después de la misión".

"Prefiero arrancarme las uñas con un kunai".

"¡Lo ves, sabía que eras mi tipo!" contestó con un guiño.

"¡Ughh!"

En otras circunstancias el bravuconeo normal de sus subordinados le entretenía, pero ahora sólo conseguía intensificar el dolor en su ojo, sumándose al fastidio que sentía con toda la situación. Por fortuna Sakura regresó en ese momento y le ahorró el trabajo de hacerles callar.

Inclinándose con resignación en medio de la oficina, llevó su mano al suelo y realizó la invocación sin decir palabra.

El pequeño perro apareció en una explosión de humo. Su cara desinteresada de siempre se arrugó con fastidio tan pronto vio a la kunoichi de pie frente a él.

"¡No tú de nuevo!" protestó enseguida. "Oi, Kakashi que no pue-".

Tan pronto le vio, el pequeño perro dio un brinco hacia atrás, encogiéndose sobre sus patas traseras, entre sorprendido y atemorizado. Kakashi jamás invocaba a Pakkun cuando estaba de misión en ANBU y con una buena razón. Su nariz bien podía ser la mejor de todo su niken, pero el más fiel de sus perros no podía tolerar su aura cuando se trasformaba en el anónimo operario de las fuerzas especiales. No le culpaba por ello, la verdad, considerando que ni él se soportaba ya a sí mismo en el mejor de sus días.

Mientras, Sakura se había quedado boquiabierta mirando de uno a otro por un par de segundos, sorprendida por la reacción atípica de la invocación. Pero se recuperó de inmediato, poniendo con torpeza un desgastado diario bajo la nariz del rastreador.

"No hay tiempo para tus reclamos ahora, Pakkun. ¡Rastrea esto, rápido!"

Mirándolo primero de reojo por la confirmación de la orden, Pakkun consiguió dar un par de olfateadas nerviosas al diario y poner la nariz en el suelo para empezar a trabajar. Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas irregulares por la oficina bajo la mirada atenta de ocho pares de ojos, consiguió la pista que buscaba y salió tras ella, con el grupo siguiéndole de muy de cerca.

-o-

Colocando las manos sobre las rodillas, Jiraiya se pudo permitir por fin una exclamación de alivio. Estaba funcionando con los restos de chakra al fondo de un barril vacío desde hacía horas.

Pero Naruto estaba allí ahora y si algo tenía el estúpido mocoso impertinente era chakra para luchar veinte batallas como esta. Al menos por eso estaba agradecido, sin bien la condición de su pupilo más joven le preocupaba.

Y hablando de preocupaciones, enseguida volvió la mirada para verificar que Tsunade estaba bien y sintió el alivio de siempre al verla gritando ordenes a diestra y siniestra. Exhausta, desliñada y más hermosa que nunca.

El sannin se rió por lo bajo. Más de una cicatriz en su cuerpo era producto de su incapacidad para dejar de mirarla, puestas allí por un enemigo o por ella misma cuando lo pillaba. Pero era inevitable que sus ojos se extraviaran en aquellas curvas, en especial cuando la veía así, enseñando dientes y garras, salvaje y determinada, la melena desordenada y el voluptuoso cuerpo mojado de sudor y de lluvia, haciéndola brillar… y claro su amplio busto a punto de salirse de la blusa.

Y de seguro no iba a ser él quien le dijera que su guardarropa estaba a punto de sufrir un serio desperfecto por el rigor de la batalla.

'_¡He-he, algo de suerte ya me toca, sí…!'_

Con el rabillo del ojo vio el movimiento de dos de los ANBU que habían regresado con Naruto, y ello le sacó de inmediato de su trance pervertido. A pesar del agotamiento evidente en todos sus movimientos, ellos continuaban prestando su apoyo, manteniéndose a ambos lados del jinchuriki, casi como si temieran que fuese a desaparecer de nuevo si le dejaban por un momento.

Por segunda vez, Jiraiya sintió un alivio familiar, pero esta vez teñido de necesaria aprensión.

Sabía que físicamente al menos, todos habían regresado vivos de la misión suicida.

Qué tan enteros estaban, era lo que quedaba por verse.

-o-

No tuvieron que alejarse mucho de la aldea para encontrar lo que buscaban. En esta parte, al noroeste, en la espesura del bosque, se encontraban lejos de la batalla principal. Sin embargo, algunas escaramuzas e intentos de invasión habían sido frustrados. En su mayoría a favor, a juzgar por la cantidad de muertos de bando y bando que encontraron en su camino.

Para el Comandante Lobo esta era una escena familiar: cadáveres regados, sangre derramada, y un ninja con el corazón roto ante una traición.

Sakura estaba de rodillas y en completo silencio frente al hombre mal herido que habían encontrado hacía ya un par de minutos al menos. Estaba recostado contra un árbol, sin ofrecer resistencia, apretando contra su pecho un contenedor que sin duda, tenía en su interior el Sharingan. Su rostro reflejaba una extraña calma lo que le enervó enseguida. Había algo incómodamente familiar en él y que no tenía nada que ver con haberle visto de pasada trabajando con Sakura.

"¿Por qué…?"

Por fin la kunoichi encontró su voz, sus manos apretadas en puños sobre su regazo.

El hombre sonrió con resignación y con algo de condescendencia.

"Aún eres muy joven para entenderlo".

"¡¿Entender qué? Acaso tiene justificación para traicionar a Konoha, Omori-san".

"Estás cosas no las aprendes en la academia, Sakura-san" dijo luego de un suspiro, los ojos vidriosos tras lentes empapados parecieron perderse en un punto invisible en la distancia, mientras recordaba. "Hace años, los experimentos que conducía Orochimaru no eran sólo por su ambición de convertirse a sí mismo en el ninja perfecto. Yo trabajaba con él por entonces y lo sé bien. Él quería cambiar el mundo ninja, dejar atrás las prácticas barbáricas y construir una sociedad nueva".

"Déjeme adivinar: ¿Con clones en lugar de ninjas?" intervino Cuervo, con el sarcasmo pesado en su lengua.

"Con soldados completamente obedientes y fácilmente reemplazables, que hiciesen el trabajo sucio, sí. Esto es lo que también está intentando Kabuto en Sonido".

"¿Y para qué es el Sharingan entonces?" Sakura señaló el contenedor que Omori aún apretaba entre sus manos y el shinobi lo miró por unos segundos con verdadera repulsión, como si le diera asco el tener que tocarlo.

"El Sharingan es para poder controlarlos a gran escala y sobre grandes distancias. No hay jutsu que pueda hacer esto. Además, con el tiempo los clones se vuelven inestables, sólo el Sharingan podría mantenerlos bajo control absoluto".

"¡Están locos!"

"El Sandaime pensó lo mismo. No lo creyó ético y por eso le detuvo. Temía demasiado las ambiciones de poder de Orochimaru y no vio el potencial de un genio". Una risa afectada le salió sin humor, haciéndole toser enseguida y arrugar la cara de dolor por sus heridas. "Ese siempre ha sido el problema", continuó jadeando, "todos quieren poder, pero nadie quiere asumir la responsabilidad que significa jugar con la vida de otros seres humanos para su beneficio".

"Esa no es la única solución, Omori-san. Konoha y otras aldeas están cambiando desde la guerra con Akatsuki". La kunoichi se inclinó hacia él, su voz pasando del reproche a la persuasión. "¡Naruto va a cambiar el sistema! Él no va a permitir que otros sufran lo mismo que…"

"¿Y cómo lo va a hacer?" interrumpió "¿Acaso ya tiene un plan?" Sakura se quedó en silencio y Omori sonrió triunfante. "¡Claro que no lo tiene! Ni siquiera su padre, el Yondaime, encontró una respuesta para esto".

"¡Kabuto tampoco es la respuesta!" rebatió.

"Es la única que conozco que al menos es factible".

"¿Cómo puede creer que un mundo dominado por un híbrido demente sería una mejor alternativa?" apeló casi desesperada y Kakashi se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto hacer entrar en razón a este hombre que le había traicionado, a ella y a la aldea sin remordimiento aparente.

"¿No lo ves, Sakura-san?" Un brillo casi fanático le iluminó el rostro mientras agitaba el contenedor en sus manos con repentino entusiasmo. "Ya no tendríamos que seguir torturando a nuestros niños, convirtiéndolos en asesinos antes de que sepan lo que es la vida o la muerte. Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero…".

La kunoichi bajó el rostro, una sombra oscureciendo su semblante. Que estaba pensando ella en ese momento o a que se refería el tal Omori, el copyninja no lo sabía pero era obvio que el tema le causaba un profundo dolor y el maldito traidor lo sabía bien. Estaba tratando de manipularla con sus propios sentimientos, y si algo tenía Sakura, para bien o para mal, era la costumbre de llevar su corazón expuesto.

"Ese sería el fin de Konoha", contestó por fin, volviendo a mirarle con la expresión vacía.

"¡No! Sería el inicio, un nuevo comienzo. ¡Uno mejor!"

"¿Mejor sólo porque son clones a los que estaríamos matando?" la voz de la kunoichi comenzó a elevarse a medida que la rabia y la indignación le ganaban el ánimo. "¡El Capitán Yamato es un clon creado por Orochimaru y él no es un soldado sin sentimientos y reemplazable para mi! Él es un compañero y un buen amigo. ¡Él es un ser humano, independientemente de cómo consiguió la vida!"

El tal Omori tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado. Sakura respiraba agitadamente, su arrebato de cólera ante la absurda distopía que proponía el médico, era compartido sin duda por todos los presentes.

En ese momento el copyninja sintió un golpe de orgullo por lo mucho que había crecido Sakura como kunoichi y como mujer, plantándole cara a un superior y tirándole su propaganda revolucionaria en la cara.

"Es evidente que no estamos de acuerdo en este asunto" dijo ya más calmada, poniéndose de pie por fin. "Y ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo". Se volvió a mirarle y él asintió su acuerdo en poner fin al interrogatorio.

"Yuki, Tori".

Sus subordinados entraron en acción siguiendo el procedimiento de rutina, inmovilizando al prisionero y preparándole para ser transportado. Mientras, Sakura recuperó el Sharingan, almacenándolo enseguida en un pergamino de transporte. En ningún momento hizo algún esfuerzo por dar primeros auxilios a Omori-san, como haría bajo esas mismas circunstancias hasta con el más vil de sus enemigos, y eso –como nada– hablaba de su estado emocional.

Cuando estuvieron listos, el grupo emprendió el regreso, Sakura liderando el camino y el copyninja cerrando la retaguardia.

No quería pensar en ello, pero no parecía poder evitarlo con el agotamiento dándole alcance. Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, toda su resolución de no involucrarse, de mantener la distancia se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y todos los fracasos asociados a ellos le dolían de nuevo como si le abrieran la carne viva.

Porque por mucho negarlo, no podía evitar la angustia de saberles en peligro o maltratados y manipulados, no podía evitar el alivio de saberles con bien, de tenerles a su lado. No podía evitar preocuparse y quererles más pronto de lo que podría dejar de respirar en ese mismo instante.

¿Y dónde le dejaba todo ello? Un hombre roto, reconstruido de los pedazos robados a los demás sólo para seguir con la pretensión de una vida significativa. No tenía sentido cuando todo lo que podía hacer era verles desde lejos, esperando que sus vidas no fuesen tan jodidas como la suya.

Una mínima parte de su cerebro le contestó que las cosas no tenían por qué ser así y él la acalló enseguida. Tener esperanza era peor que no tener nada. Si empezaba a tener expectativas de nuevo, le abría la puerta a una decepción que no sabía si podría sobrevivir.

Permitirse vivir. Permitirse levantar la mano y tratar de tocar el brillo que veía en otros.

_El brillo que veía en ella._

Lobo se detuvo, la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol mientras veía a los demás perdiéndose en la distancia, de vuelta a las ruinas de su aldea. Entonces apartó ambas máscaras de un tirón tratando de respirar mejor, tratando de calmar el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

_Sakura._

Sakura ya no era una niña, ni su ex–alumna. Ni siquiera era una compañera de equipo, o una camarada en batalla…

Sakura era una grieta en su armadura.

¡De ninguna manera lo iba a permitir!

-o-

"**There's a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in".**

(Existe una grieta en todo, es así como se cuela la luz).

Leonard Cohen

-o-

**NDA**: Siempre me parece curioso cuando publico cosas que tienen AÑOS escritas, como las últimas tres líneas de este capítulo que están desde el primer borrador. En fin, los obsesivos del canon como yo, ya saben que Yamato no es un clon en el manga, pero a los efectos del argumento me tomé la libertad de cambiarlo.

En otras noticias, como algunos saben estaba considerando hacer un meme o tomar un reto de escritura para practicar un poco (y cumplir mis metas del año), pero gracias a las sugerencias recibidas me he decidido a escribirles algo que bien puede ser el regalo de Navidad de este año. Sólo diré dos palabras: Venganza - Bunshin…

Jeeee…


	16. Recurrente

**C16/ Recurrente**

Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Era muy probable que tampoco fuese la última.

Pero no por ello resultaba menos doloroso el tener que estar de nuevo de pie, rodeado por una pila de escombros, contemplando la devastación del propio hogar con poco más que impotencia corriendo junto con los restos de adrenalina por las venas.

Naruto apretó el desgastado kunai en su mano hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No había soltado el arma desde que terminó la batalla, casi como si temiera desmoronarse por completo, roto y exhausto, en el mismo momento en que no sintiera la necesidad inmediata de luchar y estar alerta. Lo cual era probable considerando sus heridas, el cansancio acumulado y el absoluto caos que eran entonces todas sus emociones.

Farfullando maldiciones, el Jinchuuriki siguió caminando, esquivando obstáculos a su paso mientras se movía por lo que quedaba de una calle secundaria hasta llegar al enorme boquete en el muro de la aldea. Por allí habían entrado los invasores cargando suficiente armas y explosivos para volar media Konoha fuera del planeta. A juzgar por la devastación a su alrededor casi parecía que lo habían logrado.

Frente a él un equipo médico de combate retiraba los últimos cadáveres del lugar, separando enemigos de compatriotas en los casos en los que aún quedaba algo en claro que poder identificar. No podía apartar la vista del macabro procedimiento y ninguno de los presentes tampoco le dijo nada, como si un entendimiento respecto a lo que cada uno hacía allí hubiese pasado entre ellos sin necesidad de palabras. Cuando el último grupo pasó a su lado con su carga en dirección a la morgue del hospital Naruto sintió como si le hubieran estrujado el estómago, anudándolo con alambre de púas. No era por el olor a sangre y viseras o por la desfiguración grotesca de algunos de los cuerpos que transportaban, era por la impotencia de haber llegado demasiado tarde… la impotencia de no haber estado allí, como debía, para salvarlos.

Había caído en la trampa de Kabuto como un idiota y no podía recriminar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban con los años ni la distancia; otras crecían frente a tus ojos hasta hacerse irreconocibles. Él mismo se sentía igual que siempre, pero sin duda ya no era aquel niño inadaptado, el último de la clase, incapaz de hacer un bunshin decente en todos sus años de academia. Ahora era un hombre, con un poder descomunal bajo su mando, con muchas vidas más que la suya dependiendo de él… ¿Por qué no podía entonces poner algo de control sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía detenerse a pensar antes de actuar?

Aquellos ojos, una mano tendida y él se había lanzado sin dudarlo tras su mejor amigo, como siempre.

Ahora, tener tanto poder en su cuerpo y no poder hacer nada para remediar el daño causado o recuperar las vidas perdidas, le estaba matando.

¿Qué más injustas podían ponerse las cosas?

Temblando visiblemente, Naruto cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas disponibles en luchar con el sentimiento lamentablemente familiar que le quemaba desde dentro, azuzado siempre por las palabras violentas que el Kyuubi susurraba en su oído.

_Odia... Mata…_

_¡Véngate!_

Tomar todo ese dolor que sentía entonces, toda esa rabia insana e insidiosa, y no permitir que se transformase en odio, sino transmutarla en fuerza positiva era, probablemente, lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en toda su vida. ¡Pero lo haría con un demonio!

Porque si de algo estaba seguro Naruto, era que la alternativa de seguir por el camino del rencor y la enemistad no era viable en el mundo que él quería construir.

Y un doloroso recordatorio en la forma de Sasuke, había vuelto de la muerte a echárselo en cara con toda la altanería que derrochaban siempre los Uchiha.

Toda la situación parecía salida de una de sus pesadillas recurrentes: la impotencia de no poder alcanzar a su mejor amigo, de no poder salvarle de sí mismo y de su odio, era su mayor frustración y a la vez, su mayor temor para el futuro. ¿Y si volvía a fracasar así? ¿Y si fallaba en proteger a su familia, a sus amigos o a su aldea de nuevo?

¿Y si no encontraba la respuesta que necesitaba?

Justo cuando creía que las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar en Konoha, que poco a poco estaban venciendo al sistema, las consecuencias de una vida de _"odio engendrando odio"_ se materializaron justo debajo de sus propias narices y de la peor manera posible. ¿Cómo no sentirse traicionado cuando todos a su alrededor le estaban engañando? Descubrir que no sabía lo que pasaba de verdad en su propia aldea, que estaba viviendo una ficción, que no le habían contado todo sobre Sasuke, le llenaba de una rabia que…

Naruto arrojó el kunai con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sin hacer blanco en nada, sin abrir los ojos para mirar siquiera si había golpeado algo o no. Porque podía verlo aun ahora tras sus parpados, como si estuviera tatuado allí: El rostro de Sakura contorsionado de vergüenza y angustia, diciéndole sin palabras que ellos también ultrajaban la memoria de su compañero de equipo, de su hermano, porque eran ninjas y no había lugar para los sentimientos o el honor en el mundo shinobi.

Y todo por el maldito Sharingan…

¿Cuándo dejarían a Sasuke descansar en paz?

Dando un par de bocanadas profundas en aquella miserable y fría mañana, Naruto pudo saborear en su lengua el olor a fuego y madera quemada. Se dejó caer en cuclillas, hundiendo la mano en la tierra húmeda de lluvia y sangre. Apretando un puñado de ella se la llevó contra los labios, haciendo un juramento silencioso por los que ya no estaban y por los que aún continuaban de pie, luchando con el espíritu de fuego.

Por el momento sólo tenía una respuesta a la situación: renovar su vieja promesa con más convicción que nunca. ¡No se iba a echar atrás en su palabra! Encontraría la forma de cambiar el mundo ninja y acabar con el ciclo del odio, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en la vida. ¡Ese era su nindo!

Dejando que la tierra se deslizase de vuelta al suelo por entre sus dedos, Naruto decidió poner su atención en la figura semioculta que le observaba, hacía ya varios minutos, desde las ruinas de un edificio vecino. Puede que su compromiso fuese más firme que nunca, pero por el momento su ánimo no estaba como para lidiar con la mierda que la vida ninja acumulaba a sus pies.

Y menos con los responsables de haberla puesto allí, en primer lugar.

"¿Qué-quieres?" escupió sin moverse.

"La Hokage demanda tu presencia de inmediato" entonó despacio una voz asexuada desde la distancia.

"Yo no quiero ver a nadie" .

"Es una orden".

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" gruñó, poniéndose finalmente de pie para confrontar a la figura a sus espaldas. "Que debo apagar mis emociones y fingir que no me afecta lo que pasa a mi alrededor"

Dio unos pasos al frente, las manos en la cintura y las piernas abiertas en un despliegue de bravuconería que invitaba a iniciar una trifulca.

"Que debo ser una máquina de matar como tú…" el Jinchuuriki enseñó los dientes, desafiante. "¿Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

El infame ANBU-Lobo no se movió de su posición y su completa falta de reacción pareció enfurecer más a un Naruto que estaba a una excusa de distancia de ponerse hecho colas y arremeter contra su interlocutor sólo por el placer de ventear su rabia. El copyninja también le había estado engañando sin piedad, le informó el Kyuubi agitándose contento en su bajo vientre.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despejar el rojo que teñía su visión

"¡¿Por qué no me contestas?" gritó al rato, aún ofuscado.

"Ya tendrás tiempo para deprimirte después, ahora Konoha te necesita".

"¿De veras? Parece que las cosas marchan muy bien sin mi ayuda en esta aldea, considerando que nadie me dice nada…".

"¡Ya es suficiente, Naruto!" el Comandante estaba de pronto unos pasos de pie frente a él, sus movimientos demasiado rápidos para ser vistos por ojos humanos.

"¡NO! ¡No lo es con un demonio!" ladró el rubio por respuesta, la voz comenzando a quebrarse contra su voluntad. "Nunca va a serlo… Nada de lo que hago… Yo…".

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando la odiosa máscara del ANBU en lugar de la más familiar de su viejo sensei. "¿Qué clase de amigo deja que sus compañeros sigan sufriendo hasta después de muertos, Kakashi?"

"La clase de amigo que aún siente compasión a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, que se preocupa incluso después de tanto tiempo", contestó con su propia voz, calmándole con ello más que sus palabras, "aún si no puede hacer nada más que sufrir con ellos"

"Y de qué me sirve eso en un mundo que sólo se aprovecha de ello" dijo bajito, los hombros caídos en señal de derrota.

"No debes olvidar que eres un shinobi con el espíritu de fuego que heredaste de tus padres, ser diferente es lo que te hace al final más fuerte". Una mano apareció de la nada sobre su hombro derecho apretando con fuerza. "Sólo por eso aún estás con vida, ¿no es así, Uzumaki Naruto?"

El Comandante ANBU estaba de pie justo a sus espaldas y el rubio apenas se volvió a tiempo para ver la transformación del asesino anónimo en el shinobi que conocía desde su infancia. Detrás de la porcelana blanca y el henge que oscurecía su cabello y su sharingan estaba en verdad Hatake Kakashi, luciendo bastante vapuleado, con la máscara sucia y raída en las esquinas, pero con el estoicismo de siempre en sus ojos perpetuamente cansados. Aunque ahora que le tenía tan cerca, Naruto no pudo evitar notar una atípica urgencia brillando en el fondo de su ojo sano.

"¿Sabes por que las fuerzas especiales fueron creadas, Naruto?"

La pregunta completamente fuera de lugar le descolocó por completo y enseguida sacudió la cabeza por toda respuesta. Nunca se lo preguntó realmente porque, a su parecer, la razón estaba más que clara: un ejército de élite entrenado en el arte de matar de un millón de formas diferentes al servicio de los que pudieran pagar un escandaloso precio por ellos. Sin preguntas, sin escrúpulos. Era un gran negocio sin duda y de ello vivían todas las aldeas ninjas, ¡duh!

"El ANBU fue el intento del primer Hokage, Senju Hashirama, por separar lo más cruento de la vida ninja de la mayoría de los shinobis, dejándole sólo a un pequeño grupo selecto la responsabilidad de matar".

Naruto abrió la boca. La volvió a cerrar. Nunca había pensado en el ANBU como un contenedor para el odio y la muerte asociados a la vida ninja. Pero ahora que Kakashi lo decía con tanta claridad parecía hasta una solución lógica al problema que plagaba sus días. Si sólo unos pocos eran asesinos en la aldea, shinobis como él y sus amigos no tenían que matar si no era verdaderamente necesario.

Viendo el entendimiento iluminar el rostro del Jinchurriki, el copyninja asintió satisfecho y continuó explicando. "Esa fue su solución para romper el _ciclo del odio_: unir a los clanes dispersos en aldeas y dar una oportunidad a la mayoría de su población de vivir una vida más normal, alejados del estigma que persigue a los asesinos".

Eso tenía sentido. Si no se podía suprimir por completo las razones que engendran el odio, al menos se podía limitar y controlar el daño que causaban dentro de los límites de una aldea que brindaba seguridad y un futuro para las familias de todos los shinobis. Era de nuevo, el sacrificio de unos pocos por el bien de muchos.

"Entonces, para controlar lo que sucedía en el interior de las fuerzas especiales, Hashirama nombró a su hermano menor como el Primer Comandante ANBU: Jaguar". La atención de Naruto se redobló con esa revelación. Mucho se había especulado respecto al origen e identidades de los Comandantes del ANBU, pero oír la confirmación de uno de ellos era casi un auténtico milagro.

"De este modo se mantuvo la estabilidad en los _'dos lados'_ de la aldea".

"¡Los Hokages en la Sombra!" exclamó el rubio apuntando a Kakashi como si le acusara de un delito al que el copyninja asintió, culpable, pero satisfecho de que su hiperactivo pupilo pudiera atar cabos un poco más rápido por estos días sin necesidad de mucha explicación.

Mientras, el Jinchuuriki comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, rascando su cabeza y murmurando para sí mismo, como tratando de ajustar toda esta información con el resto de las revelaciones de las últimas horas, que no eran pocas, y con sus propias ideas sobre la aldea y su futuro.

De repente se detuvo y enfrentó de nuevo a su sensei, animado ante la posibilidad de sacarle más información. "¿Entonces, los demás Comandantes…?" demandó.

"Cuando Senju Tobirama se convirtió en el Segundo Hokage, el nombró al Segundo Comandante: Buey".

"¡El viejo Sandaime!"

Kakashi asintió de nuevo y Naruto no pudo contener la sonrisa de triunfo y el puño al aire por haberlo deducido sin ayuda. Ya no le quedaban dudas, los Comandantes eran los candidatos a Hokage en cada generación.

El copyninja rascó su barbilla, pensativo, antes de continuar el relato. "Luego, Sarutobi nombraría al Tercer Comandante: Hiena, y ese sería su mayor arrepentimiento".

"¡Espera, espera, esta también me la sé!"

Kakashi no pudo contener su propia sonrisa ante el rostro apretado en concentración que ponía Naruto y que no había cambiado nada desde que era niño.

"Hiena era Danzo" contestó por fin él mismo antes de que el atolondrado rubio se sobrecalentará demasiado.

"En lugar de cumplir su rol como contraparte del Hokage, Hiena se convirtió en el foco de disidencia dentro de ANBU, creando Root e imponiendo una línea más tradicional de pensamiento que pretendía extender a toda Konoha. El ninja como una máquina sin sentimientos bajo el control de una élite que manejaría no solo la aldea, sino todo el país de fuego".

"¿Todos los ninjas serían como Sai? ¡Ugh!"

Kakashi ignoró su comentario y continuó, su voz cambiando sutilmente a una que demandaba atención absoluta de sus pupilos. Naruto estiró la espalda en respuesta.

"Con el peso de ese fracaso y una guerra en puertas, el Sandaime decidió romper la tradición y él mismo nombró al cuarto Comandante".

Enseguida Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, un vacío formándose en su estómago por la anticipación de las palabras que sabía, vendrían a continuación.

"Muy pocos saben que tu padre estuvo en ANBU, pero así fue. Sarutobi creía que no se podía ser un verdadero Hokage sin experimentar en carne propia lo que pasa en ese _otro lado_ de la aldea. Y esto es justamente de lo que Tsunade te ha estado protegiendo, Naruto".

"¡Esa vieja bruja! Ya debería saber que no soy un niño". Se quejó dando muestras de lo contrario, si el puchero en su boca y los brazos cruzados en protesta eran un indicio. Kakashi sonrió un tanto más tras la máscara, a pesar suyo.

"No, ya no lo eres", dijo tendiéndole la máscara del Lobo en sus manos. Naruto lo miró confundido por varios segundos, los ojos yendo entre la ensangrentada porcelana blanca y la mirada bicolor con rapidez.

"Namikaze Minato fue el primer ANBU-Lobo".

¡Eso lo confirmaba! Las identidades animales de los Comandantes también eran heredadas según pasaban las distintas generaciones de candidatos a Hokage. Naruto tomó la máscara, admirando con una nueva luz los trazos rojos y negros que delineaban con precisión los rasgos de un lobo, que si bien lucía feroz e insaciable, podía ser justo y paciente también.

"¿Y a quién nombró mi padre?" preguntó sin despegar la vista de la porcelana, limpiando de manera inconciente la sangre con su pulgar.

"El Quinto Comandante fue Rata".

Cuando fue evidente que el copyninja no diría nada más Naruto levantó la vista por fin. "¿Y?" preguntó impaciente.

"Y, cuando seas Hokage sabrás quién es".

"¡Oi, eso no es justo!" exclamó levantando la voz más de lo necesario, pero el copyninja decidió ignorar su arranque de indignación una vez más, cortándole con rapidez. "Lo que tienes que entender ahora es que Tsunade se ha negado a continuar con esta tradición, más que nada porque a quien debe nombrar ahora como uno de los Comandantes, pasado o nuevo, es a ti, Naruto".

El Jinchuuriki apretó puños y dientes pero la mano enguantada de Kakashi sobre su hombro detuvo la predecible pataleta. "Aunque también" dijo con renovado énfasis, "es porque ella tiene la esperanza de que pronto, ya no tenga una razón para hacerlo".

Un gruñido disconforme fue toda su respuesta, aunque él entendía bien lo que Kakashi estaba tratando de decirle. La esperanza de no tener que continuar con esa morbosa tradición estaba puesta en él mismo y en su capacidad para acabar con el ciclo del odio. En medio de la impotencia de no poder cambiar las cosas, las identidades animales significaban, para cada uno de los Hokages, la esperanza de construir un futuro mejor puestas en el centro mismo del odio y la deshumanización: el ANBU.

Ningún Hokage renunció jamás al ideal que le había dado vida a Konoha, aunque sus órdenes no siempre fuesen las más cónsonas con ese deseo. Hacer del mundo ninja algo mejor era una ambición que hasta el propio Orochimaru había seguido, si bien de una forma retorcida y egoísta, no se podía negar que él también, a su modo, había tenido el espíritu de fuego.

El silencio volvió a descender entre ambos shinobis, mientras Naruto contemplaba absorto la máscara entre sus manos con una renovada sensación de finalidad. No sólo la batalla por defender Konoha había terminado ese día, también sentía que estaba cerrando la puerta a muchas cosas que, para el impulsivo Jinchuuriki era mejor no ponerles nombre. Él no era muy bueno analizando las cosas a fondo como Shikamaru, cierto, pero sí lo era siguiendo sus instintos y avanzando siempre hacia delante para cumplir su palabra.

¡Para ser un ninja excelente como sus padres antes que él!

Apretó con fuerza la porcelana entre sus manos. Estaba aún muy lejos de encontrar alivio para el enorme pesar en su corazón, luego de haber visto su peor fracaso en la aberración que era ahora Sasuke, pero conocer la verdad iluminaba un tanto el camino que quería seguir para enmendar los errores del pasado; para que nunca nadie más tuviese que pasar por lo mismo que pasó su mejor amigo, por lo mismo que pasó su padre…

…por lo mismo que pasaba ahora, su sensei…

Naruto levantó la vista, los ojos azules brillando con un nuevo entendimiento en la pálida luz del nuevo día.

"Gracias, Kakashi-sensei", dijo con sinceridad devolviendo la hermosa pieza de porcelana que, a pesar de su historia, preferiría no tener que ver nunca más en su vida.

"Es hora de irnos".

Traicionando su urgencia inicial por llevarle a la Torre, el copyninja simplemente guardó la máscara y se echó a andar al paso desenfadado de siempre, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del camino que sólo el parecía encontrar interesante.

Naruto se apuró en darle alcance, colocándose a su lado. El andar calmado de Kakashi de vuelta al centro de la aldea le hizo pensar que había un propósito para todo lo que hacía el copyninja. Llegar siempre tarde no era la excepción.

¿Tal vez a él también le gustaba ver rabiar a la Hokage?

En cualquier caso, esto le daba tiempo para poner un poco de orden en sus ideas y sentimientos antes de tener que hacer frente a la vieja Tsunade y la sarta de pretextos y reglamentos que seguro iba a intentar usar en su contra para continuar manteniéndolo al margen.

Marchando por entre las ruinas y la multitud de ninjas y civiles yendo y viniendo ajetreados, Naruto no pudo evitar admirarse por todo lo que el shinobi caminando con flojera a su lado le había revelado sobre la naturaleza de la aldea y sus secretos. Enseguida las preguntas se multiplicaron en su mente. Algo le decía que Kakashi finalmente comenzaría a darle más respuestas si él demostraba que las merecía.

Al menos ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer; no más excusas. Asumir su responsabilidad con la aldea significaba no dejar que otros continuaran tomando las decisiones por él.

-o-

Sólo cuando dejó en el hospital y bajo estricta seguridad el contenedor con el preciado Sharingan, Sakura se permitió un momento para respirar por fin con un audible quejido mezcla de alivio y desazón, entrecortado por algunas lágrimas ahogadas a fuerza en su garganta. Estaba sola en el baño del segundo piso, en cuclillas, recostada contra las frías baldosas blancas de la pared y dentro de un minúsculo cubículo que había visto mejores días cuando la actual Hokage aún no había ni nacido.

Mirando el cielorraso con la intensidad propia de los que buscan las respuestas del universo, la kunoichi se preguntó por enésima ese día cómo es que todo le había salido mal, cuando ya sabía de antemano que las cosas podían salirle mal.

¿Qué paso con aquello de _guerra avisada no mata soldado_?

No tenía remedio. Era mal karma, y por cómo se sentía en ese momento, bien podía ya darse por vencido y aceptar que estaba jodida de antemano.

Golpeando la cabeza contra la pared con un ritmo errático, las escenas del día se repetían de nuevo ante sus ojos, mientras que sus reacciones habían quedado congeladas en pausa desde que había enfrentado a Omori-san, descubriendo así su rol en la serie de traiciones que habían sido orquestadas desde las sombras. Eran tantas las emociones que tenía que no podía concentrarse en ninguna por más de un segundo para decidir si lo mejor que podía hacer era gritar o rezongar o reír o llorar o simplemente lanzarse al río y acabar con todo de una vez.

Así que estaba suspendida dentro de un vacío que no parecía tener fin ni vías de escape conocidas. Y la verdad ella tampoco quería encontrar la salida; no de momento al menos, con todo el dolor que su estupor emocional estaba conteniendo. Ya sabía por experiencia que lo que venía después no iba a resultar nada placentero.

Recogiéndose del suelo con todo su confuso bagaje de emociones contenidas a cuestas, Sakura levantó el pestillo de la puerta y salió del cubículo más a fuerza de obligación que de voluntad. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer y no tenía ni tiempo ni derecho de quebrarse aún. Porque quebrarse era la única forma en la que conseguiría discernir lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer en consecuencia, antes de volver a pegar juntos los pedazos en un orden más o menos funcional.

La llave del agua giró bajo su mano con un penoso chirrido. De inmediato colocó el rostro bajo el potente chorro y un gemido de placer se le escapó como bienvenida al agua fría sobre su piel. Sus manos trabajaron rápido y con fuerza tratando de quitar la suciedad lo mejor posible sin jabón. Levantando la cara mandó una mirada desafiante a la chica de ojos hundidos de cansancio y cabello ridículo que la miraba desde el otro lado del espejo. Tenía que seguir adelante. Había una aldea que levantar y responsabilidades que no podían esperar.

De inmediato supo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque las perspectivas fuesen muy poco atractivas. Había abandonado su puesto durante una situación de emergencia, contraviniendo órdenes y saliendo de la aldea sin autorización. Tenía que reportarse y asumir esa responsabilidad antes que todo.

Con pasos más o menos firmes salió del baño del hospital, las puntas de su cabello goteando aún agua fría sobre su espalda. La aprensión sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones apretándole el corazón y haciendo sus pasos cada vez más pesados en su camino hacia la Torre Hokage.

La consabida conmoción que viene luego de un ataque semejante era evidente en las calles, con los aldeanos regresando de los refugios a comprobar con ojos muy abiertos, brillando entre aterrados y sobrecogidos, lo que quedaba de sus hogares. Los campamentos temporales para los damnificados estaban siendo levantados en el parque detrás de la academia y muchas familias ya se dirigían allí, las cabezas colgando resignadas, luego de haber perdido todo menos la vida. Mientras, los shinobis hacían su parte en la organización y atención de los desplazados, con una rapidez y eficiencia que daba buena cuenta tanto del excelente entrenamiento que tenían como de la lamentable experiencia previa ante crisis como esa.

Era todo tan devastador que por un momento, Sakura se sintió aliviada por no tener que seguir mirando su aldea destruida cuando por fin entró por las puertas desencajadas de la Torre Hokage. Pero el alivio duraría poco, ante la actividad frenética que se encontró dentro y que enseguida le apretó los nervios un par de vueltas más.

El interminable flujo de shinobis de todas clases entrando y saliendo, haciendo reportes, recogiendo ordenes, coordinando las acciones de recuperación, rescate y defensa, eran un ejemplo de lo que significaba el orden dentro de un aparente caos. Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer en medio de la agitación en la que estaban inmersos.

Subiendo las enormes escaleras de dos en dos, la kunoichi llegó en tiempo record a la antesala de la oficina de la Hokage. Allí se encontró de frente y sin anestesia con la verdadera magnitud de la traición que había puesto en movimiento todas las desgracias que les habían golpeado en las últimas horas.

El cadáver decapitado de la vieja Koharu Utatane, miembro más antiguo del Consejo de Konoha yacía frente a la puerta de entrada en un enorme charco de sangre que ya comenzaba a secarse. Este era un grotesco recordatorio, dejado adrede sin duda, para que todos supieran lo que pasaba a los que traicionaban el espíritu de fuego de la aldea.

Tragando grueso Sakura se preguntó por cuanto tiempo más pensaba Tsunade-shishou dejar el cadáver allí, mientras le rodeaba, cuidando de no acercarse mucho o de pisar la sangre. La expresión de los ojos en blanco, retorcidos de dolor en aquella mancillada cabeza era garantía de pesadillas en las noches venideras. ¡Cómo si no tuviera ya suficiente material para no dormir ni dos segundos durante la próxima década!

Justo en ese momento, las puertas dobles a las que se dirigía se abrieron con violencia, girando por completo hasta golpear con fuerza las paredes a ambos lados de la entrada. Sakura se detuvo paralizada ante lo que salía de la oficina. Restringido y custodiado por un grupo de oficiales ANBU, otro infame miembro del Consejo, Homura Mitokado, era arrastrado maldiciendo hasta casi echar espuma por la boca.

"¡Maldita! ¡Te vas a arrepentiiiiir!"

Al pasar al lado del cuerpo de su vieja compañera de equipo se desinfló visiblemente, una expresión de horror y rabia cruzándole por el rostro ya desencajado de dolor.

Sakura quería, pero no podía despegar los ojos de aquella figura retorciéndose casi sin fuerzas entre las manos de sus captores, tratando inútilmente de volver su cuerpo, de girar su cuello para seguir contemplando el cadáver de Koharu…

"¡HARUNOOOOOOOO!"

El estrepitoso grito le hizo dar un brinco de sorpresa en el sitio. Sus ojos se volvieron para encontrar el rostro enrojecido de furia de la Hokage, un dedo apuntando en su dirección. Enseguida la lengua se le pego al paladar, su cuerpo paralizado de puro terror.

Tsunade se le vino encima en un parpadeo.

"¡Ya tendré tiempo de lidiar contigo como se debe y no sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar!", le amenazó, el rostro a milímetros del suyo invadiendo todo su espacio personal. "De momento ¡al hospital contigo!" gritó, señalando la dirección por la que la kunoichi había venido.

"Que yo… ¿qué?"

"¡AHORA!"

Sakura no esperó por más instrucciones. Cuando la Hokage estaba de ese modo, el cabello desaliñado, la ropa peligrosamente desajustada y sin el consabido aliento a sake, lo más prudente era estar lejos. A más lejos, mejor.

Volando escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás, la kunoichi comprendió que de momento era más importante para la aldea contar con todo el personal disponible en sus puestos de emergencia que andar distribuyendo castigos que bien podían esperar, cocinándose a fuego lento, hasta alcanzar el punto perfecto de fermentación. ¡Justo cómo le gustaban a la Godaime!

Un alivio temporal, pero bienvenido, relajó un tanto los músculos comprimidos por la tensión en su espalda. Ahora podría al menos concentrarse mejor en ayudar en el hospital sin la preocupación inmediata de tener que presentarse para su escarmiento. La kunoichi se permitió dar un suspiro largo que no tardó en volver a tragar de la impresión.

Subiendo las escaleras, un malencarado Naruto y un desentendido Kakashi venían directo hacia ella. Su primera reacción fue detenerse, echando mano del barandal en busca de algún apoyo para no caerse. Sólo Naruto la veía directo a los ojos como si quisiera taladrar un agujero al otro lado de su cráneo y ella lo sentía con una presión casi física, empujándola hacia el suelo. El copyninja por su parte miraba con estudiosa pasividad la pared del otro lado.

"Naruto…".

El nombre salió de sus labios junto con el deseo de acercarse a él, de tocarle tan pronto le tuvo cerca. Estaba muy molesto con ella, y claro que tenía razones de sobra para estarlo, pero ello sólo impulsaba a Sakura a tratar de alcanzarle cuanto antes, de comenzar a disculparse con él de algún modo…

Entonces pasó algo que jamás, en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, había ocurrido antes entre ellos: Uzumaki Naruto volvió los ojos al frente y procedió a ignorarla por completo, como si ella no estuviese allí.

Sakura se quedó paralizada en medio de la escalera viéndoles pasar a su lado. La boca abierta de la sorpresa y los puños apretados tratando de contener el dolor que le causaba el desprecio, bien merecido, de su mejor amigo.

Cuando encontró fuerzas, se volvió a contemplar las espaldas de sus compañeros de equipo continuar su camino escaleras arriba. Hubiera podido jurar que un segundo antes Kakashi la había estado viendo de reojo. Pero ahora sólo veía la maraña de cabello plateado desaparecer con el rubio en el siguiente recodo.

Mucho tiempo después, Sakura no podría recordar aquel día sin estremecerse de pies a cabeza; tan profunda había sido para ella la impresión de estar completamente sola y alienada del resto del mundo, apartada por completo e irremediablemente de las personas a quienes más quería.

Ya nunca más quería sentirse así.

-o-

No era un secreto que Hatake Kakashi había comenzado a usar una máscara desde muy niño.

Al principio porque le parecían mucho más imponentes y peligrosos los shinobis que las usaban a diario, como si fuesen verdaderas sombras sin rostro, sin límites, inmortales. Y Kakashi quería ser un ninja imponte para alcanzar la estatura infinita de su padre. Comenzó poniéndose una para entrenar o cuando trataba de verse mayor de lo que era e impresionar así a sus compañeros de academia, pero su madre le reprendía cuando la usaba en la casa o en su tiempo libre.

Luego, cuando su familia cayó en desgracia, ya nunca más volvió a quitársela.

A estas alturas de su vida era casi como una segunda piel, tan familiar y cómoda que muchas veces ya no estaba consciente de que la llevaba puesta. Se sentía expuesto sin ella, como un extraño desnudo en casa ajena.

Ahora mismo, en la abarrotada oficina de la Godaime Hokage, se la quitaría de buena gana delante de todos si con ello lograba por fin completar una sola respiración profunda. Se sentía extrañamente sofocado y algo claustrofóbico tras ella. Tal vez estaba más agotado de lo que pensaba. Pasó la mano por su nuca tratando de limpiar el sudor que le empapaba el cuello y rodaba por su espalda como quemándole. Su cuerpo estaba en automático, raspando los últimos restos de chakra al fondo del barril para no irse de bruces.

"¡No me importa si se trata de mi propia madre vuelta de la tumba, quiero a todos los implicados en prisión!"

Los alaridos de la Hokage le trajeron de vuelta al presente y a la conversación. A su alrededor estaban un grupo heterogéneo de shinobis que durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían demostrado ser leales en medio de lo que se convirtió en una revuelta interna a gran escala. Lo último que quedaba de la facción más radical de la aldea se había revelado en una movida desesperada por retomar el control y hacer realidad los ideales promovidos por el difunto Danzo. Por fortuna, habían subestimado la lealtad de la mayoría de los shinobis de Konoha hacia Tsunade y Naruto, y la capacidad de ellos dos para mantenerse de pie y luchando a pesar de la trampa que les habían tendido.

"Muchos de los involucrados tienen lazos estrechos con los líderes de sus clanes, sería muy difícil dar con todos los que intervinieron directa o indirectamente sin desatar otra revuelta". Nara Shikaku trataba, sin mucho éxito, de ser la voz de la razón en una reunión cuyo combustible principal eran las emociones volátiles de todos los presentes.

"¿Sugieres que los ignoremos entonces?" inquirió la rubia con un gruñido.

"Sugiero que prioricemos reconstruir la aldea y dejar a los clanes enterrar a nuestros muertos" El Nara se aproximó a la furibunda Hokage tendiéndole una nota con el parte preliminar de bajas. "Ya tendremos ocasión de iniciar las negociaciones una vez que hayamos seguido todas las pistas con la división de inteligencia".

Tsunade se sentó en la silla palideciendo un tanto frente al pergamino con la información de las bajas. Kakashi podía ver sobre su hombro la larga lista de nombres, recostado como estaba en la ventana tras su escritorio. Era más grave de lo que pensaba y la sensación de incomodidad que tenía se multiplicó. No iba a ser fácil reconciliar a la aldea con este panorama, por mucho que los cabecillas de la traición estuviesen muertos o detenidos. Todos los clanes estaban involucrados de un modo u otro por algunos de sus miembros y la profundidad de las conexiones con Sonido y Roca aun seguían sin dilucidarse por completo.

"También necesitamos establecer un Consejo temporal de emergencia, con gente que genere confianza".

La discusión comenzó y varios nombres se dejaron escuchar junto con los pros y contras de su designación. Era evidente que este asunto no se decidiría de inmediato, menos sin la consideración y aprobación de todos los clanes, pero al menos podían sacar en claro una lista de candidatos más o menos equilibrada.

La discusión acalorada de antes descendió a un murmullo más o menos colectivo que se extendió por varios minutos hasta que una voz menos estridente de lo normal pero no por ello menos insidiosa, dijo lo que todos, concientemente o no, estaban evitando comentar.

"Todo eso está muy bien pero qué pasa con el maldito de Kabuto entonces".

Un silencio incomodo siguió a la declaración del Jinchuuriki. Nadie quería lidiar de momento con las implicaciones de lo revelado acerca del verdadero poder de Kabuto y los alcances de su nuevo jutsu que le hacían intocable dentro de sus fronteras, mucho menos con el lado personal que el asunto tenía para Naruto.

Pero claro, el tonto-rubio-hiperactivo no estaba dispuesto a dejarles ninguna vía de escape más o menos diplomática en este asunto. Dando unos pasos al frente se plantó en el centro de la habitación, mirando directamente a la Hokage sentada con severidad tras su escritorio.

"No podemos dejarle suelto por más tiempo. Además, él tiene a Sasuke como rehén".

Jiraiya, quien hasta entonces había dicho muy poco y parecía tan a punto de irse de bruces como el propio copyninja intervino por fin, tratando de sonar razonable y no recién levantado luego de una noche de juerga. "Naruto, sé que esto es difícil para ti" carraspeó feamente para hacerse entender mejor, "pero tienes que comprender que se trata de…"

"No me digas de nuevo que ya está muerto, Ero-sennin, o que no vale la pena el esfuerzo que hago por él". Naruto hablaba con una seriedad y claridad atípicas en él, lo que pronto le ganó la atención absoluta de todos los presentes. "¡Sasuke está allí, me importa un bledo en la forma que sea: una marioneta, un zombi, un puto perro faldero… él está allí, atrapado por un jutsu, y yo no lo pienso abandonar!"

"No, no lo vamos a abandonar" Tsunade se puso de pie lentamente, la mirada fija en Naruto. Su respuesta les tomó por sorpresa a casi todos. Para Kakashi, en cambio, estaba claro que esto se trataba del inicio de una expiación de larga data. Al menos en lo que se refería al Jinchuuriki, ella tenía que comenzar a rectificar su actitud o los cambios que todos deseaban y por los que luchaban sin descanso nunca pasarían. Naruto nunca iba a ser el líder que necesitaban si lo mantenían preso y sobreprotegido tras las paredes de una aldea enferma.

"¡No estamos en condiciones ni de defendernos, menos de iniciar una ofensiva que…!"

"¡Es muy arriesgado en este momento…!"

"… no podemos ser demasiado cautelosos de nuevo".

"No tiene sentido…".

"…hay que detenerlo antes de que haga más daño".

"No podemos hacer esto solos, menos contra un ejercito sin fin…".

"¡Kabuto no es sólo nuestro problema!"

"Otras aldeas tienen que ayudar…".

Las voces de protesta no se hicieron esperar, iniciándose una discusión acalorada que los dos rubios ignoraron por completo. Casi parecía que ambos habían entrado en un trance, diciéndose cosas con la mirada mientras los demás perdían la cabeza a su alrededor. Había allí un desafío y una promesa; luego vendrían las explicaciones y las no-disculpas, porque en el fondo la presente administración de la aldea era igual o más culpable que el propio Kabuto, manteniendo también una parte de Sasuke atrapada y flotando al fondo de un frasco.

El copyninja sintió por su parte el peso de una mirada y la encontró al otro lado de la habitación, desde donde Jiraiya con su escrutinio le decía también unas cuantas cosas sin hablar.

Y ninguna que él quisiese escuchar.

-o-

Había algo de justicia poética en la lluvia que invariablemente caía durante los oficios fúnebres. Era triste y extrañamente alentadora a la vez, un recordatorio de que no estás solo en tu tristeza. Una constante cuando todas las certezas parecen desvanecerse.

Quizás por ello, el sol quemando su nuca sin piedad durante las últimas dos horas de funeral con un cielo brillante y despejado a juego, le parecían a la kunoichi casi como una afrenta personal.

Sakura cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra tratando de revolverse lo menos posible con la incomodidad del calor y el cansancio acumulado de varias noches de desvelo. Las interminables hileras de shinobis, todos vestidos de estricto negro sólo contribuían en hacerla sentir más abochornada de lo normal.

Al frente, la Godaime Hokage terminaba sus palabras, solemnes y sobrias en memoria de todos los caídos, pero que ella apenas y había escuchado. Entonces vendría el fin de la ceremonia con cada uno de los presentes desfilando hacia el memorial para encender un incienso y elevar una última plegaria por los que ya no están.

Mucha gente conocida había muerto en el ataque, aunque por fortuna nadie realmente cercano a ella. Pero igual era muy difícil hallar en ello un verdadero consuelo cuando sólo encontrabas los vacíos que esas personas habían dejado. En los tres días posteriores al ataque Sakura no había hecho más que ir del hospital a su casa y de vuelta al hospital, y cada vez que faltaba uno de sus pacientes regulares se le comprimía el corazón; cada vez que subía o bajaba las escaleras de su edificio y no se tropezaba como de costumbre con alguno de sus vecinos shinobis se le venía el alma al suelo; cada vez que entraba a la antesala del hospital y Nakae-san, la recepcionista del turno de la tarde, no estaba allí para dedicarle palabras amables y animarla a salir a divertirse luego de las largas jornadas de trabajo, sentía ganas de ponerse llorar.

Pero no lloraba ni reía, sólo seguía funcionando por su sentido del deber, cumpliendo con sus labores de emergencia en el hospital mientras esperaba la sentencia que Tsunade mantenía en suspenso sobre su cabeza. Sus escasos minutos libres los dedicaba a fantasear con que, tal vez algún día, Naruto la llegase a perdonar.

Sakura miró en dirección a la distintiva cabellera rubia muchos puestos por delante del suyo y suspiró resignada. Él seguía ignorándola y ella no podía hacer nada más que mirarle desde lejos con una disculpa perenne esperando en los labios.

Cuando las ordenadas filas de shinobis comenzaron a moverse para finalizar la ceremonia, Sakura se encontró incapaz de seguir adelante con un protocolo que le hacía sentir más desconectada que nunca del sentir colectivo de la aldea. Como si ella estuviese funcionando en una frecuencia distinta a los demás. ¿Quizás su lado cínico estaba por fin tomando el control de su vida? Al menos por eso su shishou sí que estaría contenta, luego de años diciéndole que era una sentimentalista disfuncional sin remedio.

Cuando llegó su turno de moverse, la kunoichi comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, esquivando indiferente las miradas reprobatorias de los otros asistentes e ignorando las protestas de una confundida Ino cuando pasó a su lado, decidida a no mirar atrás.

Era patética, sin duda, y eso le importaba, de momento, un puto bledo.

Cuando por fin llegó a la salida del camposanto tropezó con lo que había estado deseando encontrar por los últimos tres días pero que, en ese preciso instante, no estaba buscando ni por error.

De hecho era lo último que quería ver cuando comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo al borde de ese precipicio que sabía bien, no podía saltar.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" dijo sobresaltada luego de rebotar contra el copyninja en su prisa por dejar el lugar.

"¿No están todos aquí acaso?" preguntó, fingiendo su indiferencia de siempre. Las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda medio encorvada completaban ese personaje que representaba a la perfección. Sakura se cruzó de brazos tratando de contenerse, pero la frustración de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos estaba alcanzando el límite de su siempre escasa paciencia.

"Estás llegando tarde, claro, que tonta soy pensando que estarías a tiempo al menos para esto. Pues la ceremonia está por terminar, aunque seguro deciden empezarla de nuevo sólo por ti".

"Hm"

_¡Oh respuesta equivocada! Una mierda con contenerse…_

"Y dime, tú también estás molesto conmigo ¿no? Piensas ignorarme como hace Naruto o ya conseguiste que no te importe más, Comandante…"

Su ojo visible centelleó hacía los suyos. Esa también había sido una respuesta equivocada, estaba claro, pero el sarcasmo venenoso había dejado en sus labios un gusto demasiado exquisito para arrepentimientos.

Kakashi empezó a avanzar hacia ella y de repente era el doble de alto, tres veces más intenso y nada de indiferente. Sakura se encontró de nuevo retrocediendo contra el muro que bordeaba el cementerio, el copyninja a un par de pasos de distancia luciendo para variar como el asesino que realmente era. El déjà vu de la situación se manifestó fuerte y claro con un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta cuando ya no pudo retroceder más.

Sólo que esta vez, sin importar las consecuencias, ella no permitiría que las cosas terminaran de la misma manera.

"¿Qué va a ser esta vez?" le increpó agitada, sacando valor de ganas, "¿Abusar de mi o desmayarme de nuevo para no tener que lidiar conmigo?" levantó el mentón en claro desafío. "No creo que seas tan cobarde…".

Estaba jugando con algo que apenas comenzaba a crecer entre ellos, peligroso y volátil, guiándose por instinto más que por experiencia, y sin ninguna esperanza de poder controlar.

"¿Acaso no tienes miedo?" preguntó por fin el ninja que la miraba con la ventaja de su altura, desde una distancia que se le antojaba infinita. Sakura contuvo la respiración, lista para dejarse devorar por el depredador en sus ojos.

"Estoy aterrada…" contestó en un susurro sincero. Entonces se acercó a él contradiciendo sus propias palabras hasta que las puntas de sus pies chocaron con los del copyninja, sus cuerpos a milímetros el uno del otro. El corazón iba a reventarle las costillas por la fuerza de sus latidos y Sakura estaba segura que Kakashi podía oírlo, pero quería… no, necesitaba volver a sentirlo: esa mezcla imposible de miedo y excitación que este hombre tan indomable como inaccesible le provocaba con su cercanía, cuando dejaba caer un poco sus barreras de civilidad y le mostraba más de su verdadera naturaleza. Una de sus manos subió lentamente hasta el rostro enmascarado, tocando levemente su mejilla con curiosidad, en una caricia tentativa.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y Sakura le vio luchar contra las ganas de inclinar la cabeza hacia la palma de su mano y dejarse llevar.

O eso creyó cuando le dijo "hola" a la grama en el suelo.

"¡Uff!"

"Tal vez quieras trabajar más en tus reflejos, sigues algo lenta para ser una aspirante a jounin".

Con ambos brazos doblados dolorosamente contra la espalda y una rodilla inmovilizando sus piernas era difícil discutir eso.

"Y tal vez, quieras aprender también a cerrar la boca y dar la vuelta cuando aún estás a tiempo".

La presión sobre su cuerpo desapareció y Sakura se encontró sola de nuevo, maldiciendo al copyninja mientras se ponía de pie con afectada agilidad, tratando de salvaguardar algo de su vapuleada dignidad ninja.

_¿Cerrar la boca, eh?_

¡Si ella apenas estaba por comenzar!

-o-

NDA: creerían que me perdí por los caminos de la vida? Eh, vale, mejor nada de excusas a lo copyninja. Siento mucho el mega-súper-hiatus de la muerte. Ya estoy de vuelta más o menos completa, gracias como siempre por seguir allí!

Este fue el primer asalto y yo diría que fue un empate, ¿no? ;)

Pues nada, el extra de Kakashi's Closet sale en próximos días, ya les dejaré la dirección en mi perfil. Nos leemos pronto!


	17. Retribución

**c17/ Retribución**

Era desconcertante la facilidad con la que la rutina de su vida se reinició sin más.

De su casa al hospital, y del hospital de vuelta su casa. Trabajar, comer y dormir, en ese orden de importancia. En algunas ocasiones ocurría alguna interrupción _emocionante_ como ir a la Torre Hokage a cubrir el interminable papeleo administrativo o el verse con las chicas en las siempre infortunadas (para ella), salidas de los jueves por la noche.

Era aún más desconcertante cuando dicha rutina –que había defendido con uñas y dientes ni un mes atrás– ahora le parecía un total sin sentido.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que le estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión.

La nueva distancia con sus compañeros de equipo –sus mejores amigos– estaba al tope de su lista de situaciones que le obligaron a abrir los ojos ante el engaño de dar las cosas importantes de tu vida, por seguras.

Naruto seguía sin hablarle. Kakashi hacía un trabajo fenomenal del ignorarla, si es que llegaban a cruzarse siquiera. Del primero, recibía un dolor que, en parte, sentía que se merecía; en parte, le volvía a clavar el cuchillo del remordimiento justo en el lugar donde ella siempre había puesto a Sasuke por encima de Naruto.

Del segundo, recibía un dolor tristemente familiar, porque su relación había retrocedido a sus días de genin, cuando el copyninja simplemente no tenía tiempo para una niñata enganchada en un mundo de fantasía y superficialidad. Ni hablar de la complicación adicional que venía con los nuevos sentimientos –nada platónicos– que tenía respecto al estoico shinobi y que aún estaba intentando descifrar, ya no digamos admitir en voz alta. En especial porque la línea entre encontrar a alguien irresistiblemente deseable y querer matarle a golpes era inexistente para ella, en lo que se refería a Kakashi al menos.

Si su situación personal era problemática, su situación profesional no iba por mejor camino. Tras una semana de comer nervios con las posibilidades de su sentencia por insubordinación, lo más inesperado ocurrió cuando por fin fue llamada por la Hokage.

_La voluptuosa figura de la temperamental Godaime se movía de un lado a otro en la amplia oficina, las manos unidas tras su espalda, marcando un ritmo constante con el taconeo de su calzado. Había una calma atípica en sus movimientos por lo que Sakura mantenía los ojos pegados a la legendaria Sanin, esperando una explosión con cada paso. Con todo, estar por fin a punto de recibir un veredicto era, de una forma decididamente retorcida, un alivio para ella, aunque su postura tensa y al borde de la silla dijese todo lo contrario._

"_No se va a abrir una investigación formal en tu contra". Dijo finalmente, la voz tan sosegada como sus movimientos, obligando a Sakura a parpadear repetidamente, cada vez más confundida._

"_Tampoco habrá cargos levantados en tu contra por tu desobediencia a cuenta de tu inestimable servicio a la aldea durante la reciente crisis"._

_La kunoichi cerró los ojos entonces y contuvo la respiración por varios segundos, esperando un "pero" que para su sorpresa, nunca llegó. _

"_Esto es claro, gracias a que tus compañeros han hablado en tu favor, y a que yo, generosamente, he tomado en cuenta sus consideraciones". _

_Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida con esa información y la falta aparente de un castigo como para burlarse mentalmente de la supuesta 'generosidad' de la Hokage. Considerando el lamentable estado de su relación con Naruto y Kakashi, sólo podía tratarse de Sai, quien también debía responder por sus acciones de ese día, y con suerte tal vez Yamato y Shizune, si les pillaba de buenas. Ino de seguro la acusó de asalto y tortura para excusar su ida de lengua._

"_Espero que te des cuenta de la suerte que has tenido en este asunto"._

_En realidad era muy difícil entender toda la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo porque ella nunca había gozado de ese tipo de buena suerte. Por el contrario, Sakura tenía tatuado un gigantesco letrero de culpable en la frente, o eso decía Ino cada vez que sus padres las pillaban en una travesura y ella se llevaba siempre la peor reprimenda. Ahora no sabía que pensar. Realmente se había librado por los pelos cuando muchos shinobis en su lugar ya estarían al fondo de un hediondo calabozo. _

_Por ello quizás, en lugar de alivio, la kunoichi sintió su cuerpo tensándose todavía más, tiñendo su voz de nerviosismo cuando por fin logró expresar un tentativo "Sí, gracias Hokage-sama". _

"_Claro está que este incidente quedará registrado en tu expediente", continuó la Godaime en el mismo tono despreocupado, "con lo cual tu aplicación para presentar el examen a jonnin ha sido rechazada de forma automática. No podrás re-aplicar hasta dentro de un año, pendiente de una revisión disciplinaria para su aprobación". _

_Decía mucho del triste estado de su vida que su mayor preocupación al respecto no fuesen las implicaciones a su carrera, sino el fin de su excusa para ver a Kakashi._

"_Sí, Hokage-sama" asintió de nuevo con dificultad, bajo una mirada de evaluación tan intensa que la mantuvo por varios segundos sin respirar. Tsunade se había detenido muy cerca, buscando algo en ella que Sakura supo de inmediato, no iba a encontrar, fuese lo que fuese. _

_Con un gruñido que sonó a "fuera" y un agitar de manos, la Hokage la corrió del lugar como si ya no pudiera soportarla ni un segundo más sin tirarle algo contundente a la cabeza. Sakura se puso de pie enseguida, las piernas temblando bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo._

"_¡Gracias, Shishou, muchas gracias!" exclamó con deferencia, sin atreverse a mirarle directamente, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de allí como si una jauría de perros rabiosos le lamieran los talones._

"_Oh, eso me recuerda, hay una cosa más Sakura-", la kunoichi se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta a punto de girarla para salir._

"_Desde este momento, ya no eres mi aprendiz"._

_Por primera vez en su vida Sakura sintió su cerebro detenerse, incapaz de procesar lo que había escuchado._

"_¿¡QUÉ!?"_

"_Ya me oíste. Ahora vete, tengo mucho que hacer" dijo sin levantar la vista del pergamino frente a ella._

Dos semanas después y el estómago aún se le revolvía con violencia cada vez que sentía la mirada de lástima de Shizune sobre su nuca; cada vez que escuchaba las risas y comentarios maliciosos que la seguían como un murmullo por toda la Torre. La noticia de la _"aprendiz caída en desgracia"_, circuló como pólvora seca por todos los círculos de chismes de la aldea, tan rápido y con tanta saña que la cabeza aún le daba vueltas con sólo pensarlo.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se sorprendió al ver el pergamino que estaba intentando leer desde hacía media hora, arrugado más allá de todo arreglo entre sus puños. Se suponía que estaba trabajando, como la kunoichi responsable y madura que era, no dejándose llevar por otra sesión de tortura mental en horas laborales. Eso lo dejaba para las noches, en la soledad de su apartamento, cuando nadie podía ver lo mucho que le afectaba toda la situación.

Porque Sakura trataba de seguir adelante con toda la dignidad posible a pesar de los nuevos vacíos y las viejas inseguridades que hervían bajo la superficie de su piel. Para lograrlo ella se había refugiado en su trabajo, descargando toda su energía en la misión que –¡oh, ironía!– había iniciado todas sus actuales desgracias.

El problema era que, como siempre, no toda esa energía era aplicada de forma positiva y productiva.

"¡Kishiro-san! ¿Dónde carajo están los reportes que te pedí hace siglos?".

El grito repentino en la silenciosa oficina hizo saltar al flojo asistente de su silla dos metros en el aire, los brazos volando en todas direcciones regando papeles por doquier. La kunoichi sintió una sádica satisfacción con la exagerada reacción que había logrado.

"Los pidió hace cinco minutos para ser exactos, Jefe" resopló, tratando visiblemente de calmarse, "y aún no se materializan por si solos frente a mí, lo que es una lástima porque realmente podría usar un poco de ayuda para terminar primero con el…"

"¿Quieres que _yo_ te ayude?" interrumpió, sonándose los nudillos.

"¡No, no Jefe, ya… enseguida voy a por ellos, Jefe…!" Kishiro se lanzó pasillo abajo con una rapidez envidiable hasta para un ninja, a por unos reportes que, la verdad, ella no necesitaba hasta la próxima semana.

Lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era salir a la calle y gritar hasta sentir que las cuerdas vocales se le derretían en la garganta y sus pulmones se colapsaban por falta de oxigeno, mientras maldecía a todos y su puta madre.

Sakura se dejó caer de nuevo contra el respaldar de la silla, los brazos colgando inertes a ambos lados. Sabía bien que estaba cruzando la línea entre ser exigente con sus subordinados y ser una total déspota. Pero la verdad es que no estaba en ella el preocuparse por ello de momento. Necesitaba dar salida a toda la tensión y la rabia y la frustración, aunque eso significase comportarse de forma irracional.

Mejor eso a quebrarse en mitad de una sesión de quirófano para irse a llorar desconsolada en un rincón.

Sakura frotó su rostro, frustrada una vez más con su incapacidad para comportarse con cierta normalidad y decoro. Tenía que admitir que estaba totalmente fuera de control en esta ocasión y no sabía como resolverlo. La fecha de la operación se acercaba, cruces en el calendario frente a su escritorio que parecían acelerar su marcha a medida que aumentaba la aprensión en su pecho. Considerando que nada estaba saliendo como ella quería en el resto de su vida, no tenía muchas razones para sentirse optimista respecto a esta misión en particular, si bien los resultados preliminares eran mucho mejor de lo que ella misma esperaba.

Henka se había recuperado rápida y eficientemente de la traición de Omori-san. Ishikawa Kotaro, insoportable y altanero como era, estaba resultando ser el voluntario perfecto para el procedimiento, con una compatibilidad sin precedentes. Todos estaban listos para la operación que iba a realizarse en apenas un par de semanas. La idea de fallar les resultaba a todos, aterradora; a ella simplemente le hacía sentir enferma, luego de tanto esfuerzo puesto en lograrlo.

Y aun así, la idea de tener éxito le repugnaba todavía más.

Desde su vuelta de Sonido, cada vez que entraba a la oficina no podía evitar escuchar la voz de Kabuto, burlona, retumbando en su cabeza, provocándola, haciéndola sentir inescrupulosa y cínica por estar haciendo lo mismo que él: experimentación humana, jugar a crear soldados perfectos. Estaba poniendo las bases para que alguien más, en el futuro, lo repitiera todo, no con el sharingan quizás, pero con otro Kekkei y a mayor escala. Ahora las intenciones para hacerlo podían ser más o menos honorables por parte de su aldea, pero como el mismo Kabuto había probado, ese no siempre iba a ser el caso.

Un escalofrío la sacudió de pies a cabeza. El desquiciado médico era una espina en su costado que se enterraba más y más a medida que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido le hacía dudar de su deber como kunoichi y de las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora.

Y lo peor de todo era que la posibilidad de darle al menos un buen puñetazo en la cara para sentirse mejor, le estaba siendo negada.

Luego del ataque, Konoha había iniciado, casi de inmediato, una ofensiva conjunta con Suna hacia Sonido. Estaba claro que las demás aldeas estaban siendo manipuladas por los intereses del protegido de Orochimaru, y si bien lo lógico hubiese sido contraatacar hacia Roca en retribución, era vital de momento concentrarse en desmantelar el poder desmedido que Kabuto había acumulado lo antes posible.

Así que mientras Sakura estaba sentada en una oficina, gritando a sus compañeros de Henka sin razón y lanzando dagas con los ojos al estúpido calendario y sus cruces, un grupo de élite conformado por los mejores shinobis de las dos aldeas estaba, en ese mismo momento, tomando por asalto Sonido.

Naruto y Kakashi estaban allí.

Sai y Yamato también.

Luchando por su aldea y tratando de salvar el alma de Sasuke, de nuevo.

Si se empeñaba, Sakura estaba segura que podía hacer saltar a Kishiro aún más alto antes de que el día acabase.

-o-

Kakashi terminó de trazar la compleja circunferencia de símbolos con sus dedos, deteniéndose por unos segundos a admirar su trabajo.

Con más tiempo y los materiales adecuados podría haber logrado un efecto mucho más dramático, digno de la ocasión, pero de momento se conformaba con hacer el trabajo y salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

"¿Estás listo?" inquirió, levantando la vista hacia el joven ninja, inusualmente quieto y silencioso delante de él. El humo denso flotando en el ambiente le escocía los ojos obligándole a parpadear profusamente tras la porcelana mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Naruto asintió luego de una larga pausa, su rostro cruzando el camino familiar desde la agonía hasta la determinación. Esta había sido su petición y aunque no tenía mucho sentido hacer esto con un montón de barro y un trozo de pergamino –ahora vacante de alma– parecía importante para el jinchurriki y él no tenía en su ánimo el negarse.

Era clara su necesidad de dar un cierre a otro capítulo más en las desventuras del Team 7, y eso era algo que Kakashi podía entender muy bien.

El copininja bajó la mirada al tiempo que comenzaba una sencilla secuencia de sellos con sus manos. Su palma golpeó el suelo y el jutsu de purificación se activó, los restos del cuerpo que hasta hacía escasos momentos habían contenido el espíritu de Sasuke, disolviéndose en un breve destello blanco.

Esta vez no hubo palabras de despedida, ni juramentos redundantes. Ambos sabían que ésta no iba a ser la última vez que encontrarían a su viejo compañero en el campo de batalla.

Irguiéndose, el Comandante Lobo miró a su alrededor, una medida de satisfacción tiñendo su indiferencia habitual. El edificio principal del complejo ardía en llamas mientras los ecos de algunas escaramuzas aún se escuchaban a lo lejos. Aunque sólo fuese una victoria parcial, al menos el ataque orquestado entre Konoha y Suna había logrado desmantelar la red de inteligencia de Kabuto y hacerlo huir. La población civil había sufrido poco durante la invasión y las negociaciones empezarían pronto para tratar el tema de la transición del liderazgo bajo la supervisión de ambas aldeas.

Kabuto, siendo quien era, no tardaría en reagruparse y recuperar poder y claro, nada le impedía volver a invocar al último Uchiha, pero por el momento esto les daba una medida de satisfacción al menos. Porque él no iba a negar, a estas alturas de su vida, el alivio que le sacudió hasta sus huesos por saber que uno de sus mocosos estaba descansando de nuevo.

"Esto no va a terminar nunca, ¿verdad?"

La voz distante de Naruto le hizo volver el rostro para verle.

"No. Pero eso no va a impedir que lo sigas intentando, ¿cierto?"

"¡No, no, claro que no!" dijo rascándose la nuca con una media sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro. Verla siempre iba a darle una sensación de alivio, muy a su pesar. Mientras Naruto no perdiese su estúpido optimismo, ningún sacrificio sería en vano.

"Es sólo que… me hubiera gustado hacer algo más por él".

Kakashi vio los ojos de Naruto desenfocarse con lentitud para perderse en la distancia del pasado. Él sabía bien lo que era malgastarse en dar vueltas a los viejos remordimientos, pensando obsesivamente cómo las cosas podrían haber cambiado si tan solo hubiese hecho algo de una forma diferente.

"Yo también perdí a mi mejor amigo sin poder hacer mucho por él" el copyninja se escuchó decir antes de poder arrepentirse. "Él murió para salvar mi vida y yo nunca podré reponerle por ello".

Naruto le miró con la solemnidad del entendimiento y Kakashi apuntó con el pulgar hacia su sharingan, cubierto por un jutsu y la porcelana ANBU. "También era un Uchiha, aunque él me recuerda más a ti que a Sasuke, ahora que lo pienso".

Una nueva tensión se apropió inesperadamente del jinchurriki y Kakashi parpadeó confundido por su reacción. "¿También le hicieron… lo que quieren hacerle a los ojos de Sasuke?" escupió las palabras con puños apretados, fallando en contener la evidencia de la violenta cólera que la sola idea del ultraje a su mejor amigo le provocaba.

"No, él me lo dio voluntariamente antes de morir junto con la lección más importante de mi vida".

Naruto lo miró expectante y Kakashi no pudo contener la media sonrisa tras la máscara.

"Los que abandonan una misión son basura…" en su voz, los puntos suspensivos hicieron crecer de nuevo una sonrisa en el rostro del alocado rubio.

"…pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son la peor basura". Naruto completó la frase y Kakashi asintió satisfecho. En algún lugar, estaba seguro, Obito se reía de él a carcajadas.

"Al menos a ti te dejó algo", la sonrisa se le derrumbó con demasiada rapidez. "Yo no tengo nada de Sasuke".

Kakashi cruzó la distancia que les separaba en dos zancadas rápidas, su mano encontrando el hombro del jinchuriki y apretándole con firmeza.

"¡Tú tienes lo mejor de Sasuke aquí!", dijo con vehemencia, apuntándole al corazón con un dedo. "Tú se lo sacaste, a regañadientes y de mala gana, pero lo obligaste a mostrar lo mejor de sí mismo y a dártelo a ti, Naruto".

Sacudiéndole un poco de los hombros, Kakashi intentó hacerle comprender lo inútil de dejarse consumir por la culpa. "Sasuke te salvó la vida, atando un lazo contigo que ni siquiera la muerte puede destruir, ¡por eso estamos aquí!"

Los ojos brillando con lágrimas a punto de brotar, Naruto asintió, incapaz de hablar por una vez, absorbiendo el significado de las palabras de Kakashi como un árbol reseco recibe las primeras lluvias.

"Ahora, no vayas a perder otra amistad por arrogancia. Puede ser muy tarde cuando te arrepientas".

No hacía falta decir su nombre. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, asintiendo de nuevo.

Con un golpe de dolor en algún lugar indefinido de su estómago, Kakashi pensó entonces que él también debería seguir su propio consejo y enfrentar a la temperamental kunoichi de una vez por todas.

El resplandor que deslumbraba sus ojos cada vez que la veía, se estaba volviendo algo imposible de ignorar.

-o-

Una de las primeras memorias que Sakura tenía de su infancia, era la de encontrarse frente a frente con una kunoichi de verdad, de carne y hueso, de las que hablaban las historias de antes de dormir que le contaba su madre.

No podía recordar qué hacía o dónde estaba aquél día, sólo que de pronto una ninja apareció delante de su _yo_ de cuatro años, devolviéndole una mirada curiosa. Era muy alta, esbelta, una larga cabellera castaña atada en una coleta. Su silueta estaba marcada por una armadura y un montón de artefactos, entonces desconocidos, colgando de su cintura. Su postura y la agilidad de sus movimientos delataban el increíble poder que parecía zumbar justo bajo su piel. Era tan fascinante como tremendamente intimidante y Sakura tenía la impresión de que todo el asunto había terminado con sus lágrimas rodando libremente por sus mejillas, más confundida que verdaderamente asustada, ocultando el rostro en el regazo de su madre.

Aunque ella no recordase casi nada sobre las circunstancias del encuentro –de seguro una más de tantas emergencias en la aldea– esa imagen se quedó con ella desde entonces.

Una vez que decidió convertirse en kunoichi, la figura misteriosa de su pasado se convirtió en una especie de ideal en su mente, lo que ella perseguía para sí misma. Quería ser fuerte, hermosa y competente como aquella sombra sin nombre que apenas recordaba. Sus padres, civiles como la mayoría de su familia, habían protestado inicialmente, preocupados por las implicaciones, pero viendo la determinación en su pequeña cedieron derrotados ante lo que parecía ser mucho más que un nuevo capricho de su única hija.

Sakura levantó la vista y trató de verse reflejada en el sucio espejo del minúsculo baño de la oficina. Ella era más bien baja de estatura, rellena en los lugares equivocados, y más torpe que ágil en sus mejores días. No era particularmente competente fuera de un laboratorio y su postura actual, encorvada como una anciana y no una veinteañera, denotaba que había pasado demasiado tiempo inclinada sobre su escritorio rumiando sus penas, mostrando también con ello, su falta de sentido común.

Con un gruñido de disgusto la kunoichi salió del baño apagando la luz tras de sí. Pasaba de la media noche y ya estaba más que llena su cuota de trabajo y tortura mental por ese día. Ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa a colapsar en su cama y…

No estaba sola.

Pegando su espalda contra la pared comenzó a desplazarse en la oscuridad por el corto pasillo hacia la oficina principal, pateándose mentalmente el trasero por estar desarmada. Luego de un reciente ataque y a sabiendas del interés que había respecto a su investigación era una vergüenza el que la pillaran desprevenida de ese modo.

"Haruno Sakura".

El estremecimiento que le provocó su propio nombre le hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta, conteniendo la respiración. Su reacción estaba bien justificada por al menos dos buenas razones.

Una, estaba rodeada de figuras oscuras que parecían despegarse de las sombras sobre las paredes a medida que se manifestaban; kunoichi o no, nunca iba a dejar de ser aterrador para ella ver y sentir el poder de las fuerzas ANBU en acción.

Y la segunda era esa voz, que aún disfrazada por un jutsu, se estaba volviendo lamentablemente familiar.

"La Hokage ha dado instrucciones para que esta información sea entregada en tus manos".

No necesitaba mayores explicaciones, entre el aspecto vapuleado de los cuatro operarios ANBU que la rodeaban y la incursión a Sonido, era evidente que el asalto había concluido y de forma favorable, a juzgar por el botín de guerra que estaba por recibir. Una señal del Comandante Lobo y los ANBU comenzaron a deshacer pergaminos contenedores con eficiencia, llenando el lugar y haciendo que la punta de los dedos le aguijonearan con la curiosidad de siempre ante la posibilidad de ganar conocimiento.

Pero ni la perspectiva de nueva información era suficiente para apartar su atención por más de unos segundos del escurridizo copyninja, quien supervisaba el procedimiento a no menos de dos metros frente a ella.

La médico enseguida tomó nota del aspecto del Comandante con creciente preocupación por su estado, tratando con tan sólo una mirada de determinar posibles heridas y niveles de chakra. Lo cual era ridículo y él no se merecía en absoluto. Su lado más cínico comenzó a ganar la batalla de su ánimo tan pronto estuvo segura de que: a) el tonto no se estaba desangrando hacia su muerte, b) no había perdido ninguna extremidad, y c) ni siquiera se había molestado en volverse a verla, el muy maldito…

"Que extraño es verte haciendo el mensajero. ¿Están cortos de personal o el muy importante Comandante ANBU ha sido bajado de categoría?"

Oh, eso llamó su atención, la máscara del lobo volviéndose despacio en su dirección. Sakura se irguió un poco más derecha, elevando la barbilla en desafío, preparando más comentarios hirientes bajo la lengua. Sí, era triste, pero al parecer tenía de nuevo seis años y estaba empezando una escaramuza en el jardín de niños.

Por respuesta el copyninja hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, casi imperceptible, y los otros tres operarios desaparecieron como habían llegado, disolviéndose de vuelta a las sombras en la penumbra de la oficina. Entonces se quedaron solos y Sakura estaba segura que Kakashi podía oír el ruidoso redoble de su corazón con toda claridad en el reducido espacio.

"Quería estar seguro que todo llegara con bien a tus manos. Las investigaciones de Kabuto pueden ayudarte en mucho con la tuya, ¿no es así?".

La parte racional de su cerebro, que aún funcionaba a un mínimo de su capacidad habitual, le informó que éste no era sólo un procedimiento adecuado, sino esperado en una operación de tal magnitud y con información tan delicada e importante para Konoha. Pero Sakura estaba demasiado cansada para manejarse como una adulta. Quería hacer una pataleta porque todo era injusto en su vida y ella no sabía como resolverlo.

"¿Por qué tienes que sonar tan razonable cuando estoy molesta?" musitó en voz alta su frustración. "Prefiero que vuelvas a ignorarme y evadirme, que me resulta mucho más fácil de manejar que… _esto_", remató con un ademán sin sentido que intentaba abarcar todo lo que andaba mal con ellos y la presente situación.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, Kakashi comenzó a remover el jutsu y la máscara ANBU bajo la que se escondía en un movimiento fluido, deshaciéndose del asesino con una facilidad desconcertante. La sorpresa dio rápido paso al fastidio cuando vio la evidencia de unos ojos cansados y hundidos que la perenne máscara de tela no podía ocultar.

"Yo no te he estado ignorando, Sakura".

"Haces muy buen trabajo en disimularlo" respondió tragándose la preocupación por su salud a favor de dar rienda suelta a su carácter y seguir peleando.

"Creí que apreciarías tener un poco de espacio".

"¿Espacio para qué?"

Con un encoger de hombros el copyninja sentó en el escritorio más cercano a ella, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y encorvando la espalda hasta quedar a nivel con sus ojos. Sakura movió su peso de un pie a otro frente a él, no sabiendo que hacer a continuación, más que mirarle mientras el incómodo silencio se alargaba entre ambos.

Kakashi estaba por fin delante de ella, a su alcance, bajando la guardia y dispuesto a hablar, y ella no sabía por donde empezar. Se daría un par de cachetadas a sí misma si la situación no la tuviese completamente paralizada.

"Tal vez este no sea un buen momento…" ni bien el copyninja comenzó a erguirse cuando Sakura encontró su voz de nuevo.

"¡Dijiste que ya no querías… que no te importaba más…!" exclamó tropezando las palabras en su prisa por detenerlo.

"En contra de mi buen juicio estoy aquí, ¿no es así?" se sentó de nuevo, sonriendo a medias.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer que las cosas sean tan difíciles?".

"Porque quiero hacerte entender, que lo que tú buscas, ya no existe, Sakura".

La kunoichi sintió su mandíbula colgando tontamente, todo sonido abortado en su garganta.

"No queda nada detrás de la máscara; nada que valga la pena al menos". Un escalofrío bajó como un latigazo por su espalda ante la terrible sinceridad y simpleza de sus palabras. Kakashi en verdad creía en lo que estaba diciendo. "Así que, mientras aprecio que te preocupes por mí", continuó, "tampoco quiero que esto termine contigo sintiéndote culpable por algo que no es ni tu culpa, ni se puede evitar a estas alturas".

Sakura se sintió vibrando con la necesidad de soltar todo lo que tenía atorado de una sola vez, y trató sin éxito de enfocarse lo suficiente para lograr ser coherente en medio del caos que eran sus sentimientos. Como siempre la rabia le ganaba a la razón en su ánimo, porque Kakashi era muchas cosas, pero no un derrotista que se iba a desvanecer por cumplir con el deber a su aldea sin importar las consecuencias.

"¡Esa es una mentira que tú mismo estás empezando a creerte, sólo porque te resulta conveniente!" estalló agitando las manos "¡y eres francamente muy estúpido si crees que yo voy a sentarme aquí a tragarme tus escusas!"

El copyninja ladeó un poco su rostro, entre sorprendido y confundido por no más de dos segundos antes de recuperar su semblante habitual de indiferencia. "Y tú sabes mucho de engañarte a ti misma, ¿no es cierto?" inquirió.

Sakura no esperaba un ataque verbal como ese, y tenía que admitir que le dolió más de lo que era justo. Al parecer el momento de decirse las verdades en la cara había llegado para los dos, y quizás por ello la respuesta que le tenía –igual de ácida, pero mucho menos sincera– se desvaneció tras sus labios. Había innumerables instancias en su vida en la que eligió creer en una fantasía en lugar de enfrentarse a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos; como el idealizar durante años a un Sasuke que sólo existía en su cabeza, a pesar de toda la evidencia; o fingir que su vida era su carrera y que no necesitaba… que no deseaba nada más.

¿Era su ego tan grande que no podía admitirlo en voz alta? O quería seguir siendo una optimista compulsiva que trataba de forzar la felicidad imaginando reales los imposibles. Después de todo, ella era quien había apelado a la sinceridad entre ambos.

"Vale, tienes razón. He cometido muchos errores de juicio y he llevado las cosas demasiado lejos por orgullo y terquedad." Cerró los ojos por un respiro, tratando de darse valor para seguir. "Tal vez yo no tenga mucha moral para hablar de esto, pero eso no justifica que tú te sientes allí a decirme que ya estás muerto".

Una expresión indefinible cruzó el rostro del copyninja, sus manos apretando notablemente el borde del escritorio. Por un momento Sakura tuvo la impresión de que el asesino detrás de la fachada sólo quería saltar a devorarla.

"¡Y no intentes negarlo!", continuó nerviosa, cortando las evasivas que sin duda vendrían si le dejaba. "He visto ya a muchos shinobis perder las ganas de vivir, las ganas de luchar, que sólo se sientan a esperar la oportunidad de ponerse delante de un kunai".

Tan rápido como había llegado, la tensión desapareció de los brazos y hombros del copyninja, su cuerpo relajado inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, contemplándola con cuidado.

"Detener un kunai con la cabeza es una muerte tan útil y digna como cualquier otra".

"¡Cómo puedes ser tan frustrante y tan estúpido y tan… cómo puedes sentarte allí y decirme que tu vida no vale que me preocupe, cuando tú te preocupas lo suficiente como para venir hasta aquí a hablar conmigo, para ir con Naruto a salvar a Sasuke… cómo puedes pensar que no eres importante para nosotros cómo para luchar por ti cuando tu lo haces siempre por nosotros!".

Sakura se arrancaría de buena gana todos los cabellos de la cabeza de pura y absoluta frustración, si ya fuesen lo suficientemente largos como para poder asirlos. Dando vueltas en el reducido espacio de la oficina, resistió la tentación de poner su puño contra el piso y destruir toda el ala oeste del hospital. Algo le decía que Tsunade si que la iba a echar en un calabozo sin llave sólo por llegar a considerarlo.

Un par de respiraciones profundas después, la kunoichi logró controlar sus nervios lo suficiente como para mirarle de nuevo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que, a juzgar por el semblante aburrido, no iba a llegar sin usar algo de violencia.

"Tal vez tengo que persuadirte de otro modo…" señaló sonándose los nudillos significativamente, a sabiendas de que sus amenazas tenían muy poco peso con un hombre como el copyninja.

"No, de preferencia" contestó con un ademán desinteresado.

Vale, igual Sakura iba a golpearle un poco sólo por el placer de hacerlo, libre de costos.

"Necesitas un cambio de actitud, ¿sabes?", dijo con dificultad entre dientes muy apretados.

"Tú también. Ese acto de tapar tus inseguridades con mal carácter se está haciendo viejo".

"¡Igual que el tuyo de indiferencia!" devolvió.

"Parece entonces que estamos a mano", encogió los hombros con sencillez, como si con eso lo resolviese todo.

La kunoichi no pudo contener el gruñido de pura frustración que salió de su garganta. ¡Por Kami cómo quería zarandearlo de un lado a otro hasta hacerle entrar en razón! Deteniéndose de nuevo frente a él, estaba lista para explicarle, con cuatro buenos improperios, por dónde podía meterse su estúpida indiferencia, cuando lo que vio le dio pausa, pensando por un momento que había entrado por accidente en una dimensión diferente.

"Tú no puedes hacer nada, Sakura, nadie puede…". Su voz era apenas un susurro, ojos cansados vueltos hacia algún punto indefinido en la penumbra de la desordenada oficina; el rostro abierto, vulnerable, su cuerpo más encorvado que nunca. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, el verdadero Hatake Kakashi se dejaba ver.

"¡Sólo porque tú no dejas que nadie se acerque lo suficiente para ayudarte!" chilló con una vehemencia que la sobresaltó incluso a ella.

"No vale la pena".

"¡Esa no es tu decisión!"

"Tampoco es la tuya, porque en realidad, Sakura, tú no me conoces".

Por unos segundos Sakura se olvidó de cómo respirar, el pecho comprimido como si la Torre Hokage se le hubiese desplomado encima.

"Sí, es cierto" admitió forzando el aire a sus pulmones "no te conozco y aún así me importas, ¿qué le dice eso al genio copyninja, ah?"

"Que eres más inocente de lo que había pensado si crees que sólo con desearlo, las cosas se van a arreglar".

"Y tú eres más cobarde de lo que yo pensaba, si no te atreves siquiera a intentarlo".

"¿Cobarde?" Kakashi rascó su barbilla, pensativo. "Sí, supongo que lo soy, ¿pero qué hay de ti? No crees que rehusarte a vivir es tan malo como lo que yo hago".

"Yo no estoy…" Las palabras se quedaron a mitad de camino, porque era cierto. Era más cómodo fingir que su vida era su trabajo que arriesgarse a enfrentar por completo una realidad que difería tanto de sus expectativas. De nuevo, ella no tenía derecho a hablar de ese modo. Con mucho estaba siendo tan cobarde como Kakashi.

"Al menos yo no soy tan estúpida como para apartar a los que son importantes para mí", dijo por fin, tratando de salvar algo de su argumento inicial.

"Pero tampoco dejas entrar a nadie más, si tu vida amorosa es un indicio".

"No tener novio no significa que sea una incapacitada emocional como tú". Se defendió, ofendida por las implicaciones.

"¿Estás segura?"

"¡Sí, estoy muy segura!" Su voz se quebró con el esfuerzo por contener las ganas de llorar que la asaltaron de repente, la certeza de sus sentimientos golpeándola con fuerza. "Tan segura como que mi corazón está latiendo ahora mismo, a punto de salirse de mi pecho sólo porque tú estás aquí conmigo, porque te veo, porque sé que estás bien, porque te…".

'…_porque te quiero'._

Aún sin pronunciarlas, las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ambos, como un hilillo de humo, frágil, tentativo.

Kakashi no dijo nada, no se movió ni parecía siquiera respirar, mientras Sakura se obligaba a sostenerle la mirada sin parpadear, a no rendirse bajo sus propias inseguridades y mirar a otro lado, derrotada. Apretó los puños aun más, las uñas cortas hundiéndose en las palmas para ocultar que era una masa de nervios y de dudas y de pura desesperación. Su mente trataba de dar con palabras que le permitieran, de algún modo, alcanzar por fin al hombre imposible y frustrante sentado frente a ella; el ninja que llevaba a cuestas el mundo desde siempre, y siempre solo. Ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras de Omori-san. Nadie podía cargar tanto peso por tanto tiempo sin quebrarse, y le dolía tener que darle la razón ahora.

Kakashi se iba a quebrar de nuevo y Sakura quería, más que nada en el mundo, compartir ese peso para evitarlo.

Entonces lo supo. No eran palabras –que rebotaban de él como si fuese impermeable a ellas– lo que necesitaba ahora.

_¡Al diablo con todo! _

Sakura se lanzó hacia él, echándole los brazos al cuello y abrazándole con toda la fuerza que podía sacar de sus músculos sin el uso de chakra.

El que llegase a lograrlo, con un hombre con reflejos rápidos como el rayo, era menos un milagro y más la voluntad del copyninja de dejarla.

El que Kakashi le devolviese el gesto, ambos brazos cerrándose en torno a su cintura casi enseguida, asegurándola contra él, le dobló las rodillas.

Sakura ocultó el rostro en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello, el olor familiar del copyninja apenas podía ser percibido bajo varios días de sudor, humo, sangre y el largo camino de ida y vuelta a Sonido. Kakashi venía de una batalla más, con vida aunque con menos ánimo para seguir viviendo, pero lo importante era que de momento, aún estaba vivo y entre sus brazos. Sakura preferiría sufrir todas las torturas en el diario secreto de Ibiki-san, que dejarlo ir nunca más.

"Por favor, Kakashi, por favor…" susurró despacio. Estaba tan exhausta, tan preocupada y desesperada que ya no estaba segura de poder articular con propiedad lo que necesitaba.

"Esto no está bien Sakura, tú… tú no sabes lo que estás pidiendo".

La kunoichi levantó el rostro enseguida para protestar. "¡Claro que está bien, es genial es perfecto es…! Por favor Kakashi… déjame, déjame…"

_Acercarme,_

_Tocarte,_

_Besarte,_

Lo último no estaba segura si lo había pensado o dicho en voz alta, pero sus labios encontraron los del copyninja sin su permiso; curvas suaves y un calor delicioso que se escapaba a través de la tela de su máscara. No había nada más que desesperación y anhelo en la breve caricia de sus labios, y en la igualmente breve respuesta bajo los suyos. Un renovado fervor se extendió desde el centro de su cuerpo hacia sus extremidades haciéndola temblar de nuevo. Estaban suspendidos a milímetros el uno del otro, compartiendo el aire y el calor y las ansias. La emoción atorada en su pecho no tenía un nombre que ella pudiera darle, pero estaba más que dispuesta a buscarle uno sin importar el costo.

"Es muy tarde para que estés en la oficina, es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar".

Sakura parpadeó rápidamente, como quien sale de un trance profundo insegura de si está despierta o todavía alucinando. "¿Qué? Pero…" Una mano grande, enfundada en el negro de los guantes de reglamento se deslizó hasta su rostro, dedos tentativos acariciando la línea de su mandíbula hasta su nuca.

"Escuché todo lo que dijiste, Sakura. Ahora quiero que vayas a casa, ¿está bien?" el pulgar trazó un par de círculos en su mejilla antes de dejarla ir, ambas manos soltándola despacio y con intención.

Sakura dio un paso atrás y tragó el grueso nudo de ansiedad en su garganta, encontrando difícil algo tan sencillo como respirar. Pero sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes, sosteniendo la mirada del copyninja sin vacilar.

Porque ahora Kakashi le estaba pidiendo tiempo.

Y ella se lo iba a dar.

-o-

**NDA: *lanza confeti***


End file.
